Anatomy Of LOve
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Madison Harper Meets Scott Hall as a young child, and he's a teenager, Scott take her under his wing, but fails to realize when she becomes a young woman, that she's in love with him. Scott Hall OC, Undertaker, Kevin Nash COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

** Anatomy of Love**

**Madison Harper- Meets Scott Hall as a child, and decides she going to marry him someday.**

**Scott Hall- Professional wrestler—Meets Madison as a child and the two develop a close relationship over the years.**

**Summary- Madison meets Scott as a young child, and he's a teenager, while Scott takes her under his wing, he fails to realize as a young woman she has fallen in love with him.**

This is the a love story spanning three decades...A tale of of true love and at times heartbreak...Anatomy of love.

_A/N- The time line of this story is my own and may not match up exactly with Scott's career exactly..I'm using poetic license. _

_**Chuluota** Florida_ 1977

Scott walked to the back of the gym carrying a load of sweaty towels. He worked here, he had for a year, he got to work out for free, plus the small pay he got, he was only nineteen, but he worked under the table as a bouncer at a club on the other side of town.

He had it pretty good for a nineteen year old, he had his own place, a decent car, 1972 Tran -am. Great for picking up woman, and he wasn't picky, he liked them younger, older and any where in between.

Scott threw the towels in the washing machine and started it, the job here wasn't bad, he opened the place, kept it clean, gave customers tips on working out, he was pretty pumped up, a look most of the customers was going for, all in all Scott's life was pretty good, he was interested in breaking into wrestling, but so far no luck, even though he had done a few local matches. He wasn't about to give up, he made descent money now, more than enough to keep himself in nice clothes and a nice apartment, and pretty ladies.

Scott walked back up front and sat down behind the sign in desk on the stool. It was kind of dead today, but that suited him, he still got paid the same, slow or busy.

He picked up the car magazine he had brought to work with him and started reading.

He heard the ringing of the bell that was attached to the front door and he looked up, but no one was there.

Scott frowned. "What the fuck." He muttered getting up and walking around the counter.

He stopped short when he seen the kid standing there, she was dressed in rags, that best described the dirty torn jeans and t-shirt she had on, faded sneakers with holes in them, she had the curliest brown hair he had ever seen, it looked like it needed a good brushing, and big brown eyes that held fear in them.

Scott sighed. "Why me." He muttered. "Kid, you cant be in here, you might get hurt, go on, get." He said making shooing motions with his hands.

Scott watched as her eyes got even bigger, and the fear escalated in her eyes, she started backing up, not watching where she was going, before Scott could grab her, she hit the edge of one of the chairs up front and spilled to the ground banging her head, but good.

Scott sighed and went over and bent down beside her. "You okay kid?" Thats all he needed was some kid getting hurt in here.

She tried to scoot away from him, but he caught her arm and pulled her back, when she whimpered, Scott frowned, he picked her up under her arms and set her on the sign in desk.

"Where're ya hurt at?"

The little girls didn't answer, but he seen the tears in her eyes, they just hadn't fallen yet. He felt the back of her head and felt a small bump forming, but it wasn't bleeding.

She flinched when he touched her, and Scott frowned. "Not going to hurt ya kid, calm down."

He looked her over and his frown became more pronounced, she was covered with bruises and he knew she didn't get them from falling a minute ago. "Want something to drink?"

She looked at him cautiously and nodded. Scott picked her up and settled her on hip and went to the back to the refrigerator in the break room. "Want some juice?" he asked taking a bottle of apple juice out.

Once again she nodded and he grabbed a orange off the table and headed back up front. He set her on the floor beside the stool, he didn't want anyone seeing her if they came in, she wasn't supposed to be here after all.

Scott opened the juice and handed it to her and then peeled the orange and handed it down to her.

Scott frowned as she ate the orange so fast she almost choked on it. "Easy kid."

She looked up at him and then lowered her head again.

"What's your name?" Scott asked studying her.

"Madison Harper." She said in a voice so quite, he could barely hear her.

"Well Maddy..I get out of here in another hour, I'll take you home if you'll show me where you live."

Maddy turned her head away from him and said nothing.

Scott sighed, he didn't need this problem, he had a hot date tonight, hopefully she would be in a more talkative mood by the time he got off work.

Scott looked up when his boss Joe came through the door, he was hoping, he would go straight to the back, but instead, he came around to the desk. "Who's the kid?" Joe asked looking down at the girl that sat by Scott's feet.

Scott looked at Joe, he was middle aged, in his mid thirty's and he worked out regular himself, he had short black hair, beard and mustache and dark brown eyes. Joe was a good guy, but he would bust you if you broke the rules.

"Umm I'm babysitting for a friend." Scott lied.

Joe gave him a look. "You know the rules no kids."

"Look Joe, she wandered in here, I'm going to take her home, assuming she'll tell me where she lives." Scott said.

Joe bent down and looked at the girl, she flinched and pulled away from him. "Looks like home is probably not the best place for her to be."

Joe got up and looked at Scott. "Somebody has been beating on her."

Scott nodded. "Yea I noticed that, I guess I'll take her to the police station, they'll send her to DDS find her a place to stay."

Maddy jumped up when she heard that and took off for the front door, but Scott was faster and caught her around the waist. "I don't think, you don't need to be wondering the streets by yourself." He said trying to hold on to the squirming girl.

Joe shook his head. "Poor thing, but really its for the best."

Scott nodded and grabbed his car keys. "I'll see you in the morning."

Joe nodded , he felt sorry for the kid, he never understood how someone could beat on a kid like that.

Scott managed to get her in the seat of the trans-am and buckle her in. "Let me go." She demanded.

Scott shut the door and went to the driver's side and got in starting the car.

He pulled out in the traffic and looked over at the kid, she had her arms crossed and she looked mad enough to spit nails. "How old are ya Maddy?"

She refused to look at him, but she answered. "Five."

Scott felt sorry for the kid, but there was nothing he could do, it was out of his hands. He made it to the police station and went around to the parking lot and pulled in. "Alright Maddy, lets go." He said getting out of the car.

He expected her to throw another fit, what he didn't expect when he picked her up was for her to cling to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and started crying. "Don't take me to jail." She pleaded.

Scott tried to be tough and ignore her, but her damn tears were dripping all over his shoulder where she had her face buried in his neck.

Scott awkwardly patted her back. "Hey its okay..look..I'll make you a deal, you can stay at my place tonight, but tomorrow, you have to tell me where you live or go to the police station, understand?"

Maddy lifted her head and nodded tear still running down her cheeks. "Okay, lets get you to my place, you need a bath, you're filthy, you can sleep on the couch...but look I have a lady friend coming over tonight, when I put you to bed, you stay there, understand?" He asked as he strapped her back in the seat belt.

Maddy nodded obediently. "Whats your name?" She asked.

Scott grabbed a coupled of tissues from the glove box and wiped her face and made her blow her nose. "Scott Hall."

Maddy gave him a small smile. "I like your name."

Scott couldn't help but smile back, she was a cute little thing, he wondered again, how anyone could beat this little thing.

Scott got back in his car and looked at Maddy. "Remember, just for tonight. Tomorrow you have to go home or the police station."

Maddy nodded, but she had no intention of doing either one, she would stay with Scott, she liked him, he could take care of her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. She liked his hair, it was long and wavy down his back, and he had big muscles, he could protect her from mama, if mama found her, which she hoped she wouldn't.

Scott didn't realize, the small kindness he had showed her had been more than she had ever received in her life, that made him somewhat larger then life in Maddy's eyes, she had already fallen for him and she made up her mind, she was not going to leave his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews..please keep reading nd reviewing.**

* * *

Scott ran the tub full of water and he had dumped half a bottle shampoo in it for bubbles, hell the kid was filthy, he called her over where she was clinging to the doorway, looking scared to death.

Maddy walked over to him and stopped, he checked her hair, to make sure she didn't have lice, as dirty as she was, he had half expected to find the tiny bugs in her hair, but he sighed with relief, when he didn't. "Okay Maddy, you're a big girl, right? I want you to get and there and scrub from head to toe."

Scott set out the bottle of shampoo and conditioner and told her how to use them. "If you don't get all the soap out, I'll come in and rinse it for you, just yell if you need me."

Maddy watched as he left and closed the door, she carefully stripped off her raged clothes and hopped in the tub of bubbles giggling, she got caught up in playing with the bubbles and forgot all about taking a bath, twenty minutes later Scott walked in seeing her sitting there dirty as ever. "Maddy what happened to you scrubbing, like I told ya?"

Scott watched the smile leave her face, and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry Scott, I'll be good." She promised picking up the wash cloth, she started scrubbing.

Scott realized in a instant his tone of voice had scared her. "It's okay Maddy, just finish up and call me if ya need help."

Maddy scrubbed as good as she possibly could and then washed her hair and put on the conditioner the way Scott said, she didn't want him to be mad at her, she wondered if he would hit her when she was done, she hoped not.

Maddy dunked her head under the water a few times hoping, it was clean.

Scott came back in a few minutes later with a towel and a big t-shirt. He laid them on the toilet and checked behind her ears and made sure she had rinsed her hair. "Okay..you're good..I'm going to put your clothes in the washer, you dry off and get dressed and I'll fix you something to eat."

Maddy waited till he left and she got out and dried off and slipped the big t-shirt over her head, it came down to her ankles.

Maddy opned the door and looked down the hallway, she didn't see Scott, so she headed for the kitchen, where she found Scott heating up a can of soup and making a sandwich.

Scott looked up and turned the soup down.

"C'mere." Scott said.

Maddy hesitated, she knew he was going to hit her for not scrubbing right away like he said, she bit her lip and walked over slowly.

Scott frowned, what the hell was wrong with her, she acted like she was scared of him.

Scott lifted her and he frowned as she flinched, he set her on the barstool and looked down at her. "Whats wrong Maddy?"

Maddy looked up at him her bottom lip trembling. "You gonna whip me?"

Scott looked at the little girl trembling. "No I'm not Maddy, I'm just going to brush your hair, I'm not going to hurt you."

Scott watched as she eyed the brush in his hand. Scott brushed through her curls as gently as he could trying not to hurt her, she had more than a few tangles, which he managed to get out.

"All done." He said and lifted her off the stool and sat her down at the table, he put the sandwich in front of her and poured some of the soup in a bowl and sat it down in front of her.

Scott grabbed a beer and watched her practically inhale the food, she acted like she was starving.

Maddy looked up at him. "Thank you."

Scott smiled. "You're welcome, now I 'm going to put you to bed on the couch, remember what I said, you stay there and go to sleep."

He didn't want her interfering with his plans, he had a date with a hot little number he had met in the gym.

Maddy followed Scott into his living room, he had a pillow an a blanket laying on one end of the couch, Scott lifted her and lay her down on the pillow and covered her up. "Go to sleep." He said and left the room to go take a shower.

Maddy lay there, she was tired, but she was almost afraid to go to sleep, what if Scott took her to the police while she was asleep. Despite her fears, exhaustion took over and she was soon sound asleep.

Scott came in the living room and seen the kid was sound a sleep. Good, he would just retire to his bed room with Mona for the night.

Scott grabbed another beer and went to the kitchen to clean up the few dishes. Hopefully she would sleep through the night and he would have to take her somewhere before he went to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy awoke with a start and jumped up disoriented. Then she slowly remembered where she was at, she had to pee so she got up and made her way down the dark hallway of the apartment till she found the bathroom, she took care of her business and washed her hands then she went down further in the hallway, she wanted to see Scott, make sure he hadn't left.

She eased open his bedroom door and frowned. There was some woman kissing him.

Maddy stormed in the door and over to the bed and started hitting the woman. "Get off him, he's mine." She yelled.

Scott jumped out of the bed thanking God they still had their clothes on. He grabbed Maddy. "Stop it kid."

Mona jumped out of the bed angry as hell. "Scott you need to do something with that brat, I know you're only babysitting, Call me when she's gone." The redhead said stomping out of the bedroom.

Scott just stood there holding the girl in his grip, he couldn't believe he just watched Mona walk out on him, he had been trying to get in her pants for weeks.

Scott carried Maddy back in the living room and sat her on the couch trying to control his temper. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Maddy didn't say a word, he seemed really mad, she decided she would be better off keeping her mouth shut.

"Tomorrow morning first thing, you're outta here." He snapped and stomped off to his bedroom, slamming the door.

Maddy sniffed back tears or tried too, Scott didn't like her no more, he was going to take her to the police station or worse back home.

Maddy laid back down and cried herself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott rolled out of bed the next morning and stumbled in the kitchen to make coffee, he definitely needed to do something with the kid today, he was working the club the next four nights, no way could he take her to a bar. He waited for the coffee and poured himself a cup as soon as it was done.

He had to be at work in a couple of hours at the gym. It was either the police station or getting her to tell him where she lived.

Scott walked in the living room to find her sound asleep curled up on the couch.

He smiled as he thought about her attack on Mona last night, he knew he shouldn't think it was funny, but the little tiger thought he was hers, he chuckled again, goes to figure all ladies liked him young and old.

He bent down beside the couch gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up Maddy."

Scott watched her eyes flutter open and they widened in fear again, she sat up and scooted away from him.

"Maddy I told you before I'm not going to hurt you." Scott said sitting on the edge of the couch.

The little girl just stared at him. Finally she spoke. "You gonna whip me, for hitting that lady?"

Scott shook his head. "No, now come on, I'll fix you some breakfast, your clothes are dry, you can get dressed." He said getting up.

Maddy followed him to the kitchen where he fixed her a bowl of cereal, he watched her as she wolfed it down, it was obvious nobody was feeding the kid on a regular basis. Scott fixed her a second bowl and sipped his coffee. "I need you to show me where you live."

Maddy stopped eating and stated trembling.

"Calm down, I want to check it out myself, before I make any kind of decision what to do with you..I'm going to drop you off at Joe's place, remember him from yesterday?"

She nodded slowly.

"Okay get dressed, your clothes are on my bed, scoot..I have to work today..I need to get going." Scott said setting her empty bowl in the sink.

Maddy got up and went down the hallway to his room. Scott knew he was going to get a earful from Joe, cause he hadn't taken the kid to the police station, but he didn't have the heart to yesterday, with her crying the way she had. Maybe he could get Joe to do it, since he was so tough, let him do it.

Scott had her show him where she lived, it was on the run down side of town, he then drove her over to Joe's. Joe did pretty good, he owned several gyms in town, he had a nice house.

Scott got out of his car and got Maddy out carrying her up to the door.

He rang the bell and Joe came to the door a minute later.

"Scott what the hell are you thinking?" Joe asked

Scott just shook his head. "Chill for a minute."

Joe stepped back and let them in. Scott carried the girl down to Joe's den and turned on Cartoon's "Stay here for a bit."

Maddy nodded and turned to watch the TV.

Joe and Scott walked down to Joe's kitchen, Joe poured two cups of coffee and they sat down.

"Scott, you could be arrested if the kids parents are looking for her, you're just a kid yourself, you cant keep her."

Scott nodded. "I know that, I'm going to check out her house, see whats going on there, if its bad, I'll call you and you drop her off at the police station, I cant do it, she cried yesterday, I just couldn't do it."

Joe laughed. "Since when have you become such a softie Scott, you don't give a shit about nothing , but yourself, women, and booze."

Scott shrugged. "I just couldn't okay, you'll have to do it."

Joe nodded."Okay, just call me and let me know what you want me to do, she can stay here until then."

Scott nodded and got up. He thought about saying bye to her, but he had a feeling she would throw a fit, so he just went on out the front door and left.

Joe walked into his den and sat down on the couch. The little girl looked at him. "Wheres Scott?"

"He had somethings to do, you can stay here with me for a while." Joe said.

He saw the fear in her eyes. "I want Scott."

Joe got up. "How about a candy bar, huh?"

She didn't answer but looked scared to death. Joe had a feeling it was going to be a long morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott pulled up in front of the run down apartment house, Maddy had pointed out, he hadn't figured out what he was going to say, but he had to figure out something, he had to make a decision if sending Maddy back here was a good idea or not.

He got out of his car and locked the door, walking up the cracked cement sidewalk to the front door. He knocked and waited. The door opened and some guy answered the door, he was big, dirty and smelled like he had been on a month long drinking binge.

"What do ya want." The man growled out.

"I'm looking for Madison's mother." He said.

The man started laughing. "That would be my wife, well funny thing is she took off yesterday packed up all her stuff and left, I figured she took that brat with her, no good hooker is what she is, she's been selling her ass behind my back, I beat her ass, and when I woke up she was gone with all her stuff."

Scott hoped to God this wasn't Madison's father. "Are you Madison's father?" he asked.

"Hell no, she came with that bitch I married, good riddance to both of them, the kids a brat, always fucking stuff up, I spent more time whipping her ass, just to try and straighten her out."

Scott had a short fuse at best, the thought of this big jerk hitting Maddy, sent ot over the edge, He jerked the guy out of the door and started punching him in the face.

Scott didn't stop till the guy was laying on the ground bloody. "How do you like it?" He asked and turned down the sidewalk and walked back to his car.

Scott drove on to the gym, it was time to open anyway. He opened up and dealt with a few early customers and went to the front desk and called Joe. He explained the situation to Joe. "Theres no way she needs to go back there, her stepfather is the one thats been beating on her, maybe her mother too, who know, but her mother has taken off, its best just to take her to the police station and explain the situation to them they'll put her in foster care."

Joe agreed. "Alright..I'm going to take her on down there, I'll see you around four."

Scott hung up the phone and he sat down at the desk. He felt bad for the sweet little girl, but hell there was nothing else he could do, he was just a kid himself, no way could he take care of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe managed to coax her to the car with more candy. "Come on Maddy, we'll take a ride."

She frowned at him. "I want Scott."

Joe didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her throwing a fit either. "We'll go see Scott, c'mon."

Maddy let him put her in the car, and he gave her a handful of candy.

He got in on the driver's side and started the car. He watched her as she ate the candy he had given her, the poor thing acted like she couldn't get enough to eat.

He pulled into the police station and stopped the car. "Alright Maddy, its time to go."

Joe got her out of the car, as soon as she seen where they were at she started kicking and squirming trying to get away from him. "Let me go." She screamed.

Joe kept a hold of her barely. "Maddy, you cant go back home, they'll find you a nice home honey." He tried to explain. "I want Scott." She said and burst into tears.

Joe just held the trembling little girl. "Don't cry Maddy." He said trying comfort her.

The little girl sobbed. "I want Scott."

"Maddy Scott cant keep you, he's too young, honey you need a family." He tried to explain, she was crying so hard now it was scaring him, she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

Maddy just cried harder, the more he said. "Fuck." he cursed and put her back in the car, he couldn't do this shit. "Okay stop crying Maddie, we'll figure out something."

Maddy looked up at him. "I want Scott."

"Yea yea, I know." he muttered.

Joe got back in his car and started it up. "What the fuck am I going to do with this kid?" he asked himself.

He drove to the gym and parked the car. He went to the passenger side and got Maddy out, who was still crying, just not as hard.

As soon as he walked in the gym and sat Maddy down she ran at Scott and launched herself at him.

Scott caught her up in his arms. "Maddy don't cry." he said patting her back.

Scott looked at Joe. "I guess I'm not the only softee around here." He said smirking at Joe.

"We need to talk." Joe handed Maddy another candy bar. "Go sit in the break room."

Maddy tore open the Candy bar, but before she could eat it Scott took it away from her. How much candy have you gave her this morning?" he said looking at her sticky face and hands.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Hey its the only way I can get her to do anything."

"You're going to rot her teeth out." Scott sat her on her feet. "Go in the break room and get a piece of fruit and sit in there and eat it."

Maddy stuck out her hand. "I want candy."

"No..now get." he said in a no nonsense tone.

Maddy turned and went toward the break room.

"Okay what the hell are we going to do with her?" Joe asked leading on the desk.

"Beats me." Scott said.

Then Scott looked at Joe. "You could keep her, you got a nice home, more money than you know what to do with, let her stay with you."

Joe shook his head. "Thats not legal, she has to have a social security number, shot records to get in school."

Scott nodded. "I guess one of us is going to have to bite he bullet and take her down to the police station."

Joe straightened up suddenly. "watch her for the rest of the day, I know a few people at the police station, that owe me a few favors, let me see what I can do." He said and took off.

Scott knew that Joe loaned money on the side, loan sharking. He wondered if he had something on a few cops.

Scott went to the break room to check on Maddy. He stopped when he opened the door. She was sitting at one of the tables chocolate all over her hands and face. She must have found Joe's stash of candy bars.

Scott went over and scooped her up taking her the bathroom to clean the chocolate off her face and hands. "I told you no candy." he said as he wiped her face.

Maddy looked down. "I'm sorry..you gonna whip me?"

Scott sighed and picked her up. "No..I'm not."

Maddy wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and he hugged the little girl, he hoped Joe could work something out, he was getting attached to the sweet little thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for thr reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

The gym stayed busy all day and Scott was running back and forth taking care of customers, lucky for him Maddy seemed to be low maintenance, he gave her a pencil and paper and she occupied herself at the front desk drawing.

Scott kept one eye on her while he dealt with clients, but she didn't move, she seemed totally into whatever she was drawing.

Maddy looked up when Joe came in the door. She waved shyly at him, and Joe walked over to her. "What ya doing Maddy?"

"Drawing." She said quietly.

Joe took a look at her pictures and smiled. From what he could tell they were all pictures of Scott. "Like him a bit do ya?"

Maddy bit her lip but nodded.

Joe handed her a bag of food he had stopped and picked up, he lifted her down from the stool and told her to go to the break room to eat.

Maddy took off with the bag and disappeared down the hallway.

Scott came over and sat down. "So whats up?"

Joe pulled another stool over to the desk. "I called in a few favors..got the goods on her mother, seems like the police have been called over there at least once a week on domestic violence calls, her husband beating the shit outta her, of course no one payed much attention to the kid. Seems mama had enough and took off, no one knows where." he pulled some documents out of his pocket. "I been named temporary guardian, got a court date to make it permanent in a month."

Scott just stared at Joe. "You must got the shit on some people."

Joe just grinned. "That I do."

Scott looked at Joe. "You sure you want to do this, thats a lot of responsibility."

"Oh you're going to help, don't worry about that..but I figure what do I have to lose, the kid needs someone, I can help her, which reminds me I have to go registrar her for school tomorrow." Joe said.

"Joe you're a good guy."

"Yea, well you be the one to explain to her, shes staying with me and not you." Joe said standing up.

Scott nodded. "She'll be fine..I'll keep her when you're working in the evenings, then you can pick her up before I go work at the club at night."

Joe shook his head. "We'll work it out."

"Well its time for me to hit the road, I'm going to take her with me and explain about her staying with you, pick her up on your way home." Scott said.

Joe handed him a wad of money. "Take her shopping and get her some descent clothes and shoes, and whatever you think she'll need for School."

Scott took the money and went to find Maddy. He went and the break room."C'mon Maddy we need to take you shopping."

Maddy jumped and ran over to Scott latching on to his leg. Scott just grinned and picked her up. "Let's go Maddy. You and me we have to have a talk."

Maddy clung to him, she just hoped he wasn't going to send her back home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott laughed as he let Maddy pick out clothes, it was obvious she never had before, as she carefully looked through jeans and shorts, and she kept asking him didn't it cost to much. When the cart was full of clothes, he tried to get her a few dresses and skirts, but she stomped her foot and told him no.

Scott laughed, she was a tomboy, he picked up a couple of pair of sneakers for her and then on to socks and underwear, then on to school supplies.

Maddy got mad then. "I'm not going to school." She said crossing her arms.

Scott bent down in front of her. "Oh yes you are young lady, no arguments."

Maddy stuck out her bottom lip but didn't argue no more. Scott stopped on the way to his place and picked them up some takeout.

Scott set the food on the table and grabbed some plates. "Maddy get in here and eat."

Maddy came running in the kitchen and hopped on a chair and took the plate of chinese food, Scott slid to her.

Scott sat down and looked at the little girl. "Maddy you're going to go live with Joe."

Scott's mouth fell open as she flopped out of the chair and on the floor and started screaming.

"Fuck." Scott muttered.

He got up and bent down picking her up. "Maddy stop that, I told ya I'm too young to take care of you proper, but I'm going to help Joe, I'll see ya all the time."

Maddy continued to throw a fit, so Scott took her in his bed room and laid her on the bed. "When you're through acting like a baby, come eat." He said and left closing the door.

Scot sat down and ate, he hated to be tough with her, but this was the best they could come up with, and it was a damn site better than what she was used too.

She screamed for close to thirty minutes and then stopped abruptly. Scott heard the door to his bed room open and heard her walking down the hall.

Maddy walked in the kitchen with big tears running down her cheeks. Scott got up and scooped her up and sat down with her on his lap. "Don't cry Maddy, Joe will take good care of ya, you'll have a daddy thats good to you and takes care of you..I wish I could be a daddy for you Maddy, but I'm too young."

He was surprised when Maddy pulled away from him. "I don't want you to be my daddy...I'm gonna marry you someday Scott."

Scott smiled thinking how cute she was. "You are huh?" He said

"Yep, you wait and see...You sure Joe will be a good daddy?" Maddy said wrapping her arms around him again.

Scott nodded. "I'm sure..I promise okay."

Maddy nodded and Scott sat there and fed her dinner, he figured after what this poor kid had been through , she deserved some babying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after ten when Joe came by to get her, Scott took the bags from his car and loaded them into Joe's car.

Maddy was so sleepy, she could barely keep her eyes open.

Scott came back in and picked Maddy up hugging her tight. "I'll see you tomorrow, after school, Joe's is taking you to school tomorrow."

Maddy clung to him, trying not to cry. "Okay." She answered quietly.

Scott handed her to Joe, and he was relieved when she didn't throw a fit.

Joe put her in his car and got in himself, she was asleep before he got her to his house.

Joe carried her in and took her upstairs to one of his spare rooms, he figured he would fix it up for her, when he figured out what she liked.

Joe laid her in the bed and covered her up, he just hoped he knew what he was doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Joe was woke up by Maddy poking him, in the side.

Joe sat up and looked at the time. It was six in the morning. "What Maddy?"

"You didn't give me no bath...I cant go to school dirty." She said jumping on his bed.

Joe sat up. "Okay let me get some coffee." He said and stumbled down stairs to his kitchen.

He made coffee and stood waiting on it. He poured himself a cup and pulled out the milk and cereal for Maddy.

Maddy came in and sat down at the table and Joe put the cereal in front of her.

She ate, but she studied Joe at the same time. He looked like he might be a good daddy, she never had one, except for Earl, and he was her step daddy and he hit her all the time.

Joe got another cup of coffee and he poured a glass of juice for Maddy.

"Thank you."

Joe smiled. "You're welcome sweetheart."

"Scott says your my daddy now." Maddy said looking up at the big man.

"Well yea, I guess thats about the size of it, is that okay with you?" Joe asked sitting down across from her again.

Maddy looked at him. "I think so." Then she frowned and looked at him again. "You wont whip me with your belt will ya?"

Joe shook his head "No belts, promise..Look Maddy I'm not perfect, got a bad temper sometimes, I yell sometimes, But I'll never leave a bruise on you or hurt you..the most you'll get from me is a swat on the butt."

Maddy nodded. "Okay..you can be my daddy."

Joe smiled. "Okay, lets get you a bath and then its off to school."

Maddy jumped down and took his hand. "Okay daddy." She said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott looked up as Maddy and Joe came through the door. "Scott I gots homework."

Scott smiled over the last month Maddy had become a different child. She laughed and played like any other five year old, and she took to Joe like a duck to water. Truthfully Scott was surprised how quick Joe fell into the role of Daddy, he was already putting in the paper work to adopt her.

Scott caught her in his arms. "Thats great Maddy, we'll have dinner and you can do you homework."

Maddy hugged him tight. "Okay."

Scott stopped to talk to Joe while Maddy ran to the back to get a juice. "She's doing great Joe."

Joe grinned. "Yea she is, I've become attached to that sweetie, thats why I'm trying to adopt her, don't want her damn mama showing up trying to take her back."

Scott nodded. "Yea you're right, shes doing so good, it would be a shame for her to have to go back to that life."

Maddy came running and and grabbed Scott's hand. "Lets go."

Scott laughed and picked her up. "Okay Okay..see you tonight Joe."

Maddy hugged Joe. "Bye Daddy."

Joe waved them off and went to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott watched her bite her lip in concentration as she did her matching homework. He didn't offer her help unless she asked for it.

He watched her finish her worksheet and put it in her back pack.

Maddy ran over to where Scott was sitting watching a ballgame and climbed in his lap. "Cuddle time Scott."

Scott laughed and sit his beer on the table. "Okay Maddy."

She always ate dinner, then her homework and then her self proclaimed cuddle time, she would sit and Scott's lap, where they talked about everything from baseball, to school to wrestling.

"Scott you still going to be a wrestler like them guys on TV?"

"Yea I want to, but its harder than it looks I guess."

Maddy grinned. "You'll be better than any of em' cause your the most handsome."

Scott laughed and kissed Maddy's cheek. "You're good for my ego sugar."

"Don't forget Scott, you have to come back and marry me when I'm old enough, you wont forget me when you're on TV, will ya?"

Scott smiled. "Maddy I would never forget you sugar."

Maddy cuddled closer. Scott wouldn't forget, Scott never broke promises.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chuluota 1980**

"Daddy why cant I go visit Scott in Tampa? Maddy said crossing her arms.

Joe looked at his stubborn daughter. "Because he's training, he's hanging around with a bunch of guys, thats no place for an eight year old little girl."

Maddy flung herself in the kitchen chair pouting. "I haven't seen him in a month."

Joe stopped chopping vegetables and turned to look at his daughter. "Scott calls you almost everyday, you're not going, so quit whining." He said firmly.

"But daddy..."

Joe gave her a warning look. "Not one more word Maddy, you're not going."

Maddy jumped up and ran up to her room slamming the door about off the hinges, she knew she had pretty much insured herself a spanking, but she didn't care, she missed Scott, he was probably in Tampa running around with women.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was working with Kurt Henning, he had seen Scott around and decided he would work with him, Scott was lucky to be working with someone like him.

He had hinted that he was going to pass him off to Hiro Matsudu. Scott knew he would be lucky if Hiro took him under his wing, he had done a few local wrestling gigs, but he wanted to be at the top, and he was willing to work for it.

Scott was headed back to the hotel he was staying in, he was supposed to go out drinking with the guys after while and he was hoping he would pick up a warm willing woman for the night.

He let himself in his room, and took a hot shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Scott picked up the phone and dialed Joe's number.

"Hello."

"hey Joe."

"Hey Scott, still going good down there?"

Yea. "Scott said laying back on the bed. "I think I'm finally getting some where."

Joe smiled. "Thats good Scott."

"Hows Maddy?"

Joe just shook his head. "Driving me crazy, she misses you, wants me to send her to Tampa to spend the summer with you, she don't understand thats no place for a little girl."

"Let me talk to her." He heard Joe calling Maddy.

"Hey Scott." Maddy said excited to hear from him.

"Young lady stop giving your dad a hard time, you cant come down here..I'm working all the time." Scott said.

"I just miss you." Maddy said.

"I miss you too Maddy, but I'm trying to get my career on track, acting like a brat wont do you any good."

Maddy sighed. "I know daddy says I'm getting a spanking after dinner for slamming my door."

Scott smiled, she could be so stubborn. "Well thats what ya get for acting like a brat..look I'll be home at the end of summer, you'll see me so much you'll be sick of me."

"No I wont Scott, I love you." Maddy said.

Scott smiled. "I love you too sugar, now be good, okay?"

"Okay bye Scott."

"Bye Maddy."

Scott hung up the phone, he loved that little girl ,but she could be so damn stubborn sometimes. He missed her though, he was used to her hanging out with him, even if she did try to chase all his girlfriends off. He laughed and got up to get dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy looked up from her dinner. "Daddy?"

"Yea baby?" Joe asked.

"You're not really going to spank me are you?" Maddy asked trying her best to look pitiful.

Joe gave her a sharp look. "You don't think you deserve it after the way you been acting?"

Maddy looked down. "Yea I guess I do..I'm sorry..I just miss Scott."

Joe sighed. "I know you do sweetheart."

They finished dinner and Maddy helped Joe wash the dishes. Maddy took her time and cleaned off the table, then ran over and put the silver ware up.

She knew Joe had went in the den so she walked down the hallway and opened the door.

Joe was sitting on the couch watching TV and she crossed over and flung herself across his lap. "Go ahead daddy...I deserve a thrashing."

Joe started laughing and pulled her up to sit on his lap. "You going to be an actress huh, drama queen."

Maddy laughed and hugged her daddy. "No..computers are where its at..I'm going to make computer software."

"Go on before I change my mind." Joe said still grinning.

Maddy hugged Joe and ran upstairs to clean her room.

Joe shook his head, he could never stay mad at that girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer passed quickly and before she knew it, the day for Scott to come home was here.

Joe was about to tie her to a chair, she had been pacing all day waiting for Scott.

When the doorbell rang, the girl about jumped out of her skin, she ran down the hall to the front door and flung it open. "Scott!" She screamed and jumped in his arms.

Scott laughed and spun the girl around in his arms. "Hey Maddy, look at you, you've grown a foot in three months." He said shutting the door and sitting her to her feet.

Joe and Scott hugged and they went to get a beer with Maddy trailing behind Scott.

Scott and Joe sat down at the table, while Scott told him about his summer in Tampa, Maddy was just happy to sit next to Scott listening to his stories.

The two sat there and drank beers and talked all evening. When Maddy got sleepy she climbed in Scott's lap and fell asleep.

Scott looked down at Maddy, she was getting so big, she wasn't a baby anymore, he realized.

"Scott how long you going to be in town?" Joe asked.

"A couple of weeks, then its back to training." Scott said.

"Stay here, you know Maddy is going to want to spend every second with you anyway." Joe said laughing.

Scott grinned. "Well I gotta little surprise for Maddy anyway, if its all right with you..I want to take her to the beach for the week, I know she's got a week before school starts back, a friend of mine has a beach house they said I could use."

Joe grinned. "Sure, she'll love that."

Scott stood up and lifted Maddy. "I'll put her to bed." Scott said stating up the stairs.

Joe smiled, Maddy worshiped Scott, it didn't worry him so much right now, but he just wondered how all this would translate when she got older, it was obvious to him anyway that Maddy had a crush on him, she could see no wrong in anything he done.

He just hoped Maddy grew out of it at some point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy jumped around with excitement. "C'mon Scott."

Scott laughed as he grabbed two towels. "Hold on Sugar." He said as he locked the beach house.

He watched Maddy run down to the beach, kicking at the surf.

Scott had to admit, this had been a great idea, the two had been having a great time, except every time he even looked at a woman, Maddy went ballistic, Scott supposed it was his fault, he had never discouraged the little crush she had on him, when she was smaller, he thought it was cute.

But she was getting older and he figured sooner or later he was going to have a talk with her about that.

Not today though, he thought, there was plenty of time for serious discussions later when she was older, hell she was only eight, still a little girl, surely she would out grow a crush at some point.

Scott jumped in the surf with her and they spent the afternoon playing in the water.

That night Scott took her to dinner at a seafood restaurant, that was in walking distance of the beach house.

They were sitting there eating when a woman approached the table. "Hey Scott remember me?"

Scott grinned, boy did he, Sheila had provided him with some wonderful memories. "Hey Sheila, nice to see you again."

Maddy frowned. This bitch was cutting in on her time.

"How about we get together tonight, that is if you have a babysitter." Sheila said winking at him.

Maddy stood up, thats it she wasn't a damn baby. "Bitch you need to move the fuck on, he's with me."

Scott's mouth fell open and Sheila looked shocked.

Sheila quickly told Scott she would see him later. Scott's temper was riled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up front, he paid for there meal and he dragged outside of restaurant for the short walk back to the beach house.

Maddy was starting to worry cause he was so quite, and he hadn't said anything, God he was going to kill her or something.

When they got back to the beach house, they went in and Scott shut the door, he grabbed her and carried her over to the sofa and sat down, flipping her across his knee, he started smacking her ass none to gently. "I don't know where you learned that language , but you about to unlearn it." he said as he tanned her butt.

Maddy twisted her head back to look at him. "You're joking right?"

Scott stopped swatting long enough to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I learned those words from you, you say fuck like about fifty times a day." She accused.

Scott knew she was right, he didn't even think about Maddy ever repeating those words. He shook his head. "You still know better." he said and started swatting her butt again.

Maddy decided she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making her cry. Maddy lay still and didn't make a sound, a spanking wasn't nothing, it hurt her feeling more than her butt, at least that what she kept telling herself, but her butt felt like Scott had built a fire on it.

Scott was waiting for a apology, but he could see it wasn't forthcoming and he knew she had more than enough, he stopped and lifted her off his knee. "I hope that reminds you to watch that mouth next time."

Maddy's feelings were truly hurt, he should care more about her than some dumb bimbo. Maddy stared at him, tears burning her eyes, but not falling. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and fell on the bed, it wasn't fair. When would she be old enough for Scott to know she was the one for him.

She knew she had ten more years. Maybe then Scott would look at her different.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott pretty much felt terrible. The look of hurt in her eyes crushed him, but he couldn't let her get away with talking the way she had.

Scott paced a while and then went up to her room, she lay on the bed crying. Scott walked over and sat down and lifted the girl in his arms. "Don't cry sugar."

"Scott why don't you understand , you don't need those women, I love you more than they ever could."

Scott sat her up and looked at her. "I love you Maddy, but you're a little girl, not a woman."

"I wont be a little girl forever Scott, some day you'll understand." She said and curled up in his arms.

Scott held her till she fell asleep. Maddy was so damn stubborn, he just prayed that she got over this crush before she did grow up, he had a feeling he wouldn't stand a chance against her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**1985 Tampa Florida**

Scott jumped out of the ring where he was practicing for his match tomorrow. He was lucky he got this gig with Championship Wrestling of Florida, true he hadn't got a big push, but at least he was working.

He saw Maddy sitting out in the seats waiting for him, Joe had sent her down for couple of weeks, cause she was driving him crazy.

He hadn't been around much the last couple years, he was trying to get his career off the ground, but he stayed in touch with Maddy, he loved the kid dearly. But hell she wasn't really a kids anymore, yea she was thirteen , and he knew she would be all grown up before he knew it.

She was just starting to lose that little girl look and she was starting to fill out, he wanted to keep a close eye on her and make sure none of these idiots he worked with tried to put their hands on her, he would have to kill someone, but at least she dressed decent, jeans and t-shirts, none of that crap he seen on other teenagers these days.

Maddy jumped up as soon as he started toward her. "You looked great Scott..you know you're going to be a star any day now, every body's going to know your name."

Scott grinned and hoisted Maddy in the air. "You're some cheerleader." He couldnt help but smiled, even at thirteen, she was a beauty, her hair was even longer, beautiful brown curls that fell below her waist, big brown eyes, she was going to have boys following her around like puppies.

Maddy kissed his stubbly cheek. "Ya know the whole scruffy look, is great on you,"

Scott smiled and set her down. "Come on the fairs in town..wanna go with me."

"Yea." She said jumping up and down.

Scott grabbed her hand. "Come on then..I got to get back to my place and get a shower."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott paid for the cotton candy and they walked over to a bench to set down. "Having fun?" Scott asked, handing her one.

"Yea..Thanks for bringing me." She said grinning up at him.

Scott couldn't get over how much she had grown since the last time he seen her. "So Joe tells me they skipped you two grades..My girl's a genius huh?"

Maddy smiled. "Not a genius really, I just work hard...I want to start college early..I'm going to major in computer programing, Computers are where the money's at."

Scott was pleased that Maddy was so smart and already thinking about her future, she was going to make something of herself.

Scott had learned not to bring women around her, thats the only thing that ruined her usual sunny disposition, he just cut out the women when she was around.  
"I'm proud of you sugar, you are going to do big things." He said throwing a arm around her shoulder.

Maddy hugged him. Scott was everything to her, she knew he thought of her as kid, but she wasn't going to be a kid forever.

Scott pulled her up. "We've rode everything twice, you ready to go home?"

"Yea, I'm a little tired." She said putting her trash in the trash can they passed. "Okay...we'll get some food on the way home.

Some of the guys had a poker game going tonight, but he tried to chill with hanging with the guys and boozing in front of her.

"So what do you do for fun Scott?" Maddy asked holding his hand as they walked toward his car.

'Nothing really, just hang with the guys, play poker." He said and opened the car door for her.

"I'm good at poker, you and Daddy taught me, can I play with you at one of your games."

Scott thought about it, why not, she was a good player, she could come along, he would just have a couple of beers instead of getting shit faced. "How about tonight?"

"Cool." Maddy said as she got in the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott received a few glares bringing a kid to the poker game. Kurt rolled his eyes, when Scott told them she was playing.

Jimmy Garvin just shrugged like he didn't care on way or the other.

Buddy, Doug and Steven completed the guys playing.

When Maddy won the first two hands Kurt looked over at Scott. "You taught her to play didn't you?"

Scott laughed. "yea when she was five, she's damn good too." He said grabbing a beer.

"Scott can I have a beer?" Maddy asked looking hopeful.

"Hell no." he snapped.

Maddy pouted and Kurt got up and brought her a soda. "Thank you." She said smiling at him.

Buddy looked at his cards and discarded four of them. "So Maddy how do you know Scott?"

Maddy grinned. "He's my fiancée, we're getting married someday."

Scott spit his beer out, he had hoped Maddy had grown out of that shit, but seems like she hadn't.

Doug and Kurt laughed. "You like em a little young there Scott." Kurt said laughing.

"Shut up." Scott snapped.

Looks like he was going to have a talk with Maddy, she just couldn't go around saying shit like that.

Scott stopped at three beers and concentrated on playing poker, after a while he got on a winning streak.

He looked up when Maddy got up. "You okay?"

Maddy nodded and yawned. "Can I go lay down on the couch and watch TV?"

Scott looked at Kurt, it was his place. Kurt nodded and got up. "Come on Maddy..I'll grab you a blanket."

Maddy hugged and kissed Scott and said goodnight to everyone.

Kurt took her in the living room and Maddy curled up on the couch, he came back with a pillow and a blanket and Maddy thanked him.

Kurt turned out the light and went back to the kitchen where they were playing cards.

Kurt sat down and looked at Scott. "That little girl has a crush on you Scott."

Scott sighed. "I know, she has since she was five, I keep hoping she'll out grow it or some shit, but she don't, I cant even bring a woman around her, she goes ballistic."

The guys laughed. " Why would she have a crush on your ugly ass?" Steven asked cracking up.

Scott gave him the finger. "You're nuts..the ladies love me, I got a ton of women after me, you're just jealous."

Kurt handed Scott another beer. "Maybe she is in love with you, if she's felt that way since she was little."

Scott did laugh then. "She's just a baby."

Kurt shook his head. "She's not a baby, she is young, but she's not going to be a kid forever."

"Man you sound like her, no she'll get over it as soon as she falls for her first boyfriend, then she'll look back and think how silly this crush was."

Kurt jumped up at the knock at the door. He went through the living room, and seen that Maddy was already asleep. He opened the door to find one of Scott's many girlfriends at the door. "Scott here?"

"Yea he's in the kitchen." Kurt said letting her in.

When Scott seen her he jumped up. "What the hell are you doing here Kim, I told you I couldn't see you this week."

Kurt laughed. "Calm down Scott the kids asleep."

Scott sat down and Kim sat beside him "Scott I know you explained about the kid, but do think hiding the fact you date from her, is helping her deal with reality?"

Scott grabbed another beer. "I don't see her that much, I wont have her upset, when I do get to spend time with her." He snapped.

As the night wore on Scott drank way more than he intended to.

"Scott stay here tonight, you been drinking to much to drive." Kurt said getting up, all the rest of the guys had left.

Scott weaved a bit on his feet. Kim laughed and stood up to help him. Kim and Scott had stayed over plenty, so she knew where the guest room was. "Night Kurt."

"Goodnight." Kurt cleaned up the table and put the empty glasses in the sink and made his way through the house locking up.

He went through the living room and stopped. Maddy was laying there crying.

"Maddy whats wrong." He asked sitting on the edge of the couch.

Maddy shook her head, she couldn't talk about it.

Kurt figured she had seen Kim helping Scott upstairs. "I know you love him Maddy, but right now theres to much age difference between you, ten years from now it will be different, he just dates women, he's not in love with them."

Maddy sat up. "Really , he's not in love?"

Kurt laughed. 'With Kim, no way..quit worrying about that, Scott isn't the type to settle down, maybe by the time he is, you'll be all grown up huh?"

Maddy nodded. "Yea you're right..thanks Kurt."

Kurt smiled, it was impossible not to like this kid. "You're welcome sweetheart, now go on back to sleep."

Maddy curled up beneath the blanket, Kurt was right, when the time was right, Scott would see that she was the woman for him, nobody could ever love Scott the way she did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Maddy woke up, the house was quite and she figured Kurt and Scott would sleep for a while, she hoped that bimbo was gone, she could do without having to look at her.

She got up and made some coffee and looked at the time, it was after eight. She went back in the living room and called her dad.

"Hey daddy, I miss you."

Joe laughed. "I miss you to sweetheart, what are you doing?"

Maddy lay back on the couch. "Well I made some coffee for Scott, but I guess he's going to sleep for a while..I guess I'll fix me something to eat in a little while."

Joe smiled. "You eager to come home?"

"Well I miss you, but I'm having fun with Scott, he took me to the fair yesterday, and I got to play poker last night"

"I'm glad you're having a good time Maddy..don't forget your flight out leaves at six PM Thursday..you need to be at the airport by five."

Maddy smiled. "Okay..I love you..I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Joe grinned, she might be having a good time, but he could tell she was homesick for her dad. "I love you to Maddy."

Maddy hung up the phone and decided to fix breakfast.

Scott woke up, he was relived to find Kim gone, she must have left early to avoid Maddy. He rolled out and bed clutching his head, he had drank way to much. He stumbled into the bathroom to shower, then he had to find some aspirin.

Kurt walked in the kitchen to find Maddy making pancakes and sausage, she smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks sweetheart, you know how to cook, who taught you?" He thought she was young to be so handy in the kitchen.

"From daddy, he learned how to cook when I came to live with him, we sorta learned togather." She said laughing.

Kurt smiled and sat down just as Scott dragged himself in the kitchen. "You look like shit man." Kurt said.

Scott plopped in a empty chair. "Yea I pretty much feel like shit too."

Maddy brought him a cup of coffee and a handful of aspirin. Scott downed them quickly and took a sip of the coffee. "Thanks sugar."

Maddy smiled. "You're welcome, can you eat or are you sick on you stomach?"

"No I can eat, c'mere and give me a hug brat." Scott said

Maddy sat down in Scott's lap hugging him.

"Thanks for fixing breakfast." He said kissing the top of her head.

"You're welcome."Maddy jumped up and put the plate of pancakes on the table, and put another plate of sausage on the table.

They sat down to eat and Maddy listened to the two talk about there upcoming matches.

When they were done Kurt and Scott cleaned up the kitchen, while Maddy went in the living room to put up the blanket and pillow Kurt had let her use.

"Scott, she seen Kim helping you upstairs last night, I found her down here crying." Kurt said as he dried the dishes.

"Shit...I hate having her upset, but me and her are having a talk today, she's to old to be holding on to some childish crush."

Kurt shook his head. "I wouldn't do that, she feels what she feels Scott, like you said, let her get her first boyfriend, and she probably forget she ever had a crush on you."

Scott handed Kurt another plate. "Yea , maybe you're right, she leaves day after tomorrow..I don't want to have her mad her last few days here."

Kurt hoped he was right, if he wasn't Maddy would end up being hurt, Scott was a womanizer, he couldn't see him settling down..Hopefully when hormones kicked in Maddy would find her a nice boy her own age to fall in love with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy wondered in the small living room of Scott's apartment, she had to leave in a couple of hours, she missed daddy, but at the same time she didn't want to leave Scott.

Scott was sitting in the recliner watching the news. Maddy walked over beside him. "Cuddle time." She said smiling.

Scott started laughing. "You getting a little old for that ain't ya?"

Maddy frowned. "No."

Scott grinned and pulled her on his lap. "I was just kidding, don't give me that evil eye of yours."

Maddy wrapped her arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you Scott."

Scott lifted her chin. "I'm gonna miss you to sugar, but you know I always stay in touch and as long as Joe lets you, you can spend every summer with me."

Maddy smiled and hugged him tighter, she loved him so much, she just had to be patient, she had five more years till she was eighteen , then Scott would realize he loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tampa Florida 1988**

Scott stood in the airport waiting for Maddy, her plane was on delay, but he saw that it had arrived a few minutes ago.

He was eager to see her, as he hadn't seen her in over a year, she had a summer trip last year that she wanted to go on, and he didn't realize how much he was going to miss that time with her.

Scott paced back and forth till he heard her call his name, when he looked up, his mouth dropped open, where the hell was his sweet little girl, this was a woman, not a girl, well technically she was a girl, and she still looked like a innocent child, her eyes held innocence as they always had, but my god, her body was that of a woman.

She had gotten taller, and her body was slim but shapely, with beautifully curved hips, which she was flaunting in those short shorts she had on, beautiful legs, and the girl had actually grown breasts, he was going to have to beat the guys off her with a stick, her beautiful brown curls, had grown longer and hung down her back, she was gorgeous.

Scott caught her in a bear hug and spun her around. He kissed her cheek and set her down. "Look at you Maddy, you're so beautiful."

Maddy blushed. "Thank you."

She was glad Scott noticed she was growing up. "I got a bigger place, with a pool and I'm taking you out to dinner, Kurt is supposed to meet us, is that okay?"

"Yea sure." She said grabbing his hand as they walked over to the baggage claim.

Scott grabbed her suitcase and they headed back through the airport. "So how does its feel to be starting college soon?"

Maddy smiled, she had finished high school two years early. "I'm going to University in Orlanda for two years, then I'm going to Brown university for two years business management...I'm going to be a grapics designer and do some programming too."

Scott pulled her under his arm for a quick hug. "I bet papa is proud huh?"

Maddy laughed. "Daddy brags to anyone who'll listen."

"Well he should, you're a good kid, never gave him any kinda trouble, you're smart and beautiful." Scott said as the walked out in the parking lot of the airport.

"well we better make the most of this summer, you'll be to busy to fool with me, once you get in college." Scott said as they came up to his car.

Maddy shook her head. "I'll be free in the summer, I'll visit as long as you don't get sick of me."

Scott threw her bag in the back seat and hugged her. "I'll never get sick of you sugar."

"Good cause I'm going to bug you whenever I get the chance."

Scott opened the front door to let her in the car, she was a beauty, boys would be flocking all over her, and the thought of that bothered him, he didn't want a bunch of punks hurting her, guys her age were about sex. He woulds have a talk with her, while she was down here, make sure she knew not to trust teenage boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt's mouth fell open, much as Scott's had. "Damn little girl, you done went and growed up." He said getting up to hug her.

Maddy smiled and hugged him back. "Hi Kurt."

They all three sat down and Maddy filled Kurt in on her college plans.

"Sound like you have your future planned out Maddy..that always a good idea."

"Yea pretty much...so you guys going to have a poker game this week.

Scott nodded. "Tomorrow night, you playing?"

"Of course." She said smiling and looked at her menu trying to decide what she wanted.

They put in their orders and Scott sat nursing his beer.

Kurt looked at Maddy again amazed at how grown up she looked. "My friend Greg has a son around your age, I could have him hook up with you this summer to do things, so you wont be stuck with us old guys all the time."

Before Maddy could say anything Scott jumped in. "You mean that little punk Trey, I don't think so, she's not allowed to date." Scott snapped.

Maddy looked at Scott. "Daddy lets me date, as long as it not a school night and I have to be home by ten."

Scott shook his head. "Thats your daddy, there'll be none of that while you stay with me."

Maddy frowned, he was still treating her like a baby. "I'm not a little girl Scott..don't treat me like one."

Scott pulled his failing temper back, he wasn't going to let her bait him, she was just trying to show her ass, cause she thought she was grown. "Don't change the fact, no dating, period, end of discussion."

Maddy sighed. "Fine..I guess I'll play with my Barbie's all summer." She snapped.

Kurt tried his best not to laugh, obviously Scott was in denial that Maddy wasn't a little girl anymore.

Kurt changed the subject to Maddy's schooling once more and everyone settled down. Kurt just wondered how long things would stay settled, Scott had a nasty temper and Maddy was a normal teenager, he had a feeling, this summer would go anything but smoothly.

It was late when they got to Scott's apartment, Maddy took a shower and put on a long shirt to sleep in, she went out to find Scott sitting on his balcony sipping a beer.

He had been really quite since their little spat at the restaurant, she hated for Scott to be mad at her. "Scott?"

Scott looked up at her standing there he hadn't even noticed her come out. He sighed, she might be growing up, but it was still his sweet Maddy, her eyes hadn't changed a bit, just like when she was five and worried that he was mad at her, she still got that sad look when she thought he was mad at her.

"Cuddle time?" He said grinning.

Relief flooded her face and she sat down in his lap and Scott wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you sugar."

Maddy hugged him tight. "I missed you too."

Scott grabbed his beer. "Does you dad, really let you date?"

"Well yeah, but just group dating, you know there has to be a bunch of us together, I mean, he wont let me go out with a guy by myself."

"Good, Maddy guys your age are after one thing, I just don't want you being taken advantage of." Scott said.

Maddy laid her head on Scott's shoulder. "That you don't have to worry about, The few guys I have went out with are friends..I'm not interested in little boys."

Scott wasn't dumb, he knew that Maddy still had some hang up on him, but he was really going to have to set her straight, not tonight though.

"How about we watch a movie?" Scott said lifting her to her feet.

"Okay." Scott watched her go through the sliding door.

Dana was going to have a fit when she seen Maddy, he had described Maddy as a little girl, and Maddy sure didn't look like no kid.

He shook his head, hopefully he could have the two of them avoid each other as long as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scott what time does the poker start tonight?" Maddy yelled from the spare bedroom.

"Seven..we'll leave her in a bit." He said from the living room.

His phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello."

"Scott I hope you don't think we're going all summer without seeing each other because of that kid, she needs to grow up and get over her crush on you..I want to see you tonight."

"Dana..we been over this...I will tell her about you when the time is right, I have a poker game tonight anyway." He said.

"Scott you better tell her, or I will, we been dating for six months, I wont be ignored for some kid." Dana said , she wasn't going to hide out all summer for anybody.

"Give me a couple of days to talk to her, she just got here." Scott said.

"Fine, but after that, I'm going to show up at your door, you better talk to her." Dana said and hung up.

Scott sighed and he hung up the phone, he was serious about Dana, he knew it wasn't fair to expect her to go all summer without seeing him, but on the other hand he didn't want to hurt Maddy.

Why did life have to be so complected?

Scott looked again at the outfit Maddy had on. "Maddy I think thats a little to old for you."

Maddy just rolled her eyes. She had on denim short shorts and blue halter top that revealed way to much skin for Scott's taste. Her long brown curls were hanging loose, her skin was tanned to golden perfection, she didn't look like a little girl, he hoped his buddies didn't try to shit on her. He might have to kill them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott kicked Steven under the table as he once again focused on Maddy's breasts.

Steven just smirked at Scott an kept looking.

Jimmy and Doug were drooling to but at least they were trying to hide the fact they were. "So Maddy, are you allowed to date?" Steven asked.

Maddy grinned. "Scott says no."

Scott threw his cards down. "You are to old for her." He snapped.

Maddy just smiled as Jimmy got up and brought her another soda. "Here sweetheart."

"Thanks Jimmy."

Scott growled this was a bad idea, to bring her around a bunch of perverts.

Kurt just shook his head, if he didn't know better, he would think Scott was jealous, but it could be he was just over protective, but there was edge to his anger and the more the guys flirted with her, the angrier he got.

Maddy also noticed how much Scott was drinking, Scott was a guy who always had a beer around, or sipping on one, but Maddy noticed he was drinking liquor and the more he drank, the madder he got at the guys harmless flirting.

The straw that broke the camels back so to speak was when Doug suggested strip poker. Scott Banged his fist on the table and stood up, he was so drunk he almost fell. "Doug you look at her one more time, I'll kill you."

The guys just sat there none of them looking to shocked at his outburst. Scott grabbed Maddy's arm. "C'mon we're going home."

Maddy pulled away from him. "I'm not getting the car with you, you're too drunk." She snapped.

Kurt got up. "She's right Scott, just go upstairs and sleep it off."

Scott looked down at Maddy. "When I tell you to do something , you do it, go get in the car."

Maddy wasn't a smart mouth kid, true like any teenager she had her moments, but Scott was acting like a jerk. "Scott go sleep it off, I'm not riding in the car with a drunk." She snapped.

Scott was a little sensitive about his drinking, mostly because everyone had been making comments about the increase in his drinking over the last year, but he had been injured last winter in the ring, and he used alcohol and pills to kill the pain, so he could continue to work, the drinking had become a habit.

Scott let go of the table. "I ain't no drunk Maddy." He snapped.

Kurt could see this was going to get out of hand. "C'mon Scott, go upstairs and sleep it off."

Scott glared at Maddy one last time and stumbled out of the kitchen.

Jimmy got up. "I better make sure he makes it upstairs."

Maddy looked at Kurt. "How long as he been drinking like this?"

Kurt shrugged. "For a while now, look he gets cranky when he drinks so much, don't take nothing he says seriously, he wont even remember it tomorrow."

But Maddy was concerned, she loved Scott and she didn't want to see him destroying himself with drinking.

Maddy got up. "I'm beat, I'm going to bed if you don't mind?"

Kurt nodded. "There's two extra bedrooms, take your pick." He said.

Maddy said goodnight and made her way upstairs, she found the room with Scott in it and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was passed out, or looked like he was. Maddy smiled, Scott was still the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Maddy turned out the light and climbed in beside him, she was scared Scott would let alcohol destroy everything he had worked for.

She laid beside him and just looked at him, she pushed his long hair off his forehead and kissed his cheek.

She ran her finger down his arm, she loved this man so much, but she had two more years before she could make a move on him, Scott would freak if she came on to him now he still seen her as a kid.

She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his gently brushing her lips against his, she was shocked when he responded, he pushed his tongue against her lips, and Maddy gladly opened her mouth to receive his tongue.

Maddy sighed as he throughly kissed her, it was her fist kiss and as kisses went it was a doozy.

His tongue dipped in her mouth over and over, and Maddy moaned as she became turned on.

Scott groaned and then turned his head breaking the kiss and he turned on his side and went back into a deep sleep. Maddy figured he wouldn't remember the kiss, cause he was so wasted.

Maddy smiled. But she would remember it, her first kiss, he might be drunk, but he could kiss, and Maddy's heartbeat skipped at the thought of kissing him again.

Maddy turned to her side and wrapped her arm around Scott's waist pressing herself against his back, she loved this man, and eventually she would have him.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott awoke to a headache and a hard on from hell, and something warm and soft pressed tightly in his arms. He ran his hands over the female form, it felt good, smooth, soft. He sighed , he had dreamed about kissing someone last night, he grinned maybe it wasn't a dream, did Dana show up at the game last night , he couldn't remember.

Scott turned and pulled the warm body next to him, he opened his eyes, if Scott would have been the kind of man that screams, he would have, instead, he jumped out of the bed, he saw his jeans on the floor and pulled them on, thank God she was fully dressed, he began to wonder, had he kissed her last night, or was it a dream, he assumed if he had, Maddy would mention it, then again, she may not.

He pulled his shirt on and left the room.

Maddy awoke and turned on her back, she seen that Scott was missing and she got up and went to the bathroom.

She came out and headed downstairs, and into the kitchen where she found Scott and Kurt. Kurt was cooking breakfast. "Hungry?"

"Yea starved." She said pouring some coffee. She stopped beside Scott and bent and kissed his cheek.

She was guessing he didn't remember the kiss, since he wasn't acting weird.

Scott was relieved, he must have just dreamed the kiss, he was sure if had kissed Maddy, she would be acting weird. "Morning Sugar."

"Morning."

Kurt fixed them plates of bacon and eggs and toast and they sat down to eat. "I have to work tonight , do you want to come and hang out." Scott asked.

Maddy grinned. "Of course, I do."

Scott grinned. "Good..tomorrow we'll do anything you want."

"Can we rent a boat and go out for the day, take a picnic?" Maddy asked buttering her toast.

"Sure honey..sounds like fun." Scott said.

Maddy grinned, she was relieved in a way he didn't remember the kiss, cause she knew if he did it would freak him out, it was better this way, but she would remember it forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy smiled and went to stand beside Scott, he was stopping the boat, he cut the engine and dropped the anchor. "So you want to swim a bit before we eat?"

"Sure." Maddy said and pulled her t-shirt and shorts off.

Scott about choked and he turned away from her and pulled his shirt off. my God the girl was built and had on the smallest bikini he had ever seen. "Joe let you dress like that?" He choked out.

"Well I kinda bought it without him knowing about it." She admitted.

Scott just shook his head, he guess it was normal for a girl that looked like Maddy to want to show it off, he didn't say anything more, instead he grabbed her and threw her off the edge of the boat.

She came up laughing. "You big meanie."

Scott just laughed and jumped in. They spent about an hour swimming and dunking each other.

Scott swam over to the ladder. "C'mon, I'm starving."

Maddy nodded and swam over, Scott leaned over the edge of the boat and helped her up. He handed her a towel, and she wrapped it around herself and they went below deck to the kitchen.

Maddy got out the chicken and potato salad she had made for them. "Want tea?"

Scott nodded and sat down. He filled a plate for himself and one for Maddy.

Maddy handed him a glass of tea and sat down. They didn't say anything for a few minutes both just eating.

"Maddy I'm sorry I got so drunk last night, I don't like to act like that around you." Scott said.

Maddy smiled at Scott. "It's okay..I'm just worried about you, you don't drink like that all the time do you?"

Scott lied his ass off. "No of course not, I just had a few to many last night, I don't want you worrying about me, I'm fine."

Maddy nodded, but she had a sense this was regular routine for Scott, she hoped he wasn't an alcoholic, ever since the first day she had met Scott he had drank, not like he had last night, but he always had beer on hand, what if he got in a accident drinking and driving. She just hoped she was wrong.

The sun was setting when they took the boat in. Scott jumped out and tied the boat up and helped Maddy off. When he turned around his face fell. "Dana what are you doing here?"

Maddy looked at the woman in curiosity. She had dark hair and dark flashing eyes, she was beautiful.

"Well Scott I was wondering why you didn't invite me along, after all I am your girlfriend."

Maddy was hurt but not surprised, Scott was a good looking man, and she knew he didn't live like a monk, but she assumed he just played and didn't get serious about anyone.

Maddy quickly wiped the hurt look off her face, she wasn't a baby no more, she was going to act like a mature adult even if it killed her, she figured it was in her best interest, Scott would get tired of this woman just like he did the others.

Scott was frozen to one spot, afraid to look at Maddy and see the anger on her face.

Maddy smiled at Dana. "I'm Maddy , nice to meet you."

Dana smiled and shook the girls hand, Scott had called her a little girl, but she sure didn't look like a child to Dana.

"Nice to meet you Maddy, Scott talks about you all the time."

Scott looked at Maddy who seemed fine, maybe she was outgrowing that whole crush thing, but he thanked God, she didn't go nuts.

They started walking back toward the parking lot. "I was hoping we could all three go out to dinner. " Dana said.

Maddy jumped in before Scott could answer. "You know, I'm a little tired, but you two go, Scott you can drop me off at home." Maddy said throwing her stuff in the back of Scott's car.

Scott frowned. "I don't like you staying by yourself at night."

Maddy frowned."I'm not a baby Scott, I can stay by myself for a couple of hours."

Dana did smile then, she was a little worried when she first saw Maddy, she was a gorgeous girl, but she could see Scott treated her like a daughter.

Scott opened the door for her. "I know you're not, but still I don't feel right leaving you alone."

Maddy sighed. "Take me to Kurt's, I can stay there tonight, then you don't have to worry about rushing back."

Scott nodded. "Okay I guess thats fine, I'll pick you up in the morning."

Scott turned to Dana. "Meet me at the house..I have to stop there first and let her get a shower and some clothes."

Dana shook her head and got in her car to follow them. Scott had acted like Maddy was head over heels for him or something, but she didn't seem that way to Dana, Scott was probably just exaggerating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy came out of the shower and put on a pair of shorts and tank top, she threw in a long shirt to sleep in at Kurt's.

She walked into the living room, thank God the two of them weren't making out, she might puke if she had to see that. "I'm ready, did you call Kurt?"

Scott got up and so did Dana. "Yea he said it was fine."

Maddy nodded and went and got in Scott's car.

Scott turned to Dana."I'll meet you at the restaurant in thirty minutes."

Dana reached up and kissed him. "Okay see you soon."

Scott got in the car and started it. Maddy was quite and Scott didn't really know what to say to her. "You okay?"

"Yea sure." She said.

When they got to Kurt's Scott walked her up to the door and bent and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

Maddy impulsively hugged his neck. "I love you Scott."

Scott wrapped his arms around her, he knew she was hurt, she was just hiding it, his girl was growing up. "I love you too Maddy, I want you to remember something, no matter what you'll always be my girl, okay?"

Maddy smiled. "Okay."

Scott rang Kurt's door bell and waited till Kurt answered, he bent and kissed Maddy again. "See ya in the mornin' sugar."

Maddy nodded and Scott left.

Scott had called Kurt and told him what had happened and how calmly Maddy had taken it. Scott was surprised and so was Kurt. He figured she would throw a fit. "You hungry?"

Maddy shook her head. "Do you mind if I go lay down, I'm tired."

Kurt frowned. It was early to go to bed. "Well yea sure honey, go ahead."

He watched Maddy walk up the stairs, he hoped she wasn't heart broken, Scott's drinking and drug use wasn't conducive to a relationship with anyone, he just hope Scott kept himself straight while Maddy was around.

Maddy went in the bedroom and shut the door, she threw herself on the bed crying, she did good holding it in this long, she loved that damn jerk, and he was actually dating someone, he had a regular girlfriend. Maddy was heartbroken, why couldn't he just wait a little while for her, didn't he realize she loved him.

Kurt walked down to the bedroom she was using and cracked the door, he shook his head, he figured. He walked in and set on the side of the bed. "Don't cry Maddy."

Maddy sat up rubbing her eyes. "I cant help it Kurt, I love him."

Kurt believed her, when she was little he thought it was just a crush, but she seen the way she looked at Scott, thing was he knew Scott would be poison for a sweet girl like Maddy, he had major issues, drinking and drugs being a big one, but Kurt thought he had issues with women, he slept with as many as he could get a hold of, if Dana knew the number of times he had cheated on her, she would kill him.

"Maddy..I know you do, but honey, Scott's a lot older than you, and he's not the most stable person in the world, you got a whole lifetime ahead of you, work on your career and getting through college and put love on the back burner for now, who knows what the future will hold."

Maddy sighed and leaned against Kurt. "Its hard to love him Kurt."

Kurt hugged her. "Yea I know, and love shouldn't have to be that hard, honey."

Maddy didn't answer, maybe real love was loving somebody that was less than perfect, and loving them in spite of their imperfections, she would never stop loving Scott no matter what, if a time would come and he wanted her in that way, she would be there for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy flopped on her bed. Now that Scott had let the Dana cat out of the bed, Dana was up his butt all the time...Maddy also realized she couldn't stand the woman, she bossed Scott around all the time and in Maddy's opinion encouraged him to drink more than he normally would.

Maddy had taken to staying in her room when Dana came over, Maddy would tolerate her, but if Scott thought she was going to be buddies with Dana, he could think again.

She had been here three weeks and she didn't like the change she seen in Scott, him and Dana would sit out on the patio and smoke pot, like she was to dumb to know what it was.

The Scott she used to know would never smoke weed with her around or even get wasted like he did now.

She heard Scott and Dana downstairs laughing and carrying on. She picked up the phone and called Kurt.

"Hello."

"Hey Kurt, its Maddy, can I come over?"

Kurt figured Scott was drunk off his ass again. "Yea sure..I'll be over in about twenty minutes, sit tight."

"Thanks Kurt." Maddy said and hung up the phone. She decided she wasn't going to deal with this no more. Scott had spent two days of the three weeks with her and when he was sober, he was fine, but she couldn't stand seeing him drunk and high. He was destroying himself and Dana was helping him down the path of destruction.

Maddy packed up all her stuff in the suitcase and watched out the window for Kurt's car.

When she seen him pull up she made her way downstairs. Dana and Scott was on the couch making out..the whole room smelled like weed.

Scott looked up. "Where ya going Maddy?"

"Kurt's." She said heading for the door.

Scott stood up wobbling a little. "Since when do you just take off, you're staying right here, I didn't say you could go to Kurt's."

Maddy swung around to face him, she loved him dearly but she wasn't going to sit around and watch him self destruct. "Scott, your a drunk and you do drugs, I don't want to be around to watch you destroy yourself, call me when you stop this crap." She said and walked out the door.

She got in Kurt's car and didn't look back.

"You okay?"

Maddy shook her head. "Scott is a drunk, and he smokes weed all the time, half the time he don't even know I'm there..I wanna go home."

Kurt patted her hand. "Call your dad and I'll book you a flight home."

Maddy wiped the tears off her cheek. "Thanks Kurt..keep an eye on him okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I will honey, you just keep your mind on school, remember what I told you, you got a lot of living ahead of you and hopefully Scott will wake up..he's still in party mode..don't write him off yet."

"I wont, I love him..but I cant sit around and watch him do that to himself." Maddy said looking out the window.

She hoped and prayed that Scott would wake up and realize what he was doing to himself before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Maddy hadn't heard from Scott in three months since she had left...She had started college last week. Daddy had helped her pack up her stuff and she was living on the campus in Orlando.

She was liking School so far, but Scott was always on her mind. She cried herself to sleep every night, missing him, missing talking to him, he must hate her, she should never had called him a drunk.

She had picked up the phone a million times, but she never dialed the number, she was scared, scared she had lost the only man she had ever loved.

Maddy walked across the campus to her dorm room, daddy's money made sure she had her own room, but that and her young age only served to separate her from her peers, she had made no friends since she had been here. She did her work, kept up with her schooling, ate and slept, that was the extent of her life right now.

She was walking along thinking about what she wanted for dinner, when she felt two strong arms grab her, she would have screamed but she knew his scent , the cologne he wore and his own masculine scent that was his alone. "Scott."

He laughed and spun her around in his arms hugging her. "Hey sugar..I figured I owed you a face to face apology, the phone wouldn't do."

Maddy was so relieved she burst into tears, she had been so scared he would never want to see her again.

Scott lifted her up in her arms hugging her tighter. "Maddy don't cry baby, you know I cant stand your tears." He said kissing her wet cheek.

"I'm sorry Scott." She said clinging to him.

"Nothing to be sorry for you didn't do a thing. How about we find a quite place to eat, hungry?"

Maddy nodded and he sat her to her feet. "C'mon then." He said taking her hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy sat beside Scott in the booth, she wasn't ready to let him get to far away from her. They were waiting for a pizza. Maddy sipped her drink, but avoided looking at Scott.

"Maddy..I am very sorry about what happened, I shouldn't have been drinking like that or smoking weed around you..I guess living around that kind of stuff, I wasn't even thinking, but honey..I never meant to do that around you, it was bad judgment on my part, I would have come down here to see you before now, but I was trying to cut back on my drinking and I haven't been smoking weed, I wanted to be clear headed when I saw you...you forgive me sugar?"

Maddy put her arms around his neck and kissed him, on the lips, there was nothing sexual about it, but Maddy could have swore she felt like she was jolted by a live wire, but Scott's expression was unreadable and she thought maybe she had just imagined it. She pulled back and smiled. "I would forgive you anything Scott...I love you."

Scott smiled. "I love you too Maddy..look I'm not perfect..But I promise, I'll do better..Okay?"

Maddy grinned. "Okay."

Their pizza arrived and they spent the next half hour eating and Maddy filled Scott in on her classes and her schedule. "I'll be here for a week..I want to spend some time with you..so I'll just chill at the hotel, till you get out of your morning classes."

Maddy nodded. "I don't have any afternoon classes this semester, so that works perfect."

"Good...I was hoping next summer, we could go on a trip together, maybe go to Acapulco or anywhere you want for a couple of weeks, truthfully by that time, I'll be ready for some time off and we can get away and catch up." Scott said.

Maddy grinned. "That would be great Scott." She said thrilled at the thought of having him all to herself.

Scott leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Its a date then."

Maddy sat back and sipped her soda, it was a date alright, one she intended to keep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week Scott spent with Maddy was so happy that she drowned out the little voice that told her Scott had a steady girlfriend. She told herself that Dana wouldn't last long, she was too bossy and she just didn't seem to fit with Scott, she told herself, that Scott would wait for her and fall in her arms on her eighteenth birthday.

Maddy prayed for her classes to end every morning so she could rush out, Scott was always there waiting for her, leaning on his car, with his beautiful long hair, and the shades perched on his nose, he was so damned handsome, he took her breath away. He always caught her in his arms kissing her cheek. "Alright Sugar, whats does my girl want to do today?"

Maddy wondered how could he not know, he was making her fall in love with him more each day?

Was he really that dense or did he still look at her and see a five year old child.

She shook the thoughts from her head, it was his last day here and she wanted to make it count, so she played her role and ran into his waiting arms, he lifted her as if she weighed nothing and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I rented a boat and bought us a picnic, lets get you to your dorm , grab a swimsuit." He said lowering her back to the ground.

Maddy grinned and jumped in his car, Scott was the perfect man when he was sober, she wished he would give up drinking all together, but maybe he would someday, when he and her were together, he wouldn't need alcohol, he would have her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy laid on the deck of the boat soaking up the sun, Scott had cut the engine awhile ago, they were anchored and the boast was rocking peacefully on the waves.

Scott came over and sat down beside her. "Hey big guy, you're blocking my sun."

Scott grinned. "Too bad." He said lifting her over his shoulder, he went to the side of the boat and dumped her in.

Maddy came up sputtering. "Fuck..dammit Scott."

When she cleared her eyes of water, she seen him giving her the evil eye. "Oh come on Scott, I'm not a little kid no more..and besides I don't cuss around daddy."

Scott jumped in the water. "Why?" he asked looking unhappy with her.

"Cause, he'd bust my ass, thats why."

Scott swam over next to her. "First warning, don't do it in front of me either."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "You know for someone who spits out cuss words all day long you sure do have a double standard."

Scott nodded. "Yea I do, watch the mouth Maddy."

Maddy just shrugged, somethings never changed. "Sorry."

Scott grinned and ducked her again. "You jerk." She said when she came up. Maddy took off after him, diving on top of him sending him under. "Hah." She said when he came up.

Scott snagged her arm and pulled her close. "Sugar..I'm gonna have to dunk you again for that."

Maddy grabbed his shoulder and locked her legs around him. "I ain't letting go, you'll have to dunk yourself too."

Scott tried to pry her off, but she held on tight, she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, about that time, Scott noticed she wasn't a little girl no more, and she felt pretty damn good pressed against him, dammit, was he turning into to some kinda pervert.

"Okay..I wont dunk you, I promise." He said trying to loosen her arms from around his neck. She loosened up and leaned back looking up in his handsome face. "Promise."

Scott smiled down at her big trusting eyes, by God she was beautiful. "Yea sugar I promise."

She slowly loosened her grip on him and let him go. Scott brushed a stray lock of wet hair behind her ear. "I love you Maddy."

Maddy grinned and grabbed him again, so she could plant a warm kiss on his beard stumbled cheek. "I love you too Scott."

Scott smiled. "Okay, lets eat kiddo."

Maddy swam over to the ladder and climbed back on the boat, she grabbed a towel and handed another to Scott as he came up behind her.

Maddy watched him towel the water from his body. She thought how handsome and sexy he was. "Two more years." She muttered to herself.

Scott threw the towel on a chair. "What was that?"

Maddy grinned. "Nothing, lets go eat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott stopped in front of her dorm, he got out and opened her door for her. He shut the door and took her hand in his. "I had a good time Maddy."

She smiled up at him."I did too Scott, I'm glad you came."

Scott pulled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You be good, keep those grades up..I'll call you."

Maddy nodded against his chest, Scott pushed her back and bent and kissed the few tears from her cheek. "No crying Maddy, maybe I can get away for a few days to see ya here and there, I'll try, okay?"

Maddy nodded and stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See ya." She said and then took off for her dorm.

Scott watched till she was inside the building and he got in his car, he hated leaving her, but the real world was still there waiting for him., including a very pissed of Dana, she had thrown a fit because he had come by himself, but she would just have to get over it, no one was going to come between him and Maddy.

Maddy lay in her room, she was daydreaming about Scott of course and how thing be when they got married, of course she would finish her schooling and then when Scott made it big in wrestling, she would travel with him, and create software while he was working, they would both make lots of money and have two kids, one boy and one girl.

Maddy sighed and rolled over on her stomach, it would be like that, she swore to herself, she just had to be patient.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas rolled around and Joe came and got her for her two week break. Maddy had always loved Christmas, she pretty much ignored the part of her life before Joe and Scott, she barely remembered that life except for a few vague unpleasant memory's.

But life after Scott and Joe was wonderful and she loved it when they had all spent Christmas together when she was little, she missed those times.

Her and Joe spent their days shopping and decorating for Christmas, Joe knew it was a big deal to Maddy, so he always went all out with the largest tree he could find and plenty of lights and decorations.

This Christmas was no exception, Joe unwrapped ornaments from past Christmases and handed them to Maddy.

Maddy smiled as he handed her all the ornaments she had made for him over the years. "Daddy I cant believe you kept every one."

"Of course I did, my baby was talented even when she was little." he said kissing her cheek.

Maddy smiled. "I missed you daddy."

Joe smiled. "Well I missed you a bit myself."

There was knock at the door. "Get that honey, while I unwrap these."

Maddy went into the foyer and pulled the door open. "Scott!" She yelled and grabbed his arm pulling him in the house."

Scott lifted Maddy in his arms kissing. "Surprise Sugar."

Maddy clung to him, taking in his unique scent and his soft curly long hair which she could resist running her finger through.

Scott just held her, the more he was away from her the more he missed her. "Here let me go, so you can take these presents." he said laughing.

Maddy hopped down from his arms and took the bag of presents and led him into the living room. "Look daddy Scott's here." She said smiling.

Joe laughed. "Yea so I heard when you screamed."

Scott gave Joe a hug." Good to see ya Joe."

Joe pulled back. "You too man."

Joe went and made them some coffee and Scott helped Maddy put up the remaining decorations.

Maddy looked up at Scott. "So can you stay for Christmas?" She asked hopefully.

Scott grinned and tweaked her nose. "You bet I can doll, who else would I spend Christmas with, but my best girl."

Maddy smiled and hugged him again. "Scott this is the best Christmas present ever, having you here."

Scott was glad he had came, he bent and kissed her head. Him and Dana had a huge fight, but he had basically told her if she wanted to keep a relationship with him, she had to accept the fact that when he felt like it, he was going to spend time with Maddy alone, if she couldn't handle that, then she needed to move on, it wasn't going to change. The prospect of losing Scott had shut her up and she had agreed.

He hoped she wouldn't give him no more grief over Maddy.

The three of them had a great evening together, they decorated the tree and they sat around talking for hours, catching up on everything they had missed.

Maddy fell asleep well after midnight and Scott carried her up to her room, he smiled, she hadn't really change her room that much since she was a kid, she was never the pink frilly type, she still had wrestling pictures taped to her wall, he had got her hooked at a early age. The walls were covered in pictures of Scott and her, and Joe, Maddy loved her family that was evident.

Scott tucked her in and bent to kiss her cheek.

He walked back downstairs and sat down beside Joe. "You know she's in love with you right?"

Scott looked at Joe in surprise."Joe its just a crush, thats all."

Joe shook his head. "Maybe it started out that way, but she loves you, she's going to be hurt badly, when you get serious about some woman, just be careful with her heart Scott."

Scott wasn't sure what to say, he adored Maddy and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Scott thought about Dana, he was in love with her, sooner or later he was going to have to tell Maddy, he didn't want to hurt her, but it was time for her to accept reality about thieir relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Maddy sat near the tree smiling as she tossed Scott another present. "Thats from me." She said.

Scott smiled and opened the small box. Scott looked at the St. Christoper medal..it had a wrestling emblem on one side. Scott slid it over his head. "C'mere."

Maddy got up and Scott pulled her in his arms. "Thank you baby."

Maddy grinned. "It will always protect you."

Scott handed her a present. "For my special girl."

Maddy sat on his lap and opened the present. "Oh my God Scott..its beautiful."

Scott smiled and fastened the necklace behind her slim neck. It was a gold necklace with her name in Gold. "Wait theres more." Scott said handing her another small box. Maddy opened it to find a small gold ring with her her birthstone, a ruby in the setting surrounded by small diamonds.

Maddy hugged him hard..Thanks you Scott..its gorgeous."

Scott smiled and took the ring and slid it on her finger. "No your gorgeous." He said kissing her cheek.

Joe stood up. "I'm going to fix us some breakfast."

Maddy looked at her dad. "You need help?"

Joe shook his head. "Nope..I'll call you when its done."

Maddy looked at the ring and then at Scott. "I love you Scott."

Scott ran his finger down her flushed cheek. "I love you too Maddy..you know I have to leave after breakfast."

Maddy nodded. "I know..I'm just glad I got to spend a few days with you."

"Don't forget our date for this summer, two weeks..Second week in July, if thats good for you?"

Maddy nodded. "Thats fine, I cant wait."

Me either sugar." Scott said and drew her close to him.

Maddy wanted to pull his head down and kiss him, but she knew he would freak, it wasn't time for that, but maybe this summer, when she had him to herself, after all she would be seventeen then, maybe then her would realize she wasn't a kid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy was trying to get back into the swing of school after the holidays, she was homesick for her dad and she missed Scott. Both called her three or four times a week, but it wasn't the same.

But eventually she got used to being on her own again. Maddy even mad a friend. Her name was Jessie, she was pretty much a tomboy like Maddy, she was eighteen and into computers like Maddy. The two hit it off and started hanging together all the time.

Jessie was about 5'6 and had long black hair and green eyes, she was beautiful, but she didn't pay to much attention to appearance.

She like Maddy, was trying to make good grades.

Time seemed to pass faster since she had made a friend and Scott and Joe both noticed she seemed happier when they talked to her.

Maddy sat on her bed studying, she only had three months till Summer, then another month before her vacation with Scott, she was eager for it to get here.

There was knock at her door and she laid her book down and got up and opened it

Maddy frowned. It was Melissa Jeniko. She was also in school here and on of the more popular girls, she never even spoke to Maddy before.

"Hi Maddy..we're having a party tonight,its off campus..I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Maddy shook her head. "No thanks..I have a lot of studying to do, Maddy wasn't about to get caught up in the party scene, she was only sixteen, and she knew these parties were always full of drugs and alcohol.

Melissa smiled at her. "Well heres the address, if you change your mind, your friend Jessie is going, you cant work all the time, got to have some fun."

Maddy took the paper but she had no intention of going. "Yea sure." She said and shut the door.

She tossed the paper aside, besides the fact, her dad would kill her.

She went back to studying.

Maddy stood up stretching and made her a pot of coffee. She looked up when Jessie came rushing through her door. "Girl why aren't you ready?"

Maddy smiled at her friend, she was all dressed up in a little black dress and black pumps. "Umm I'm not going to that party, my dad would have a fit."

Jessie frowned. "He'll never find out." She said plopping on Maddy's bed.

"No way, if he did find out he would kill me, besides there drinking and stuff."

Jessie stood up. "You never going to be popular if you don't hang with these people."

Maddy shook her head. "I don't care about being popular..I didn't think you did either."

Jessie shrugged. "I don't want to be on the nerd list for the next few years, Melissa invites you to a party you go, as simple as that."

Maddy sat on her bed. "Well I'll just be a nerd, I guess."

Jessie just looked at her. "You really should go."

"No, but you go ahead, have a good time." Maddy said.

Jessie looked at her. "You know if you don't go, Melissa is going to have everyone treating you like crap."

Maddy looked up. "Including you right?"

Jessie didn't say anything, she just turned and left. Maddy sighed, she had one friend and now she didn't have her, all because she wouldn't go to some dumb party.

Maddy spent the next few weeks miserable, school; was fine, but she had lost the one friend she had, she was now a part of Melissa's click, and she wouldn't even speak to Maddy.

Maddy tried not to let it get to her, but it did. She walked in her room and slammed the door and locked it. She had no life outside her classes and it was starting to get to her. At least she had excellent grades to show for her lack of social life.

There was knock at her door and she opened it. "Scott." She squealed jumping in his arms.

Scott kissed her cheek. "You haven't sounded so good on the phone, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Scott shut the door and they sat on the bed side by side. "I'm okay, just working hard in school."

Scott took her hand. "Talk to me."

"Well I'm just like the youngest person here and its hard to make friends..I got invited to this party, but I didn't go cause I knew it would be drugs and booze there, and now I'm on everyones shit list cause I didn't go."

Scott put his arm around her. "I don't like you here all by yourself...why don't you transfer down to Tampa, then you can stay we me and Dana."

Maddy looked up at him sharply. "You and Dana living together?"

Scott sighed, that was the second part of the reason he had come down here, he didn't want to tell her this over the phone. "Maddy me and Dana got married."

Maddy's whole world fell out from beneath her, she looked at him, like he was joking, Scott couldn't do this to her. "Scott how could you?" The pain was evident in her voice.

"Maddy come on now, you're a kid, I should have had this talk with you a long time ago, I love you, but not like that..Dana and I are in love, thats why we got married, you need to grow up and get over this fantasy you have about you and me."

Scott didn't want to be harsh, but Maddy needed to see that whatever fantasy she had all these years wasn't coming true.

Maddy felt like dying..she loved him, and he wouldn't even acknowledge her feelings. "Scott please go." She said her voice barely a whisper.

Scott took her hand. "Maddy don't be like this..you have to understand..." He began.

Maddy jerked her hand away and turned her back to him. "Just go Scott..You never understood how I loved you..I'm not a little kid, I'm in love with you."

Scott stood up. "Maddy I wish you wouldn't do this, we been through too much for you to just throw our friendship away."

Maddy refused to speak. The hurt was to deep.

Scott sighed. "Have it your way Maddy, if you ever need me you know where I'm at."

She heard the door close and she fell on her bed sobbing, how would she ever live without him.

Maddy cried till her face and eyes hurt and her throat was raw.

She didn't moved from the bed for five hours straight, she just lay there in misery, she wouldn't even answer her phone.

Finally she feel in a deep sleep, for the time being all thoughts were pushed from her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Maddy finally answered her phone, it was her dad, Scott had called him and told him what happened. "Daddy I'm fine, don't worry, it just shocked me, I realize now, that I was being silly over some school girl crush, in fact I have a date this weekend."

She lied through her teeth because she didn't want Joe worrying.

After she got off the phone she went to the school counselor and sighed up for a summer trip to Paris, that she turned down earlier, because she wanted to go with Scott.

She was going to put him out of her mind, forget about him, that part of her life was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott spent the next three months trying to call her, but he never go a answer, she was avoiding him, he thought she would come around but it looked like he was wrong.

His marriage was okay, but Dana had a temper as bad as his and they did fight a lot. But he loved Dana and was determined to make the best of it. He still wanted to take the trip with Maddy he had promised, he had told Dana no amount of her screaming was going to change the fact, of him and Maddy going away for a while, but he soon realized that wasn't happening, Joe had told him she left to go to Paris for the summer.

Scott was hurting over this, he loved Maddy and he missed her, but she was being stubborn, he couldn't force her to talk to him. He decided to stop and let her come to him when she was ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy got back from her trip in august, she was refreshed, she had a great time and made friends over the summer.

She missed Scott every single day, she missed talking to him. But she was done, she couldn't handle being around him and his wife, it still hurt too bad.

She spent two weeks with her dad, before she was to head back to College.

Joe looked across the dinner table at his daughter. "I hate I missed your birthday."

Maddy smiled as she took a bite of spaghetti." Me too..but the present waiting for me is great."

Joe had got her a brand new shiny red Camero .

Joe grinned. "I thought it was time for you to have a nice car, you sure showed you're responsible enough."

Joe got up and got a present and handed it to her. "Another one?" She asked smiling.

"No..Scott sent it." He simply said.

Maddy finished eating . "Daddy I'm going to go up to my room for a bit."

Joe nodded, he had stayed out of this thing between her and Scott and he would only get involved if Maddy asked for his advice, which she hadn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy lay on her stomach on the bed, looking at the small box. She sighed and finally opened it. It was a gold locket, she opened it and found a picture of her and Scott together from last year, Kurt had taken it, they were both smiling and looked happy. She looked at the other side and she about cried. 'To Maddy always my best girl' was engraved on it.

Maddy sniffed and put the locket on and took out the note that was folded in the box.

She unfolded it carefully and read it.

_Dear Maddy,_

_I miss you kid, you don't know how much..please call me, I want to see you, when you have the time, remember you're always my best girl..love you...Scott._

Maddy started crying, she missed Scott so bad, but she couldn't have him in the way she wanted him, she laid there for a good thirty minutes sobbing holding on to the note.

Then she sat up, what the fuck was wrong with her. Yea Scott was married, but there was such a thing as divorce, she couldn't see Dana holding on to Scott for long, he was all wrong for her, she smiled suddenly, she had played right into Dana's hands when she had run off in a snit.

"Stupid Maddy, really stupid."

She grabbed the phone and dialed his number. "Hello"

"Scott I miss you."

"Sugar I miss you too, you home?"

Maddy grinned. "Yea for two weeks, will you come see me?'

"I sure will, I can get a few days off." He said the smile apparent in his voice.

Maddy grinned, she just had to play the game a different way now and she would bide her time and wait till he was through with Dana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

_Warning this chapter contains mature adult content!_

Maddy grinned up at Scott. She had taken him for a ride in her new car. They stopped at the park and were sitting on top of a picnic table.

"Thats a sweet ride Joe got for you." Scott said brushing her loose hair back from her face.

"Yea its great..so tell me about your career."

"Not much to tell, I work steady, but hell don't think I'll ever be at the top."

Maddy scooted closer to him and wrapped a arm around him. "Yes you will you wait and see..you're going to be famous one day."

Scott grinned at her enthusiasm. "Well I hope so, but thanks for the support, Dana thinks I should find a normal job and forget wrestling."

Maddy frowned. "Scott you were meant for great things, don't give up."

Scott looked at his girl, she grew more beautiful everyday, he couldn't resist running his fingers through her silky long hair. "You're so grown up."

Maddy tilted her face up to look at him. "I'm not a kid no more Scott."

Scott realized she was right, his little girl was seventeen now, hardly a baby..she may be young but she was a woman..everything about her screamed woman. He had to leave in a couple of days, he had spent two days with her, he had to get back to work, he wished like hell he could stay longer.

Scott really couldn't take his gaze from her, she was simply beautiful to look at , she began to take over his senses completely, the body wash of hers so familiar, it was tied up in the unique scent of her.

Maddy felt the pull and she knew that he did, he just didn't realize what it was, he wanted to kiss her , she could see it in his gaze, the way his eyes went down to her lips and then back up to catch her gaze. She smiled. "Well go ahead, you know you want to."

Scott shook his head, was she reading his mind. He was confused, he was a married man, and Maddy was a kid, but he felt something at this moment he had never felt before. Scott reached down and cupped her face with his hands, on thumb stroking her plump bottom lip. He lowered his head and claimed her lips, he groaned they were so soft and sweet. His tongue nudged at her sweet lips and she opened her mouth, his tongue teased hers and soon the kiss had become something different all together.

Scott's hand was under her shirt and his fingers grazed her flat stomach and cupped her breast, Scott about came in his pants, the girl didn't have on a bra. His lips were till attached to hers. Scott moaned and pulled away, his hand still clutched to her breast, his hand kneading the soft silky flesh.

Maddy whimpered with need. Scott wanted her in a way he had never wanted anyone, but hell if he was going to take her in the park. He pulled his hand from underneath her shirt and pulled her behind him.

Maddy was still trying to catch her breath, Scott took the keys from her numb fingers and put her in the passenger side.

When he got in she looked at him. "Scott?"

He leaned over and kissed her long and hard. "I want you Maddy."

Those words were enough for her, she wanted Scott to be her first, even if thats all she ever had of him, she didn't care, she would have a part of him, to hold close to her forever, a sweet memory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott hadn't just taken her any where, he booked a room at the best hotel in town. He called Joe and told him they were going to the beach for the day, they would be back tomorrow. . Now Maddy sat on the edge of the bed and Scott knelt in front of her kissing her sweetly. "Maddy tell me if you don't want this, and it stops here." he said looking in her eyes.

But Maddy just kissed him. Scott's erection was threatening to bust open his jeans, he stood and unzipped his pants and tossed them away when he had pulled them off.

Maddy was memorized by his shaft, it was huge and hard and she swallowed hard.

Scott smiled, he knew she was a virgin, he pulled off his shirt and then he stood her up. "Let's get you undressed."

Scott slowly took her cloths off and laid them on a chair. Then he stood back looking at her perfect body. "Maddy you're beautiful."

Maddy blushed and smiled up at him. He pulled her to him pressing his body to her and bending to kiss her.

Maddy's senses were overwhelmed. She wanted to be closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

Scott edged her to the bed and laid her on it, and lay down beside her, He continued to kiss her and his hands were busy with her breasts and her stomach, his hands stroked her gently, touching her everywhere , causing her skin to flush, she felt hot all over and she squirmed beneath his roving fingers.

Scott feathered kisses along her jaw and then down her neck, taking much the same path as his fingers had, he stopped at her breast and his tongue teased her nipples till they were pebbled, his fingers slid between her thighs and soothed the hot slick wetness he found. "Scottt." Maddy moaned, her hips bucking beneath his experienced fingers.

Scott ran his tongue around her navel, dipping in and then going lower, Maddy clutched at his long hair her hands fisting it, she felt as if she would explode.

Maddy was living in this moment only, she didn't give a damn if Scott was married, all she cared about was his hands and mouth that were making her whimper and writhe beneath him.

Scott used his hands to spread her thighs and he gazed at her glistening womanhood. "Beautiful baby." He sighed.

Scott lowered his head and ran his tongue over her wet heat and Maddy groaned, her hands still clutching his hair, she pushed her hips forward wanting more.

Scott ran his tongue over her again and again, till she was gasping, begging for more. He closed his mouth over her nub and suckled and used a finger to inch into her heat.

It was to much, Maddy was at the pinnacle waiting to fall. Scott lifted his head , he knew she was ready to come. "Maddy...tell me baby..who's going to make you come..tell me baby...who's going to make you a woman?" His voice was rough with desire,

"You Scotttt..make me come." She begged.

Scott smiled at her beauty and passion, he settled between her legs and nudged at her wet opening.

Maddy felt his large shaft began to penetrate her, she was overwhelmed by the feeling, he was so big, she felt him slide in her inch by inch, till he reached her barrier and he stopped.

"Open your eyes Maddy and look at me."

Maddy looked up in his passion filled brown orbs. "Good girl." He moved a little just enough to cause her to moan in need. "What do you want Maddy..tell me baby girl?"

Maddy looked at him and smiled. "Make me yours Scott."

Scott smiled and pulled back and then thrust into her hard, breaking through her barrier.

Maddy stiffened at the pain, but Scott was fully sheathed in her tight heat and he bent and kissed her cheek. "It only hurts for a bit Maddy, now, you're going to come real hard for me..understand?"

Maddy smiled and nodded.

Scott withdrew from her and thrust back in her. Maddy groaned at the sweet tingle it cause between her legs. "More."

Scott grinned and started thrusting into her hard and fast, he groaned at the feel her surrounding his shaft, she was so wet and tight.

Her whimpers and moans were becoming louder with each thrust and her hands came up to his big arms holding tight. "Maddy come for me, be my good girl, scream for me sugar."

The words and his fast rhythm sent her over the edge screaming his name.

Scott groaned, he had never felt this way before, fucking her was like a drug, he didn't think he would ever get enough. He thrust wildly in her heat, even as she trembled through her first climax, whimpering as the pleasure consumed her.

Scott grunted and thrust hard into her sweet wetness and his body jerked as he emptied his seed deep in her belly. He kept moving riding the wave of pleasure, till he collapsed on top of her. He slowly came around and became aware of her hands stroking his back.

Scott lifted himself on his elbows and kissed her sweetly. "My sweet girl." He murmured

Maddy smiled. "Thank you Scott for giving me this..I love you."

Scott smiled and rolled over on his back and brought her to snuggle in his arms. "I wanted to Maddy...you know I love you."

Scott didn't have regrets, he figured he and Maddy did this for a reason, he would always have this sweet memory of her to carry with him, but the direction of his life was leading away from Maddy.

"Maddy you know I care about you, But this..." He began.

Maddy stopped him, she put her finger on his lips. "Scott..its enough..this right now..I know your married, I don't care..I'll always love you..but I know you have to leave...don't ruin this by being serious, it is what it is."

Scott had always been amazed by Maddy , by everything she did, this time was no exception. He took her hand and kissed it , then her pulled her in his arms for another long slow kiss. "One more time." He whispered against her lips.

Maddy smiled and nodded and returned his kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy stood by his car leaning on it and just looking at him. The few nights shehad with him had been special, she still hadn't given up hope, she just knew that someday she would be with Scott, the time just wasn't now, she had her schooling, he was working on his career, but one day, Scott would realize, the love he felt for her was the real deal, she just had to be patient.

Scott took her in his arms and hugged her and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Stay in touch Maddy..I'll see you when I can."

Maddy grinned. "I'll see you at Christmas break, if you cant get down here, I'll drive down for a few days after Christmas."

Scott nodded. "Its a date."

He gave her one last hug and got in his car and with a wave, he was gone.

Maddy watched till the car disappeared down the road. "Someday Scott, you'll be mine."


	11. Chapter 11

**New York 1992**

Maddy grinned as she got off the plane. She was here to surprise Scott, she hadn't seen him in two years, between her schooling and his career and career changes, it just hadn't worked out, she had went and stayed with him Christmas, the year she was eighteen, but having to look at fucking Dana about had got to her.

She had wanted to wipe the smug look off that bitches face, by telling her that her loving husband, had just a few months before had fucked the hell out of her, but she didn't mainly because she didn't want to be the cause of his divorce.  
Scott for the most part acted like their one night together had never happened, they didn't discuss it, Scott had been his ever affectionate self and when he called her he didn't treat her any differently and she thanked God for that.

Scott had finally got a big break, when Vince McMahon had hired him for the WWF, he was doing great, she was finally finished school, she had started her own software company, it was small right now, but the few products they had released had been big hits, she had two other people working for her, so she decided to take a much needed vacation to see Scott.

Her and Scott talked all the time, two or three times a week. She knew that Dana was at home while Scott traveled and even though Scott didn't say anything, she could tell he was very unhappy with Dana.

Maddy decided she wasn't a baby no more, she was a twenty year old woman, and she wanted Scott and she had better start doing something about it.

Maddy rented a car and drove to the hotel, she got her room key and threw her stuff down and fell back on the bed.

She called Joe, who didn't pick up, she left a message letting him know she had got to New York all right.

Maddy got up and took a shower, taking her time, she got out and dried her skin, then applied lotion all over.

Maddy wasn't girly, never had been , but she took care of herself, and she wanted to please Scott's senses as well as his eyes.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue tank top, and dried and combed her long curly hair.

She grabbed the backstage pass she had managed to get from Vince, she had called and explained she was a old friend of Scott's and she wanted to surprise him.

Vince had laughed. "You're Maddy aren't you?"

"How did you know?" She asked shocked.

"Because Scott brags on you all the time." he had said laughing

She had hung up and smiled. Scott stilled cared, she knew he did, now she just had to win him over.

Maddy grabbed her room key and headed downstairs.

She was just rounding the corner to the elevator when she got knocked on her ass. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and found herself staring at a pair of black boots, her gaze traveled up the big man, and she grinned. "Wow, I been mowed down by Taker."

The big man couldn't help but grin, and he held one big hand down , Maddy grabbed it and he pulled her up. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay, you alright?"

Maddy looked up at the big man, Scott had got her into wrestling all those years ago, and Taker had come on the scene in WWF a year ago, he quickly became on of her favorites.

"Yea I'm fine, you know you look way different without your Undertaker clothes and make up on."

He smiled. "My names Mark, and you pretty lady, who are you?"

Maddy smiled. "I'm Maddy, its nice to meet you."

Mark looked at her strangely. "Not Scott's Maddy?"

Maddy did laugh then. "Yea one and the same, Scott is my best friend in the whole world."

Mark smiled. "You must be surprising him, other wise we have known all about your visit."

"Yep, total surprise, I was heading for the arena." She said

Mark took her hand. "Well come on. I'll give ya a ride and escort ya in, and straight to Scott."

Maddy walked a little faster to keep up with his big stride. "Thanks Mark."

He just smiled at her, and Maddy thought how different he looked when he smiled, the Undertaker never smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark escorted her backstage and down a long myriad of hallways. "Gosh, I'm glad I ran into you, I would have got lost."

"We wont let that happen..Look we're going to be in town a couple days, maybe you would like to go out for drinks or dinner?"

Maddy blinked, Taker wanted her to go out with him, shit, no way. "Umm well I'm not quite old enough to drink, but dinner sounds good."

"Great.."I'll call you tomorrow, if you'll give me your number." He said squeezing her hand.

Maddy blushed. She had never been with a man but Scott and she didn't date, she really didn't know what to say.

Mark smiled at the little thing, she was cute. "Okay here we are, you wait here..I'll tell him, he has a package."

Maddy grinned and stood to the side while Mark open the door. "Scott man ya got a package out her to sign for."

Maddy heard Scott and other voices in the dressing room "Okay thanks Mark."

Scott opened the door wider and Maddy yelled surprise.

Scott's whole face was frozen in surprise. "Maddy, sugar?" He grabbed her in his arms and spun her around kissing her cheek. "Look at you doll, you're all grown up." He hugged her tight and Maddy clung to him.

Mark and Kevin who had stepped out of the dressing room watched. Scott was plain and simple a player, he for the most part held women in contempt and used them, but watching him with Maddy, they seen a side of Scott they had never seen before, you could see he loved her and she looked at him like he was a king or something.

Scott still had her in his arms, holding her close.

"Hey buddy, you going to introduce me to this beautiful young thing." Kevin teased.

Scott finally let her feet touch the floor and Mark followed them into the dressing room.

"Mark I assume my princess here introduced herself." Mark nodded and winked at Maddy. "Kev, this is Maddy, the most beautiful girl, you'll ever meet, Maddy this is my friend Kevin Nash, otherwise known as Diesel."

Maddy smiled when Kevin took her hand and kissed it. "Well now, Scott has kept us under the impression you were about twelve or some shit, little did I know, his sweet little Maddy was a full grown beautiful woman."

Maddy blushed as Kevin's eyes roamed over her. He was drop dead gorgeous with his long hair and beard and mustache. Just looking at him, made her stomach flutter.

Scott seemed to notice too, he pulled Maddy back into his protective arms. "I have a match up, in a few minutes."

Kevin grinned. "I'll be happy to keep her company."

Scott looked at his friend. Kevin was his good buddy, but there was no way in hell, he trusted him around Maddy. "Thats okay."

Mark smiled, he knew exactly what Scott was thinking. "I want to watch you Scott." Maddy said looking up at him with a big smile. "Okay sure, you can come down and watch from the gorilla position, then we can leave as soon as I'm done."

"Great Maddy said grinning at him. Scott couldn't help but smile at her happiness. He bent and kissed her cheek. "C'mon, Mark would you wait with her, I don't like her standing around here by herself?"

Mark opened the door." Sure." He said grinning at Maddy.

"Wait a minute Scott, we had plans with Shawn and Paul tonight, we're going clubbing." Kevin piped in.

Scott turned to look at his buddy. Him and the guys would regularly drink and pop pills and party, but he wasn't doing that with Maddy around. "Not tonight Kev." He followed Mark and Maddy out of the room and shut the door.

Kevin rubbed his chin, he had never seen Scott act that way around any woman before, not even his wife, very interesting he thought.

Maddy happily followed along after Scott, trying not to be obvious about the fact she was very much admiring him in his wrestling trunks, God he was hot.

Mark however didn't miss much, he could see they way Maddy was looking at Scott, she had it bad for him, he wondered if Scott knew it, he seemed to think of her as a kid.

They stopped behind the curtain and the sound technician started up Scott's entrance theme. "Mark, don't let none of these bastards mess with her." He told the younger man.

Mark just smiled and nodded as Scott walked out toward the ring. Mark watched her watching the match, she didn't take her eyes off Scott. "I always told Scott he would make it big." She said smiling up at Mark.

Mark grinned. "You really like him huh?"

Maddy suddenly blushed, she knew she gushed over Scott way to much, she didn't mean to she just couldn't help it. "We're just best friends."

Mark shook his head. "I don't think so, you love him huh?"

Maddy suddenly looked very sad, and Mark wished he hadn't said anything. "Yea, not that it does me any good, he loves his wife, and he thinks I'm a kid for the most part, its hopeless."

Mark didn't say anything, he knew how Scott lived his life, he wasn't faithful to his wife, he ran around with ring rats, he did drugs, and Mark was pretty sure he was an alcoholic, Maddy was young, she didn't need to be tied to a man like that, he liked Scott well enough, but he was on a path of destruction.

Mark lifted her chin with his hand. "Maddy, you seem like a sweet girl, this kind of life is not for you, its obvious Scott loves you, thinks the world of you, let that be enough."

Maddy hardly knew this man, his words made sense, but she couldn't give up on Scott. She did smiled at Mark though. "Thanks, you're a very nice man."

Mark just smiled and patted her cheek. "How long ya staying for?"

"Oh I don't know." She said turning back to watch Scott. "For a while."

"Good..Maybe you and me can hang out." He said.

Maddy turned to look at him and he winked at her, causing her to blush. "Maybe."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott had taken her back to the hotel right after his match, Kevin, Shawn and Paul were his friends, but they were dogs and he didn't want them getting any ideas about Maddy.

It was not too late and Scott suggested they go to his room and get room service and catch up. Maddy readily agreed, and she laid on Scott's bed as he ordered their food.

When he got off the phone, he came over and pulled her up in his arms. "God Maddy its been so long, promise me, we wont go this long without seeing each other again.

Maddy smiled and hugged him. "I promise, if you do."

They both sat back on the bed and Scott listened as she talked about her software company and how it was going.

Scott told her about his character Razor Ramon, and how happy he was here, working for Vince.

They talked for hours, even while they ate, and Scott was surprised to find it was after three in the morning when he looked up.

"Maddy its late, do you want to stay here..I'll give you a shirt to sleep in."

Maddy smiled. "Thats fine." She said and Scott got up and threw a spare shirt of his to her.

Maddy went in the bathroom and took a shower and the then got the t-shirt on, she brushed out her long hair and went back in the bedroom.

Scott was lying in the bed flipping through the TV stations. He got up and handed her the remote and went to take a shower.

Maddy sighed, she was hoping Scott would come out and make love to her, but she knew, last time had been a one time thing, he was still married to Dana after all this time, he must love her. She had been hoping he would be divorced by this time, but no such luck, Maddy wasn't going to be satisfied being the other woman, she wanted to be his wife, his everything.

Scott walked out, in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He stopped when he seen the intense frown on her face. "Maddy you okay?"

Maddy looked up and smiled. "yea sure, just tired."

Scott turned out the light and crawled in the bed beside Maddy. "Scott?"

"Yea sugar?" He asked still looking at the TV.

Maddy flipped over facing him. "I want a cuddle."

Scott grinned and pulled her in his arms. "You never change Maddy, just when I think all traces of my little girl is gone, she pops out and reminds me she is still in there."

Maddy smiled and she lay her head on his chest. Maddy wanted to kiss him, beg him to make love to her, but she was scared to, what if he said no, what if he got mad, what if he really did love Dana.

"Sugar, whats wrong?" Scott asked running his fingers through her curls.

"Scott do you ever think about that night?"

Scott didn't have to ask, he knew what she was talking about, and he thought about it often, but he knew it couldn't happen again, his life and Maddy's was so different, she had a new career in front of her, he was still married to Dana, and truthfully he led party lifestyle, he would be bad for Maddy, he was to jaded, he wasn't a one woman man, he knew if he was to try anything permanent with Maddy he would ruin her. She was so sweet and innocent untouched by the ugly realties of life, he wanted to keep her that way. She was too good and pure for him. "Maddy I cherish that memory, I always will, but you have your whole life ahead of you, I'm married, you deserve a man you can love only you, not some old broke down wrestler."

Maddy turned and kissed his cheek. "Scott I love you, I always will, if you ever change your mind, you just tell me, I would drop everything to be yours."

Scott pulled her closer and held her till she slept. The girl was so sweet, he almost wished they could have forever together, but he wasn't for her, that didn't mean he couldn't be her friend, he cherished her friendship, thats all he could have of her, it would have to be enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews ..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Maddy had been traveling with Scott for about a week, and she was having the time of her life.

She found his friends, Shawn, Paul and Kevin to be outrageous flirts, but she liked them, they like Scott had taken the young girl under their wing, and they all considered her part of their wrestling family.

It didn't take five minutes for the guys to see why Scott cared for her so much, she was special, and innocence rolled off her, that most girls didn't have, she was sweet and kind and she always had a big smile that melted the hardest mans heart.

They were sitting around in Scott's dressing room having a a few beers. Maddy came over and plopped on Scott's lap and hugged his neck. "Scott are you getting tired of me, do you want me to go home?"

Scott frowned at her. "No, I never get tired of you sugar, don't be silly.."

Kevin grinned at the look of complete adoration on Maddy's face. When she got up to go play cards with Paul and Shawn, Kevin looked at his friend. "You know shes in love with you right?"

Scott sighed. "Kev, she is too sweet for the likes of me, in six months I would destroy her, that sweet happy girl would be gone."

Kevin looked at her, she was all smiles and happiness, Scott was worried about the life they all led, it was a a hard one and marriages rarely worked out. He understood Scott's need to keep her pure and sweet. Scott had told him how he met Maddy, this just wasn't some chick to him, he had helped raise her, he loved her no doubt and maybe even loved her as a woman, but he was doing the right thing and Kevin respected that, Him and the others guys had quickly become attached to her, themselves, they had all cut out there extreme boozing when she was around.

Kevin watched as she raked in her winnings, she was also a killer poker player. Maddy laughed at the look on Paul and Shawn's face and face, as she took their money.

"Little girl, you're a card shark." Paul said laughing.

Shawn just shook his head. "Girl you have all my money."

Maddy grinned. "I might float a loan, with interest of course."

Shawn grabbed her off the chair. "You're a real smart ass Maddy." he said grinning.

Maddy tried to pull away. "Hey now don't be a sore loser." She said and started laughing.

Shawn flipped her over and swatted her ass playfully. "Fuck..stop that." She said laughing.

Shawn grinned and let her up.

"Maddy..I better not here that word come outta your mouth one more time." Scott said frowning.

Maddy turned to look at Scott. "I'm not a little kid Scott, I'm a grown woman, don't tell me what to do."

She was sick of Scott treating her like a baby.

Scott stood up his temper stating to get riled. "I don't give a damn how old you are, I don't like you using that kind of language."

Maddy turned and stormed out of the dressing room slamming the door.

All three guys looked at him like he was crazy. "Scott you're in daddy mode, and you need to stop, you're not her daddy, and she's right, she not a child." Kevin said.

Scott shook his head. "You guys don't understand how I feel about her, I know she's grown, but I help raise her, to me she still my sweet little girl, I cant change how I feel."

Shawn looked at his friend. "Man, she is in love with you, we all see that, you better chill with that dad crap, you'll end up driving her away."

Scott sat back down, he didn't want to do that, but he was set in his ways, he viewed Maddy a certain way, and that was not going to change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy stormed down the long corridor of the arena, not looking where was going and ran smack into Mark, again.

Maddy and Mark had become quite close, he had taken the habit of taking her to dinner more often than not. Mark was growing fond of her and Maddy seen him as a buddy someone fun to hang out with.

"Wow, little lady, wheres the fire?" He asked catching her before she could fall.

Maddy kept her head down. "I'm sorry Mark."

Mark lifted her chin and saw angry tears in her eyes. "C'mon', lets go talk." he said putting his arm around her.

Maddy let him lead her into his dressing room. He sat her down and he sat down beside her. "Okay whats wrong?"

Maddy looked up in his intense green eyes. "Do you think I'm a kid?"

Mark laughed. "No..and besides I'm only six years older than you, that would make me a kid too huh?"

Maddy smiled, she hadn't realized Mark was so young, she figured he was Scott's age. "Scott treats me like a baby..I'm sick of it."

Mark took her hand. "Maddy he helped raise you, look anyone with eyes can see that you love him, but well...he sees you as a kid, I don't think thats going to change."

Maddy sighed. "I know..I just get so frustrated...He's never going to want me like I want him."

Mark put his arm around her. "If it helps I don't think of you as a kid at all, you're a very beautiful sweet woman."

Maddy smiled and hugged Mark. "Thanks it does help."

"Okay then, I'm done for the night, let me get a shower and get this make up off and me and you, will go have a late dinner and watch some movies, hang out, whatever you want."

Maddy gave him a big smile. "Thanks..I would like that."

Mark smiled and got up. "Okay give me a few minutes."

Maddy sat back and waited for him, Mark was really nice, she liked him a a lot, over the past week, she had talked to him a lot, he was easy to talk to, maybe she just needed some time away from Scott.

Mark insisted they stop and tell Scott where she was at. She didn't like it, but she stopped and they walked in Scott's dressing room. He looked up. "You through acting like a brat?"

Maddy wanted to kick him, but she just ignored the comment. "I'm going out to dinner with Mark..I'll see you tomorrow."

Scott looked at Mark, he liked Mark fine, but he hoped he wasn't planning on trying to get in Maddy's pants, he would have to kill him.

"Okay Maddy, wait outside for Mark." Scott said.

Maddy just rolled her eyes and walked out shutting the door. "Mark, you better not lay a finger on her."

Mark laughed at Scott. "Look Scott, I don't have a problem with you..me and Maddy are just getting to know each other, unlike your little cliq..I don't sleep around with just anybody..I happen to like and admire Maddy, she's great woman, and I want to get to know her better as a friend for now, but you don't want her, and she is not going to wait for you forever , so if I do at some time decide I like her like that, too bad."

Scott heard the truth is his words, Maddy needed to get over him, Mark was a nice guy and he knew Mark wouldn't disrespect her. "Don't hurt her, and we're good."

Mark just shook his head. "I wouldn't think of hurting her, thats your job." he snapped and walked out the door.

Scott realized Mark was right, he had hurt her plenty, he should have never slept with her, she just took that as a sign of hope.

Maybe she needed to start dating, find someone who would love her the way she deserved to be loved.

Scott vowed he was going to back off on treating her like a kid, it was hard for him to see her otherwise, sometimes when he looked at her all he could see was that little five year old asking for a cuddle. He smiled at the memory. He had to let go some, maybe he was keeping her tied to him, he wanted her to fall in love , get married, have kids, and a normal life, he couldn't give her that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy lay beside Mark on his bed, watching a movie, she realized besides Scott, she felt most comfortable with him, she had a lot of talks with him, the week she had been here, he was becoming a friend. Mark looked over at her. "You getting sleepy?"

Maddy rolled to her side. "No..just thinking."

"About?" He asked turning on his side.

"You..I mean just how nice you've been to me." she said smiling.

Mark smiled and pushed her long curly hair back from her cheek. "You're easy to be nice too..you a great girl Maddy."

Maddy smiled. "Thanks."

They resumed watching the movie and Mark smiled when she edged closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He made no comment.

Mark liked her plenty, but he wanted to get to know Maddy as a friend, he had a feeling no man was ever going to win her heart from Scott, Maddy was very vulnerable, she was looking for someone to distract her from Scott and treat her like a grown up,

Mark didn't want to ruin a blooming friendship, even though he was pretty sure she would be great in bed. He wasn't immune to her charms, just wary to go there with her.

Mark did wrap his arm around her and Maddy smiled, she really liked Mark, she wasn't sure how yet, mainly as a friend, but she would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive.

Mark noticed her getting sleepy, he turned off the TV and turned off the light. "You can stay here."

Maddy nodded and got up pulling off her jeans and climbing back in the bed, she trusted Mark.

Mark just pulled her in his arms and they both went off to sleep pretty quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy awoke the next morning to Mark shaking her gently. "Wake up beautiful." he said and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Come on..I have a flight out at noon."

Maddy got up and pulled on her jeans and sat down at the table, Mark had ordered them breakfast.

Maddy drank some coffee and looked at Mark. "I'm going to book me a flight back home today."

Mark took a bite of his toast. "You tell Scott yet?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to go see him shortly, its time I got back to my business."

"Where is home?" He asked.

"I moved to Miami when I graduated, I'm running my business from there." She said taking a few bites of her eggs.

Mark smiled. "Write down your address and phone number, I would like to stay in touch."

Maddy got a piece of paper and wrote it down and handed it to him, he tore off a blank end and wrote down his number. "Call me."

Maddy smiled and put it in her pocket. "I will."

Mark walked her to the door and he bent and kissed her cheek. "I'll be seeing you Maddy."

She nodded and waved as she left.

Mark watched her go, Maddy was a very interesting woman, he wasn't sure how he knew, but he had a feeling Maddy was going to play a important role in his life, what that was he hadn't figured out yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy knocked at Scott's door, he opened the door and pulled her in hugging her tight. "Sorry about last night, I know I can be overbearing at times, its just I see you as my little girl, I cant help it."

Maddy smiled and hugged him hard. "Its okay..I love you anyway."

Scott sat down and she sat next to him. "Its time for me to go home Scott. I have a business to run."

Scott nodded. "Baby girl, I have loved seeing you, the next visit is on me, and I promise it wont be two years."

Maddy hugged him. "I'll hold ya to that...I love you Scott."

Scott lifted her chin and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I love you to sugar."

Maddy got up. "Tell the guys I said bye, okay?"

Scott nodded and walked her to the door hugging her one more time. "See ya."

Maddy nodded and left. God he was going to miss her, it was just all well, Dana would be out to travel with him in a a couple of days, she would raise hell if she found out Maddy was here.

He shook his head, it was hell dreading your wifes visit, but hell he had married her, might as well make the best of it.

Scott laid on the bed and closed his eyes, and he let thoughts of his night with Maddy run through his mind, hell he wasn't hurting no one, he cherished the memory and thought of it often, no one could take that away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Miami Florida June 1993**

Maddy plopped on her sofa and picked up the two packages, that had come through the mail. She knew without looking, they were birthday presents, one from daddy, one from Scott.

Her birthday was today, she had just came back from visiting her dad. He had a overseas business trip this week and and Scott had to work, he was on the fast track in the WWE and he couldn't get the time off.

Maddy wasn't that upset, she knew everyone had their own lives. Scott visited her twice in the last year, whenever he could. Things remained the same between them, he was still married to Dana, and Maddy was beginning to wonder if they would ever end their marriage, she knew Scott was miserable, but he continued to booze and pop pills, cheat on Dana at every turn, but he remained in the marriage.

Maddy got up and fixed her glass of tea and went and sat on her deck.

She worried about Scott, she was afraid he was going to kill himself with his drinking and pill popping, but when he came around her, he didn't do any of those things, he was the same old Scott she had always loved.

Her business was booming, she had twelve employees now and she had made her first million.

She had already had offers from people wanting to buy her company, she was on top of the world.

The one thing lacking in her life was a man, she wanted Scott, but she couldn't have him.

Other men just didn't measure up, she had tried dating, but the men just seemed so dull and lifeless beside Scott , and their pathetic fumblings as they said good night, just made her sick.

Scott had ruined her for other men.

Maddy got up and went and opened the present from her daddy and smiled. It was a beautiful crystal figurine of a unicorn, which she collected. She opened the card and smiled. She missed him, she didn't even get to see her dad as much as she used to.

She laid the card down and opened the gift from Scott and smiled. Maddy pulled the beautiful gold necklace from the small box, it had a tear drop diamond pendant. She pushed her hair out of the way and put it on.

Maddy sighed and sat back on the couch. She missed him terribly. Maybe she would go visit before the end of the summer.

Maddy took a shower to beat some of the humid Florida heat, she threw on a pair of Denim cutoffs and a white tank top and padded barefoot down to the kitchen, she decided to throw a steak on the girl and make a salad and leave it at that, since it was so hot.

She marinated the steak and went to light her grill on the deck, when she heard her door bell ring.

Maddy left the sliding glass door open and walked through the house to the front door.

A smiled lit her face. "Mark..what the hell are you doing here?"

Mark stepped in and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey I heard my girl was turning twenty-one , I'm going to be be the first guy to get ya drunk legally."

Maddy laughed and took the bags he had in his hands. "C'mon, I'll throw another steak on the grill for you."

Mark shut the door pulled off his jacket and lay it across the back of her couch and followed her out back. She was putting the beer in the fridge and took one and threw the other to him. He seen she had left the whiskey on the table. "Let me finish cooking before you get me drunk." She said winking at him.

Mark grinned and fell back in one of the chairs stretching out as best as his big frame could in the small chair.

Maddy came back in and opened the beer and took a drink. Mark laughed at the face she made.

"No offense..but thats just nasty."

Mark eyed her long legs. "Yea well you'll get used to it..first beer I take it."

Maddy grinned. "You know I'm a good girl, of course it is."

Maddy got up and pulled some rolls out of the freezer putting them on a pan.

Her and Mark had become good friends over the last year, when he said he would visit, he had meant it, he turned up on her doorstep every couple of months and stayed the weekend. Maddy liked Mark , cause he was just plain fun, they laughed together, he was always dragging he to amusement parks, the beach, wherever he thought they might have a blast. He refused to let her sit around and do nothing.

But for all that he hadn't tried to make a move on her and at first it had surprised Maddy, she could tell he was attracted to her, hell she was attracted to him. Mark was tall with dark thick gorgeous hair, which when he got slack about dying would turn a beautiful auburn color. He had beautiful green eyes and his big arms sported more tattoos each time she saw him, yes he was quite a package.

Maddy's only encounter with sex, had left her wanting more, but Scott wasn't sharing and the only other person she was the least hot for was in the room, and he seemed intent on keeping things at a friendship level.

Maddy turned around and found his eyes glued to her. "What?"

Mark just laughed that slow easy laugh of his. "You know what, beautiful." He got up and grabbed another beer and handed her the one she had set down. "Drink up."

Maddy sipped the beer. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Mark leaned on the counter beside her. "Yea, but you're not cooperating."

Maddy just laughed and dutifully finished the rest of the beer. "Okay, grab me another and pull the salad out of the fridge..I'll grab the steaks."

"Sure thing." Mark busied himself getting the salad on the table and putting out plates and silverware.

Maddy brought the steaks in and set them on the table. "Thanks."

Mark smiled. "No problem..you're feeding me after all."

They sat down and both were pretty hungry, conversation centered around Mark's wrestling for a while. Maddy smiled while he told her the push he had been getting, after his win the year before last at wrestlemania.. and two straight wins afterwards, He had a strong fan base. Maddy smiled, she could see he was really pumped about his career.

"You deserve it Mark, you work harder than most guys for what you want, you'll go places with Vince." Maddy said getting up to grab him another beer. "Thank darlin'..anytime I need a cheerleader I call you..ya know you always have a way of making me feel better."

Maddy sat back down. "Thats whats friends are for huh?"

Mark leaned over and kissed her. It kind of shocked her, not that it was passionate or anything, it was on the lips and it didn't last long, but Mark never kissed her on the mouth. Mark pulled back and laughed at the look on her face. "Maddy don't look so damn shocked, you do look in the mirror right? You're gorgeous and I'm a healthy guy."

Maddy hopped up and started doing dishes. She was in shock, she had often wondered if Mark would make a play for her, a lot of times wondered why he hadn't, a lot of times wished he would, but now she was just plain scared.

Mark smiled and shook his head. Mark never rushed things and he hadn't with Maddy either, he actually valued her as a friend, he had a good time with her, but that didn't mean he was blind.

Mark got up and went to help her dry the dishes, he didn't say anything else, cause she looked like she might start freaking out.

They finished up and Mark grabbed the bottle of jack and a couple of shot glasses and they went in the living room. Mark turned on the TV and sat down on the couch and Maddy parked beside him. He leaned over to the table and poured them each a shot. He handed one to Maddy. "You are trying to get me drunk." She accused.

Mark laughed as he tossed the shot back. "Maddy its your twenty-first birthday, loosen up girl."

Maddy downed the shot and then spent two minutes coughing. Mark laughed and patted her on the back. "Okay no more for you."

Maddy laughed and sat back against him as she always did when they were just chilling together, watching TV.

Mark wrapped a big arm around her. "Turn around here Maddy."

Maddy turned around under his arm, which now was hooked around her back. "Close your eyes." She gave him a look but she closed her eyes. "Okay put your hand in my pocket."

Maddy kept her eyes closed but started laughing. "Are you being a pervert?" Mark started laughing. "No you are, not that pocket Maddy." He took her hand and put it in the pocket of his t-shirt.

She felt a small box and pulled it out. "Okay open your eyes."

Maddy did and looked at the small wrapped box. "Well open it girl."

Maddy smiled and opened it and gasped when she lifted the top of the little gift box. It was a pair of small diamond earrings and diamond anklet. "Mark there beautiful."

Mark took the earrings and put them in her ears, she was very aware of his face that was so near hers, and the smell of his cologne. What was wrong with her, she loved Scott, yea she liked Mark...but she shouldn't be having these feelings. Mark lifted her in his lap and took the anklet and fastened it around her ankle. He then took his hand and lifted her chin. "Happy birthday Maddy."

Maddy smiled at him. "Thank you Mark." She said hugging his neck. "I'm glad you came, I was a bit lonely."

Mark smiled as he pushed her back a bit. "Maddy I have every intention of kissing you now..but I know you..so you want to talk about it first."

Maddy looked at him and started laughing and Mark joined her. Finally she stopped and looked at him. "I don't have much experience Mark, so I'm kinda nervous." She said grabbing one of his hands. He lifted her chin and looked at her. "You a virgin darlin'?"

Maddy shook her head. "Uhh no..but I only did it once when I was seventeen." She said kinda embarrassed, he probably thought she was a dork or something.

Mark smiled at the blush on her cheeks, part of what made her so attractive, besides her beauty, was her innocence. "Nunthin' wrong with that Maddy." he said and lowered his mouth to hers.

Maddy was blown away by how soft his lips were against hers and how gentle he was, she slowly relaxed and Mark deepened the kiss letting his tongue run over her bottom lip and then her top. Maddy parted her lips and when his tongue touched hers, she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his long hair. Mark dipped his tongue in to taste and explore and Maddy squirmed in his lap, she was starting to tingle in the most delicious way. Mark brought his hands up to cup her face and he gently broke the kiss. He smiled down at her sweet flushed face and couldn't resist kissing her nose. "Its getting late...you tired?"

Maddy looked at him confused. "Umm is that it?"

Mark smiled and hugged her. "You are a sweet thing Maddy...I'm in no hurry to rush things..the kiss was very nice, but lets slow things down."

Maddy looked at him and smiled. He was a gentleman. "Would you sleep with me?" He grinned. "Think a lot of my willpower do ya?"

Maddy leaned against him. "I just wanna sleep next to you."

Mark nodded. "Sure thing." He said and lifted her in his arms.

Maddy was mighty confused, she knew she loved Scott, but where the hell was he, with Dana thats where.

Mark pulled off everything but his boxers and climbed in her bed. Maddy went in the bathroom and changed into a big t-shirt and came out climbing in beside him.

Mark pulled her in his arms and she was soon asleep. Mark looked at the girl, soon she was going to be in a world of pain, he just hoped she didn't let it destroy her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Maddy was up early as was her habit, she started some coffee and had a cup and then started breakfast. She fixed pancakes and cut up some mixed fruit and scrambled some eggs. She was just getting everything together when her phone rang.

She picked up her cell and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hey sugar."

"Hey Scott." She said and poured her another coffee and sat down.

"Happy Birthday again, sorry I couldn't be there." He said.

Maddy smiled. "It's okay..I know you had to work."

Scott took a deep breath. "Look Maddy..I called you for a reason..I have something to tell you."

Maddy knew from his tone, that it was going to be something upsetting at least to her anyway. "What is it Scott."

"Maddy ..Umm Dana is pregnant."

Maddy sat there, not really knowing what to say, she knew she should say congratulations, that what a normal person would say, but this was the man she loved, he was having a baby by that bitch, when he should be with her.

"Maddy.." Scott said sounding worried.

Maddy counted to ten in her head, she could do this. "Scott thats great..I'm happy for you."

Scott was now the silent one, he was sure she was going to go to pieces.

"So how far along is she?" Maddy asked in what she hoped was a normal voice.

"Umm about ready to pop." He said.

Maddy was stunned, she had just seen Scott a couple of months ago, he was telling her this now. "You sure took your time telling me."

"Sugar..I didn't want to upset you." he said.

Maddy couldn't take another moment of this. "Scott my breakfast is ready..I have to go." She said and hung up.

Maddy flung the phone across the room. Her heart was breaking, she always dreamed that her and Scott would be the ones having kids, a boy and a girl. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized all of her dreams had just been flushed down the drain, he would never leave Dana. Maddy laid her head on the table and sobbed.

Mark walked in the kitchen and seen her crying, he knew Scott must have called her, he had been after Scott for months to tell her.

Mark walked over and picked her up in his arms and carried her into the living room and sat down with her. He just let her cry, he knew at this point nothing was going to make her feel better.

Finally she lifted her head and looked at him. "You knew."

Mark wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Yea, but wasn't my place to tell ya."

Maddy understood that and nodded. "Mark why'd he wait so long to tell me?" She asked the hurt evident in her voice.

Mark pushed her hair back from her cheek. "Darlin' he didn't want to hurt you, Scott loves you don't ever doubt it..he would never hurt you on purpose."

Maddy nodded and leaned her head on is shoulder. "C'mon..lets eat that breakfast you fixed..and I'm takin' ya out for one more birthday present." Mark said standing and sitting he on her feet.

Maddy looked at him curiously. "What?"

Mark shook his head. "Huh uhh..its a surprise..so get movin'"

Maddy grinned and headed for the kitchen. Mark watched her, he was going to everything he could to get her mind off Scott and Dana, she deserved to be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the great reviews..here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Maddy eye's widened when Mark took her in the tattoo shop. He just grinned. "C'mon..Look." He said handing her a piece of paper. It was small demon design, a demon rising out of fire, strangely enough, she liked it. "Okay but where should I get it?" 

Mark pulled her in his arms and lifted the front of her shirt, his hand rubbing the spot next to her navel. "Right there."

Maddy looked up at him her stomach doing flip flops. "You're awfully bossy."

Mark just grinned. "Yeah..does that bother you?"

Maddy laughed. "No not really..C'mon then lets get it done."

Mark sat beside her and practically held her hand while she got it done, Maddy found it painful but not unbearably so, and it was only a couple of inches high, it took a hour and half because of the detail.

The tattoo artist told her how to care for it and put a bandage over it.

Mark took her out for lunch and they headed back for her place.

They spent a couple of hours watching TV and just talking then Mark had to get going to catch his flight. "Maddy I'll see you soon, maybe a in a month." He said pulling her in his arms as they were standing at her door.

Maddy nodded. "Mark thanks for coming and for everything..I'm glad you came."

Mark dipped his head and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "You're welcome..I'll see ya soon." And with that he left.

Maddy shut the door confused. She really liked Mark, he was fun. But she loved Scott that hadn't changed, should she put her life on hold, for something that was probably never going to happen?

Maddy was more confused than ever. How could she keep waiting for Scott when it seemed like he was never going to be free from Dana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy was at work a couple of weeks later when she got the call from Scott. "I got a son Maddy." He said sounding so excited and happy. Maddy wanted to be happy for him, but he was breaking her heart. It should be the two of them celebrating the birth of their child. Maddy felt bad for not being happy, he was her friend, she should at least try to be happy for him. "Thats great Scott I'm happy for you..what did you name him?"

She could hear his happiness through the phone. "Cody, you should see him Maddy, he's beautiful."

Maddy smiled. Maybe having a child would turn him around, get him off the booze, she hoped so. "Great name..maybe in a month or so I'll come visit."

"Maddy I wish you would, I really want you to see him..call me and let me know, by that time, Dana should feel like traveling. I'll have her bring him with us." Scott said.

"Okay..I'll let you know a week ahead of time..I cant wait to see him Scott." She said and meant it, how could she not love someone who was a part of Scott.

"Great..I cant wait to see you Maddy..I miss you...I love you Sugar." He said.

Maddy felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked them back. "I love you to Scott..talk to you soon."

Maddy hung up. Her dreams of being with Scott were going right down the toilet, he would never leave Dana now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy made the trip to Norfolk, where Scott was for the show.

It had actually taken her two months to get to see him, she had been busy at work and truthfully she just kept putting it off. Scott had told her Dana wasn't there, that she had been depressed or some shit. Maddy couldn't think of why Dana should be depressed, she had Scott, she had his son, she should be happy. Of course she realized maybe Dana really loved Scott and his constant cheating might be enough to depress anybody.Scott said he hired a nanny to travel with him so Cody could be with him.

She checked into the hotel , went to her room and showered. She was getting dressed when she heard the knock at her door. "Hold on." She called out as she slipped her t-shirt and and pulled a pair of jeans on.

She opened the door to find Scott standing there holding his son a diaper bag threw over his shoulder.

Maddy smiled, he looked good holding the baby, she took her gaze from him and looked at the wide eye infant, Scott was right, he was beautiful. He had lighter hair than Scott did, but Scott's big brown eyes.

Maddy's eyes focused on the baby and she deftly took him from Scott's arms walking back in the room. "Hey Cody..you're so beautiful." she said holding the infant close to her face so he could see her.

Scott walked in and shut the door. He couldn't help but smile at the picture the two made, Cody seemed mesmerized by her, and why shouldn't he be, most men were. He watched her sit down an talk to Cody. She seemed to know instinctively how to talk to the baby, how to hold him. It made his heart ache to see Cody with Maddy, made him wish for things that could never be.

"Hey there, what about me Sugar, forgot your best friend already?" he asked teasing her.

Maddy looked up and smiled. "Sorry , but theres no way you can outshine this little guy."

Scott grinned and sat down beside her and put his arm around her kissing her cheek. "You're making me jealous of my own boy." He teased.

Maddy stared down at the sweet boy..how on earth could Dana let him out of her site? "How's Dana?"

Scott sighed. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her, she has no interest in Cody, she just as soon I keep him with me, maybe it will get better in a few months..I hope so any way, she just seems depressed."

Maddy looked at Scott. "Does she know that you cheat on her every chance you get, that would make anyone depressed."

Scott heard the censure in her voice. "Maddy I know I'm not perfect, but neither is she, I'm trying..when I found out she was pregnant..I quit that shit..I'm trying to make this marriage work for Cody's sake." He said getting up.

"You still drinking?" She asked.

Scott whirled around. "Is there anything about my life you approve of ?" He snapped.

"No not much..I hate to see you wasting your life..sorry for giving a damn." She snapped right back.

Scott sighed and sat back down. "Maddy I don't want to fight."

Maddy looked at him. "I don't either...but you could be happy..divorce Dana..you two don't belong together, your not happy and neither is she...Scott I'm still here waiting for you." She got up and laid the sleeping baby on the bed, propping pillows around him. She turned to face Scott. "I've never even been with another man Scott..four years is a long time Scott..but I'm still here waiting for you to come to your senses."

Scott couldn't deal with this now..he had to get to work. "I have to get to the arena."

Maddy sighed, she felt so hopeless. "Leave Cody here..I'll take care of him."

Scott nodded. "I'll be back tonight..everything he needs is in the diaper bag."

Maddy just looked at him. Why couldn't he see that she needed him and that he needed her. Scott turned and left without another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott had a few beers after his match. He knew he should get back to Cody and Maddy, but he kept hearing the disapproval in Maddy's voice, he would give anything to leave Dana and go to Maddy, he loved her, but he was in so deep, he couldn't control the drinking anymore, he would ruin her life, she deserved so much better , than he could give her.

"Scott I thought Maddy was in town, why you still hanging around here?' Kevin asked sitting down beside him. "I wanted a few drinks, she bitches worse than Dana about my drinking..I'm going to have a few drinks to tide me over." Scott said cracking open another beer. "Maybe you should just lay off while she's here."

Scott sighed. "This is it for tonight." He said sipping the beer.

Kevin looked at his friend. Scott was one miserable person. "Scotty why don't you just admit you love the girl, and I don't mean like a fucking daughter either, she has a dad, you love the woman, why do you continue to stay with Dana, all you do is cheat on her. Maddy is a wonderful woman, she loves you."

Scott shook his head and stood up. "It wont work Kev, she deserves a man who isn't a drunk, I travel all the time, she needs a guy her age, not some old bastard like me."

Kevin just shook his head, same old tune with Scott, he would never change. "Tell Maddy we'll stop in and see her tomorrow." He said grabbing his bag.

Scott nodded and crushed the beer can. Now he felt like he could face her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy got up at the soft tap on the door. Scott walked in and saw his son was asleep on the bed. His gaze turned to Maddy who shut the door. She had on shorts and a midriff top and her long brown curls cascaded down her back past her butt. He wondered if she realized how beautiful she was. "He's out for the night , I think."

Scott frowned. "C'mere."

Maddy looked at him wondering what was wrong, she walked over and he looked at her stomach. "What the fuck is that?  
Maddy laughed. "It's a tattoo."

"Does your dad know you marked yourself up with that shit?" he demanded.

Maddy raised a brow at him."Unlike you..my dad knows I'm grown, he don't give me grief over bullshit."

Scott's frown became even more pronounced. "When did you get it?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mark got it for my birthday." She said.

Scott didn't like this at all. "So Mark was down for your birthday?"

Maddy sat beside Scott. "Yeah..he came down and spent a couple of days with me."

The jealousy that shot through him, surprised even him, he knew he didn't have a right to be jealous, but he wanted to kill Mark. But from what she had said earlier they must not be sleeping together, but they would be soon, he knew that Mark took off from time to time to see her.

Scott stood suddenly. "I'm going to take Cody to the nanny..I'll be back in a while."

Maddy watched him picked up Cody gently in his arms. "You can leave him here."

Scott shook his head. "I want to spend some time with you while you're here, if we stay up late we'll wake him."

Maddy nodded and watched as he left. She was looking forward to spending some time with him, she missed their long talks and just hanging out together.

Maddy gave a big yawn, she was sleepy though, she pulled out a big t-shirt to sleep in, she just hoped he didn't get offended if she fell asleep on him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott showered after he took Cody to Mandy, the lady who helped him him take care of Cody, she had a adjoining room.

He thought about what he was about to do, and he knew it was wrong, but the feelings of jealousy were overtaking him. Maddy might be infatuated with Mark, but Scott knew she loved him, would do anything for him , Mark was just a passing fancy, she hadn't even slept with him yet.

It swelled his ego to know she had never been with another man besides him, that deep down she wanted him.

Scott got out and dried off, he combed out his long hair, and he didn't bother to shave, Maddy liked him like this.

Scott looked in the mirror and felt a small twinge of guilt, but he shoved it aside, when it came right down to it Maddy was his, always had been and Mark was going to understand that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This chapter conatains mature sexual content!_

Maddy got up and opened the door at the soft knock, what she was unprepared for was Scott grabbed her and kicking the door shut and then planting a earth shattering kiss on her. If anyone one but Scott had done that, she would have questioned what they were doing, what it meant, but this was Scott, the man she loved. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss.

Scott couldn't control himself, his lips were attached to hers, his tongue stabbing madly into her mouth, his hand behind her head, pressing her closer. Scott moved one hand down and slid it under the hem of her shirt finding her panties, his finger swept them out of the way and he buried two fingers in her wet heat. Scott pulled back and looked at her. "God Maddy you're so wet for me sugar."

Maddy pulled him back toward the bed. "Scott I need you in me..I've waited so long." She begged her eyes pleading with his.

Scott's breath left him, he had spent so much time resisting her, thinking about the last time they had made love, now he was out of control to have her. Scott ripped the shirt over her head, his mouth dropping to tease each nipple in turn. "Scotttt." She whimpered. She needed more and fast.

Scott wanted to take his time, but intense need took over. He riped the panties off her tossing them to the side.

His own clothes were shed in record time and he smiled at the happy look on her face and pushed the nagging guilt aside , she wanted this as bad as he did. He pushed her to sit on the side of the bed.

He walked closer and lifted her chin. Maddy blushed as his now rock hard shaft was inches from her face. "Open your mouth sugar..I want you to taste me."

Maddy was unsure of herself, she hadn't done this before, she wanted to please him. He saw the reluctance on her face, the blush that stainedd her cheeks. Her innocence only further excited him. "Come on Maddy you'll like it...I know you want to please me." he purred.

His silky voiced did the trick and she parted her lips and accepted his warm shaft sighing as she did so, he was right, she loved the taste of him, the feel of engorged shaft on her tongue, the way he gripped her hair, she sucked him in using her tongue to grip him and tease him, the sounds of his moans made her even more excited. Scott slid back and forth in her warm mouth, feeling as if he would die from pleasure, just watching her work him with that sweet mouth was almost to much.

Scott felt a familiar tingle and pulled himself from her mouth. Maddy looked confused and he grinned. "Thats not where I want to come sugar."

He lay her back and settled between her legs kissing her running his tongue over her lips and then gliding in her sweet mouth. He kissed her till she was moaning and bucking her hips and then he lifted his head to gaze in her eyes.

He spread her legs and he he pulled back his hips and shoved his shaft all the way home, causing Maddy to scream in pleasure. Scott groaned, it was like she was still a virgin, so fucking tight and wet. He looked down at her pushing at his hips trying to get him to move.

Scott couldn't wait another minute, his hips pulled out and he thrust even harder, he set a frenzied pace as he moved in and out of her hot wet core. "Tell me Maddy..Tell me who you belong to sugar, tell me." he demanded as he thrust into her over and over.

Maddy wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his arms, her body was tingling all over and she felt as if she would pass out from the pleasure. "You Scott I belong to you." She panted even as he moved between her thighs. "Thats right sugar, you're my girl, always." He groaned.

Maddy froze as her body started to tremble and the tingling that had started turned into a tidal wave of pleasure. "Scottttttttttttttttt!"" She screamed as he continued to pound into her body. Scott stiffened as he felt his climax wash over him. "Maddyy." He groaned as he emptied his seed deep in her heat.

He and Maddy trembled together as their climax washed over them like a giant wave.

Scott collapsed on her and her arms wrapped around him tight almost as if she was afraid he was disappear.

Scott heard her whispered words and once again, he closed to his mind to what he had done. "I love you." Her words washed over him. Maddy loved him, not Mark.

Scott lifted himself off of her and kissed her. "Get some sleep." He said pulling her in his arms.

Maddy curled up to him, tucked herself tight to his body. "Don't leave me." She mumbled sleepily.

Scott held her and watched her sleep. "I'm sorry Maddy." He whispered long after she was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Maddy was having a pleasurable dream, she moaned, slowly she came to wake and opened her eyes to see Scott above her, He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Maddy moaned as he thrust into her wet heat. He stopped and lifted his head. "Damn you could have woke me first." She teased.

Scott just grinned that sexy grin of his. "I wanted you Maddy..I couldn't wait..you're mine girl." His voice washed over her causing her to shiver.

Maddy wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. Scott moved slowly this time, his mouth dipped to hers kissing her gently. Maddy nipped at his lips causing him to smile, where as last time had been quick and frenzied, Scott was taking his time now, playing with her, building slowly. He took one breast in his mouth suckling slowly causing her to arch against him. "Feel good." He asked as he lifted his head.

Maddy gazed at him and ran her fingers through his dark curls. "Yes." She breathed looking deep in his eyes. Scott's heart skipped, he could see the look of pure adoration shining in her eyes, he didn't deserve it. He kissed her and thrust harder, he nipped at her lips and she responded by plunging her tongue in his mouth.

Scott's mind was blank of anything but Maddy, she was so sweet in his arms, he moved in her, he could keep her here forever in this bed, making love to her.

Maddy whimpered beneath him and he kissed her lips whispering against them. "Come for me sugar."

Maddy met the thrust of his hips with her own, and Scott groaned at the feel of her moving beneath him. "Thats it baby." He groaned as he thrust faster and harder, her hands grazed his chest and stomach, and he felt his shaft jerk inside her, just her light touch droved him wild.

Maddy was lost in the moment as he moved fast in hard in her, when she was under him like this, there was no chance of her thinking, all she could do was ride the wave of pleasure that was mounting quickly.

The feel of her walls constricting around his shaft made him tremble, as she screamed his name and arched against him , Scott exploded deep inside her, planting his seed deep in her belly, Scott groaning her name over and over. Their movements finally slowed as their bodies relaxed and Scott bent and kissed her trembling lips.

He withdrew from her and rolled to his side, he now felt the guilt pressing in on him again, he had done what he never vowed to do, he had used Maddy, for several reasons, she was here and willing and he had more than a few drinks in him, he wasn't thinking straight, second he wanted to drive Mark from her mind, show Maddy that she was still his, he let his ego get the best of him. He wanted to prove that him, and only him still held Maddy's heart and body in his grip, but well now he didn't feel so good about what he had done.

Maddy looked at his back and knew he had withdrew more than his body from her, she glanced at the clock it was after six, she knew Scott had a flight out at noon.

Maddy put her hand on his back rubbing gently. "I love you Scott."

Scott nearly broke down at her soft spoken words. He swallowed hard and then turned pulling her in his arms. "Maddy you'll always be my girl. I love you too sugar."

They just laid there a while holding each other, Scott wanted to cherish this moment as long as he could.

Finally Maddy rolled out of the bed bending to grab her scattered clothes. "Scott when are you going to tell Dana, I'm not trying to push you, but I been waiting for you forever... I'm eager to get our life together started." She said smiling at him.

Scott's heart dropped, he should have set her straight before hand, now he was going to have to hurt her. Scott sat up slowly. "Maddy sit down here."

Maddy sat down smiling and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Scott took one of her hands and kissed it. "Maddy you know I care about you sugar, but I'm not leaving Dana, we have a child and that out weighs anything right now, my reasons for not being with you haven't changed, I'm no good for you Maddy."

He watched the light die in her eyes and he wanted to cry. "Then what the fuck was last night, God dammit Scott when I told you I would be waiting for you, I wasn't talking about being your one night stand, your mistress or whatever the fuck you want to call it." She snapped getting up.

Scott watched as she put on her panties and her bra. "Dammit Scott, you know this in not enough for me, I'm not one of your ring rats, why did you do this, if you don't want a future with me, why did you do this?" She demanded her hands on her hips, the pain obvious in her eyes.

"Maddy...I just wanted you..I cant explain." He lied not looking at her.

"Bull shit." The word exploded from her. "You been resisting me for more than four years Scott, with no problem, because you said you cared about me and didn't want to use me, why now, if you're so intent on staying with Dana, why last night?" She demanded.

Scott eyes strayed to the tattoo on her stomach, and the anger lit his eyes again, all this was Mark's fault, if he had just stayed away from Maddy, he wouldn't have been so jealous to do this stupid shit.

Maddy seen his eyes land on the tattoo and the flair of anger. Her mind went back to the conversation last night and how angry he had been, the jealousy she had seen him display over Mark, thats when he had insisted he take Cody and he wanted to spend time with her.

It all clicked in her mind and she knew what he had done, it was clear as a bell, he had came back to mark his territory, he might not want her, but he didn't want anyone else to have her.

The anger surprised her, it was more overwhelming than the hurt that he had used her. She pulled on her jeans and her shirt and turned to face him. "You fucking bastard, you just couldn't stand that there might be something between me and Mark, so you had to mark your spot like a dog, do you realize how that makes me feel Scott, you used me, you used my love for you for your own little ego boost, hope you feel real good." She bit out the anger apparent in her voice.

Scott hung his head, in shame, because she was right, he used her, betrayed her feelings for him, he had treated her like some possession of his. "I'm sorry Maddy."

Maddy just stared at his bent head. "Sorry...you're fucking sorry..thats supposed to make this better, well it don't Scott, you're fucked up, your life is fucked up, you're a drunk pill popping druggie, your whole life is going down the drain quick, if you don't wake up, get off the booze and pills and make your marriage work, straighten you life out." She snapped packing her bag up.

Scott never even lifted his head and Maddy had to steel herself not to go to him, even after this, she still wanted him, needed him, she supposed she always would, she couldn't hate the man if she tried, anger yes, that she had plenty of, but she still loved him. Maddy sighed and opened the door. "The sad part is I still love you Scott, I always will." She said and closed the door.

Maddy vowed she wasn't going to cry till she got home, hell if she was going to break down. She needed someplace to go, she got on her cell and called the airlines, but the first flight out she could get was tonight.

She knew Mark was doing personal appearances this week, so he wasn't here.

She ended up in the lobby and plopped down in a vacant chair. Besides she didn't really want to share with Mark what a fool she had been, how could she ever face him, knowing what a idiot she had been.

She knew Scott would leave her room, she could go back there, but she couldn't face looking at the room, looking at the bed, he had made love to her in, she would break down, she couldn't let go of her emotions just yet.

She picked up her phone and scrolled through the numbers till she found Kevin's , he would let her crash in his room for a while, until he left, then she figured she would just go to the airport. "Hello." A sleepy voice answered.

"Hey Kev, its Maddy can I crash in your room for a while?"

Kevin knew something was up, he became alert and sat up in bed. "Yeah sure." he gave her the room number and hung up, wondering what his best friend had done to Maddy now.

Kevin took a minute to pull on some sweats and he jumped to answer the door. Maddy looked like hell, she wasn't crying, but he could see the hurt simmering in her eyes. "Hey Maddy."

Maddy gave him a fake smile. "Hey Kev, I just want to crash here till you leave then I'll go on to the airport."

Kevin closed the door and watched her crawl in the bed. "You just got here."

"Yeah I know, gotta get back." She said laying on her side.

Kevin sat down on the side of the bed. "What the bastard do?"

Maddy sighed. "Kev..He just..." But she stopped.

Kevin swore under his breath. "He slept with you didn't he?"

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, I was being stupid, I thought he was going to leave Dana and we were going to be together, but he was just using me, he's mad cause I been seeing Mark, he was just trying to soothe his ego, boy am I a idiot or what?"

Kevin sighed, Scott had hit a new all time low. Maddy deserved so much more than being treated like some one night stand.

"Maddy I'm sorry." Kevin said.

Maddy closed her eyes. "I just wanna forget it happened."

Kevin bent and kissed her cheek. "Go shower and get comfortable, I'll go get some coffee and breakfast."

Maddy looked up at the big man. "Thanks Kev."

He smiled and got up. "No problem."

By the time Kevin got back , Maddy had showered and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Kevin set the donuts and and Coffee on the table and smiled as she inhaled two rather quickly and downed the coffee, at least she had a appetite. "Thanks."

Kevin just nodded. "You look tired, go on and get a few hours sleep.

Maddy nodded and went and crawled in the bed and snuggled under the covers. Kevin pulled off his shirt and crawled in beside her and pulled her in his arms. Maddy cuddled closer, he felt good and smelled good, if he wasn't married, she would climb on him, she had a desire to hurt Scott and fucking his best friend was a good way to do it.

"Maddy relax..I'm not going to try anything." He said when she stiffened up a bit.

Maddy laughed. "If you weren't married, I would try something myself."

Kevin chuckled. "Actually I'm divorced, ink ain't been dry long, but still it would be a mistake, you're hurting right now."

Maddy looked at the handsome man, she didn't want to use Kevin the way she had been used. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Get some sleep." He said, he watched her fall into a exhausted kind of sleep. He turned over and called the airlines and scheduled a later flight, he would wait around with her, he wasn't about to leave her on her own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott had tried calling her, but she either cut off her phone or was just ignoring him, not that he blamed her, he had used women most of his life, but never Maddy, this was a all time new low, he regretted it, he felt like shit, but you cant take things back, and it was done, she would probably never speak to him again. He took his son and caught his flight at noon, but he couldn't keep the tears out of his eyes, he had lost the one person in his life, who had always loved him, no matter what he did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy awoke, confused for a minute and then she remembered. "Hey sleepy head.

Maddy sat up and saw that Kevin was sitting at the table watching TV. She looked at the time and seen it was after six in the evening, she had slept all day. "You missed your flight."

Kevin grinned. "No I re booked it for tonight, I didn't want you to be alone, how are you feeling?"

Maddy got out of bed and went to sit at the table, where there was a pot of coffee. Kevin poured her a cup and she sipped at it. "I'm okay."

Kevin knew that was a lie, he wished she would cry or scream or something besides being so calm. "No your not."

Maddy looked at the big man, he sure was handsome with those hazel eyes and long beautiful hair and the devilish mustache and goatee. "I will be..sure you don't want to have sex?"

Kevin spit his coffee, he was only human, but revenge sex wasn't his thing and he knew this was just to get back at Scott or to make her forget him for a while. "Maddy you're beautiful. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you..but you know you would regret it, your not a one night stand sort of girl."

Maddy looked down. "Scott thinks I am." She said bitterly.

Kevin sighed and got up and bent down in front of the girl. "Scott made a mistake, he was drinking, he's human, and he made a mistake, he does love you Maddy."

Maddy was tired of the poor Scott excuses..how much pain did he have to inflict on her before she learned?

"Kev, I cant think about him right now." She replied.

Kevin nodded and pushed her lose hair behind her ear. "Okay baby...what time is your flight?"

"Eight." She said pouring another cup of coffee.

"Okay..we'll head to the airport in a bit." He said getting up.

Maddy nodded and finished up the coffee. All she wanted was to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin walked Maddy to her gate. "Alright Maddy take care of yourself honey." Kevin pulled her in his arms and hugged, her. Maddy returned the hug. "Kev, thanks for staying with me."

"Anytime, I'll see you around okay?" He said kissing the top of her head.

Maddy nodded and headed for her gate. Kevin just shook his head. It was a shame that Maddy had to be so hung up on Scott. Scott was his best friend, but the man had a lot of issues, and poor Maddy was caught in a endless cycle of trying to win the mans heart.

Kevin lifted his phone and dialed Mark's number. He knew Maddy probably didn't want Mark to know what had went on, but Mark called Maddy his best friend, he didn't know if there was anything more than that between them, but he knew Mark cared about the girl and she needed a friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Maddy had been home for two days, she didn't cry, she didn't sleep, she sat on her computer coding software. To Maddy writing code made sense, it was reliable, always the same. Life on the other hand was a pain in the ass and unpredictable. 

She was numb, numb to the pain that was hovering near the surface. She hadn't moved from the computer in six hours, except for coffee. She only got up to shower and make fresh coffee. She had only called her dad, and told him she was working and her phone was going to be off not to worry, she had no idea how many missed phone calls she had, didn't really care.

As long as she worked, she didn't have to think, didn't have to feel anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark cursed for the hundredth time. Maddy wasn't answering her phone. He was worried sick. Kevin had called him two days ago and told him what Scott had done, his first desire had been to find Scott and punch his face in, but he knew there was no point in it.

He had wanted to go see Maddy right away, but Vince was his boss, he couldn't take off in the middle of personal appearances, so he was finally here now. He got out and slammed the car door and took her steps two at a time. Mark banged on the door. Finally after five minutes or so the door opened. "Why didn't ya answer the phone, I was worried sick." He said pushing his way in and shutting the door.

Maddy was horrified, she knew Kevin must have called him, Maddy was embarrassed and humiliated by what had happed, the last thing she had wanted was Mark finding out, she felt like such a fool. "Mark leave."

Mark took a hard look at her, she looked like hell, dark circles were under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in a while. "No I ain't leavin'."

Mark pulled the girl in his arms, Maddy had become his best friend in the last year, they shared everything, he could talk to her about anything, he sure wasn't leaving her alone in pain.

Maddy lay limp against him, trying not to give in to the pain she was feeling, but the familiar feel and smell of Mark's leather jacket, the weight of his arms around her, just broke down her defenses.

Maddy pressed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Mark just held her feeling her resistance fading away. "I'm going to fix you something to eat..then you're going to bed." He said in a tone that brooked no resistance. Mark lifted her and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, he stripped off her jeans and left on the long t-shirt she had on.

Mark tucked her in the bed, "Get a little nap while I fix something to eat."

Maddy who hadn't slept in nights, dutifully closed her eyes and was was asleep in minutes. Mark shook his head and kissed her forehead.

Mark threw together a pot of stew and put it on the simmer, he would let her sleep a while. He grabbed a beer and sat down in front of the TV. He watched the TV , but didn't really pay attention. He was focused on helping Maddy, but he wasn't sure how to go about doing that, she was in love with Scott, that meant she was vulnerable to anything he did, he supposed all he could do was be there for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy awoke and sat up and stretched, she looked out the window and seen it was dark, she must have slept for a while, she got up and showered, she ran the water hot and stood under the steaming spray trying to clear her head. She grabbed her body wash and lathered her body.

She didn't want Mark here, she was ashamed and embarrassed that he knew what a fool she had been, she felt like a tramp letting Scott use her like that.

Maddy had always felt their first time was special, that what had happened then, was a expression of their love, but this time, she felt cheap and used, Mark probably thought she was a idiot, and loose falling into bed with a married man.

Maddy shook her head and got out and dried off. She dried her long curls and brushed her hair out, and found a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She sighed, she might as well face him.

Mark looked up as she came down the stairs, she looked so damn depressed it worried him. "Hey sleeping beauty, you hungry?"

She shook her head. "Not really." She said avoiding his gaze.

Mark frowned and got up, he wasn't having this. "Too bad...you're gonna eat."

Maddy kept her gaze down, but Mark just took her hand and led her in the kitchen.

Mark pushed her down gently in a chair and set a bowl of the stew in front of her, and a couple of biscuits.He was not happy, she wouldn't even meet his eyes, this wouldn't do at all, as soon as she ate they were having a long talk.

Mark got up and washed the few dishes as she ate, he was grateful she at least eating without giving him to much trouble.

Maddy finished the stew and got up to put the empty bowl in the sink, she was actually hungry and she was surprised her appetite was back. "I'm going back upstairs to work. She said turning her back to Mark.

Mark sighed and grabbed her around the waist. "No you're not." He said and hauled her in the living room parking her on the couch, and he sat down beside her. "Now, lets talk."

Mady continued to stare at the floor. "Maddy we're friends, you can talk to me..I know you're hurting, you don't have to hide that from me."

Maddy didn't look up. "I feel like such a fool, you probably think I'm the worlds biggest idiot."

Her quite voice tugged at his heart, the poor thing, she was blaming herself for all this. "Maddy you didn't do a damn thing wrong, I know you love Scott, he used that, thats on him, not you."

Maddy finally met his eyes. "I thought he wanted us to be together, to get married to have a life together, I feel like the worlds biggest fool." Her voice finally breaking.

Mark hauled her against him wrapping her in his big arms. "Maddy you're not a fool, you're in love thats all." he held her as she finally let go of the pain she had been holding in for days. Her tears soaked his shirt, but he just held her and let her cry.

Maddy looked up at Mark after a while. "I feel like such a tramp for sleeping with him." She said her voice still shaking from her crying jag.

Mark sat back pulling her next to him, his big hand stroking her hair. "Bullshit Maddy...Scott used you, you trusted him, that doesn't make you a tramp, stop thinking like that."

Maddy loved Mark, he had quickly become her best friend, but she thought maybe he was glossing over her faults. "I asked Kevin to have sex with me." She said hiding her face in his chest.

Maddy was surprised when she felt the laughter rumbling through his chest. "Its not funny." She grumbled still keeping her face buried in his good smelling shirt.

"You little hussy." He said laughing even harder.

"Dammit Mark, its not funny."

Mark lifted her face and kissed her cheek. "Maddy you're so innocent sometimes, you don't even know what a tramp is, you were hurt and you were trying to hurt Scott back, that just makes you human, no one expects you to be perfect, least of all me, and besides I know Kevin, he wouldn't use you..so I'm pretty confident you didn't actually have sex with Kev."

Maddy relaxed against him. "Okay but thats not the point, if he would have said yes, I would have."

Mark patted her back. "Maddy sex don't always have to mean you're in love or you're in a life long commitment, sometimes sex is just sex, don't mean you're a tramp or whatever, you been sitting around waiting on Scott so long, you have forgotten to live, I know you love Scott, but thats not going to work out for now, you need to accept that and move on and start enjoying your self...life is too short to sit in this house and work and day dream about Scott."

Maddy looked up at him. "So you're saying I should just sleep around and say to hell with it?"

"No what I'm saying is the next time you want to have sex with a guy, you like respect or whatever, do it, don't worry so much about what it means, that don't make you a tramp or slut , you don't have to be in love with someone to have great sex Maddy, just be responsible."

Maddy didn't say anything, she figured she had probably missed a lot of great sex by mooning over Scott.

Mark lifted her chin again. "By the way, you did use protection with him, huh, the last thing you need is to get pregnant."

"I'm on birth control..I started on it years ago, just in case." She said.

"Good...now lets go."

"Go where..its the middle of the night, and I'm barely dressed." She said trying to pull away as he dragged her toward the door.

Mark let her throw flip flops on. "We're going bar hopping, shoot some pool, dance some, have some fun for a change."

Maddy just sighed and let him lead her out the door, you didn't argue with Mark, he always managed to get his on way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy swayed slowly against Mark as they danced. They had a blast and Maddy had to admit , she had a great time, they only had a few beers, they weren't drunk, Mark liked his beer, but she had never seen him overindulge.

Maddy had to admit, he knew how to have fun, she loved hanging out with him, and she hadn't thought of Scott all night.

The song ended and Mark kept his arms around her. "Ready to go home?"

Maddy knew it was after three in the morning, she was tired, but it was a good tired. She nodded and Mark let go of her long enough to take her hand. "Thanks Mark."

He smiled down at her. "You're welcome darlin'"

Maddy felt safe around Mark, she didn't have to worry about hidden motives and hidden agendas cause he was her friend, she realized that was more important to her than anything right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark tucked her under the covers and bent and kissed her cheek.

"Mark, would you stay with me?" Mark looked at her but nodded, he shed most of his clothes and climbed in beside her. Maddy cuddled in his arms.

"Maddy I think we need to talk." Mark said.

Maddy laid her head on his chest and looked up in his eyes. "Girl I think you know I'm attracted to you, you're one hot ass girl, but first and foremost you're my friend, that comes first."

Maddy nodded. "I feel the same way..I mean you're one of the sexiest guys I ever seen, but our friendship is the most important thing and besides...I love you very much..but I'm not in love with you."

Mark could understand that, his feelings were the same, he loved Maddy for the sweet thoughtful person she was, he was attracted to her body, she was a hot number, but he wasn't in love with her. "I know what you mean, that being said...I think you need some time before you jump into any kind of relationship, I would like to start spending my days off with you..I like being with you..we have a lot of fun."

Maddy smiled. "I would like that."

Mark hugged her close. "Maddy I have to be honest with you, I would never use you, we may or may not end up having sex, I would hope at some point we do..I want ya badly I wont lie, but I'm not in love with you..I know you're not in love with me."

Maddy grinned. "I like honesty Mark, don't worry if we do sleep together at some point I'm not going to go ape shit and declare my undying love."

Her and Mark both burst out laughing, she liked the fact that Mark was so honest with her, she felt like she could trust him more than anyone, that in itself gave her comfort, Mark would never lie and hurt her, everything would be upfront and honest with him. That was exactly what she needed.

Mark pulled her closer as she settled into a deep sleep. He liked Maddy a lot, open and upfront, he vowed he would never hurt her the way Scott had, lovers were dime a dozen, but a friend like Maddy was priceless, he wouldn't jeopardize their friendship for anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had off two days and he kept Maddy busy running around and having fun. It worked Maddy started to put the whole incident with Scott behind her, she made a mistake, she let her feelings over ride her good sense, it wouldn't happen again, she would always love Scott, but she had to learn to control that love, she wasn't going to let it rule her life anymore.

Maddy dropped Mark off at the airport and walked him to his gate. "Maddy sorry I have to leave so soon."

Maddy hugged him. "Thanks for coming Mark, I don't know what I would do without you."

Mark lifted her up in his arms and kissed her soundly causing her to blush. Mark just smiled. "You'll never have to find out Maddy, friends remember...now I'll be back next week on my days off..I expect you to do something fun once a day and no working all the time and you better eat too, understand?"

Maddy hugged his neck. "Yeah Yeah bossy ass...I'll see you."

Mark let her down and waved as he boarded his flight.

Maddy watched him leave and sighed, she was going to have to start having a life, even when Mark wasn't around, he was right all she did was work and and sleep.

Maddy just hoped she could do that, without him around, it seemed a lot harder.


	17. Chapter 17

**January 1994**

Maddy smiled as she sipped a beer, she was at a New years party, over the last few months, she had done what she vowed, she had made a life for herself outside Scott's world. She had started going on dates, she just had fun and stopped comparing everyone to Scott.

She hadn't had sex yet, she couldn't wrap her mind around completely casual sex yet, didn't know if she ever could, but she just concentrated on going out and doing fun things, she leaned to do things by herself, she had even got friendly with her employees at work, she had always held herself back at work, all business, but she had started to make friends with the people that worked or her, life was good now and getting better.

She had thrown this party for her employees and it was going great.

Maddy grabbed herself another beer and watched couples dancing and thought of Mark, true to his word, he came on his days off, they hung out, went out and had a good time, but thats as far as it went. Mark held back from a sexual relationship and she didn't know why.

Most people didn't know Mark had this zen like view of life, he believed things happened when they were supposed to, Maddy almost believed he was waiting for some kind of sign from her, she shrugged, she would love to have sex with Mark, but on the other hand, she was completely happy with the relationship they had, there was no burning hurry to get him to bed, if it happened it happened if it didn't she still had her best friend, she wasn't overly obsessed about landing him in bed, she dated, she knew he was dating, so friendship seemed fine with both of them.

Scott had stopped calling months ago, she at the time couldn't deal with him, but she found herself missing him. Scott had been her friend her whole life, she missed talking to him, missed the talks, if he had been a prick all the time maybe it wouldn't matter, but Scott had been her world as a child, he had been so good to her, there were so many good things about Scott that out weighed the bad in her mind, she knew if he would get off the booze, he would be the Scott she loved and remembered.

Maddy smiled when on of her co-workers asked her to dance, she sat the beer down and took his hand.

The new and improved Maddy never said no to a good time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy woke late the next morning, she hadn't got home till three in the morning. She rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee. Maddy had just poured her a cup when the doorbell rang, she sighed and set the cup down and walked through her house to the front door.

She opened the door and Scott practically fell in the door, a very drunk Scott.

Maddy bent over him, helping him up. "Maddy I'm sorry." He slurred about falling over again. Maddy pushed him back on the couch and he promptly passed out.

Maddy went and got a blanket and threw it over him, she sat down beside him pushing his dark locks back from his face. "Oh Scott, why do you do this to yourself?"

Maddy felt the surge of love hit her heart the way it always did. She bent and kissed his cheek. "I love you Scott."

She got up and went back to the kitchen to get her coffee, she came back to the living room and sat down in the chair across from him , just watching him. She had missed him terribly. Maddy was glad to see him drunk or not.

Maddy just shook her head, love was a strange thing, no matter what the man did, she loved him, she wasn't going to be a idiot anymore, but she could no more stop loving him, than she could stop breathing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat up and moaned and grabbed his head. "Fuck."

"Hey watch it, you'd skin my hide for saying that."

Scott squinted his eyes and looked up to see Maddy standing next to him with a handful of pain relievers and coffee.

He remembered getting into Tampa and then he had went to the bar and started drinking, trying to get up his nerve to come see Maddy. Obviously he had found his nerve, but he didn't remember.

Scott took the pain relievers and swallowed them, then sipped slowly on the coffee. He was scared to look at Maddy after what he had done, now he had come to her house drunk on top of his past sins.

Maddy let him finish his coffee and then took the cup from his fingers. "Feel better?"

"Uhh yeah." He mumbled. "Go take a shower, you have some clothes that you left here, there in the spare room you usually stay in."

Maddy walked out to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. Scott had come here for a reason, she knew that Scott missed her as bad as she missed him, its hard to cut off contact with someone you have known and loved most of your life.

Maddy knew Scott loved her, that was not in question , but he had let his drinking over rule his good judgment.

Maddy made some soup and a couple of sandwiches in case he was hungry.

Scott walked in the kitchen a few minutes later and Maddy got up fixed him a bowl of soup and put a sandwich on a plate for him.

Scott dug in, he was starving. He looked out the window seeing it was dark, he must have slept the whole day.

Maddy just sat and watched him. She could look at Scott all day, he was still as handsome as ever and Maddy wished she didn't have this weakness, where he was concerned.

Maddy got up and took his empty bowl an sat it in the sink, she fixed them both coffee and took it in the living room, he followed her in and sat down beside her. "Maddy I'm sorry."

"For what, your treating me like a slut, using me, or for continuing to kill yourself with booze and pills, both hurt...I heard you had some sexual harassment charges filed against you, some chick with the company."

Scott ran his hands through his dark hair. "I got drunk and came on to her a little too strong, it was my fault." He paused and took a sip of the coffee. "I'm sorry for ever doing anything to hurt you."

Maddy sighed and set her cup down she leaned over the few inches and wrapped her arms around Scott, Scott managed to set his cup down and dragged her in his arms, just holding her. "I missed you Maddy."

Maddy leaned her head on his shoulder. "I missed you too Scott, you know I would forgive you anything, even what you did in Norfolk...but we have to talk." She said pushing herself away from him and sitting back.

Scott nodded and turned facing her. Maddy took his hands on her. "I love you Scott you know that, but this thing between us is destructive to me..I cant cut you out of my life, you're too important to me..so you have to make me a promise."

Scott squeezed her hands. "Anything Maddy."

Maddy looked down at their joined hands. "You have to promise you'll never do that again..I mean sleep with me..have sex..I cant resist you and you know it...We have more than that..you're my friend and I love you..but there cant be anything else anymore..I need you to promise it wont happen again."

Scott was stunned. He looked at his beautiful girl, to never kiss her her or make love to her again, it broke his heart, but he knew she was right, he wasn't good for her in that way..Once he made the promise there was no going back. Scott lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "I promise Maddy, it will never happen again...I want you in my life whatever way I can have you."

Maddy's heart was breaking, she made the man she was in love with promise to never make love to her again, but she knew it was for the best.

Scott looked in her eyes, for someone who just got what she asked for , she looked so sad. He tugged her in his arms and hugged her. "I love you Maddy, don't ever doubt that."

Maddy lay against him. "I don't Scott."

Maddy leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Where's Cody..I wanna see him."

"Well I got some news..we're moving to Tampa...Dana and Cody are already moved in the house. Want me to go get him?"

Maddy grinned. "Yes..I bet he's grew a foot huh?

Scott laughed. "Well maybe not that much, buts he crawling around now..I got a cab last night, can you give me a ride?"

Maddy jumped up and threw her flip flops on. "Sure, lets go..sure Dana ain't going to mind, us getting him this late?"

Scott shook his head. "She don't care..he spends most of his time with me or his nanny."

Maddy didn't question what was going on with Dana? The days of her analyzing Scott's marriage were over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott smiled as he watched Maddy playing with Cody. She was a born mother, he had just made a promise, that would end any hopes he had for the two of them, but Maddy needed to fall in love, get married, have a family, he wanted that for her even though he knew it would break his heart.

Maddy looked up at him. "Its probably way past his bedtime."

Scott shrugged. "Its not going to hurt him to stay up a bit..I have a couple of days off..we'll stay here with you if you want?"

Maddy did want, she already was in love with Cody, she could shower all the affection she felt for Scott on him, she was holding the best part of Scott in her arms, she almost wished she had got pregnant from their night together, then at least she would have a part of him.

Scott saw the longing on her face when she looked at Cody. "That would be great Scott, if you're sure Dana don't care."

Scott shook his head. "She don't care."

Maddy smiled. "You can sleep in the spare room."

Scott nodded and watched her kiss his son. Cody could only benefit from having Maddy in his life, Dana sure didn't pay any attention to the boy. It was obvious from the way he was smiling and laughing at her he was enjoying the attention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott settled in the bed and tired to go to sleep, but his mind was active, he wanted a drink, but he wasn't going to do that here, with Maddy, she worried about him enough.

Maddy had insisted Cody sleep with her, she was already reluctant to let him go. Scott would have a long talk with Dana before he left and let her know Maddy was to see Cody whenever she wanted.

He really didn't think she would care, Dana had got over her jealousy of Maddy early on, she seemed to realize how deep Scott's feelings were for Maddy, but she thought it was in a fatherly way, she had to many other woman to be jealous of, and hadn't got angry over Maddy in years.

If only Dana knew how he really felt, he though Maddy might be the only woman he had ever truly loved in his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy lay watching Cody sleep, he was so beautiful, she longed to have a child, a marriage, but she didn't think it would ever happen, for all her dating and going out, she knew she wouldn't go into a relationship or marriage with out some kind of feelings of love for the other person.

She closed her eyes, maybe just maybe someday she could move on from loving Scott, she knew she would never stop loving him, but maybe she would meet someone who she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Cody spent the next two days with her, and she was happier than she had been in a long time, her and Scott had found some kind of happy medium to their relationship.

For the first time in many years, she just let herself be Scott's friend again, instead of mooning over him, and hurting about what could never be.

Scott and Maddy learned to have fun again, to have long talks, they stayed up late and played poker, and Maddy got to see a side of him with Cody, that she hadn't seen since she was a child herself, what a loving caring man he could be, it was obvious he worshiped his son. Watching him with Cody brought back wonderful memories of her child hood with Scott and she slowly started to put the pain of what he had done behind her. He made a huge mistake, but he wouldn't again, the two of them could be friends again.

At the end of the two days, they dropped Cody off with the nanny and Maddy drove him t the airport. Maddy walked him in and gave him a hug. "Take care of yourself Scott."

Scott wrapped her in his arms. "I will and you go see Cody anytime you like, okay?"

Maddy let him go and nodded.

Scott bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Maddy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Maddy..I'll see you soon." He said.

Maddy watched as he left. She was relieved to have him back in her life, and they seemed to be at a good place, Scott had promised he wouldn't let what happened before happen again and she believed him.

Life could be good for her, she just had to make it the way she wanted it.


	18. Chapter 18

**August 1996**

Maddy laughed as she caught Cody around his waist. "Hey you..I'm going to tickle you silly." She said wrapping a towel around the giggling boy. "Whats with you streaking through my house naked after every bath."

The boy giggled and hugged Maddy's neck. Maddy kissed his rosy cheek and took him to his bedroom to get him dressed.

Maddy smiled as the boy babbled on about this and that. She loved Cody as if he was here own.

When Scott and Dana had moved to Tampa three years ago, she had never dreamed that Cody would spend so much time with her, but Dana had surprised her by calling her all the time, wanting to leave Cody with her for weeks on end so she could travel more with Scott, Maddy had never thought about saying no, she loved the boy and loved spending time with him.

He was here so much, she had fixed a room up for him, kept clothes and toys for him. He loved Maddy as well, and never wanted to go back home when Dana picked him up.

Scott had just went to WCW a couple of months ago, and he traveled more and was home less than when he was with WWF. He seemed to like his new job, and he was as popular as ever. "Alright Cody..I'm going to fix you a snack, half a hour of TV and then its bedtime." She said picking the boy up in her arms.

Cody kissed her cheek. "Okay." Maddy's heart squeezed as she looked in eyes so like Scott's.

Her and Scott had stayed close over the last three years, but he never broke his promise, they had finally just settled on friendship, Maddy still loved him, she knew she would never stop, she was as deeply in love with him as she had ever been, but she put the thought of ever being with him, out of her mind, she could live with friendship, she didn't have a choice.

Maddy cut up some apple slices for Cody and carried him in the living room and put on cartoons for him.

She went back to the kitchen and made herself some coffee. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey darlin..what ya up to?"

Maddy smiled. "Nothing, just giving Cody a snack, and fixing myself some coffee."

"I'm off for a week, thought I would drop in..if you don't have plans." Mark said.

Maddy smiled. "You know you don't need a invitation Mark."

"Great..I'll be in tomorrow night."

"Why aren't you going to spend the week with Julia?" She asked pouring her a cup of coffee.

Mark sighed. "We broke up..I'll tell you about it when I get in okay?" Maddy frowned, he sounded upset, she never did think Julia was good enough for Mark, she was a shallow little airhead, but Mark had seemed to like her, they had been dating for two years, Maddy had thought Mark finally found the woman for him , she guessed she had been wrong. "You okay?"

She heard Mark sigh. "Yeah...I 'll be glad to see you..I miss you."

Maddy smiled. "I miss you too."

"Okay let me go..see you tomorrow." Mark said and hung up.

Mark and Maddy had never hooked up sexually, the timing had never seemed right, then he had met Julia and she could tell Mark was crazy about her, Maddy couldn't stand her from the first and it was obvious that Julia couldn't stand Maddy, she knew that had bothered Mark, so she tried her best to get along with the girl.

Mark could have made things way easier on himself if he had just stayed away from Maddy, but he refused to give up his friendship with Maddy just to make Julia happy, she gave him hell at every turn and she knew Julia got upset when Mark spent the night at her place. Maddy had tried to talk to Mark, tell him he could back on if it would make things easier between him and Julia, but he had just shook his head. "I'm not giving up our friendship for any woman." He had said.

While Maddy adored Mark, and appreciated the sentiment, she didn't want him to lose the woman he loved because of her.

Maddy walked back in the living room and picked Cody up who was already looking sleepy. "Ready for bed?"

"No." He said laying his head on Maddy's shoulder. "Yeah right." She said kissing his cheek and carrying him up to his room, she laid him in the bed and grabbed his favorite book, 'Where the wild things are' and read it to him, he was out like a light before she finished. Her phone rang again and she quickly plugged in Cody's night light and left the door cracked.

"Hello."

"Hey Maddy its Dana..I'm back home..I can pick up Cody tomorrow, if you're ready for a break..I appreciate you watching him."

Maddy walked down to her kitchen and poured herself more coffee. "No problem, yeah you can pick him up..Mark is coming to spend the week, he just broke up with Julia, he sounded a little down..I want to spend some time with him."

Dana often wondered about Maddy and Mark's relationship as far as she could tell they were just friends. "Sorry to here that...look I need to talk to you about something tomorrow."

"Is Scott okay?" Maddy asked worried. "Yeah well as good as Scott can be..I wish he would lay off the booze and party's, but thats not happening, no just something I want your opinion on."

Maddy nodded. She knew Scott was still leading his hard drinking and party lifestyle, she tried not to say too much, after all she wasn't his wife. "Okay..I'll see you tomorrow."

Maddy hung up and wondered what Dana wanted, the two would never be friends, but strangely enough, they got along now and actually talked.

Maddy shook her head, she had come a long way, she used to hate Dana, now she almost felt sorry for her, Scott was never going to be faithful to her, he cheated every chance he got. Maddy felt sorry for both of them, Scott had a chance for happiness with her so long ago, but he passed on it. Maddy just shrugged, all that was water under the bridge, better to leave it there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy fed Cody breakfast and got him dressed and took him out back to play, she had a swing set put in for him, since he was here so much.

Cody played on the slide a few moments then ran over. "Maddy wanna swim." The boy said jumping up and down. Not this morning Cody, Mommy is coming to get you in a little while."

Cody threw himself on the ground. "Nooooo Maddy..wanna stay wif you." He cried.

Maddy picked the sandy haired boy up and set him in her lap and hugged him. "Cody stop that, your mommy loves you..I'll come get you in a couple of days and we'll go see a movie or go to the park, Mark too..he's coming into town."

Cody stopped crying. "Mark?"

"Uhh huh." Maddy said grinning.

Cody hugged Maddy and scampered off to play. Cody adored Mark. At first Mark was put out that Maddy kept the boy so much, he said Scott and Dana was taking advantage of her, but she had told Mark, she loved Cody and loved spending time with him, in time Mark had become attached to the little fellow. Cody was always as happy to see Mark as he was his daddy.

Maddy heard her doorbell ringing. "C'mon Cody."

Cody ran over and took her hand and they went to the door. Dana smiled at Cody. "Hey Cody you been having fun?"

Cody nodded and ran into the living room. Any other woman would have been upset that her son wasn't thrilled to see her, but Dana didn't notice.

Maddy shut the door behind Dana and went into the living room. "Cody sit in here and watch cartoons a while." Maddy said turning on the TV for him. Cody nodded and her and Dana walked in the kitchen. Maddy poured them some coffee and Maddy sat across from Dana. "So whats going on?"

Dana looked down at her coffee cup. "I'm pregnant again."

Maddy kept the hurt inside, she might be resigned to the fact that her and Scott couldn't be together, but it still hurt. "Congratulations."

Dana shook her head. "I don't know if I should have it..do you think Scott will be happy?"

Maddy looked at Dana, she didn't looked thrilled. "Scott worships Cody, he'll be the same way with this one."

Dana nodded. "I just don't know if bringing a another child in this messed up marriage is the right thing to do..and besides..its no secret..I'm not exactly going to win any mother of the year awards."

Maddy shook her head. "Cody loves you."

"Yeah I love him too, but I'm not a kid person, he's happier with you..I don't know what to do." Dana said looking confused.

Maddy got up and refilled their coffee. "Tell Scott."

"Maddy what would you do, if it was you?" Dana asked looking up at her.

"I would have it." She said with no hesitation.

Dana sipped at the coffee and studied Maddy. "You still love him, huh?"

Maddy didn't bother denying it, Dana was a lot of things stupid wasn't one of them. "I would never try to interfere in your marriage."

Dana shrugged. "I know that..I know that Scott loves you like a daughter, but I'm not blind..you been in love with him since you were a kid, I know you love Cody and wouldn't try to break up his family, thats why I asked you..I knew you would tell me the truth."

Dana got up and put her cup in the sink. "I'll tell him when he comes home."

Maddy got up and went to put Cody's sneakers on. Cody started crying. "I wanna stay." He bawled.

Maddy sat him in her lap."C'mon little man..I'll see you in a few days..I'll take you to the big water park..me and Mark,okay?"

Cody wiped at his eyes. "Okay..lub you Maddy." He said hugging her neck. "I love you too Cody." She kissed him and set him on his feet, he went and took Dana's hand.

"Thanks." Dana said.

Maddy smiled. "no problem."

She sat back thinking of Dana's news, Scott would be thrilled he loved kids. She couldn't help but wish it was her, but she had closed the door on those thoughts, best to leave it closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy waited in front of his gate, Mark told her he would get a rental, but there was no way, she had missed him too much, it had been three months since she had seen him.

Maddy had come to rely on Mark in ways she never had anyone else, he was always available to her to talk or hang out, he kept her in good cheer, when she got depressed. He always would come visit when he sensed she was getting sad over Scott or depressed, he would drag her out, dancing, playing pool or to some amusement park and cheer her up, usually she didn't go this long without seeing him, but she supposed he and Julia had been having problems for a while, thats why he stayed away.

She turned as the passengers unloaded and waved when she seen Mark, Mark was one of those guys that got better looking the older he got, she smiled at the new batch of tattoos on his arms. His hair was longer thick and gorgeous and he was trimming his goatee a different way that framed those beautiful lips of his.

Maddy laughed at her own thoughts, he might be here best friend, but she wasn't blind, the man oozed sex appeal.

Mark's arms wrapped around her and lifted her without effort in his arms. Mark rested his head on her shoulder. God he had missed her. Maddy smiled and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you."

Mark pulled back and smiled at her. "I missed ya to girl."

He hugged her again and Maddy knew he was upset. "Let's go home..I'm going to make quesadilla and I have cold beer."

Mark set her on her feet. "Sounds good."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy and Mark tucked into the food both starving and had several cold beers along with it. "This is great Maddy thanks."

Maddy just nodded and watched him, he was upset and trying to hide it, that bimbo had hurt him, she could feel it.

Maddy got up and put their plates in the sink. "Come set with me." She said holding out her hand. Mark got up and took her hand and they flopped down on the steps of the deck. It was dark out and had cooled off a little. Mark wrapped one big arm around her when she shivered. "Its my fault isn't it?"

Mark shook his head. "No..Julia doesn't trust me, thats not your fault, she has always been jealous of you."

Maddy leaned her head on Mark's arm. "I'm sorry Mark."

"Maddy you got nothing to be sorry for..I caught her in bed with another guy..she blamed me..accused me of sleeping with you and that she had the right to do the same..." His voice trailed off and she could hear the hurt.

She wanted to hit that bitch in the face, she didn't even know Mark, Mark was the type if he was in a relationship, that was it, he didn't cheat. Mark was a good man, and Julia was a fool. "You loved her."

Mark shrugged. "I thought I did , this hurts like hell, but all we did anymore was fight, so I guess its for the best."

Maddy hugged him. She knew there was nothing she could say to make it better. "Go take you a shower and I'll give you a back rub, we'll watch movies, I'll even let you get me drunk.

Mark smiled. "Sounds good to me..I'll meet ya in the living room in half and hour" He said pushing his big frame up.

Maddy sat there for a minute, she knew he was hurting, she just hoped she could help him, like he had helped her so many times.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for thr reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

Maddy sat on Mark's lower back rubbing his shoulders. She giggled as he groaned. "Girl you still give the best massage I ever had." He managed to say and he groaned again.

Maddy just grinned and reached over for the shot glass. "Hold on." She said and poured a shot of Jack and downed it.

"What about me?" Mark grumbled as she started rubbing the middle of his back. "Hey the deal was I would let you get me drunk...I didn't say anything about you getting drunk."

Mark grunted as she hit a tight spot on his lower back. "Damn you're tense." She said using her hands to loosen the muscle.

"So I heard you and Kev were dating?" Mark said.

Maddy laughed. "We went out once and he got back with his ex, the next week, I'm beginning to think, I'm meant to be alone."

"Get up." Mark said and Maddy climbed off his back and sat down on the floor beside him. Mark sat up and looked at her. "Maddy you are not meant to be alone, you should find someone, I know you date here and there, theres a guy out there for you."

Maddy rolled her eyes. The only man she wanted was with someone else, Maddy had pretty much accepted the fact, she was going to be alone.

Maddy patted his arm. "Mark I'm happy really, I don't have to have a man to be happy."

Mark reached over to grab his beer. "Have you even had sex, since you slept with Scott?"

Maddy sighed and took a big drink of her beer. "No, but whats that got to do with anything." Maddy asked resting her back against the couch.

Mark scooted beside her and rested his big arms on his knees. "Because your still mooning over Scott, you're wasting your self Maddy, sitting around, letting your life pass you by."

Maddy leaned her head on Mark's shoulder. "Mark..I'm happy..I just haven't really met anyone one I want to sleep with, its not a sin , ya know, not to have sex."

Mark wanted to say more, but he didn't, he knew Maddy thought life was fine, but she was living in a state of denial, she never had a normal relationship, he life was working and taking care of Scott's son.

It bugged him to see her wasting her life away, he knew she loved Scott, but she needed to get a life outside of him.

There was a knock at the door. "Who the hell is here this late?" Maddy asked getting up.

Maddy opened the door and groaned. "What do you want?" She snapped.

Julia whirled in her perfect blond tresses flowing behind her. "See I knew I would find you here with this little tramp." She screeched at Mark.

Mark stood up, looking like he wanted to slap her. "Julia get out of here, its over, now just go." Mark ordered trying to control his temper.

Julia didn't have the good sense to listen. "Just look at you, you don't even have a shirt on, you two have been having sex." She accused.

Maddy tried her best not to laugh, this girl was delusional. "Julia get out now, before I do something, you'll regret." Mark threatened.

Julia just glared at Mark. "Oh do tell Mark what are you going to do, does your new girlfriend know what a freak you are? Huh?"

"Shut up Julia." Mark almost growled. Maddy could see Mark's temper was getting ready to blow. "Julia get the hell out of here." Maddy demanded going over to stand in front of the small blond.

Julia gave her a smile. "You'll get sick of his games, he likes to beat on woman, he'll hit you too eventually."

Maddy looked at Julia like she was crazy. "You're fucking crazy, like anyone would believe that crap, Mark is the kindest man I know, he would never hit a woman, get the fuck out of here, before I kick your ass."

Julia just smirked at both of them. "Make me."

That was a big mistake on Julia's part, Maddy grabbed her and punched her hard, Julia fell back in the floor screaming. "Now get the fuck out."

Julia climbed to her feet. "You two deserve each other." Maddy went for her again, but Mark stepped between them, Maddy tried to side step him, but Mark held her back with one big arm. "Get out Julia before I let her go."

Julia threw one more disgusted look at them and went out the door slamming it behind her.

Maddy slapped Mark's arm. "Dammit ya should have let me clock her...bitch."

Mark grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down killer." He said chuckling.

"Stop laughing at me." Maddy said pushing away from him and flopping back on the couch. Mark just grinned and sat down beside her. "Don't be mad...I dont want you fighting over me, she's not worth it Maddy."

Maddy looked up at Mark. "You should have let me, that crap she said about you, bullshit."

Maddy knew Mark better than anyone, he would never hurt a woman, he was a sweet heart.

Mark looked down at her. "Well she wasn't lying, I did hit her."

Maddy looked at him surprised, she really couldn't believe that.

Mark started laughing. "I spanked her ass on more than one occasion, believe me she deserved it."

Maddy started laughing and slapped his arm. "Damn freak."

Mark just shrugged. "Yeah sooo?"

Maddy just shook her head. "I'm not drunk yet, you're falling down on the job."

Mark got up and went and got them a few more beers. "Thanks." Maddy said taking the beer. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Mark stretched out his long legs in front of him."Lets go to the beach..and I know this great seafood restaurant. We can stop on the way back and have dinner."

Maddy nodded. "Sounds good, I told Cody you were coming to town, I told him we would take him to the water park in a couple of days."

Mark ginned. "Okay..hows he doing?"

Maddy smiled and leaned back on the couch. "He's wonderful, talking up a storm, getting into everything, he's a sweetheart."

Mark smiled at the look on her face. Maddy worshiped Cody, she lavished him with love as if he was her own son. He wondered sometimes if Scott appreciated how well Maddy treated his son.

"So hows business?" He asked.

"Well its good..too good..I'm tired of all the time I have to put into it..I'm selling it for a nice tidy sum..I'm going to work independently..sell the software I do to the highest bidder..that way I can work when I want too..go on vacation any time I like..I'm going to go stay with daddy a few weeks and hang out with him." Maddy said closing her eyes.

"Thats good darlin, you work too hard and you don't have to..maybe you can start visiting me once in a while...I'm starting to feel neglected." He teased.

Maddy opened her eyes and grinned at him. "You wont have time for me, now that you're on the market again, you'll have all kinds of women after you."

Mark nudged her with his elbow. "Always got time for you Maddy..you know that, besides I'm not back on the market..think I'll give women a rest for a while, too much work."

Maddy leaned against him. "Good you just hang with me for a while..I've missed you."  
Even though her and Mark had never lost touch and they did see each other, it wasn't the same when he had hook up with Julia, he had to split his time two ways.

"I missed you too Maddy." He stood and lifted her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" Maddy asked laughing.

"Puttin you to bed, you can barely keep your eyes open." He said carrying her upstairs to her bedroom.

Mark stood her up, pulling off her shirt and shorts, he found a t-shirt in her drawer and drew it over her head. Maddy almost laughed, Mark could undress her and tuck her into bed, without even looking at her body, she figured they must be the best of friends.

Mark shed his pants and climbed in beside her, pulling her in his arms. "Mark..I know you cared about Julia, but really you're a great guy, you can do so much better than that."

Mark smiled in the dark and his big hand stroked her back."Think so..I'm a great catch huh?" He teased.

Maddy closed her eyes the alcohol she had consumed made her sleepy. "Yeah you are, the best."

Mark kissed her cheek and smiled as she drifted into sleep. He had a desire to see Maddy truly happy with a man that loved her the way she deserved to be loved, Scott might love her, but the man was on a course of self destruct, he wasn't any good for Maddy, Kevin was to wishy washy, he was a good guy, but he had this back and forth thing going with Tamara, Maddy didn't need that drama, Then there was him, he could take care of Maddy, probably make her happy, but the problem was he wasn't in love with her, she deserved a man who was crazy over her. Mark closed his eyes, maybe he could find a nice guy to set Maddy up with, he would have to think on it.

* * *

_This chapter contains mature sexual content._

Maddy awoke the next morning and smiled. Mark's big arm was around her waist and he had her pulled very tightly against him, this was nothing unusual , when Mark was home, they always slept together and she enjoyed being cuddled up with him, she always felt safe and happy with Mark.

However as she became fully awake, she noticed a big difference from all those other times, and it was poking her hard in her behind. Maddy almost laughed. It had been years since she had sex and she had throughly enjoyed it, now she was faced with a dilemma, how to get the hell out of the bed without waking Mark, and diverting a potentially embarrassing situation.

Maddy tried to wiggle out from under his arm, but that wasn't happening and her wiggling caused his friend to get even harder. Maddy's eyes got wide. "My you're a big boy Mark." She muttered as she tried to figure out what to do.

When his big hand slid under the cover and cupped her mound Maddy jumped in fright. "You dumb bastard, you weren't asleep." She yelped and turned over to pound his arm.

She met his eyes which were filled with amusement. "Calm down Killer." He said and pulled her face close to his, his lips came down on hers and Maddy moaned as his tongue fought its way between her lips and tangled with hers, his shaft pressed against her thigh, and Maddy rubbed her leg against his ever growing girth.

Maddy felt too good to think, she didn't give a damn that this was her best friend, or what the hell it meant, it had been damn near three years since she had a man, and she had a willing one right next to her, she was getting some.

Mark's big hands roamed her body, and magically her shirt was gone along with her panties and his big fingers delved her sensitive flesh even as his lips kissed down her heated skin.

Maddy squirmed needing more. Mark continues his exploration of her body licking and nipping at her nipples as he plunged two big finger in her wet heat. "God Maddy you're so wet darlin." he breathed against her skin.

Maddy shoved her hips up to meet his fingers. Mark groaned, she was killing him, the girl was smoking.

Mark rose to his knees and spread her legs gazing at her inviting body. "I'm going to fuck the hell out of you." He said his voice coming out in what sounded like a growl.

Maddy grinned up at him. "Please dooo." She said pushing her hips at him.

Mark hooked his arms under her thighs and dragged her closer. "Well since ya asked so nicely..." he said and thrust his now rock hard shaft deep in her heat.

Maddy screamed as he filled her, Mark bent and pushed his lips over hers as he started thrusting slowly in her wet heart, long hard strokes that left her panting and begging for more.

Maddy's fingers skimmed his bigs arms, he felt so good to her, his big body felt good filling her time after time as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly.

Mark bent and kissed her his tongue teasing her lips, Maddy grabbed his hair and puled him closer. "Mark." She whimpered against his mouth as he rocked against her

Mark feather kisses down her hot skin catching one nipple and scraping at her nipple with his teeth "Marrrrrrk." She groaned her hands tangling in his long hair. His head moved back up her body leaving hot wet kisses against her skin, he settled over her and pumped his shaft deep with each thrust, Maddy could barely breath. "Pleeeeeeaseee." She begged.

Mark kissed her forehead. "Please what..what is it ya want baby." He demanded his voice deep and ferrel sounding to her ears.

"Faster...harderrrr...morrrreeee." She groaned as the tingle between her legs started to spread.

Mark pulled out and her and thrust back in hard and fast and his hips began a steady rhythm of pushing in her wet heat, making her raise her hips and squirm beneath him. "Like that darlin...hows that feel?" he whispered as he ran his tongue along her ear.

All Maddy could do was whimper and then scream as his last hard thrust sent her over the edge screaming his name. Mark rocked against her till she was still, he bent and kissed her hard, then pulled back long enough to flip her over on her belly. "Knees up..I ain't done, not by a long shot." He growled lifting her hips, Maddy who was still floating on the tail end of a overwhelming climax willingly complied lifting her bottom to accommodate him.

She felt his big hands caress her ass and then he thrust in her causing her to whimper, once again he started thrusting fast and hard, his hands guiding her hips back to meet the hard thrusts.

Maddy clawed at the sheets trying to control the feel of him pumping in and out of her so quickly, but she could barely manage to stay on her knees, Mark as if sensing this wrapped one long arm around her waist and simply held her up as he thrust his shaft deep in her belly. "Markkkkk." She keened as she felt the wave of feeling spreading out from between her thighs.

"Come for me Maddy, scream baby." He said roughly as his shaft invaded her again and again.

Maddy did scream long and hard as she came, and Mark followed behind her this time, grunting as he shoved himself deep one last time and his seed spilled deep in her belly.

Maddy felt boneless as Mark held her up, his thrusting slowing as they both came down from the sexual high.

Mark let her down and lay back, and he drew her on top of him, her face buried in his chest, she felt her eyes widen as she felt his hardness brush the inside of her thigh, Mark chuckled the sound rumbling deep in his chest, under her ear, he ran his hands down her side his light touch tickling. "Open for me Maddy." He demanded as his big hands settle on her hips. Maddy was shocked that he was ready again, his hands lifted her hips and he slid her down over his shaft causing her to groan. "Ride me." He demanded and his hands stroked her back.

Maddy smiled as she complied, she had a feeling she was in for a long morning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for the great reviews..heres another chapter for you. This chapter does contain some sexual content!**

* * *

Maddy lay facing the wall, realizing what she had just done. Well she had great sex, but she had crossed the line of no return with Mark, he was her best friend for God's sake, she didn't want to lose that because of one night of sex, she didn't want things to get all weird between them. 

Her phone rang and she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed it. "Hello."

"Hey Sugar."

Oh God just what I don't need right now. "Umm hey Scott." She said trying to keep it down, because she didn't want to wake Mark, she wasn't ready to face him yet.

"You okay, you sound funny?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was asleep." She said trying to move out from under Mark's heavy arm.

"I'm going to be in town next week, I thought maybe we could go out to dinner?" Scott said.

He had learned to keep things at a close friendship level with Maddy, he always spent time with her when he was in town.

"Sure I'd love too." Maddy smiled, she did miss him like crazy, it was weird, but she almost felt guilty for sleeping with Mark.

"Okay Maddy, you do sound sleepy, go on back to sleep, I'll see you next week..I love you."

"I love you too." Maddy said and flipped her phone shut. She sighed deeply, she had made a big mistake sleeping with Mark, even if the sex was awesome, she needed a friend, and now she had probably lost her best friend, after all it was just sex, Mark wasn't in love with her anymore than she was in love with him.

Maddy burrowed her face in the pillow tears pricking her eyes. She couldn't believe she had let herself get carried away like that.

Mark sighed as he heard her crying, he should have known, Maddy over thought things way to much. Mark put his hands around her waist and turned her over to face him. "Maddy stop that right now." He ordered.

Maddy buried her face in his neck crying. Mark put his arms around her and let her cry for a few minutes, then he pushed her back so he could look at her. "Maddy what do you see darlin?"

Maddy looked in his intense green eyes for a minute. "My best friend."

Mark nodded. "Thats right, that hasn't changed, and it wont ever change, so stop crying, okay?"

Maddy nodded and cuddled close to him. "I'm going to make some coffee..I'll be right back." He said. Maddy couldn't help but admire his beautiful body. He was a gorgeous man.

Maddy lay on her back, she hoped Mark was right and things wouldn't change between them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark made coffee and sat down at the table to think, having sex with Maddy had been unplanned, but not unwelcome, he was right, she was a firecracker in bed, but he may have threw a glitch in things by going with his gut instincts to make love to her, he would rather have her as a friend than a lover, if he had his choice he would want to be both, but he wasn't sure Maddy could handle that.

He got up and poured two cups of coffee. He just hoped he could convince Maddy that nothing had changed about them being friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark smiled and sat the coffee down and sat down on the side of the bed, he pulled the covers off Maddy's head and bent kissing her lightly on the lips, it got the desired effect, she smiled and sat up. Mark handed her the coffee and her set back against the headboard beside her. They drank there coffee in silence and Mark took her cup when she was done. "Okay Maddy we need to talk."

Maddy dreaded this, she knew this was a one time thing, and she didn't like the feeling this was going to cause them to be uncomfortable with each other.

Mark surprised her by lifting her to straddle his lap facing him. "Umm Mark maybe this isn't such a good idea." She said when she found his semi-hard erection pressed to her most intimate place. "What cant resist me for five minutes." He teased, wrapping his big arms around her.

Maddy smiled. "Well truthfully no, and if you want to talk this may be a really bad idea."

Mark pressed against her already moist sex. "I can do two things at once." He said giving her that slow sexy smile that she loved.

Maddy giggled. "Okay then I can too." She boasted. Mark raised a brow at that but stopped his movements for the moment.

"Maddy this not just sex, I care about you, while its true, we're not in love, I love you, you've become a important person in my life, and we have chemistry in bed, thats obvious...I want to be with you, I guess to call it dating at this point would be dumb, but I would like for us to continue doing what we have always done, being best friends, but with the great sex thrown in." Mark said moving his hips beneath her.

Maddy bit back a groan, he was killing her. "So what are we exactly, best friends, lovers or what?"

Mark smiled. "Both, I think that would work."

Maddy closed her eyes as he slowly worked his shaft in her tight passage, she gripped his shoulders and her head fell forward on his shoulder as he slowly sheathed himself with in her slick heat. She took a deep breath and tried to for the words she wanted to say. "So are you going to date, I mean I don't mind, I have no hold on you, but I would like to know up front." She asked against his neck.

Mark pushed her back so he could look at her. "No, you know me better than that..I have one relationship at a time, if you ever want out or to quit what we're doing, just tell me Maddy, friends first, remember that, okay?"

Maddy nodded. It was hard to think with his swollen erection filling her, she wanted to move on him, but she had to talk to him first."Mark, the same goes for you, if you ever want someone else or you fall in love or whatever, tell me, I don't want you trying to protect my feelings or staying with me out of some fucked up sense of obligation, promise me." She said staring intently in his eyes.

Mark kissed her gently. "I promise."

"One more thing." He said as his hands moved down to her hips. "Friends always Maddy, we will never let sex come between that, you're my best friend, thats important to me."

Maddy smiled. "To me to, friends always." She said and bent to kiss him.

Mark deepened the kiss and groaned as she started to move herself up and down on his engorged shaft, her moist inner passage constricting around him. "God Maddy." He moaned as she rode him slowly.

Mark used his hands to guide her hips, up and down over him. Maddy began to whimper as she got closer to to release, her hands gripping even tighter on his massive shoulders.

Mark captured one rosy tipped breast in his mouth and began to draw it deep in his mouth, laving her nipple with his tongue, Maddy groaned at the sensation. "Mark." She breath out his name lost in the pleasure they were giving each other.

Mark could feel his climax approaching and he encouraged her to move faster guiding her hips in a timeless rhythm, he pulled his mouth back from her breast. " Time to come for me baby, hmmm." His voice was like hot velvet making her even wetter if that was possible, and with one last slide of her tight heat over his shaft, she came apart in his arms calling his name.

Mark groaned her name as he too found release, deep in her womb, she felt the each twitch of his climax and caused her to groan with pleasure.

Maddy collapsed against him, her face buried in his neck, Mark ran his big hands over the soft skin of her back. "Maddy Maddy, why have we wasted so much time, you're so hot girl."

Maddy smiled and cuddled closer to him, she felt so safe with Mark, knowing he would never hurt her.

Mark kissed the top of her head. "You're my girl now Maddy."

The words caused a great pain in her heart and her thoughts drew to Scott, he called her his girl, since she was little, she closed her eyes and tried to block out thoughts of him, she could never have him, she shouldn't even be thinking of him now, she wondered how one stops loving someone, she cared for Mark a great deal, but her heart ached for Scott.

Mark patted her butt playfully. "Lets get up and shower, and then head for the beach."

Maddy lifted her head and kissed him. "Okay."

Mark watched her head for the bathroom. He smiled, she was a beauty, and great in bed, but she was a good friend too. He had to be careful with her, he never wanted to hurt her the way Scott had. He just had to be careful, Maddy was a fragile person with deep emotions, he would do whatever he had to , to make sure she stayed happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy laughed as Mark held her tight in the pounding surf and tickled her. "Stop ya big bastard." She screamed.

Mark laughed and stopped tickling her, but he didn't let her go. They had been at the beach all day and Mark couldn't remember when he had such a good time, being with Maddy was great, she was so much fun, he guessed there was a benefit in having you best friend as a lover, he already knew they got along good and and had a blast together. "You tired?" He asked picking her up and carrying her out of the surf.

"A little." She said relaxing in his arms. Mark sat her down on the large beach blanket and handed her a dry towel, she watched him as he dried off and once again couldn't help but notice what a beautiful body he had.

Mark caught her gaze and grinned. "Like what ya see?"

Maddy blushed a little but smiled. "Yeah I do."

Mark leaned over kissing her and pulled back. "Good you'll be seeing a lot more tonight." he promised.

Maddy felt excitement course through her veins, at the thought of climbing in the bed with him again tonight.

Mark saw the flush creep up her skin and smiled. Yeah it was going to be a real good week he thought. "Lets go grab dinner." He said getting up. Maddy grabbed her shorts and tank top. "I need to change."

"Well theres no one here...go ahead." He said and pulled his wets trunks off. Maddy's mouth dropped. "Umm Mark we are in public."

Mark just grinned and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. He grabbed a towel and held it in front of her. "There no one can spy on that cute little ass, while you change...Thats my stuff anyway, I don't want any other guy checking you out." He growled.

Maddy smiled as she shed her wet bathing suit and pulled on her clothes. Mark just grinned as he peeked the whole time. "Pervert." She said grinning.

Mark shrugged. "Yeah I am." he agreed.

Mark dropped the towel when she had finished dressing. They gathered there things up and walked up the her car. Mark stowed there stuff in the trunk and Maddy handed him the keys. Mark took the keys and then pulled her close for a searing kiss. Maddy melted against him, parting her lips in compliance to his obvious wishes.

Mark lifted his head after a few minutes and kissed her nose. "Lets get going."

Maddy just numbly followed him and got in the passenger seat, his kisses wiped all thoughts from her brain, the man was walking talking sex.

Maddy had a feeling they would be spending most of his week off in the bedroom and that suited her just fine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy opened her front door and went in, Mark following close behind, she plopped on the couch laying down.

Mark lifted her and sat down laying her back in his arms.

Maddy sighed and relaxed against him. "Tired baby..want daddy to put you to bed." He said giving her a look full of sexual heat.

Maddy laughed. "You're a damn freak Mark." Mark pulled her closer in his arms. "That I am, and we ain't even got to the freaky shit yet, just you wait darlin." He teased.

Maddy laughed, it felt good to be with Mark, everything was light hearted and happy between them, even sex.

It felt good to be with someone where there was no tension or pressure, just a good time.

Mark bent and kissed her lightly. "You do look tired, lets get you to bed." Mark said standing up with her in his arms.

"I thought we were going to do something freaky." Maddy teased as he carried her up the stairs.

Mark winked. "Nah ya look tired, you can just give me a blow job and we'll call it a night."

Maddy turned red and then started laughing. "You big goof." She said slapping his arm.

Mark walked in the bedroom and laid her on the bed slowly undressing her. He undressed and laid down beside her on his side wrapping his arm around her. "Maddy you make me happy."

Maddy smiled and traced his goatee with her finger. "You make me happy too Mark."

Maddy closed her eyes and lay against him. "Hey hey...did ya forget..I was hoping for a blow job." He said grinning.

Maddy gave him a mock glare. "Well you can always hope..." She said trailing off.

Mark shoved his very hard shaft against her thigh. "You wouldn't let me suffer would ya?" He said giving her a cute grin.

"Well you could take a cold shower." She offered hiding her grin of amusement.

Mark looked put out and his bottom lip actually was threatening to poke out and Maddy smiled and slid down his big body. "I was just kidding lover." She said right before her warm mouth covered his throbbing shaft.

Mark eyes rolled back in his head as she worked magic on him with her tongue and mouth, he lifted his head to watch her, biting back a moan as she sank his shaft all the way in her mouth. Mark fell back, he hadn't met too many woman that could take his length all the way in there mouth.

Maddy smiled as she pleasured him, his grunts and groans told her she was doing a fine job, Mark 's big hand came down on the back of her head and grunted one last time as he spilled his seed.

Maddy licked at him for several more minutes as he came down from the intense climax, the she crawled back in his arms and rested her head on his chest. Mark kissed her cheek. "What a good girl you are Maddy." He purred in that deep rumbling voice.

Maddy laughed and cuddled closer. "Now can I sleep?"

Mark chuckled. "Yeah baby, you earned it."

Maddy was asleep in a matter of minutes and Mark lay watching her for a while. He was certainly going to be sampling her and often over the next week, Maddy was delicious, and he intended to spend a lot of time tasting what she had to offer.

Mark kissed her gently one last time and drifted off to sleep himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews..plese keep them coming.**

* * *

Maddy grinned as she watched Mark lift Cody in the air, before the wave splashed him, Cody giggled and started kicking his feet, Mark sat him down in the shallow water and Maddy walked over smiling up at him. "He adores you."

Mark grinned. "Yeah I like him too, he's a sweet kid."

Maddy sat down in the water and watched Cody playing and splashing. Mark sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Maddy smiled and leaned on him. This having Mark as a friend and a lover seemed to working well, she was enjoying her time with him.

"Dana is pregnant again." She said watching Cody.

Mark looked down at her, she didn't seem overly upset, but sometimes she hid it well. "You okay?"

Maddy kept her eyes on Cody as he play. "Truthfully no, it hurts like hell."

Maddy didn't know if she should have this conversation with the man she was having sex with, but hell, he knew how she felt about Scott, it wasn't like she had ever kept it a secret. Mark bent and kissed her on top of the head. "I'm sorry Maddy..I wish I could do something to make you stop loving him."

Maddy smiled up at Mark. "I wouldn't want you to, Scott has been a part of my life, since I was five, he rescued me from a horrible life, I owe him everything, I don't want to stop loving him Mark..The truth is he made me a promise not to ever try to get me and bed again, and he'll keep it, but I would go to him in a minute if he asked...I cant help myself." Maddy looked down. "You think I'm pathetic don't you?"

Mark shook his head. "I think you love Scott beyond anything and he is too big a fool to realize how lucky he is, to have a woman love him like that."

Mark lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "You're a special woman Maddy..I really hope Scott wakes up one day and treats you like you deserve to be treated."

Cody ran over hopping on Mark's lap. "Hungwry Mark."

Mark grinned and stood lifting the boy. "C'mon Maddy, lets feed this little monster." he said tickling Cody.

Maddy stood up and smiled. Mark always made her feel better, she just thanked God, she had him to talk to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Maddy dropped Cody off at home and headed back to her house. Maddy was pretty drained by chasing Cody all day at the water park, she told Mark she was going to shower. She threw her cellphone on the table and asked Mark to get it if anyone called.

Mark turned on espn and propped his feet on the coffee table. He was catching the game scores when her phone rang. "Hello." He asked flipping her phone open.

"She's busy right now, can I take a message?"

Mark frowned. "Chuluota Hospital, can you tell me whats wrong..I'm her boyfriend."

Mark frown became even deeper. "Yeah I'll tell her, we'll be down as soon as possible."

Mark got up how the hell was he supposed to tell her this. He picked the phone up and rang Scott. "Hello."

"Scott its Mark, Maddy is going to need you..I need you to fly into Chuluota and meet us at her dads house."

Scott frowned. "Whats going on Mark?"

Mark paced back and forth. "I gotta go upstairs and tell that little girl her daddy is dead, how the hell do I do that Scott?"

Scott was stunned. He had Joe had been friends for years, they still stayed in touch, how could he be dead. Scott had to get his mind right, so he could help Maddy. "Mark, you have to tell her and be there for man, I'll meet you down there, tell her I'm on my way, okay?"

Mark just stared and nodded his head. "Okay Scott."

"I gotta get off here and book a flight, I'll see you soon."

Mark hung up and slowly walked up the stairs, Maddy was in the bedroom brushing her long curls, she took one look at Mark's face and set the brush down."Mark whats wrong?"

Mark took her hand and sat her down on the end of the bed and sat down beside her.

"Maddy I just got a call from Chuluota hospital." Mark saw her tense up, he pulled her closer to him. "Honey your daddy had a heart attack...Maddy I'm sorry, but he didn't make it."

Maddy just stared at him. "Mark you're wrong..I just talked to daddy, four days ago, I'm going to spend a week with him, just me and him..."

Mark heard the desperation in her voice. "Maddy its not a mistake..I'm sorry darlin'."

Maddy crumpled and Mark caught her, pulling her in his arms. Mark could do nothing but hold her as she wailed in grief for her father. He didn't know how long he set there, but it was dark when he looked up. "Maddy honey, I need to book us a flight, we need to go."

Maddy pushed herself up off of him, but just sat there looking numb. Mark got up and made the necessary arrangements and then packed there bags, Maddy just sat there her face red from crying, not moving.

Mark got her up and out the door and they headed to the airport, Mark glanced at her constantly waiting for her to speak, finally she looked at him. "Where's Scott?"

Mark pulled her next to him and she instantly curled into his warmth."He's on his way, he'll meet us down there."

"Thank you Mark." She said in little more than a whisper. Mark just held her, Maddy was strong, she would get through this, he would stay with her as long as she needed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott went to the hospital as soon as he landed, he went in the hospital room and shut the door and cried his eyes out. He had met Joe when he was fifteen years old, his was really his oldest and closest friend. Scott got up and washed his face, he couldn't do this in front of Maddy he had to be strong for her, he called the funeral home and made the necessary arrangements, he didn't want Maddy having to deal with this. He wished he could have been there when Mark had to tell her, his baby must be heart broken. Scott sighed, Maddy needed him now more than ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy used the key to open her dads door, Mark just waited as she took a minute to walk in, she walked through the house and into the kitchen and started making coffee. She turned aroud as she waited for it to brew.

"_Scott says your my daddy now."_

Maddy bit her lip against the tears, she hadn't thought she had any left, she could see the two sitting at the table as if it were yesterday.

_Well yea, I guess thats about the size of it, is that okay with you_

Maddy turned back to the coffee but the images played in her mind.

_Okay..you can be my daddy_

"Daddy why?" She sobbed out and Mark swiftly crossed the room and pulled her against him as she cried.

"I'm sorry Maddy."

Maddy hugged him tight, she just thanked God, that she had Mark here with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott got in exhausted, he opened Joe's door, he seen the rental and figured Maddy was here. Mark walked up to him from the den. "She's in there laying on the couch, she called all his friends and associates and let them know what was going on."

Scott looked at Mark. "How is she?"

Mark shook his head. "Not good, crying a lot, she's been asking for you."

Scott nodded. He had to be strong for Maddy.

Mark looked at Scott, he didn't look so good himself, he knew Scott and Joe had been friends for a lifetime, he was probably hurting as bad as Maddy. "I'm going to go grab some food for us..she needs you right now, some time alone."

Scott was grateful that Mark realized that. "Thanks Mark, for everything, taking care of her."

Mark shrugged."She's my friend." He said and left.

Scott walked toward the den, he was afraid to see her in pain, although God knows he had caused her enough, himself.

As soon as Scott walked into the den, Maddy was up and flying in his arms. "Scott...I want my daddy." She cried.

Scott lifted her in his arms and sat down with her. "I know sugar, I know ya do..I'm so sorry baby." He said as he rocked her in his arms.

Scott felt his own tears start again, tears for a pain he couldn't protect her from and tears for his friend, he would never see again.

They held each other as they both released their pain. Maddy finally looked up and wiped the tears from his face. "Thank you Scott..I need you so much."

Scott understood, Maddy and Joe were family in his heart, he might be in love with Maddy in one sense, but she was already a part of his family. He had helped raise her, watched her grow into a beautiful woman, the love he had for her surpassed everything, except his son. "I love you Maddy..you're my girl, I'll always be here for you."

Maddy kissed his cheek. "I love you too Scott."

"Why don't you go take a hot shower, it will make you feel better, Mark is gone to get something to eat..and I want you to eat something."

Maddy sighed and got up. "I'll try."

Scott watched her leave and closed his eyes. He loved her so much, but his life was a train wreak as usual. He could never go to Maddy being messed up like he was, booze and pills kept him moving these days, he only sobered up when he was around his son or Maddy. Besides he had promised he would never make a move on her again, and he would keep that promise even if it killed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat in the den, Mark and Maddy had went to bed, and he was pretty sure the fact that they were sharing a bedroom meant that they were lovers, he knew he had no right to be jealous, but he was, he wanted to get her and pull her in his arms, but she had Mark to comfort her.

Scott sighed, she still needed him, it wasn't that, but she had come to rely on Mark, he seen the gentle way Mark treated her, the way he touched her.

Maybe Mark was what Maddy needed right now, who was he to judge, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy and Scott stood together on the cliffs overlooking the beach. Mark stood a little ways back, giving them their space. Joe had asked to be cremated and his ashes scattered off the cliff here.

He hadn't wanted a public funeral, so it was just Maddy Scott and Mark.

Scott looked at Maddy. "You ready sugar?"

Maddy nodded and Scott removed the top from the urn and handed it to Maddy. She swallowed hard, pictures ran through her mind of her childhood and all the good times she had with her dad. She tilted the urn and the wind sent the ashes out over the ocean.

"_you can be my daddy" _The words echoed through her mind, her and Joe had chosen each other, he had picked her to be his little girl, and she had chosen him to be her daddy, that made their relationship even more special.

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she lifted the empty urn back up. "I love you daddy." She whispered on the wind.

Scott put his arm around her. "You need some time?"

Maddy hugged Scott fiercely "No...I'm done here..I already talked to his lawyer..I'm not selling the house, he's going to take care of everything else..I'm going home."

Scott kissed her cheek and nodded. "I have a few things to do here..I'll close up the house for you. I'll be home in a few days."

Maddy nodded and walked over to Mark's waiting arms. Scott watched them walk off, he supposed he should be glad Maddy had Mark, she needed someone that could be there for her all the time. He turned back toward the ocean. "Joe...take care my friend." and he turned and walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**April 1997**

Maddy finalized the sale of her company and was glad to be rid of it. She was tired of working all the time and truthfully, there was no reason she had to. She had made herself wealthy long ago, and then her dad had left her a ridiculous amount of money, she was very wealthy.

Maddy sat down in the hospital waiting room and called Cody over. "C'mon stop running around." She said pulling the boy in her lap.

"Wanna see da baby." he said.

Maddy smiled and kissed his smooth cheek. "Well, Daddy will come tell us when the baby is here, okay?"

Cody leaned against her. "Okay."

Maddy smiled as she cuddled the boy. Dana had went into labor this morning and Scott was back in delivery with her, Dana had told Maddy she was getting her tubes tied while she was here, she didn't want anymore.

Scott came out beaming. "Its a girl." He said proudly.

Maddy picked up Cody and gave Scott a hug. "Congratulations Scott."

Scott took Cody in his arms and took Maddy's hand. "C'mon, you can go look at her she's in the nursery."

Maddy followed along and smiled at Cody's excited chattering. "Look at her." Scott said proudly as he pointed his daughter out. "Oh Scott she's gorgeous." She was too, she had dark curls like her father and a beautiful face.

Maddy reached up tugging at Scott's long curls. "Looks like daddy."

Scott smiled and bent and kissed Maddy. "Thanks Sugar..I really appreciate everything you do for me..I know you keep Cody most of the time, it means the world to me."

Maddy just stared at the baby wishing it was hers and Scott's, most days she didn't think about stuff like this, but it was hard when you were staring at your dream through a glass, and it belonged to someone else.

Scott knew the look in her eyes well, envy, want..wishing the two of them had children, in truth he wished the same thing, he should have never married Dana, but the deed was done, no do overs in real life, and he two children to think of, he didn't love Dana, he never had, he had been in lust which had quickly faded, now he was stuck, and his life hurt Maddy.

Scott took her hand again and kissed it. "I love you Maddy." It was the only thing he had to offer her, his love such as it was.

Scott watched the beautiful smile light her face. "I love you too Scott, always."

Scott looked away at his precious daughter, he couldn't regret her, even if he did wish he had married Maddy instead of Dana, there was no hope, even if he and Dana ever broke up, he had made Maddy a promise and he would never break it, he had hurt her deeply years ago, by taking advantage of her feelings for him, it wouldn't happen again.

"Do you need me to keep Cody?"

Scott shook his head. "I'm heading home, I'll take him with me..I'll be in town for a week or more..I'll be by to see you."

Maddy nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Scott's cheek and then she planted a kiss on Cody's cheek.

"Lub you Maddy." Cody said grabbing her in a hug around her neck. "Love you too, sweet boy."

Scott watched her leave and turned back to smile at his daughter, he couldn't be unhappy right now, he had two beautiful children.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy fixed her a glass of tea and fell back on the couch, she had been up all day and she was tired.

She drank her tea and lay down on the couch, dozing off, until her phone rang. "Hello." She answered sleepily.

"Hey darlin, I woke ya didn't I?"

Maddy smiled. "Its okay..I was just dozing on the couch, I was at the hospital all day with Cody, Dana went into labor."

"Boy or girl?" Mark asked.

"A beautiful little girl." Maddy said smiling.

Mark knew this had to bother her, he knew she was happy for Scott, but he also knew his friend, she was hurting. "Thats great..I'll call Scott later this week..so what do you have planned for this weekend?"

Maddy sat up. "Nothing really."

"I'm off for the weekend...I thought I would drop in..."

Maddy grinned. "Mark its not like you have to ask, you have a key to my place, you practically live here."

Mark smiled. "Yeah I know, I just like to let you know whats going on..I miss you by the way."

Maddy grinned and tucked her feet under her. "I miss you too..its been two weeks and I really need a visit from you."

Mark smirked and lay back on the hotel bed. "Maddy you haven't been a bad girl have you, you ain't been playing with that sweet little pussy of mine, have you?"

Maddy started laughing. "Now you know me better than that, I like the real thing, thats why I attack you every time I see you."

Mark smiled. "Yeah okay..and I want to keep it that way..I'll be in around five on Friday, don't pick me up..I'll get a rental, and you better have that cute ass nekked and waiting." He teased.

Maddy got up and walked upstairs to her bedroom. "You got it sexy...I'll be waiting."

Mark sighed. "I really do miss you Maddy..I cant wait to see you...I'll see you soon, okay?"

Maddy lay back on her bed. "Okay Mark..I'll see you soon, be safe."

Maddy lay down and closed her eyes, the one thing that was constant and worry free in her life was Mark, she counted him still as her best friend, he had been right, being lovers hadn't changed that, then there was the sex, it was indescribable, the man loved sex and she found that she did too, with him anyway. Over the last seven months he had definitely turned her out, Mark would have sex five or six times a day, if she was willing and most times she was, really it wasn't liked he asked, half the time he flipped her on her back , and was getting busy before she knew where the hell her clothes were, but she didn't have one complaint, being multi orgasmic, didn't lead her to do much complaining.

Maddy grinned as she thought about him, she knew as soon as he walked in the door, he would grab her and take her on the first available surface , which didn't bother her a bit, Mark was a man with a high sex drive and she had no trouble keeping up.

But sex didn't overtake everything, he was still he best friend, they spent hours talking about everything, Mark always insisted they go out and do things together.

Maddy wished she was in love with him, no doubt she loved him, he was one of the closest people to her in the world , him and Scott was her world, but she wasn't in love with him, no more than he was in love with her.

Mark had told her the last time he saw her, they should get married, because they were best friends and got along so well, and the sex was great, she almost thought about it for a minute, but then she had shook her head. "No Mark, someday you're going to fall in love, and when you do, you'll regret it if you're tied down to someone else."

He had looked skeptical, but Maddy knew what real true love was, you didn't get over it or move on, you just loved that person no matter what, and it tore your heart up, not being able to be with them.

She wouldn't wish that on Mark , she was lucky to have him, he soothed the loneliness in her life, and made her forget for a short time, her need for Scott, if only for a short time, but when the time come to let him go, she would, never as a friend, but she knew they wouldn't be lovers forever.

But she intended to enjoy it while they were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott dropped in on Friday morning with the baby and Cody. Maddy took the baby from his arms smiling. "What did you name her?"

"Cassidy." He said watching her smile at his daughter.

Maddy bent and gave Cody a kiss. "C'mon little man, I'll fix you a snack."

Cody skipped after Maddy into the kitchen and Maddy handed the baby back to Scott. She fixed Cody a bowl of cut up fruit and gave him some chocolate sauce to dip with. "Thank you Maddy."

Maddy smiled and hugged the boy again. "Maddy you lub me best?"

Maddy smiled, he must be a little insecure about the baby. "You'll always be my little man, no one else." She said smiling at him.

Cody threw his arms around her neck and hugged her. Maddy patted his back. "Eat your snack."

Cody grinned and grabbed apiece of banana, dunking it in the chocolate. Scott watched her with a smile, words so similar to what he used to tell her.

"_You'll always be my girl, Maddy."_

"He adores you , ya know." Scott said rocking the baby in his arms.

Maddy stood smiling. "The feelings mutual."

Maddy made them some coffee and they settled Cody in the den watching cartoons, and Scott put Cassidy in her carrier.

"So have you sold your company yet? I know you were planning on it." Scott asked setting his coffee cup down.

"Yeah, I finalized the sale papers last week, its done..I'll be doing what I really love which is designing software myself for other company's and I can work as I please and not on any kind of time table, that suits me." Maddy said.

"Thats great Maddy...I'm glad you're happy..I been worried about you." He said grabbing her hand in his. Maddy smiled, she had been depressed for a long time after her dad's death and had threw herself into her work and not come up for a while, luckily for her, she had Mark and Scott both who had been really patient and understanding about her daily crying jags and mood swings for a while.

"I'm fine now Scott." Maddy squeezed his hand. "I don't want you worrying about me...So how is work going for you?"

Scott sat back pulling his hand back and picking up his cup. "Okay..I guess."

Maddy frowned. "Spill it ...whats wrong?

Scott shrugged. "I been suspended a few times for drinking." He said not looking at her.

Maddy sadly lowered her head, she had learned long ago trying to talk to Scott about his drinking was like talking to the wall, it didn't sink in, she loved him so much it broke her heart to see hin runing his career and his health.

Scott saw the sadness in her face before she lowered her head, that he hurt her, made him sick, he was ashamed of the way he was, but the drinking made him forget the mess he had made of his life, and it was like he had no control to stop it. When he was away from Maddy and his Cody, he couldn't stop drinking, but when he was around them he controlled it, he didn't understand why he was so self destructive himself.

Maddy got up and put her empty cup in the sink, she wanted to yell at him to straighten up and stop screwing up his life. "Scott if I lose you...I've lost everything." She said quietly.

Scott got up and put his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder, he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, she felt so right in his arms. Maddy leaned back into his embrace. "Maddy you'll never lose me little girl."

Maddy closed her eyes and pretended he was hers, and that this was her life, everyday and every night in his arms. His scent overwhelmed her senses. They just stood there both wrapped in their own thoughts of how things could be, if only.

Maddy turned in his arms and put her head on his chest. "Scott please start taking care of yourself, if something ever happened to you...I couldn't go on."

Scott hugged her tighter. "I'm not going anywhere Maddy." he lifted her chin smiling down at her. "You're still my girl huh?"

Maddy smiled up at him, the same bright smile that he always thought of as his and his alone. "Always Scott."

Scott placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I should go...I'll be leaving tomorrow, I'll see you when I get back into town."

Maddy nodded and relaxed in his arms for a minute longer. "I'll keep a eye on the kids."

"Thank you Maddy." he let go of her and went and picked up the baby carrier.

Maddy went to round up Cody and met Scott in the foyer. She bent and kissed Cody on the cheek. "See ya little man."

Cody hugged her. "See ya Maddy."

Maddy closed the door behind them, she would think, it would get easier over the years to let him go, but it never did, did it ever get easy to live with a broken heart, she was guessing not, she just had learned to deal with it.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, Mark would be here in a couple of hours, she smiled at the thought, at least that thought cheered her up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much for the awsome reviews. Sexual content warning!**

* * *

Maddy pulled a light cover over her, and lay on the couch watching TV. Mark had called and his flight was delayed, he told her not to wait up, bet she decided to lay on the couch and wait for him.

She glanced at the clock, it was after midnight. Maddy yawned and rolled on her back. It had been such a long day, she really wanted to wait up for him, but she was so damn sleepy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark let himself in and turned closing the door. He set his bag down and smiled, Maddy was sound asleep on the couch. Mark walked over and sat down on the floor beside her watching her sleep.

He really did adore her, in love or not, Maddy was one of the most important people in his life. Being with Maddy made him happy, and he never had any of the drama with her, he had with other women he had dated over the years, he supposed because they were upfront with each other about what they wanted from each other, there were no games between them.

Mark peeked under the covers, she was naked, and he grinned, that was the other reason he was still with her, the girl loved sex and had never once turned him down, her sex drive was as high as his, they were compatible, he hadn't been joking when he asked Maddy about marriage, he had thought it would work out great, but Maddy insisted it would be a mistake, that he would fall in love one day. Mark wasn't so sure, he didn't even think he wanted to, from what he had seen of love, it was fucked up, just look at her and Scott, loving each other, Scott drinking himself to death, because he thought Maddy was out of his reach, Maddy going through life broken hearted, if that was love, he would pass.

Mark knew she was tired, he didn't want to wake her, but he didn't want to leave her on the couch either. He stood and lifted her in his arms, even in her sleep, she curled up to him snuggling, Mark smiled as he carried her upstairs, to hell with love, this was all he needed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy opened her eyes, and slowly realized, she was wrapped in Mark's big arms, she smiled and turned over to face him. Maddy kissed him gently. "Hey."

Mark smiled. "Hey yourself darlin"

"When did you get in?" She asked wrapping her arms around him. "Bout an hour ago, I'm not sleepy, so I been watching you sleep, you're so cute when you drool." He teased.

"Mark Calaway...I do not drool." She said tugging at his long hair. Mark just laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her, nudging at her lips, with his tongue. Maddy opened to him, and sighed as his tongue probed her mouth skilfully causing her body to arch against him.

Mark ran his hands over her body, his fingers coming to a halt, and he ran his fingers between her thighs, groaning, when he felt how wet she was. "Damn baby." He murmured against her lips.

Maddy reached out to rub the hard flesh of his erection, and Mark about came off the bed, he flipped her on her back and lifted her legs with his hand, gazing down at her with lust. "Tell me what ya want." he growled at her.

Maddy couldn't help but giggle. "I would think that was kind obvious..."

Mark tried hard to keep a straight face, Maddy was the only woman he had ever been with that made him laugh during sex. "Keep it up little girl..and you're gonna be in big trouble." he said bending down to playfully nibble her breast.

Maddy groaned as his tongue swiped over one nipple and then his teeth grazed it causing her to shiver with need.

Maddy tugged his hair till he looked up. "If you don't put jr. there to good use..I'm going to get real mean in a minute." She threatened.

Mark pushed her thighs apart and settled between them letting his shaft settle between her thighs, nudging at her folds, teasing.

Mark teased her till she was clawing at his arms, and pushing her hips against him. Mark grinned and bent to kiss her lips briefly. "Know what happens to smart mouth little girls, that threaten their boyfriends?"

"Umm well hopefully they get drilled really hard by their boyfriend..." She teased laughing at the look on his face, Mark gave up and started laughing, he kissed her gently. "I've missed you so much Maddy."

Maddy smiled. "I've missed you too, now make love to me." She said softly.

Mark kissed her and pushed his shaft in her slowly, groaning at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him, he groaned as he sank into her fully, her arms came around him and stroked his back, encouraging him to move."You feel so good baby." He whispered against her sweet lips. "Mmmm." was all she replied as he started moving in long hard strokes, his shaft stroking her making her tingle with each hard thrust.

Maddy cried out in pleasure as he drove into her tight passage, harder each time he surged forward.

"Mark..." She moaned as he moved with in her. Mark bent and kissed her his tongue simulating what his body was doing, Maddy's hands ran up his back and around his neck pulling him closer. "Come for me sweet girl..." He whispered his head lifting so he could watch her fall apart.

Maddy surged upward against him meeting the driving force of his hard thrusts. "Marrrrrrk!" She screamed as she felt the heat and pleasure radiate from between her legs and spread to encompass her whole body, she trembled as she fell. Mark felt the familiar feeling start, just watching her come for him, undid him, he thrust hard a couple of more time and called her name, the pleasure blinding him as his shaft spasmed deep inside her belly. "Maddddy." He murmured his lips finding hers, his kiss gentle as they trembled together in release.

They lay there tangled together for long moments, there body's still connected, Mark finally lifted himself on his elbows and kissed her again. "I love you Maddy."

Maddy panicked at his words and pushed him off her. "Mark don't ever say that..." She said jumping from the bed, backing away from him.

Mark rolled his eyes and one big arm reached out his hand snagged her and pulled her back in the bed, she tumbled beside him, and Mark locked his arm around her. "Let me go Mark, right now." She demanded.

Maddy was upset, it wasn't like they never said they loved each other, but not after they made love. It scared her, she was in love with one man, and it wasn't Mark, and she never wanted to hurt Mark, maybe she should break it off with him.

Maddy kept struggling to get away from Mark, but it was pretty much hopeless. "Maddy settle down right now." Mark said trying to get her to stop wiggling around, hell all she was doing was making him hard again.

"Maddy." He snapped his patience wearing thin. Maddy couldn't help it, the words kept replaying in her mind, she never wanted to hurt Mark, he was the closest thing she had to family anymore, and there was no way she was going to let things develop into more than sex.

Mark sighed and pushed her over on her stomach and whacked her ass none too gently. "Owwwww. You big bastard." She yelped but she stopped wiggling. Mark kissed the back of her neck, but still held her down. "Now I want to talk, are you going to stop freaking out?"

Maddy just kept still and ignored him, why did he have to say that shit and ruin everything. When his big hand smacked her ass again she jumped. "Oww shit..okay so talk."

Mark turned her over and settled himself between her legs, so she couldn't get away. "Maddy why do you always have to over think things, I love you, you're my best friend, I know you love me, why does that scare you so bad?"

Maddy looked up in his eyes and sighed. "Mark I do love you, you are my best friend, but you never said that shit after we made love before and I just don't want to ever hurt you, I care about you, since daddy is gone, you and Scott are all I have, if you ever got mad and walked away because our relationship went bad or something, I would die."

Mark gazed at her with affection and bent and kissed her. "Baby, that will never happen, no matter what, I fall in love, get married or whatever, you will always be in my life, and hell girl, if you hooked up with Scott tomorrow, you think that would keep me from seeing you, spending time with you, I do love you Maddy, and I always will."

Maddy blinked back tears, she really did think the world of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. "Okay, are you through with your melt down?"

Maddy nodded. "Good..cause I'm still hard as a brick." He said and pushed into her welcoming heat.

Maddy groaned and gripped his shoulder. "Dammit Mark, you could warn me before you just start poking me again."

Mark chuckled. "Why, thats my stuff girl." He said and then lowered his head to run his tongue over her lips. Maddy groaned as he lifted her legs around his waist. Mark took his time , stroking slowly making her squirm beneath him, he moved in her with hard slow strokes bending to lick and kiss a path from her neck down to her breasts, Maddy was mad with need again and she begged him for more. Mark grinned and lifted his head to gaze in her beautiful eyes. "Wanna come do ya?" he teased driving into her a little harder.

In spite of her desperation to do exactly that, Maddy ran her hands down his side. "What do you think?"

Mark ginned and thrust harder, smiling when her head fell back and she started whimpering. "I think that you wanna come real bad, girl." He growled and thrust even harder. Maddy wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his scent, wanting nothing more than to be consumed by him, by his presense. Her hips moved beneath his hard thrusts and Mark groaned realizing how close he was himself.

Maddy called his name as she fell apart for the second time that night , Mark grunted as he slammed even harder in her wet heart, he wanted to follow her down the path of extreme pleasure. Her felt her passage tighten around him and threw back his head, and groaned her name.

Maddy trembled beneath the big man, her brain fuzzy with intense pleasure. Mark finally lifted himself off of her and flopped on his back breathing hard. Maddy smiled and propped her head on his chest. "You okay big guy?"

Mark cradled her face with one big hand. "Yeah darlin, you just wear me out, in a good way."

Maddy smiled and kissed his hand.

"Get some sleep, Maddy."

Maddy curled her body over his intertwining their legs and Mark wrapped his arms around her. "Night Mark."

"Night baby." He said watching her eyes close. He hated being away from her weeks at a time. Now that she sold her company he was hoping they could spend more time together. He just hoped she would say yes to his proposition.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark grabbed Maddy and pulled her on his lap, they had spent the morning at the beach, just fooling around. Mark enjoyed his down time, and spending it with Maddy was a bonus, he was always so relaxed with her. "I got something I want to ask you."

Maddy looked up at him. "Oh God you're not going to propose again are you?"

Mark laughed. "No I don't like rejection, once was enough."

Maddy just smiled. "I wasn't rejecting you, I just want you you to have a woman that loves you like you deserved to be love, you're a terrific guy."

Mark hugged her. "I want you to come on the road with me, I figure you sold your company, why not?"

Maddy looked down. "I don't know Mark..."

Maddy..I know exactly whats on your mind, but you know Scott and Dana are grown, its not your job to take care of their kids...Before you say it..I know you love Cody and I'm sure you'll get just as attached to Cassidy, but darlin, you have to let go some and let Dana learn to deal with them, it would be good for you to get out of here, we would have a blast." Mark said nuzzling her neck, Maddy shivered under his attention. "And we wouldn't have to wait weeks at a time to have sex." He growled in her ear.

Maddy giggled. "Well that would be a plus..."

"Damn straight." He said inching his fingers under her bikini bottoms. "Mark stop." She said slapping at his big hand. "We're in public."

Mark grinned and drew a towel over he lap. "Better." He asked sliding his big fingers home. Maddy gasped and her hands dug into his arms.

"Now will you come on the road with me?" He asked his fingers stroking her heated flesh.

Maddy tired to concentrate on speaking, but he had two finger pushed in her and his thumb was stroking her nub. "Umm.. don't know."

Mark kept this up till she was almost ready to climax and then stopped, causing Maddy to squeal in frustration.

Mark kissed her heated cheek. "Wrong answer, come with me Maddy?" He asked as his finger worked her to the edge again. "Yessss..I'll come with you."

Mark grinned and used his fingers to make her whimper her way into a fine climax, she buried her face in his neck as she trembled in release. When her body relaxed Mark pulled his fingers form her and much to her embarrassment, licked his fingers clean. "You sure are sweet." he teased grinning.

"You are so not cute, you big bastard." She said going to get up. Mark just held on to her and hugged her close. "You'll be glad you came Maddy..we'll have a blast."

Maddy turned in his lap. "I know..I hate going weeks and months without seeing you."

"Good, we leave tomorrow, lets get you home and get packed." he said lifted her to her feet.

Maddy was truthfully looking forward to it, she knew a lot of Mark and Scott's friends and enjoyed hanging out with them, and Mark was right, she had to much time on her hands to sit around and think, it was time to get out and have some fun.

Maddy left Mark at home and went by to see Dana and the kids. Dana invited her in and they sat in the kitchen drinking Coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Maddy asked.

Dana shrugged. "Okay..I'm going to see Scott in a couple of weeks, The kids have a new nanny, this one lives here, so I can pretty much do as I please."

Maddy nodded, she just didn't understand Dana;s lack of mothering skills. "I'm going on the road with Mark, I wanted to the the kids before I left."

Dana smiled. "Sure Cody is playing in his room, and the baby is in the nursery...I'm happy for you and Mark, by the way, you make a great couple."

Maddy smiled. "Thanks..I'll be back down in a few."

Maddy went up to Cody's room and he flew in her arms. "Maddy I missed you."

Maddy sat in the floor pulling him on her lap. "I missed you to, little man, look I'm going out of town for a while, but I'll be back in a few weeks."

"No Maddy don't go away like daddy." He said tears forming in his eyes. Maddy hugged him tight. "I love you Cody, i wont be gone long, I promise, and I'll bring you a surprise back, a new game, okay?"

Cody reluctantly nodded. "Okay..but come back soon."

Maddy smiled and sat there awhile and played one of his games with him. She watched the boy, he was growing so fast. Finally she stood and picked him up. "Love you little man."

Cody hugged her. "Lub you too."

Maddy sat him down waving at him and made her way down to the nursery and went in looking at the little beauty laying in the crib.

Maddy bent and gently lifted the small girl in her arms. "You're so beautiful Cassidy, someday I hope i have a little girl, maybe you two will be friends, I want a boy too though, when I look at you it makes me want a baby of my own to love." Maddy sat down in the rocking chair talking to the baby. She hadn't let herself hop for a child, but she had been thinking lately, maybe she could get artificially inseminated, the need to have a child had been building for some time. She bent as kissed the sweet girl and got up laying the sleeping baby back in the crib. "By Cass."

Maddy quietly left the nursery and went back down to say bye to Dana. She was now going on a new adventure and she was actually looking forward to it, Mark gave her hope that maybe someday she would feel normal again, loving Scott was a addiction to her, even though she had learned to give him up to to speak, she never got over the craving. She still longed to touch him, kiss him, make love to him, but that couldn't happen, she kept hoping Scott and Dana would wake up and see they were wrong for each other, but it looked like that was never happening. Maddy sighed, maybe a child was just what he needed to get Scott of her mind once and for all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for you awesome reviews!**

* * *

**April 1998**

Maddy laughed as she watched Mark and the group of guys including Paul, John Layfield, Ron Simmons, play poker in Mark's dressing room. "You guys suck ass." John said throwing his cards down.

Maddy smiled and went and sat on Mark's lap. Mark stopped long enough to give her thigh a squeeze. "Sure you don't want to play?"

Maddy shook her head. "Not tonight."

Maddy was happy to sit in his lap and watch the guys play. She had been traveling with Mark close to a year. She was happy, Mark was right, she loved the traveling and she had a good time with the guys.

Maddy would take off for home a couple of times a month and visit Cassidy and Cody and spend time with them, she adored both of them.

She had put having her own child on hold, she had brought it up to Mark one day, and the look of horror on his face, pretty much told her he wouldn't be donating any of his sperm, he had set down and talked to her telling her, he didn't think having a child, without being in a committed relationship, was a good idea. Mark firmly believed children should be reserved for happily married people.

Maddy did want any child she had to have a father, and realized the whole sperm donor thing was not a good idea.

Maddy was resigned to the fact that she would probably never have kids, Mark didn't really want any, not at this point in time anyway, and Scott and her was hopeless.

She saw Scott often, but there relationship was at the same place it had always been. He seemed no closer to declaring his undying love for her, she supposed that that would never happen.

Mark was a comfort to her, she didn't know what she would do without him. She did love him, but not like she loved Scott. Scott would always hold her heart.

"C'mon Maddy, its getting late." Mark said lifting her off his lap and shaking her from her thoughts.

Maddy smiled at the guys. "See you guys later."

Paul stood and wrapped a arm around her shoulder. "You ever get sick, of dead ass over there...just let me know." He said grinning.

Maddy smiled, Paul flirted with every woman he ran across, she didn't take it personal.

Maddy gave him friendly hug. "I'll think about it." The other guys laughed, because they knew Maddy had eyes for two people, Mark and Scott, she might be in love with Scott, but she was in full blown lust with Mark.

The guys said goodnight and Mark grabbed his bag. "Ready?"

Maddy nodded and followed him out the door. They were walking down the hallway hand in hand, when Shawn Michaels came toward them, he had been out injured for close to a year, so Maddy hadn't seen him in a while.

"Hey Shawn." She said giving the man a hug. "Hey beautiful, what are you doing hanging out with this old dog?" He asked.

Maddy just grinned, her and Mark had been a item for a while, she figured he knew.

Shawn let her go and looked at Mark. "I'm surprised you haven't heard." Mark said shrugging. "Me and Maddy been together for close to two years."

Shawn looked shocked. He had been out of commission almost a year and before that, he had much the same problems Scott had, he had stayed boozed up and high all the time, he barely knew where he was at most of the time back then, but he was clean now and had every intention of staying that way.

"Mark can I talk to you a few minutes..Maddy why don't you go down to catering and get a soda or something, I wont keep him long." Shawn said.

Mark bent and kissed Maddy. "Go on I'll meet you down there in a few."

Maddy hugged him and hugged Shawn again. "Its good to see you Shawn."

Shawn smiled down at her her. "You too, sweetheart."

Shawn waited till Maddy was gone and turned on Mark. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mark raised his brow at the mans tone. Shawn just shook his head. "You and Maddy, she loves Scott, you know that, I know good and well you two are friends, why are you using her?"

Mark leaned back on the wall. "I care about Maddy, I'm not using her, Scott is like a plague to her, she needed to move on from him, and I helped her its as simple as that."

Shawn looked at the big man. "Maddy is in love with Scott, I always told her to stop playing nice and go after him, if she did, he couldn't resist her, she would be with him right now, and he wouldn't be killing himself with drinking, those two are in love and you diverting her from him, is wrong."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah Maddy should be sitting around waiting for a man for the rest of her life, thats real good for her."

Shawn shook his head. "Mark, you're using her, sure I know you, you were upfront with her, thats so much better than what Scott did, you told her you were using her before you took her to bed." Shawn snapped.

Mark pushed off the wall. "I'm not using her." He said clenching his fist.

Shawn stood his ground, he wasn't going to let Mark intimidate him. "Oh really, so you're deeply in love with her, if she left you it would break your heart huh? Come on Mark, you're staying with her because she's safe, no risk involved, no drama, no chance of being hurt, thats no better for you than for her, you know she doesn't love you like that, thats why its safe for both of you."

Mark was silent for a long moment. "We're not hurting anybody, we do care about each other." But he sounded less sure of himself.

Shawn sighed. "I know you care about her, I never said you didn't, but you're not in love with her, life is about taking chances Mark, do you really want to go through life, safe, no risks, is that anyway to live, and don't Maddy deserve to have real love,, the man shes truly in love with, she needs to stop playing nice and go after the man she loves, but she wont as long as you are around to distract her."

Mark shook his head. "Maddy can leave anytime she wants, I never put no ties on her."

"Think about Mark, thats all I ask." Shawn said and walked off.

Mark watched him go, the words Shawn said poked at him like a needle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy sat in catering sipping a soda when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Maddy honey..I need you."

"Scott whats wrong?" Maddy asked sitting her soda down.

"It's Dana, she's filed for divorce and she threatening to take my kids." He said sounding panicked.

"Scott she's just blowing smoke, the kids love you, she's not going to take them from you, where are you?"

"I'm in Montana..I been out here drying out, rented me a cabin out here, I got suspended again and I thought I would take the time and try to get my shit together then I get these damn divorce papers, she didn't even bother to call me and let me know." Scott said.

"Give me the address, I'll be there as soon as I can, but first I'm going home and talk to Dana, I'll get this straightened out."

Scott breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Maddy."

Maddy stood. "It's okay..just don't worry."

Scott gave her the is address, where he was staying. "Okay..I'll see you in a couple of days."

They said bye and she hung up, in time to see Mark coming in. "Ready?" he asked.

Maddy looked at him, he seemed kind weird.

She knew she had to tell Mark about all this, she was going to book a flight home for tomorrow and talk to Dana first. They walked side by side out to Mark's rental. Mark held the door for her as she got in and Mark closed the door and went over to the driver's side and got in. He just sat there for a minute then he looked up at Maddy. "Maddy I need some time to myself for a while to rethink things."

Maddy looked up at him in surprise. "Well Okay, if thats what you want." Maddy was surprised, but not upset overly much, her and Mark had been together for a while, they cared for one another, and she wanted to do whatever would make him happy. "You're not mad are you?" He asked looking worried.

Maddy leaned over and kissed him gently. "No, you take all the time you need, but just keep in touch , okay, remember friends first."

Mark did smile then. "Thanks Maddy, I will, just got some thinking to do, I'll keep in touch."

Mark started the car and Maddy wondered what had upset him, she knew he would talk to her when he was ready, you couldn't push Mark, when he felt like talking, he would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy hugged Mark one last time. She had decided not to tell Mark where she was going, she didn't think it would serve any purpose and he seemed to have enough on his mind.

Mark pushed her back looking at her. He hadn't even made love to her last night and he wished he had. "Maddy I want ya to understand..I care about you..I'm not trying to hurt you..I just have to be away from you a while to see how I feel about things, I want to date for a while, other woman, I need to know whats really going on between you and me."

Maddy patted his big arm, she could have told him what was going on, but he had to figure it out himself. They were friends, who enjoyed having sex with each other, good friends no doubt, Mark was like family to her, but the sex between them was just that, sex. "It's fine Mark, call me in a couple of days."

Mark bent and pressed his lips to her briefly. "I will."

He watched her walk away , he would miss her, but he knew he wasn't feeling what a man in love should be feeling, he wasn't overly upset, or heart broken. Mark sighed, in a perfect world, him and Maddy would be madly in love and things would be perfect, but then he knew it wasn't a perfect world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy got into Tampa and drove straight over to Dana's, Maddy came straight to the point when Dana let her in. "What the hell is going on? Scott is beside himself."

Maddy followed Dana in the kitchen and she poured them some coffee. They sat at the table and Dana looked at Maddy. "I'm tired of his shit, he's never been faithful, I'm tired of his self destructive behavior."

Maddy sighed, she couldn't really blame Dana. "He's a good father don't drink around the kids, you cant really mean to keep them away from him."

Dana looked down at her coffee for a minute and then back at Maddy. "No, I was just pissed, thats all, you can tell him, I will settle for joint custody."

Maddy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, he was very upset."

Dana got up. "I know he loves them..I was just so mad at catching him cheating, once again, I'm going to start dating, having a good time for myself, I deserve it."

Maddy got up. "I'm going to see him, when I get back..I'll take the kids for a while, give you some time."

Dana surprised Maddy by hugging her. "You've been good to me and the kids Maddy, I do appreciate it, I know its probably cause you love Scott, but you're always there when I need to talk."

Maddy hugged the woman back, she realized she had got over her resentment of Dana long ago, she was just a woman caught in circumstances beyond her control. "I care about all of you Dana and I love the kids."

Dana nodded and turned to pick up her coffee cup. "When I first met you, I hated you on site, I felt like Scott loved you more than me and truth is he probably does, but you're a good person Maddy, I see why he loves you, you never tried to take him away from me, and you could have if you wanted too, he told me he loves you more than anything, you know, it didn't even make me mad, I realize now Scott just let drinking rule his whole life, but I'm done letting it rule mine."

Maddy did understand, Dana couldn't take anymore, but then she didn't think Dana truly loved Scott, Maddy would never give up on him. "The kids are with my mom, but they will be back next week."

Maddy nodded. "I'll talk to you soon."

Maddy left and headed home. She had to pack a few thing and rest for a day, then she was going to go take care of Scott.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy arrived at the remote cabin a few days later and knocked on the door. Maddy flung herself into his arms as she always did. Scott hugged her tight in his arms shutting the door. He pushed her back and smiled. "Beautiful as always." He said and bent to brush his lips along her cheek.

They sat down over coffee and Maddy told him what Dana had said about joint custody. "Thank God, I'm doing good, Maddy..I haven't had anything to drink for a while."

Maddy smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Maddy was hoping beyond hope that now, he and Dana were finished that Scott would turn to her admit he was in love and they would finally have a future.

Maddy fixed them dinner and they sat up late into the night talking about anything and everything, she told him her and Mark had went there separate ways for the time being. "You okay with that?" He asked.

Maddy nodded. "I want Mark to be happy..I care about him."

Scott knew those two were not in love. He was glad Maddy didn't seem heart broken.

They both went up to bed around two in the morning and Maddy was surprised that he put her in a a spare room. She sighed as she lay alone in the bed. She just assumed that now that Dana was out of the picture, Scott would pursue her. Tears pricked her eyes, had she been a fool all these years waiting for him, maybe he loved her the same way Mark did, maybe he wasn't in love with her.

Scott lay awake for a long time, having to keep himself in his bed, he wanted nothing more than to go in her room and make love to her. But he stopped himself. Maddy made it clear a long time ago, they would be friends only, had pulled a promise from him he didn't want to give, but he gave the promise because he loved her. He had promised he would never try to get her in his bed again, she didn't want that, she wanted him in her life as a friend. Scott had done a lot of fucked up things in his life, but he wouldn't break the one promise she had asked for. He loved Maddy enough to let her go.

Maddy hid her feelings well, she had learned to with Scott, it was second nature, the had a great time, taking long walks, just hanging out, watching movies and long talks. They had never lost their ability to just be together, and be happy, both were most content when they were together.

They were cuddled together on the couch talking about the kids. Scott had her in his arms and it felt perfect, like Maddy was meant to be there. Scott's phone rang and he got up to get it.

Maddy listened to the conversation and got more upset, it was obvious he was talking to a woman, a woman he was very close to from the sound of the conversation.

He finally hung up and came back to sit on the couch. "That was Mindy..we've been dating a while, she's a great girl."

Maddy took every ounce of will power she had and smiled. "Thats great Scott..I'm glad you're moving on."

Scott was seething on the inside, not one hint of jealousy or upset, she had really done it, she was over him, he knew she loved him, but she was finally over being in love with him, it hurt worse than this thing with Dana, he was heart broken, he had waited too long and now he had no hope with Maddy, he wanted to cry, scream, but most of all he wanted a drink. "I'm going to make flight plans tonight to go see her, then I'm going to head to Tampa to see the kids."

Maddy nodded. "I guess I should get back too, the kids will be with me, I told Dana I would take them for a while."

Scott smiled. "Good then, I get to see my three favorite people at the same time." Maddy impulsively hugged him tight. "I had a good time Scott...I miss you so much sometimes."

Scott held her close, maybe he couldn't have her the way he wanted to , but he would at least always have her in this way, she was still his best friend. "I miss you too Maddy more than you know." He kissed the top of her head. "You're still my girl Maddy." he murmured.

Maddy snuggled against his chest. She may not have him the way she wanted, but she would always have this, she would have him in her life as her closest friend, that had never changed and never would. "Always Scott always." She said.

The two parted ways the next day. Maddy throwing her arms around him. "I'll see you in a few days, we'll take the kids to the amusement park or something."

Scott smiled and lifted her in his arms kissing her cheek. "You bet..I cant wait."

Scott sat her down and and watched her head to her gate. His heart was breaking, he wanted her so bad, but that damn promise. He shook his head sadly. "I love you Maddy." He whispered and turned and walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks so much for your awesome reviews.**

* * *

**December 1998**

Maddy laughed as she watched Cody and Cassidy run around the tree. It was two weeks till Christmas, Dana was coming to get them this afternoon and take them to her parents to spend the Christmas Holidays, so her and the kids had their Christmas early.

She smiled at Cassidy, she was a real beauty, she looked just like her daddy, with her dark hair and eyes. She was eighteen months old now and into everything.

Cody was a handsome little devil and full of mischief, but she didn't mind, if it weren't for the two kids, she would have lost her mind by now.

Scott was going hot and heavy with some little tart he had hooked up with a couple of months ago, he still called and come by, but more than not he had the bimbo hanging all over him.

Maddy got up and called the kids to come to the kitchen for a snack. Cody came running holding his new helicopter making sounds as he ran in the kitchen.

Cassidy ran at Maddy on her chubby little legs, throwing her self around Maddy's legs. Maddy laughed and picked her up kissing her. The little girl giggled and hugged her, yes Maddy had these two if she didn't have anyone else.

Maddy sat her in a booster seat and poured juice in her sippy cup, putting a big plastic bib on her so she could feed herself and not worry about the mess, and poured some for Cody in his favorite Power Rangers cup.

Maddy cut them both pieces of cake she had made them for a Christmas treat. "Thanks Maddy."

Maddy bent and kissed Cody . "You're welcome little man."

He beamed at her and dug into the chocolate cake.

Cassidy said something only understandable to her , but looked at Maddy expectantly, and Maddy laughed and kissed her too.

Maddy went over and made her some coffee, the truth was, she was lonely. Her dad was gone, even though Scott was around, him having some floozy on his arm, made her want to kick both of them.

Then there was Mark, tears pricked her eyes.

Mark had started dating with a gusto, which Maddy hadn't had a problem with. What she did have a problem with was him bringing the bimbos around her, trying to see if she approved of each one and what she thought about them.

Maddy had tried to be pleasant to his entourage of ho's, but the last one back in October had worn her last nerve.

She had told Mark, they could crash at her place for the night, since they were only in town for the day, big mistake, the bimbo, Candy was her name, no lie, Candy, didn't like Maddy was sure Maddy was after Mark.

The bitch kept saying shit to Maddy when Mark's back was turned, she finally lost it cussed the bitch out and socked her in the eye, when the bitch had called her a slut and told her to quit eying Mark.

Of course Candy had burst into tears running to Mark telling him that Maddy was crazy or some shit. Mark had calmed the dumb ho down and dragged Maddy in the kitchen asking her what the hell her problem was.

Maddy had just lost it, she had enough of these brainless bimbos he was dating, he deserved more. "My problem is, every woman you have dated is a trifling ho, what the hell is wrong with you, you're a great guy, why are you dating these brainless bimbos?"

Maddy realized she had made a mistake when she seen the anger flair in his eyes. "Well excuse me Maddy, sorry the women I date don't meet your standards. I'm not trying to please you, I'm trying to please me, not everybody can be as pure of heart as you."

Maddy looked at him hurt, she loved Mark, he deserved better than this trash he was dating. "Mark...I just think you deserve better."

Mark just shook his head. "Maddy you live in a gilded cage of your own making, you set here and take care of Scott's kids, you never date or just go out and have fun, you wallow in your own misery, yet you're judging me and who I date, what you really mean , is none of the girls I date are you, perfect, only Maddy can be perfect." He snapped.

Maddy blinked back tears at his harsh words, her and Mark had never had a fight, even when they disagreed, his words and his harsh tone cut her to the quick. Maddy turned away from him, so he wouldn't see how deeply he had hurt her.

Maddy heard him leave the room and a few minutes later the front door slam.

Maddy shook her head as she poured a cup of coffee and turned to watch the kids. That had been two months ago, and she hadn't heard from Mark since.

Maddy was heartbroken, Mark had been her best friend forever, and he had just walked out of her life and didn't look back, to be fair she hadn't called him either, but after his harsh words, she didn't figure, he wanted to talk to her, or he would have called.

The last two months had been hell, and she spent a lot of nights crying missing her friend, between him and Scott, she felt like having a nervous breakdown, not to mention with Christmas coming up, she was going to be depressed and missing her daddy anyway.

She had spent last Christmas with Mark, her first Christmas without her dad, had been tough, but Mark had been a big help, and Scott had come by and brought the kids.

This year was going to suck, Scott was taking a vacation with his bimbo, and Cassidy and Cody would be gone, Maddy knew this was going to be her worst Christmas ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana came by that afternoon to get the kids and Dana sat down smiling at the kids, as they showed off their new toys. "So have you and Mark made up yet?"

Maddy shook her head. "I guess he's really pissed."

Dana hadn't said anything to Scott as Maddy had asked her not too, strangely enough, Dana was the only one she had to talk to about stuff. "Maybe you should call him."

Maddy picked Cassidy up and sat her on her lap."No, if he wanted to talk to me, he would call."

Dana knew how close Mark and Maddy was, she couldn't believe Mark was being such a ass, he was usually so sweet to Maddy. "Well still, maybe he thinks you're mad at him, might be a good idea to call."

Maddy wasn't about to, Mark had made it clear in his actions, that he wanted nothing to do with her.

Dana and Maddy chatted about Dana's vacation plans, then she rounded up the kids stuff and packed it for them. She sadly said goodbye to the kids and received lots of hugs and kisses.

Maddy closed the door and went and sat down in her living room, the place was to quiet and the Christmas tree lights mocked her loneliness. Maddy laid down on the couch and cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The two men she loved most in the world and she didn't have either one of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy spent the next week immersing herself in new software she was working on. She still did independent work, and sold it to bigger companies, she still enjoyed writing code for new software, and could lose herself in it for days at a a time, she didn't need the money, but it gave her a sense of accomplishment and these days, if she hadn't had it, she would go nuts.

Maddy had been working on her laptop for the last three days, only stopping for coffee and to shower. Thats why it startled her doorbell rang. She looked at the door and then down at herself, she only had a tank top and boxers on, she shrugged and got up opening the door. "Hey sweet thing." Kevin said grabbing her in a bear hug.

Maddy grinned and returned the hug. "Hey Kev, what you doing in my neck of the woods?"

Kevin set her down and shut the door behind him. "I had some autograph signings here and thought I would come visit, you're not busy are you?"

Maddy almost laughed. "Umm no, I'm not..its good to see you, want a beer?"

Kevin nodded and followed her in the kitchen. She handed him a beer and took one herself. They sat down and Kevin took a good look at her. "You been sleeping, you look like hell."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "You sweet talker, you."

Kevin just laughed. "Hey you're beautiful as always, you just look tired."

Maddy smiled. "I been working on some new software this week, I haven't been sleeping much."

Kevin knew Maddy was heartbroken when Scott's divorce went through and he made no move to start a relationship with her, it had probably broke her heart all over again. He had tried to talk to Scott himself, but Scott refused to listen and just told him, Maddy deserved better than him.

Maddy looked over at Kevin. "Have you heard from Mark any?"

Kevin frowned, her and Mark was best friends, in fact they had been going hot and heavy for a few years before Mark broke it off a while back, but he was under the impression they were still friends. "I talk to him once awhile, we are on competing shows ya know, I run into him once in a while."

Maddy finished the beer and got another for herself and one for Kevin. "I just wondered how he was."

Kevin grabbed her arm and pulled her in his lap. "Okay tell Uncle Kev all about it."

Maddy burst out laughing and Kevin just grinned. "C'mon talk to me."

Maddy sighed and leaned against Kevin. "We had a fight, or rather, he fought with me, I didn't say much of anything, and he hasn't called me since."

Kevin shook his head, that didn't sound like Mark, he adored Maddy. "What was he mad about?" Kevin asked one big hand stroking through her long hair.

Maddy looked down. "I guess I kind insulted his taste in woman, and I punched his flavor of the moment in the nose and called her a trifling ho."

Kevin started laughing and Maddy slapped his arm. "Oh shut up, its not funny, I should have kept my mouth shut."

Kevin hugged her. "Maddy he'll get over it, why don't you call him?"

Maddy shook her head. "He said some hateful shit and then just took off, if he cant call me, fuck him." She said the two beers loosening her up.

"Now you know Mark loves you, he didn't mean it, you're both being stubborn, just call him."

Maddy shook her head. "No."

Kevin sighed. "Okay hard head, can I crash hear tonight?"

Maddy nodded. "Sure. I would love the company." Kevin set her on her feet.

Maddy told him to use one of the spare bedrooms, and he want up to shower. Maddy pulled out a couple of steaks and went to fire the grill up.

She came back in the kitchen and put a couple of baked potatoes in the oven and started cutting up vegetables for a salad.

She was actually glad for the company, it was only a week till Christmas and depression was setting in on her deeply.

Kevin smiled when he walked in the kitchen. "You didn't have to cook for me..but I'm glad you did..I'm starving."

Maddy smiled and gave him another beer. He sat down watching her. Maddy got done with the salad and set it in the fridge and turned to look at Kevin. "Good Lord Man!" She exclaimed. She hadn't really looked at him when he had walked in or when she handed him the beer.

Kevin winked at her and sipped his beer. "Kev, ya cant just walk around my place like that, your damn near naked." She said her eyes wandering over his big frame, his sexy big frame.

Kevin set his beer down. "I got on boxers."

Maddy just shook her head. He was drop dead gorgeous, but he was married and he was Scott's best friend, out of bounds she told herself.

Maddy went to check on the steaks, seeing they were done, put them on a plate and brought them in.

Maddy fixed Kevin a plate and set it down in front of him. "Thanks Maddy."

Maddy smiled. "You're welcome." She said and sat down next to him to eat.

Maddy hadn't ate in a couple of days and didn't realize how hungry she was, both were occupied with eating and not much was said till they were done.

Kevin got up and helped Maddy clean up the kitchen and then they both crashed on the sofa, and Kevin found a football game to watch.

Maddy didn't realize how tired she was and soon became sleepy, Kevin smiled and pulled her over to lay against him, pulling the light throw off the back of the couch and covering her with it. "Kev."

"Yeah?" He asked looking down at her sleepy face. "I know Scott is your best friend, but what I tell you stays between us, you got it, I don't want him knowing about this fight between me and Mark."

Kevin nodded. "I wont say a word, promise." He knew Maddy just didn't want Scott worrying about her.

"Thanks." She said laying her head back on his chest. Maddy missed this, just being with someone, Mark had always filled the spot in her life as friend and confidant. "Hey Maddy?"

"Yeah?" She asked. "Wanna have sex?"

Maddy started laughing and Kevin frowned. "Why is that funny?"

Maddy wrapped a arm around his waist. "I'm sorry, you're really hot Kevin and I'm tempted, but number one, you're Scott's best friend, I wouldn't feel right doing that..number two you're married."

Kevin wrapped free arm around her. "Okay I can understand about Scott, but me and Tamara is separated again."

"Uh huh, and next week, you'll be back together." Maddy said yawning.

Kevin looked down at the beautiful girl, he wanted her in the worse way, he always had, but the timing was never right. "I doubt it,

I 'm done with her."

"You always say that...Though I must admit I'm very tempted." She said grinning at him.

Kevin leaned back. "Scott wouldn't have to know."

Maddy shook her head. "Kev, this is a really bad idea."

Kevin pulled her hand up to her lips kissing her knuckles. "Tell you what when my divorce is final, I'm coming to see you, and we'll discuss it again."

Maddy felt her body respond to his lips moving over her skin, she was only human and he was hot as hell, even thought her sensible side told her to get as far from him as possible."Okay." She said against her better judgment. She had to pull her eyes from the front of his boxers, it was obvious he was hung, well hung, if his tented boxers were any indication. Maddy sighed. "You know if I sleep with one more wrestler, I think I'm going right into ring rat status."

Kevin lifted her chin looking down in her warm brown eyes. "Bullshit Maddy you're not some ho, okay..you're a sweet girl, and everyone knows you care about Scott and Mark both or you never would have slept with them, I hope maybe you care about me too."

Maddy smiled. "You know we're friends Kev."

He nodded and press a slow kiss to her lips and then raised his head. "Get to bed, while you can." He said and winked at her.

Maddy hugged him and got up. "Night Kev."

"Night Maddy." he said and watched her ascend the stairs. God she was a beauty and sweet. He really wasn't looking for a cheap fuck, he could find that anywhere with no trouble.

The truth was, he was done with Tamara, he was tired of wondering who she was fucking behind his back.

He had always cared for Maddy and he was sick of seeing her mooning over Scott, he had tried over the years to talk to Scott, but he continued to bury his head in the sand, and while he knew Mark cared for Maddy, he had never cared enough to really go after her, marry her and give her what she really needed a family and kids.

Kevin was going to change all that, Maddy was a sweet loving girl, she would make a good wife, he knew that, his intention was to woo her slowly and make her fall in love with him, she deserved to have a man who adored her. Kevin knew Maddy was a woman he could be faithful to, and she would be a good wife, not like that cheating whore soon to be ex of his.

He intended to become a regular fixture in Maddy's life after the holidays. Soon she would forget about Scott and Mark, as anything other than friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy got up early and fixed a big breakfast she knew Kevin had a flight out at ten. She fixed biscuits, sausage and gravy and cut up fresh fruit and then went upstairs to wake him, she grinned as she saw his big frame tangled in the covers. "Kev." She said bending over and rubbing his back.

Kevin rolled over opening his eyes. "Morning sweet thing." He said smiling.

Maddy smiled and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Get up and eat, you have to be at the airport in a while."

Kevin nodded and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and Maddy grinned, he was too cute. "Come on down, when you get dressed, foods hot." She said and left.

The two ate breakfast together and Kevin smiled as she fixed him another plate which he wolfed down. "You're a great cook Maddy."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"I have some time off in January, do you think I could come visit?"

Maddy was lonely and it sounded great to her, Kevin had always been so sweet to her. "That would be great..I have a boat, me and Scott used to take her out all the time, maybe we could take her out for the day while you're here."

Kevin nodded. "Sounds good."

Kevin got up and they got the dishes washed. Kevin checked his watch. "I have to get Maddy, or I'll miss my flight."

Maddy nodded and she followed him into the living room. Kevin turned and pulled her in a hug. "I'll see you soon."

Maddy hugged him. "Thanks for dropping by Kev, it was great to see you."

Kevin bent and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you."

Maddy stood at the door and watched him leave, she was flattered when he had flirted with her last night and he was sexy as hell, but she wasn't ready to be in a relationship with anyone, her heart was worn out. Scott had her heart and had broken it again when he ignored her after his divorce and then Mark, walking away from her like their friendship meant nothing.

Maddy didn't think she could ever open her heart to another man, not even someone as sweet as Kevin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

* * *

Mark sat in his dressing room getting ready to leave the arena. He sighed deeply as he pulled his boots on, his thoughts centered around Maddy as they had for the last two months, he was heartsick and he missed her terribly, he would have most likely apologized by now, but when Maddy didn't call him after three weeks, he was hurt, hurt that she would let a misunderstanding ruin their long friendship, it was like he never mattered to her. 

He knew he had said some hateful shit, but damn, she had no problem forgiving Scott no matter what kind of stupid shit he did, it hurt that she didn't feel that same about him.

Mark got up and grabbed his bag and was heading down the hallway when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Mark."

Mark rolled his eyes wondering what Scott wanted. "Hey Scott, hows it going, the kids doing okay?"

Mark pushed his way out the back door of the arena and made his way to his rental. "Yeah Their great, there spending the holidays with Dana's parents..Look the reason I called is Maddy."

Mark frowned as he got in the car and threw his bag in the back seat. "Whats wrong with Maddy?"

"Nothing, I don't think so anyway..I just talked to her, I was going to cancel my plans for Christmas if she was going to be alone, you know this is a rough time of year for her, especially with kids being gone, anyway, she told me you were spending the holiday with her, and I wanted to check, I didn't want her just telling me that, so I wont worry, you know how she is."

Mark started the car. "Yeah I do."

It was already the day before Christmas Eve, he had the next four days off. "So are you spending Christmas with her?"

Mark just shook his head, why did Maddy have to be so protective of Scott, why didn't she just tell Scott she needed him, he knew Scott would be down there like a shot if she did. Mark sighed, there was no way he could book a flight at this late date. "Yeah thats where I'm headed now."

He heard the relief in Scott's voice. "Good...you're good for her..I'll call her Christmas morning..Thanks Mark."

Mark said goodbye and got off the phone. It was after midnight, he would get a hotel and get a good nights sleep and start the long drive in the morning, he knew it was at least a fifteen hour drive, that would put him in late on Christmas Eve.

He had heard the worry in Scott's voice, was there something wrong, that Scott thought he already knew about, he knew Scott didn't know about there falling out, if he had, he would have already tracked him down and beat the shit out of him.

Mark thought about calling Maddy, but he chickened out, what if she was still mad, what if she hung up on him, it would break his heart if she did. Hell she might not even let him past her door, however he still had his key, he would make Maddy listen to his apology.

Hell the thing is she was right, he had been dating some real losers, at the time though, her words had pissed him off, she had seemed so judgmental, and he was just trying to find the woman of his dreams, the One true love Maddy was always talking about and not having much success.

He supposed he was already angry that no one seemed to measure up to her and then when she had mad those comments, it just pissed him off.

Mark knew he shouldn't have let the whole thing go so far, but he was a stubborn man and he rarely backed down from anything whether he was right or wrong, that stubbornness may just have cost him his best friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy puttered around the house on Christmas Eve, trying not to be depressed but failing miserable. She pulled out the old photo album and looked at all the pictures of her daddy and Scott, even though they made her smile, it made her sad too, if her daddy was here, she would be at home, he would be having friends over Christmas eve, the food would be great, he and Maddy always got in the kitchen together and did all the cooking.

Maddy didn't see any point in cooking Christmas dinner, Mark had been here last year and then Scott had come and brought the kids, never the less she had went out and brought the rib roast she always had for Christmas.

Maddy got up and made coffee and then got her a cup and went to sit on the couch, she turned on the TV finding nothing but sappy Christmas movies, she watched anyway.

Maddy knew she was working herself up to quite a pity party if she didn't stop. She settled back on the couch and tried to watch the movie she picked without getting sentimental. Her phone rang and she reached over on the table and picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Kev...hey." She said.

"I was just calling to see how you're doing?"

Maddy smiled, she was glad he called. "I'm fine, just sitting around watching a sappy ass Christmas movie."

Kevin laughed. "Well I have to work tonight..lucky Scott got the time off..so I'm stuck at some random arena on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah that does suck." Maddy said thinking both of them was having a pretty rotten Christmas.

Her door bell rang and she got up to answer it. There was a delivery man their with a huge bouquet of roses and a box. "Hold on Kev." She said and tipped the man and took the box and set it to the side and took the flowers.

They were beautiful, no one ever sent her flowers and she pulled out the card and grinned, they were from Kevin. "Kev thats so sweet, there beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Maddy blushed, Kevin had a smooth line that was for sure and she realized it was working. "Open your present."

Maddy grinned and grabbed the box and sat back down. "You didn't have to get me anything, you know."

Kevin just laughed. "You deserve a present everyday Maddy, now open it."

Maddy grinned and opened the box, she gasped at the beautiful black dress, it was low cut in the front with thin straps and cut above the knee, she found a string of pearls in the box to go with it. "Kev, its beautiful, but I never go anywhere to wear a dress like this." Maddy was a jeans and t-shirt girl, she didn't think she owned more than one dress and it sure as hell didn't look like this. "Well you will now, when I get back into town, I'm taking you out for a night of dinner and dancing."

Maddy smiled suddenly, Kevin was way different from Scott and Mark, but she liked the differences, Kevin was intriguing her to find out more about him.

"Kev, thank you, you made my whole day."

Kevin smiled. "I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too, but this is the next best thing."

The two talked for a hour or more, but finally he had to go. "I'll call you in a couple of days Maddy."

"Okay and thanks again." She said still looking at the beautiful flowers.

"You're welcome sweet thing." They said their byes and Maddy flipped her phone closed and picked up the dress. Yeah Kevin was different all right. She couldn't believe he actually went to the trouble to go pick her out a dress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark cursed, his damn rental had broke down half way and he had to wait by the side of the road two hours for the rental people to show up and bring him another car.

This was the kind of shit luck he was having lately. He got back on the road, but now it was going to be close to Midnight before he got into Tampa and thats if the traffic stayed light.

Mark lifted the bottle of water in the cup holder and took a sip. He was worried about Maddy's reaction to him just showing up, what if she was mad, what if she told him to leave. He didn't have anyone to blame but himself for letting this go on so long, if she didn't want anything to do with him, he would just bug the hell outta her till she changed her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy yawned from her place on the couch and pulled the throw over her, curling up and staring at the TV. Tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't help it, she missed Mark and Scott and her dad.

She wished the men in her life could be here with her, she thought of all the Christmas's she had spent with Scott and her dad growing up and that just made her cry harder.

Maddy hated people who wallowed in self pity, but she couldn't control her feelings, for the first time in her life since she had met Scott and he had took her away from the hellish life she had led, she felt alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark got in a little after midnight, he was dead tired and all he wanted was to fall down and go to sleep. He was pretty sure Maddy must be asleep, so he used his key and let himself in, he seen the tree lights twinkling in the living room and walked in sitting his bag down, that when he seen her sleeping on the couch, his heart lurched at the site of her and he realized the whole thing had been dumb, he had blew up at her for no good reason and staying away from his best friend had been stupid.

Mark walked over and bent down beside the couch just looking at her, he kissed her tear stained cheek, he had failed her, she had needed him today and he hadn't been here, wouldn't be here if Scott hadn't called him. "I'm sorry Maddy." He whispered.

Mark got up and went upstairs to take a shower , he felt like shit from driving straight through and he stood in the shower longer than usual letting the hot water relax him. Mark got out and dried off and pulled a pair of sweats out his bag and put them on, he went down to the kitchen and made a sandwich and grabbed a beer. He sat thinking while he ate, he could get Maddy up and put her to bed, but he thought he would just leave her on the couch, maybe he would surprise her in the morning.

Mark got up and threw his empty beer bottle in the trash, yeah that seemed like a good plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy woke early as was her routine, she yawned and sat up. "Merry Christmas." She said and got up to go make coffee. She had a new program she was working on, she thought she might do some work on that today.

When the coffee was done, she got a cup and went and sat down in front of tree, she remembered when she was little she loved to turn off the lights and sit in front of the tree. Daddy would always come and sit beside her reminding her it was bedtime, she would smile up at him and when she was still little hold up her arms for him to carry her to bed.

Maddy sniffed at the memory, she missed him so bad. Thats when she noticed two presents under the tree and she frowned, where the hell had they come from? Scott had dropped his present off a few days before Christmas.

Her frowned deepened , she was a little to old to believe in Santa anymore. Maddy picked up the first one, it was small and she tore the paper off and opened the small hinged box. It was a ring, it was gold and was a Celtic design, she looked at the small card inside the box, and picked it up reading it. It was Celtic friendship ring, but there was no name on the box. Maddy looked at the pretty ring, where the hell had it come from?

She carefully slid the ring on her finger and picked up the second box, looking for a card, but finding none. She opened the box and smiled, it was beautiful stuffed unicorn, she hugged it close, she had loved unicorns since she was a child, daddy had got her one every Christmas and every birthday, she had one bedroom upstairs just for her massive collection.

Maddy felt tears blur her vision, it was almost like her daddy was here. There was a note inside this box, she took it out an unfolding it carefully, keeping the unicorn tucked under one arm.

_Maddy, _

_I couldn't stay away..I love you very much and I miss you..Mark._

Maddy dropped the paper to the floor and stood, she headed upstairs to her bedroom and opened the door and just stopped, there he was larger than life, sleeping in her bed.

Maddy felt a relief so great, she burst into tears. Mark sat up and saw Maddy standing there crying, he jumped up and went to her pulling her in his arms. "Don't cry Maddy, I'm so sorry." He murmured as he rubbed her back.

Maddy calmed down after a few minutes and looked up at Mark. "I'm sorry Mark..."

Mark cut her off. "Come here." He said leading her over to the edge of the bed, he said and pulled her on his lap."Maddy, this whole thing was my fault I overreacted, I was a jack ass, and I hurt the person most important to me, for that I'm truly sorry."

"I punched your girlfriend, I shouldn't have done that." She said looking down.

Mark lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "She is no longer my girlfriend, and she probably deserved it, forgive me Maddy?"

Maddy nodded. "Of course I do."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked.

Maddy sighed. "I was scared too...scared you wouldn't want to talk to me, scared you hated me."

Mark rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Maddy, I could never hate you, thats pretty much why I didn't call you, I was scared, scared I lost my best friend."

"Never." Maddy said smiling.

Mark kissed her cheek and Maddy jumped up. "I'll fix breakfast and then I'll start Christmas dinner."

Mark grinned and got up. "Well I guess I'll help."

Maddy stopped and ran back hugging him. "I'm glad you're here."

Mark returned the hug." Me too Maddy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy and Mark sat around after breakfast watching the parade. They spent time talking and catching up on the last few months, Maddy sat wrapped in his arms as they talked.

"I got one more present for you, but you get that tomorrow." Mark said

Maddy jumped out his arms. "I almost forgot." She said running upstairs. Mark leaned back and grinned, he had missed this, just laying around and relaxing with Maddy.

Maddy came back down stairs and dropped in his lap, Mark smiled at her exuberance. "Here."

Mark took the present and looked at her. Maddy grinned. "Well I was kinda hoping you would show up."

Mark felt a tug in his chest for the pain he had caused her, he thanked God, Scott had called him.

Mark opened the box and grinned, he took the keys out of the box, his eyes gleaming. "We can go pick it up tomorrow." She said laughing at the look on his face. He pulled out the picture of the bike she had in the bottom of he box. His eyes got wider, Maddy knew he loved his bikes. Mark kissed her right on the mouth and Maddy started laughing and hugged him. "Well I'm glad you like it."

Mark hooked the keys on his key chain and pulled her closer to him. "Maddy, the reason I got so mad that night is because, none of the woman I have dated measure up to you."

Maddy laid her head on his shoulder. "Mark you just haven't found the right woman yet, when you do, you'll know."

Mark shook his head. "Maddy I'm beginning to think, there is no one out there for me."

Maddy lifted his head and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Take my word for it, she'll come along when you least expect it."

Mark hugged Maddy tight, she almost made him believe that, but all that didn't matter , he had his best friend back, thats all that mattered to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, they got up and took off for the Harley shop, where Mark spent some time drooling over his new bike, he made plans to have it shipped home, but not before him and Maddy took a long ride on it. Maddy held on to him as they drove all over Tampa.

Maddy was happier than she had been in months, she realized just how important Mark had become to her.

When they got done Mark took the bike back and they headed downtown. "Now for the rest of your present." He said stopping in front of the same tattoo shop, he had took her to years ago.

Maddy looked at him. " A new tattoo?"

Mark nodded and they got out of the car. "Okay big guy, what and where?" She asked laughing.

Mark took her hand. "Well I had a demon in mind like the one on my arm, but a smaller version, but if you have something else in mind, just say so." He said as the entered the shop.

Maddy looked around a bit while Mark talked to the shop owner, she finally wandered over and smiled up at Mark. "I guess I wouldn't mind having a matching Tat, just a much smaller version." She kinda liked his thinking demon anyway. "I also found another tat, I want." She lead the two over to the wall and showed them the unicorn, it was a beauty and very detailed. Mark smiled. "I like it."

Maddy nodded. "I want that too."

John, the owner led them to the back to one of the tables. Mark picked her up setting her on the table.

John got his needles ready ."So where do you want each one?" Mark grinned. "How about the demon on her upper arm, and the Unicorn on that cute ass." Mark said.

Maddy laughed. "Okay, sounds good."

Mark eased her down flipping her over on her stomach. "Do the Unicorn first, I will sit with her, then I have one I want done, while she gets the demon." Maddy looked at Mark as he eased her jeans over her bottom, when she felt his hand caress her, she had the same reaction she always did, raw desire. "Stop it." She hissed at him. "Sorry." he said but looked anything but sorry.

Mark sat down beside her. " I don't why I'm getting it where no one will ever see it." She said as John started the tattoo.

Mark laughed. "It'll make a perfect target, when you need a spanking."

Maddy turned red and reached out one arm slapping at him. "You big bastard."

Mark just laughed and so did Maddy , it felt good to laugh with him again.

Mark felt the same way, he always enjoyed being with Maddy. He had to make sure he didn't fuck up with her again, he knew that meant hands off as far as sex, all that did was complicate things, they would do what they always did best, be friends. "So have you started dating yet?" Mark asked knowing her answer would be no, she was still holding out for Scott he was sure.

Maddy smiled. "As a matter of fact, yeah in a way, me and Kevin have decided to start seeing each other."


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

* * *

Mark just stared at her, was she crazy? He didn't want to get into it, in front of John, however. "Well talk about this later." He said patting her hand. 

Maddy sighed. She seen the look in his eyes, he was not happy. Maddy wasn't going to back down though, Mark was the one that told her she needed to get out and do things, date, so thats what she was going to do, he would just have to get used to it.

Mark waited till John was finished with the tattoo and Maddy rolled on her side so John could get to her arm. "Henry is in the other room, he can take care of you Mark." John said without looking up.

Mark bent to kiss Maddy. "I'll see you in a while."

Maddy smiled and lay there with her eyes closed, she was glad to have Mark here, she had missed him so bad, but she knew he was going to get on her case about Kevin. She wasn't looking forward to that.

It took John about a hour to do the tattoo and Maddy jumped up when he was done, the first thing she wanted to do was get these damn jeans off.

She supposed she was going to have to go commando the next couple of days, cause hell if she could stand anything rubbing on that tat right now.

She went out front and stood around waiting for Mark. Mark came out a few minutes later to find her leaning on the counter.

"So lets see it." he said while he paid for the work. Maddy peeled back the bandage and showed him the demon on her upper arm. "Looks great."

Maddy smiled. "Yeah I guess we're twins now."

Maddy followed him out to the car. "Do I get to see yours?"

Mark leaned against the car and raised the front of his shirt. The bandage was right over his heart. Maddy was curious and pulled back the bandage. She was shocked and looked up at Mark in surprise. "Why?"

Mark smiled. "Because you are my angel Maddy, my best friend..I'll always carry you right over my heart."

Maddy looked at the tat with tears in her eyes. It was a dark haired angel and her name was under it. Maddy started crying and Mark just chuckled and pulled her in his arms. "We'll never let anything come between us again Maddy, promise?"

Maddy lifted her face up to look at him. "Yeah promise, nothing or no one."

Maddy put the bandage back over it and tugged his shirt down. "Does this mean we're not going to fight over Kevin?"

Mark frowned. "No, it just means, we're not going to let the fight get out of hand." He said opening the door for her.

Maddy sighed and got in the car, she should have known he wasn't going to hold back his opinions for any reason.

"Lets grab some lunch." Mark said getting in and starting the car. Maddy nodded, she wanted to put off this discussion as long as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy sat across from Mark. He had stopped at a seafood place and Maddy was picking at her seafood salad.

"Stop playing with it and eat it."

Maddy stuck her tongue out at Mark. "Do you ever get tired of bossing me around?"

Mark grinned. "No."

Maddy just shook her head, Mark was Mark, he would never change. Maddy managed to finish her food and Mark dropped some money on the table. "Let's go."

Maddy followed him out, but Mark steered her from the car and they headed for the beach to take a walk. Mark put his arm around her. "Maddy I just don't want to see you hurt, Kevin and Tamara get separated once a year at least, they always get back together."

Maddy looked up at Mark. "Mark I'm not planning on marrying him, I'm just going to date him, casual you know?"

Mark wasn't sure about that, he was worried she would get to attached to Kevin, and then he would go running back to Tamara, the way he always did. "Kev, is a good guy, don't get me wrong, but him and Tamara,will never get each other out of their system, I thinks its that theory of yours, that everyone has one true love, I think thats what the two of them have, they can never get over each other."

"Okay, I promise you, I'll keep that in mind okay?" Maddy said taking his hand in hers. "Okay, I guess thats all I can ask."

They walked for a long time, Mark telling her about work, and the guys and all the gossip going on.

When it started to get dark, they headed back to the car. "Mark, I'm really glad you came."

Mark smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I am to Maddy, I missed you like crazy."

Maddy knew what he meant, she had spent many nights crying over the loss of her best friend.

Mark and Maddy spent the next few days running around, they spent one day at the beach, and the next day they went to a local amusement park, and then later to a local bar, to shoot pool. Maddy ended up drinking to much and Mark spent the evening being highly amused by her outrageous flirting.

Maddy had always loosened up when she had a few.

Mark had a time that night fending her off, especially since she turned him on like hell, but he knew that was the worst thing in the world, the two of them could do, that time was past and he didn't think the two of them having sex, was a good idea. Mark spent the better part of a hour putting her back to bed as she kept coming downstairs trying to pull his clothes off. "Maddy darlin' you're going to remember this tomorrow, and be embarrassed as hell." he said grinning and he once again pulled her hands from the button of his jeans.

Maddy frowned and sat down on his lap. "Don't you like me no more Mark?"

Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I do darlin', but me and you are better being friends, you know that, but I still think you're hot as hell, I'm just trying my best to practice self control, and you're not making it easy."

Maddy leaned on his chest and it wasn't long till she was asleep. He carried her up to bed and kissed her cheek. She would never know how hard it was for him to resist her. He still wanted her just as bad as he always had, he didn't know what it was about Maddy, she was special to him, and always would be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy sat pouting and Mark grinned and sat down beside her. "Stop, or I'll paddle your ass."

"You cant my tat is still sore."

Mark pulled her in his lap. "Okay, then I owe ya one next time I see you, c'mon Maddy, I have to go back to work."

Maddy sighed and hugged him. "I know..sorry, I just missed you so much."

"I'll be back to see you soon, besides isn't Kev, supposed to be coming for a visit, you don't want me around, huh?"

"I'll always want you around Mark, you know that." Maddy said hugging him.

"I know, I was just teasing, look be careful okay, I would rather not have to kill Kevin, we are friends." He said lifting her chin and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Maddy grinned. "Quit worrying, I'm already in love with Scott, not like I'm going to suddenly fall in love with Kev."

"Okay." He set her off his lap and pulled her up, hugging her one last time. "I'll call you in a couple of days."

Maddy returned the hug. "Okay..see ya."

Mark grabbed his bag and left and Maddy went over to open her laptop, she had some work to catch up on, Kevin would be here in a couple of days and she wanted to have time to spend with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy was fixing her a bite of breakfast when the door bell rang. She frowned, Kevin wasn't due in until this evening, in fact he said he would pick her up at seven to be ready, he was taking her out to dinner, and they were going dancing. Maddy had went yesterday and found shoes to go with the dress.

He had also sent more flowers, yesterday. Maddy had to admit, she was flattered. Kevin was really being sweet, she had never had a guy send her flowers, it was romantic, she liked the attention, Kevin was paying to her.

Maddy went and opened the front door to find Scott standing there. "Scott." She said and jumped up hugging him.

Scott smiled, Maddy never changed, even as a child she had jumped in his arms every time she seen him, and she still did.

Maddy let go long enough to pull him in the door. "How was your vacation?" She asked.

"It was great Sugar." He spied the tattoo on her upper arm and frowned. "Another one, Huh?"

Maddy just laughed. "Get that disapproving look off your face."

Scott just shook his head and followed her in the kitchen. Maddy poured him some coffee and set some pancakes in front of him, she sat down beside him, she knew there was something wrong, she knew Scott well. "Whats wrong?"

Scott looked over at Maddy. "Maddy I think you dating Kevin is a big mistake."

Maddy sighed. "Scott, I love you, I really do, but I'm grown . I have to make my own decisions." She took a bite of her pancake. "Kev, told you huh?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, we're best friends, of course he told me, Maddy you know how him and Tamara are, he was sleeping with her till right up to Christmas, even after they were separated...I don't want to see you get hurt, he will end up back with Tamara."

Maddy laid her fork down. "Scott I'm just going to go out with him, okay..this is not serious."

Scott looked at her, she was so damn beautiful, he just wanted to protect her from the world, even from himself. "Maddy I know I don't have a right to tell you anything, I've hurt you worse than anyone..."

Maddy cut him off, putting her finger to his lips. "Scott I forgave you for that a long time ago, okay..you have to quit feeling guilty about something that happened a long time ago."

Scott pulled her out of the chair and into his lap. Maddy sighed, touching him felt so right. "I just don't want to see you hurt again."

Maddy reached up and kissed his cheek. "I wont be, okay..stop worrying...how are the kids?"

Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Their great, eager to see you, they will be home Thursday."

"Great I cant wait to see them." Maddy said playing with his hair. Scott smiled, another habit, she had since she was a kid. "How about we take the boat out and spend the day on the water?"

When he seen the look of happiness on his face, he felt like a jerk, he hadn't spent any real time with her recently, he may have promised not to seduce her, but she was still his girl, his little Maddy, she needed him, and he had pretty much been to busy with his own life for months, to do more than call her or drop in. "Really..that would be great Scott." She said hugging him.

Scott patted her back. "Okay then, go get dressed."

Maddy jumped up and dashed upstairs. Scott made a vow, he was going to spend more time with her, it was obvious he had been neglecting his girl, or she wouldn't have acted like she was so happy. He couldn't let their friendship fall by the wayside, Maddy was all he had left of his real life, back before wresting, Maddy knew the real Scott, and loved and accepted him, no matter what he did.

In fact with her seeing Kevin, he was definitely keep a close eye on what was going on, Kevin was like a brother to him, but he if did one thing to hurt Maddy, he would pound him, he just hoped Kevin wasn't a idiot, he must know that he would get his ass kicked if he stepped out of line and not just by him, but Mark to.

Scott nodded to himself, yeah it was time to make his presence a little more known, Maddy needed him, needed him watching out for her and thats just what he was going to do, hell he was all but formally suspended from WCW. He only worked sporadically, because he couldn't stay sober long enough to do anything.

He would definitely have to lay off the drinking around Maddy. He had always tried to keep that side of himself away from her, he didn't ever want her to look at him any different than she did now, he smiled, her eyes still lit up when he walked in the room, just as his did, when ever he seen her.

Scott loved the girl more than life itself, he would do what he had to, to protect her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy smiled as she lay on a lounge chair wrapped in Scott's arms. Scott had stopped at a local deli and picked them up sandwiches and potato salad for lunch and chocolate cake for desert, along with ice cold lemonade.

Maddy was very happy, it had been a while since her and Scott had spent time together, beside just checking in with each other, she missed days like these. He had told her he was suspended for a while and he would be seeing her more often, he liked Tampa and after his divorce, he had gotten a house in the area, a couple of miles from Maddy. "What about Bambi, or whatever her name is?"

Scott laughed and popped her ass. "Its Barbara, not Bambi, and she'll have to get over it, nobody keeps me away from my girl, Dana never did and she wont either."

Maddy cuddled close in his arms, she had missed this so much. "Dana seems to be doing good, I'm glad she didn't fall apart after the divorce."

Scott nodded planting a kiss on top of her head. "Yeah me too, believe it or not I love Dana in my own way, I want her to be happy, she gave me two beautiful children, for that I'm grateful to her."

Maddy smiled. "Yeah believe it or not, Dana and I are friends ,I think, weird huh?"

Scott laughed as the wind tousled her curly hair. "Yeah well I would have never imagined, it, but I'm glad, its good for the kids, they adore you."

Maddy grinned. "I love them like my own Scott, I always will."

Scott had to suppress himself from kissing her sweet lips, she was so beautiful, it drove him crazy to think about Kevin touching her, he hadn't like the thought of Mark being with her either, but over the years he had got used to it, and he saw that Maddy and Mark cared about each other, that Mark was good for her. He had learned to deal with it, Kevin was different. He knew Kevin would go back to Tamara, it was just a matter of time, and he didn't want Maddy being hurt.

"Lets go swimming." Maddy said jumping up.

"No way, it may be Florida, Maddy, but its still January, the water is too cold." Scott said.

Maddy just grinned and pulled off her pants and shirt, Scott swallowed hard, did she have to be so damn hot, that promise was really starting to piss him off.

"Maddy.." He said in a warning tone as she headed near the edge of the boat.

"C'mon Scott, don't be a stick in the mud." She said as he walked closer, just as he got a hand around her waist to keep her from jumping in, she pushed herself backwards and dragged him in with her.

They both came up sputtering. Maddy laughed at the look on Scott's face. "Maddy this water is freezing." He snapped.

Maddy smiled. "Well yeah its a little colder than I thought..I'm getting out." She said smirking at him.

"Brat you're going to get it." He threatened as he watched her climb the ladder back on the boat.

Scott followed and went straight to one of the cabins to dry off and change into dry cloths. "Probably get pneumonia." He muttered under his breath.

He walked up on the deck to find Maddy changed and sitting in the sun, trying to get warm. Scott stalked over and lifted her taking her place in the seat and flipping her over his lap. "Now Scott, I'm twenty-six, you cant just spank me whenever you feel like it." Maddy said laughing at his mad look.

"Wanna bet?" He asked as his hand smacked her butt. "Ow..okay..I'm sorry." She said trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Scott just laughed and proceeded to whacking her butt. "Fuckkk..c'mon Scott quit."

Scott stopped but kept her where she was at. "Did you just say fuck, or are my ears deceiving me?"

"Gee what am I two, I can say fuck if I want too." She sassed at him.

"Oh okay, smart mouth." He said and continued to toast her bottom. "Okay okay." She sqeeled after a minute of that. "Sorry..you big jerk."

Scott laughed and lifted her on to his lap kissing her cheek. "You're such a brat with me, you always was."

Maddy punched his arm. "Bully."

Scott shrugged. "Yeah, so?" Maddy didn't hold grudges with him, and sighed leaning into his arms. "I need to get home."

Scott nodded. "We''ll head back in a minute." Maddy closed her eyes, wishing she could be with him like this all the time. "Scott thanks for today..I had a good time."

Scott tightened his arms. "Me too Maddy." His thoughts were on Kevin, he would keep a eye on this whole situation, if he seen Kevin do anything to hurt his girl, it was going to be a bad day for him, a real bad day.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the awesome reviews.**

* * *

Maddy checked the mirror for the hundredth time, she didn't feel normal in the dress and shoes, she had pulled her hair back in the front but left the curls hanging down in the back, she even put on a touch of make up which she rarely did. 

Maddy sighed. "Fuck it." She said and went and flopped on the sofa. The doorbell rang and she jumped up nearly tripping. Maddy stopped and took a deep breath, it was just Kevin, she told herself, she had known Kevin for years, it wasn't like he was some random stranger.

She opened the door to find Kevin looking good as hell. He had on dress pants and a polo shirt and he smelled as good as a steak dinner, she didn't know what cologne he was wearing, but it was causing her to have serious concentration problems, or maybe it was the fact she hadn't had sex in nine months, thats probably why she had tried to rape Mark, the other night, when she was drunk.

Kevin smiled and stepped inside. "You look beautiful Maddy." he said and handed her flower.

"Thanks..you know this place is starting to look like a morgue." She said indicating all the flowers he had sent.

Maddy slapped her forehead as soon as she said it, what a idiot, she thought. "Kev..I love the flowers, I didn't mean it like that."

Kevin laughed and bent to press a kiss to her cheek. "Its okay."

"C'mon, lets sit down for a minute." Kevin said.

They sat down on the sofa and Kevin looked at her just drinking in the site of her, she really didn't realize how beautiful she was. "Maddy, I don't want you to think I'm just out to get you in bed cause I'm not."

Maddy looked at him strangely, she didn't consider her self a sex maniac, but she liked it pretty well, she missed it. "Okay." She said kind of unsure where he was going with this.

Kevin took her hand in his big one rubbing the back of her knuckles. Maddy sighed, if he wasn't looking to get her into bed he better stop that, cause it was sure sending signals. "Maddy I want us to date and get to know each other, before we jump right into a physical relationship.

Maddy was shocked, did they really make guys like this, he seemed to good to be true, but the only problem was she wasn't looking for a relationship. She had been friends with Kevin for years, thats as much of a relationship as she wanted. "Umm well..I guess we could take it slow."

Kevin grinned. "Good, thats what I want, are you ready to go?"

Maddy nodded and Kevin kept her hand in hers as he helped her up. Maddy wondered if she was making a big mistake, she didn't want Kevin to get any ideas, about the two of them being any thing more than casual.

* * *

Maddy smiled up at Kevin while they danced, she was beginning to change her opinion entirely. She had never had anyone romance her the way Kevin was. 

He had took her out to a very exclusive restaurant, she knew he had to have made the reservations a good while ago.

Maddy wasn't much for fancy food, but he had ordered her lobster and practically fed it to her, they drank champaign, which Maddy stopped after two glasses, explaining to Kevin, she got kind of nuts if she drank to much.

"Nuts how?" He asked grinning. Maddy just shook her head. "You don't want to know."

Kevin just grinned and she had the desire to jump in his lap. "Oh I do want to know, but I'll get you drunk another night and find out. " Maddy blushed and looked away, he was killing her.

Kevin ordered them a rich Chocolate mousse to share, and Kevin pulled his chair beside her and fed he, she about melted, she begin to wonder if Tamara was a idiot, she let this man get away, cheated on him, was the woman a moron?

Then he led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms, he danced perfect, no stepping on her toes, he didn't hold her to tight, just tight enough to make her feel safe and cozy in his arms. He didn't grope her either, kept his hands in the safe zone, but still was turning her on, by running his hands over her arms and back, the man was good.

Thats when she realized how dangerous Kevin was, this man would be too easy to fall for, he was damn near perfect.

He took her home and walked her to the door. "Aren't you staying here?" She asked as he took her key and opened the door for her.

Kevin handed her the keys. "No..I have a signing early in the morning, I didn't want to bother you, but if you don't mind can I crash in a spare room tomorrow night?"

Maddy smiled. "Sure Kev, you don't even have to ask." Kevin pulled her in his arms and bent down to press a warm kiss to her lips, he let it linger a minute and pulled back. "I had a great time Maddy."

"Me to Kev." Maddy said just staring at him. Kevin grinned and pushed her gently in the door. "Lock up..I'll see you around two."

Maddy just nodded and slowly closed the door, she was in big trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy got up the next morning humming, she took a shower, and got out drying her hair and making sure it was curly and not frizzy, then she pulled on a pair of shorts and a blue tank top. She headed down to her kitchen to make coffee, when her phone rang, it was after ten, she had slept late.

"Hello." She said while she filled her coffee maker. "Hey sweet thing."

"Hey Kev." She said smiling. She flipped on the coffee maker and sat down at the kitchen table. "Sleep good, have any good dreams." he asked his sexy voice making her practically purr. "Mmmm no, I slept like the dead though."

"Well good, I'm taking a break here and just wanted to talk to you for a minute, what do you say we go boating today?"

"Sounds good, we can take mine if you want?" Maddy said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"No, I booked us on one of short luxury tours, we'll be out all day and have a nice dinner on the boat, dress casual, though it may be a little chilly later on, bring a jacket or a sweater."

"Okay." She said smiling.

"See you around two, sweetheart."

Maddy hung up and couldn't keep the smile off her face, it was kinda fun, being wined and dined.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy got dressed, she put on some jeans and a white blouse, that was low cut and showed off her assets, she left her hair loose and used some leave on conditioner to keep it from frizzing in the salt air.

When the bell rang, she frowned, it was to early for Kevin. She went downstairs to get the door. She smiled to find Scott standing there, she motioned him in giving him a hug. "Hey sugar."

They sat down and Scott looked around. "Wheres Kev?"

"He didn't stay here last night, he had to be up early and didn't want to bother me."

Scott frowned, what was Kevin up to? Maddy excitedly told him about her date with Kevin and their plans for today and the more she talked, the more worried he became, She was getting sucked in too fast, then where would she be when Kevin went back to Tamara.

Scott took her hand. "I'm glad you're having a good time Maddy, but remember what we talked about."

Maddy nodded, but she was putting his and Mark's warnings aside, Kevin really like her, he wasn't just trying to get in her pants.

Scott looked at the time and realized Kevin would be here soon, he wasn't any any mood to see Kevin right now. He got up and Maddy stood hugging him. "I'll see you Thursday..me and the kids have a date with you, remember?"

Maddy smiled and stood on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek. "As if I would forget three of my favorite people."

Scott pulled her close. "Love you." Maddy smiled. "Love you too."

Maddy watched him leave from the front door. She loved him so much, the feelings never faded, they were always there lurking right below the surface.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy stood on the deck of the luxury yacht and looked up at Kevin. "This is hardly a boat Kev."

Kevin just smiled down at her leaning against the rail of the yacht. "Yeah boat, yacht, its all the same to me."

Maddy looked at him standing there looking good enough to eat, in his jeans and the white t-shirt straining against his muscles, his long hair was loose and Maddy had to hold herself back from climbing up on him.

Kevin took her hand and they walked along the deck, just talking. Kevin asked her about her work and she spent the next little while filling him in on the latest games and software that she had sold, Kevin was surprised that she was the one that was responsible for so many popular video games. Maddy laughed."Well once I sell them they belong to the company, even though if you defeat the game, my name will roll on the credits."

Kevin was fascinated by her, she was so beautiful, but smart too, it blew his mind, he had known her for so long, but knew so little about her.

They talked about their music interests, what each like to do for fun, and Kevin was surprised to find, she wrote in her spare time, and even had a few stories published. Maddy was a complex person, one he was enjoying getting to know better.

Maddy and Kevin spent a couple of hours gambling at the tables they had set up in a makeshift casino.

Kevin grinned as she won a couple of hands of black jack. "I forgot you were a car shark." Kevin said laughing.

"Thats right I learned from the best, daddy and Scott, I was just a little kid when they taught me."

Kevin took her arm and they went to the dining room to have dinner. Maddy ordered grilled salmon and a salad, and Kevin had a steak and baked potato. "So how long are you in town?" Maddy asked as she sipped a glass of white wine.

Kevin took a sip of his beer. " I have to leave in the morning, but you can bet I'll be back on my next days off, two weeks, and I'll be counting the days." he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Maddy blushed, she could hardly think when he acted like that.

Kevin smiled, Maddy deserved to be treated like a princess, he had watched her hang around on the sidelines for years for Scott and to a certain extent for Mark, her and Mark were friends, but he wasn't crazy about the way Mark just slept with her with no commitment in mind, Maddy was a wonderful person, who deserved to be courted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin flopped own on the couch and turned on the TV. Maddy came down a few minutes later. Kevin patted the space beside him and Maddy sat down beside him. Kevin pulled her close and they lay there watching a movie Kevin had flipped on. "Kev."

Kevin looked down at her. "Uhh huh?"

"I had a really nice time the last few days." Maddy said laying her head on his shoulder.

Kevin wrapped one big arm around her. " I did to Maddy..I'm glad we got to spend some time together."

Kevin leaned down and kissed her, his arms sliding fully around her pulling her close. Maddy was lost, when his tongue nudged her lips, she submitted parting her lips and groaning at the heat of his kiss.

Kevin finally groaned and pulled back. "Wow."

Maddy smiled and leaned against him. "Wow is right."

Maddy expected him to take her right on the couch, but he didn't, instead he pulled her fully in his arms, just holding her close. Maddy smiled and snuggled close to him, this was so different for her, she really was starting to like Kevin. She was kinda freaked out at first when he didn't try to have sex right away, but he made her feel special, like she was worth waiting for.

Kevin smiled as she drifted off to sleep, he got up and carried her up to her bedroom, and slid her beneath the covers. Kevin kissed her fore head and watched her.

Kevin knew he was lost , he was falling for her fast, and the more he got to know her, the more he liked her. Kevin just hoped eventually she would feel the same about him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Maddy got up early and fixed them some breakfast. She smiled as Kevin wolfed down his sausage and gravy biscuits. "You're a great cook." He said when he came up for air. Maddy smiled and put more on his plate. "When does your flight leave?"

"A couple of hours, I have to leave in a bit..I need to drop off my rental first."

Maddy nodded and got up to fix herself another coffee. When they were done, Kevin helped her clean up, then he went in the living room gather his bag. Maddy followed a few minutes later. "C'mere."

Maddy walked over and Kevin held out a box for her. "Whats this?'

Kevin just smiled."Open it."

Maddy opened the box and a big smiled spread across her face. "Oh Kev, its beautiful."

"I seen you looking at it the other day at that little shop we stopped in." He said " I knew you would love it."

Maddy looked at the Crystal unicorn inset with onyx eyes and lapis horn, it was stunning. Maddy hugged him. "Thank you..I love it." Kevin wrapped her In a hug. "You're welcome, now I'll call you tonight and remember clear your calender two weeks from now."

Maddy nodded and Kevin bent and kissed her deeply, his tongue plundering her mouth with sure swift strokes.

Maddy could do little more than cling to him, as he kissed her senseless. "See you soon." He said and let her go.

Maddy nodded and waved as he left, she flopped back on the couch, maybe Scott and Mark were right, she was way out of her league with Kevin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week Maddy kept busy working and spent two of the days running around with Scott and Cody and Cassidy, She had missed them terribly and her and Scott took them to the beach one day and to the amusement park, the next. On days like these, Maddy felt like they were a family, but she knew it was a illusion , Scott was family, yes, but not in the way she dreamed of him, she wanted to have his children, to be a family along with Cassidy and Cody, she knew that dream would never be realized.

She was relieved when Scott didn't ask her anything else about Kevin, She realized he was worried, but she felt like she was grown and he had to let go.

Mark showed up over the weekend. Maddy ushered him in and was excited to tell him about her dates with Kevin, he was her best friend after all.

Mark sipped a beer as she talked, she did seem happy. "So you two a item now?"

Maddy looked confused for a minute. "Oh..no not like that, Kevin wants us to date before we jump into having sex."

Mark knew that sounded good, but it worried him, if it was just sex he could understand it, but Kevin was playing with the girls heart, he could tell already how much she liked him, how excited she seemed about seeing him again. He wanted to warn her again, but she seemed so happy, he didn't have the heart to say anything.

They went out and played pool and Maddy put a cap on her drinking after two. "I don't want to molest you again." She told him grinning.

Mark winked at her across the pool table. " I know I'm hard to resist baby."

Maddy just laughed. "That you are and drinking don't help."

Mark smiled as she whipped his ass in a a game of pool. He just hoped he was wrong because she seemed happier than he had seen her, if Kevin broke her heart, she would be a basket case.

He would have to keep a eye on the situation. Kevin better not be playing her.


	29. Chapter 29

**April 1999**

Maddy hurried down the busy Tampa sidewalk. She had just come from a meeting with a software company, who had agreed to pay her a ridiculous amount for her game. Kevin was back at her house waiting on her, he had been in town for a couple of days.

Maddy was hoping, this would be the weekend her and Kevin finally made love. Kevin had been dragging his feet, saying he didn't want to rush a sexual relationship, at first that had been fine, but now she was wondering if there was something else wrong.

Maddy smiled and shrugged the thoughts off. With Kevin she had finally found something she had always wanted.

She didn't have to take a backseat with him, he called everyday, he made her a priority in her life. She could actually see having a future with Kevin, she might still love Scott, but Kevin made her so happy and treated her like a queen, suddenly she was thinking of marriage and children, something she had never even contemplated before, she didn't know if you could be in love with two people, but she knew she loved Kevin. She hated being away from him, she was always happy when he showed up, he truly filled her heart.

She wasn't sure what love was anymore, she knew she loved Scott, hell she even loved Mark all in different ways, Kevin had almost forced her to love him, he was the most romantic man she had ever met.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy walked in her house and Kevin grabbed her kissing her. "I missed you."

Maddy wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you too."

"Come on I fixed you some lunch." Kevin said pulling her in the kitchen. He held a chair for Maddy and sat down next to her. Maddy looked at the cesaer salad and grilled chicken. "Thanks Kev."

He just smiled and kissed her. Kevin too was falling for Maddy, perhaps thats why he held off on having sex. He wanted to be sure of what he was feeling, he didn't want to hurt her.

They ate and both got up to cleaned up. When they were done Kevin took her hand and they walked out to sit side by side on the deck.

Kevin put his arm around her. "Maddy I been thinking about us..I would like to move in or have you move in with me..I know I'm here a lot anyway, but I feel like its time to make the next move."

Maddy smiled and leaned in his arms. "I would love that Kev."

"I'm going to leave here shortly, I'm going to go home and pack some stuff up to move here..then I'm taking two weeks off from work, so we can spend some real time together..the first time we make love is not going to be rushed."

Maddy had to disagree with that, she was tired of waiting, she wanted him rushed or not,sometimes a girl just had to take charge. Maddy straddled his lap and pressed a searing kiss to his lips. Kevin moaned and tried to pull back, but Maddy was having none of it.

When she felt his erection pushing against her she lost it, she needed him and wasn't waiting. Maddy prolonged the wet kiss and rocked her hips against his throbbing shaft. "Fuck it." She heard him murmur against her lips.

Kevin's hands slid under her skirt cupping her ass, he felt as if he would explode in his pants if he didn't sink in her soon.

Maddy stood and tugged her panties off and then bent to unbutton his jeans, when her hand wrapped around his shaft, Kevin jerked and pulled away, her stood and pressed her forward to lean over the deck railing, he lifted her skirt and the site of her nearly did him in. Kevin pressed his shaft against her wet folds parting her and Maddy graped the railing and whimpered. He was huge and he was filling her slowly inch by inch in a most delicious way. "Maddy, your so fucking tight." he groaned as he filled her tight passage. Kevin sank fully in her and put both hands on her hips as he started moving in a hard rapid rhythm, they both needed this and neither wanted to wait.

Maddy groaned as he thrust rapidly in her wet passage, she moved back against him feeling her release about to boil over.

Kevin threw back his head and growled deep in his chest as he released, fueled by the tremors of her release, she screamed his name as pleasure washed over her.

Kevin continued to thrust riding out the climax, he thought he had never felt anything like this. Maddy finally slumped, her breathing heavy and Kevin caught her turning her to face him, he kissed her sweetly and then picked her up in his arms carrying her back in the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later the two lay wrapped together on the couch, they had made love two more times, it was slow and sweet the last time and Kevin had brought her to the brink many times, she lay against his chest, her fingers running over his chest. Kevin stroked her smooth skin and placed kisses on her face every few minutes. Maddy felt at peace, Kevin had made her so happy, and she knew it was more than just sex between the. "Kev..I love you."

Kevin was so shocked, he didn't know what to say. Maybe he thought she would never love anyone Scott, hell maybe she loved them both. He bent and kissed her lips, he wasn't going to over analyze it at any rate, he was happy, she was happy, it was enough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin pulled up in his driveway and turned the truck off. He got out only to find Scott sitting on his porch. Kevin sighed, this was going to be fun. Scott had been back to work for a couple of months now, and he was glad, it kept Scottout of him and Maddy's hair. "Hey Scotty..what you doing her, a little off the beaten path aren't you."

Scott got up and followed Kevin in the house as he opened the door. Kevin went to the kitchen and pulled two beers out and Scott joined him at the table. "Maddy called me, told me you were moving in with her."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah I am."

Scott set the beer down, he really needed to be sober to deal with this." Have you called Tamara back yet?"

"Scott I had my number changed after I started dating Maddy, Tamara was calling me twenty-four seven..I didn't talk to her then, I'm not talking to her now, we're done." Kevin said.

"Kev..shes freaking out, she calls me all the time, asking for your number,shes been calling Dana, you still love her , I know you do, if you don't have feelings for her whats the harm in talking to her?" Scott asked. When Kevin didn't answer Scott nodded. "Yeah, you still love her."

Kevin got up and grabbed another beer. "So I love her, Me and Tamara are toxic to each other, all we do is fight, she cheats on me, then I cheat on her, its a never ending cycle. Maddy is stable, shes sweet, we are compatible, and she told me she loved me." Kevin said throwing his trump card down.

Scott shook his head. "You're in denial, you love Tamara, and you make Maddy sound like used car you're looking to buy, she is a person with feelings, you aren't in love with her, let her go Kev, and go back to Tamara."

"No Scott." Kevin said throwing his empty can in the trash. "I'm not going to go back to Tamara, she needs to accept that, we're done..I'm with Maddy now."

Scott stood and looked at his friend. "Kev, you're by best friend, you know that..but this is going to end badly, I hope you know what you're doing, if you hurt Maddy, friend or not, I will hurt you."

"Scott I'm not trying to hurt Maddy, I'm trying to make her happy."

Scott didn't say another word, he just turned and left. Kevin heard the front door slam and sighed. Scott just couldn't accept him and Maddy together, he was going to have to get used to it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy seemed to be floating around in a fog, but it was a good fog. To bad Mark and Scott couldn't be happy for her. She had called both the men to let them know, Kevin was moving in. Scott was upset even though he didn't say much, she could tell. Then Mark, he told her no uncertain terms she was making a big mistake.

She just wanted the two to be happy for her, she finally had a chance at a real life at happiness, and she wished they understood how important that was too her.

Hell even Dana acted weird about it when she had talked to her, she had told Maddy not to rush things with Kevin, to take them slow.

She was beginning to wonder if anyone gave a damn if she was happy or not.

Kevin was back in a couple of days, he and Maddy fell quickly into a routine, they got along great, they liked the same foods, they seemed perfect together, not to mention they both liked sex, and Maddy after going a year without it, was more than willing to have sex as much as possible.

Things seemed to be going great, Kevin gave her space to work, but he was always around if she needed him. Maddy could really get used to this, his two weeks went by to fast and before Maddy knew it , it was time for him to head back to work.

Maddy watched him pack sitting on the bed, it was early about four in the morning. Kevin turned and smiled at her, she looked so damn cute. He set his bag on the floor and sat down beside her pulling her in his arms. "Don't look so sad, I'll be back on my next day off."

Maddy leaned against him, sometimes she hated wrestling, she felt like she was always saying goodbye to the men in her life. "I know.'

Kevin dipped his head and captured her lips with his, Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "Come back soon." Kevin lifted his head and kissed her nose. "I will, now go back to bed , its early." he said lifting the covers so she could slide back under, he tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead, and he was gone. Maddy smiled as she drifted back to sleep, with thoughts of Kevin on her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott walked around Maddy's kitchen as she fixed coffee. Maddy turned to watch him. "You okay?"

Scott nodded and stopped long enough to pull her in his arms hugging her. "Hows things with you and Kev?"

Maddy smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Great..I'm very happy, I want you to stop worrying."

Scott let her go,and she turned to pour them coffee. "I'll never stop worrying about you Sugar."

"Really Scott, things couldn't be better for me right now, theres nothing to worry about. What about you..I know you broke up with Bambi."

Scott laughed and sat down at the table. "Barbara, brat."

Maddy looked at him, he was the most handsome man in her opinion, when he had called and told her he had broke up with Barbara, she had been happy, she couldn't stand the woman. Maddy was ashamed of what she was feeling, ever since she had called Scott and told him about Kevin and he had told her him and Barbara broke up, hope had sparked in her chest, she didn't want to admit it even to herself, that if Scott told her that he wanted her wanted a relationship with her, she would go for it.

It made her feel bad inside, she truly loved Kevin, he was a kind sweet man, he would make a good husband and a good father.

Maddy just couldn't help the feelings she had for Scott, deep inside she was hoping his visit was to tell her he wanted to have a go at a relationship with her.

"So are you dating anyone else?" She asked sipping her coffee and trying her best to sound casual.

Scott shook his head. "I've moved back in with Dana."

Maddy felt like she had just been hit in the face with a brick, she had learned over the years to hide her deep feelings for Scott, she didn't blink, but inside, the disappointment was eating her up. "Thats sudden,"

Scott shrugged. "We got kids together. Dana's changed since we broke up, for the better, and I'm going to try to stop drinking, get my shit together, the kids mean everything to me, and I want them to have their mom and dad, and I hate having to visit them. I just think this is for the best."

Maddy nodded and acted like she wasn't heartbroken. "Yeah, your right, its best for the kids. I'm happy for you Scott, as long as your happy, I'm happy."

Scott smiled at her. "I can always count on you Maddy, everyone else is calling me a idiot for going back to her, but I miss the kids and I want to try to make a family for them, they deserve that."

Maddy got up and bent to kiss his cheek. "You're right, those kids are the most important thing."

Maddy might be hurting but she loved Cassidy and Cody and knew they were better off with their dad around.

Scott hugged her tight. "Thank you Maddy."

"For what?"

"For always supporting me, no matter what, for loving me no matter what." He said pulling her down on his lap.

Maddy leaned against him, playing with his dark locks. "Scott I'm always here for you."

Scott knew that. Maddy was the one thing he could depend on in his life, she would never turn her back on him, although he deserved it sometimes.

Maddy sighed as she leaned on him, this was all she could ever have of him, it had to be enough, maybe if her and Kevin got married, had some kids, she could put all this behind her, quit hoping for something that would never be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy tried to work for the rest of the week, but she felt herself falling into that same blue mood, she always did, when she let her hopes get up, and then crushed. She was weepy all the time. She hid it when Kevin or Mark called, and tried her best to act cheerful, but she was becoming depressed.

Dana dropped the kids off to spend one day with her, and truthfully that helped, they always cheered her up. Hell she wasn't even mad at Dana, she was just sick, of being in love with a man, who was so damn clueless about her feelings. Why couldn't Scott see how deeply she loved him, why couldn't he love her back.

Kevin came home Tuesday of the next week and Maddy was happy to see him, she had missed him, and was starting to get lonely without him.

"Hey sweet thing." Kevin said pulling her in his arms. Maddy smiled as he lifted her in his arms and kissed her. Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Kevin pulled back and smiled at her. "Missed me huh?"

Maddy kissed his lips again. "I sure did." Kevin sat down and pulled her on his lap. "I got you something." He said pulling a box out of his pants pocket. "Kev, you got to stop buying me stuff." She admonished.

Kevin grinned. "No I don't."

Maddy took the small box and opened it and looked at the gold necklace with the small dangling unicorn and burst into to tears. Kevin looked startled and wrapped his arms around her. "Maddy whats wrong."

Maddy felt horrible for mooning over Scott while she had Kevin, who was the sweetest guy in the world. "I don't deserve you." She said burying her face in his chest.

Kevin rubbed her back and just let her cry and get it out of her system. Maddy felt terrible, she didn't deserve to have a guy like Kevin.

Kevin lifted her face and kissed her lips lightly. Maddy hugged him. "I love the necklace Kev." He smiled and helped her put it on. "Now why the meltdown?"

Maddy just shrugged. "Thats not a answer..talk to me." Kevin said sitting back and holding her in his arms. Maddy still didn't say anything. "Okay, let me guess then, you're upset about Scott and Dana."

Maddy turned away from him, ashamed that he had guessed what was wrong. Kevin gently grasped her chin and made her face him. "Are you mad?" Kevin shook his head. "How can I be mad, because you love him, its not like I didn't know that when we started dating."

"I'm sorry Kev, I cant help the way I feel." Maddy said looking miserable. Kevin didn't want her to feel guilty, he knew all about loving someone that was bad for you. After all he loved Tamara,but the two of them together were poison.

Kevin hugged her tighter. "Maddy stop it..the last thing I want is to make you feel bad because of me, its okay sweet thing."

Maddy felt even worse, he should be mad at her, but he was too nice to even get mad at her. Kevin saw the sorrow on her face and wanted to make her happy again. "Please Maddy, don't be upset baby."

Maddy curled tighter in his arms. Kevin was so damn sweet, why couldn't she be satisfied by him. It just wasn't fair.

"Maddy, its okay baby, really...I know you love him, but you have to accept thats over and move on, with me..I hope."

Maddy looked up in his green eyes and saw nothing but warmth and affection. "I will Kev, you just have to be patient, I really am trying to move past him and start a new life with you."

Kevin kissed her gently, he knew she was trying, Kevin was sure eventually she would . "I know Maddy... I'm here for you baby."

Maddy closed her eyes, all she wanted was what everyone else had, a husband , a family, some peace, but the question was, could she let go of Scott so she could have it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews.**

* * *

** June 1999**

Maddy smiled at Cody who was splashing in the water, she kept Cassidy right next to her at the edge of the water.

"Me too." Cassidy said and Maddy picked her up and carried her in the deeper water laughing as Cassidy splashed water over both of them.

"Come on guys its time to eat."

Maddy called Cody and he came over and took her hand and they headed up to where Kevin and Mark were grilling burgers.

Maddy sat Cassidy down and dried her off and Mark sat Cody on his lap and dried him off, tickling the little boy in the process. Kevin fixed the kids a plate and they sat down on the beach blanket to eat.

Maddy got up and Kevin handed her a plate bending down to steal a kiss. "Thanks."

Kevin just winked at her and him and Mark fixed their food.

Over the last few months Mark had come to accept her relationship with Kevin, the two of them were friends anyway. Mark seen how happy Maddy was and decided Kevin was not out to hurt her. Maddy never intended to give up Mark for anyone, he was here best friend, Kevin accepted that, and never said a word, when Mark came to stay on his days off.

Things were comfortable between them all, she wished she could say the same for Scott. She knew Scott loved Kevin like a brother, but he just couldn't seem to deal with the fact that her and Kevin were in a relationship.

Scott was back to working regular, even though Kevin told her he hadn't stopped drinking, he just didn't drink as much before matches.

Scott and Dana were planning a second wedding in August and Maddy was dreading it, being friends with Dana and being so close to Scott, she was pretty much expected to go.

"Maddy you need to come travel with me when I leave again." Kevin said sitting down beside her.

Maddy had been resisting his suggestions, some of the stuff that went on behinds the scenes at WCW, she wanted no part of, and then Scott being around , she thought it would be uncomfortable for all of them. "I don't think so Kev, I get a lot of work done while you're working, so I'm free when you come home, it works out."

Kevin didn't push but it was beginning to get to him, he knew she didn't want things to be uncomfortable between him and Scott, but Scott would have to get over it. It kind of bugged him, that she no problem traveling with Mark, when the two of them were together, but she wouldn't travel with him. "Okay Maddy."

Mark saw the look on his face, he wasn't happy, Maddy however was going to do things her way, and pushing her about it was a bad idea. Mark figured she didn't want her and Kevin running into Scott everyday.

Maddy wasn't blind, she knew Kevin was starting to get upset because she wouldn't travel with him, she guessed she needed to sit down and talk to him. They got along great and never fought, she didn't want this turning into a big problem.

They got done eating and Maddy picked up the paper plates and trash taking it over to a trash can, she made the kids sit out of the water for a half hour and then Mark took them down to play in the shallows. Maddy turned to look at Kevin. "You mad?"

Kevin pulled her over in his lap kissing her. Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. Kevin lifted his head looking down in her beautiful brown eyes. "Maddy I'm not mad, I just miss you so bad..I want you with me."

"I know Kev, but all the partying and drinking that goes on, I just don't want to get involved in all that, and then there is Scott, I don't know if I can take his disapproving stares everyday." Maddy said.

Kevin lifted her chin kissing her again. "I understand Maddy..but you know we don't have to party, we can go back to the hotel and do our own thing, as for Scott..I know you care what he thinks, but you cant let that run your life."

Maddy looked at seeing he really wanted this. "I'll tell you what I'll go with you this time, stay a couple of weeks, but then I want to go back home."

Kevin grinned. "Great, it will be fun Maddy, I promise."

Maddy smiled, but she had a feeling, it was not going to be fun at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy sat in Kevin's dressing room, the environment around here was totally different from WWF. Everyone here was drinking or high, the guys were rude and flirted with her, in a way she considered insulting, Kevin made her stay in his dressing room or the hotel, he didn't trust these guys nor more than she did. The only bright spot was Scott, which turned out to be a surprise, if it bothered him to see her with Kevin, he wasn't letting on, he acted like he was thrilled to have her around and he tried to be around to keep an eye on her, unless him and Kevin were in the ring at the same time.

She was surprised that the three of them, hung together so much with no problems.

There was a knock at the door and Maddy unlocked it to find Scott there. "Hey Sugar."

Maddy smiled and hugged him. "Hey Scott."

He came in shutting the door. "I'm going to take you back to the hotel, Kev, is in heavy playing poker."

Maddy nodded pulled her jacket on. "I'm ready."

Scott walked her through the arena and outside to his rental. "You pissed?"

Maddy laughed. "I'm not his mama, he can hang with his boys, if he wants to."

Scott was surprised every woman he had ever been with bitched at him constantly. "You hungry?" He asked as he pulled the car on the road. "I'll get room service."

Scott knew she wasn't thrilled about being here, she was doing this to make Kevin happy. They got out at the hotel and they stopped at the desk for keys. "We're rooming together."

Maddy looked at him like he was crazy. Scott started laughing. "No, I mean you me and Kev, they didn't have any extra rooms, so we're stuck with each other. "Okay thats kinda creepy." Maddy said laughing.

Scott just laughed and they headed upstairs.

Scott opened the door and let her in and she threw her bag down and started rummaging for clothes.

"What do you want to eat?" Scott asked picking up the phone.

"Just a sub, steak and cheese, some chips." Maddy said grabbing her tank and boxers and disappearing in the bathroom.

Scott ordered the food and lay back on one the beds. Maddy came out and Scott prayed to god, that his willpower held out, he wanted to grab her and climb on top of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin sat at the table with Sid, Kid and several stagehands, losing his ass in poker, but that was probably because he was drunk , he didn't tie one on often, but he did cut loose once in a while. He looked over at Kid. "Wheres Maddy." He asked looking confused.

Scott took her back to the hotel, a while ago, he figured Maddy wouldn't want to deal with you drunk.

Kevin nodded and then realized the three of them was sharing a room. He shook his head, Maddy wasn't like that, she was not going to fall in bed with Scott.

"There you are you sorry bastard."

Kevin looked up to see Tamara bust in. "What the fuck are you doing here." he said getting up and grabbing her arm.

"What do you think you jack ass?" Tamara asked. Kevin was pretty drunk, but he finally looked at her, his eyes going wide. Tamara promptly burst into tears. You should have called me dumb ass."

Kevin sighed and did the only thing he could do, pulled her in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy awoke and rolled over, she frowned where the hell was Kevin, it was four in the morning, she grabbed her cellphone off the dresser and dialed Kevin's number, voice mailed picked up. "Kev, where the hell are you, call me."

Maddy flipped the phone shut and sat up on the side of the bed imagining all kinds of bad scenarios.

"Maddy whats wrong?"

Maddy turned to see Scott getting out of bed. "Kev's, not back yet," The worry apparent in her voice.

Scott frowned, that was weird. He picked up his phone and called Kid. Kid answered sounding half asleep. "Wheres Kev? He asked.

Scott turned his back so Maddy couldn't see the look on his face. He was getting angrier and angrier. "Okay Thanks."

Maddy was looking at him expectantly. "He was so drunk, the guys didn't want to bring him back here, figured you would be mad...I'll go get him in the morning." He said lying through his teeth.

Maddy smiled. "Good I was so worried."

Scott put his arm around her and led her back to bed, he pulled the covers back and she slid in, Scott covered her up and bent kissing her cheek. 'Go back to sleep."

Scott sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her back, just like he did when she was little, until her breathing deepened and he knew she was a sleep.

Scott got up and slipped silently out of the room. He went down to the front desk and slipped the clerk a hundred bucks for the information he wanted. He rode back up the elevator and went to the room, he started banging on the door. When Kevin answered the door, Scott pushed his way in. "Kev..what the fuck are you doing here, trying hurt Maddy, I knew this shit was going to happen."

Kevin looked at his friend and then at Tamara who was sitting on the bed, her face red from crying. Scott looked at her swollen belly and cursed. "Back at Christmas huh?"

Kevin nodded. "Thats why she was trying to get a hold of me."

Scott shook his head, Maddy was going to be the loser in this, he knew his friend, he wasn't going to live separate from his child. "Dammit Kev, I asked you to stay away from her, to go back to Tamara, but you just had to have it your way."

Kevin just hung his head, he was going to do the one thing he never intended, he was going to have to hurt Maddy. "Scott I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Scott just shook his head. "I'm your best friend, don't lie to me, you know you're not going to leave Tamara on her own with your child, if you prolong this its going to hurt Maddy worse, just tell her in the morning and be done with it."

Tamara was crying again and Scott walked over to her. "Tamara, you're pregnant the last thing you need is stress, this isn't your fault."

He looked at Kevin. "First thing in the morning, be there." He snapped and left.

Kevin sat down hanging his head. He cared about Maddy he had been happy with her, he was going to ask her to marry him, now all that was shot to hell. He loved Tamara, he always had, but the two could never seem to find peace with each other, hell the divorce still had another month before it was final. "I wont be finalizing the divorce..I'll fly home with you and you can move your stuff back into my house."

Tamara looked up at him sniffling. "Do you love her?"

Kevin looked at her. "Does it really matter? You're having my child, thats all that matters."

Tamara looked away from him. "I don't need your pity Kevin."

Kevin shrugged. "Not pity, I love you, I always have, you're having my kid, we owe it to this baby to make a family, we both have to try." Even as Kevin said the words his heart was breaking for the pain he was about to put Maddy through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott stopped outside the door and pulled out his phone. "Yeah Mark, I know its early, Yeah just listen."

Scott filled Mark in on what was going on, there was no way they would give him time off, he could send her to stay with Dana, but he knew she would be better off with Mark.

He hung up. Mark was steaming, so was he, but he knew killing Kevin wasn't going to help anyone, unfortunately for Kevin, Mark didn't think the same way he did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy rolled over and yawned. She smiled when Scott came and sat down beside her handing her a coffee. "Thanks." She said sitting up.

Scott nodded and got up. Maddy frowned, she knew Scott well and knew there was something wrong. "Get up and get dressed."

Maddy frowned but got up grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top and going in the bathroom to change.

When she came out Kevin was there sitting on the bed. Maddy smiled and walked over bending to kiss him. "You know you could have come back here..I wouldn't have been mad, you deserve to cut loose when you feel like it."

Kevin wanted to cry, he didn't want to do this, he took her hand and pulled her down beside him. "Maddy I have to talk to you."

Maddy looked in his sad eyes, his eyes were so expressive. "Whats wrong Kev?"

Kevin took a deep breath, he kept her hand in his. "Maddy back in December right before Christmas, when we started seeing each other, Tamara and I... We slept together, it was one of them things, we were both angry and well, it just happened."

Maddy squeezed his hand. "Kev its okay, I already know about that, we weren't really seeing each other then."

Kevin shook his head and felt his new life going down the drain, he cared deeply about Maddy, they would have been happy together. "No, Maddy remember I told you I had my number changed because Tamara wouldn't stop calling, I never took her calls, I didn't want to get back with her, and I thought it best to just cut her off completely."

Maddy just nodded, she was beginning to get a really bad feeling.

"Well she showed up last night at the arena, she's six months pregnant."

Maddy did what she always did, she put her mask on, she had enough practice hiding her pain from Scott, it would work on Kevin as well.

"Maddy I'm sorry." Kevin said raising his head to look at her, he expected tears or anger, he saw neither. Maddy patted his hand. She knew Kevin well, he would go back to Tamara, he would never walk away from his child. "Its okay Kev..I'm just glad you found out..I don't want you to worry about me..I'll be fine."

Maddy was numb inside, she loved Kev, he had made her fall in love with him, her heart was breaking.

But there was no way she would lay a guilt trip on him, she seen the pain in his eyes, knew he was hurting too. She loved him, she didn't want to hurt him.

Kevin knew she hid things well, she had lots of practice. "Maddy talk to me."

Maddy just shook her head. "You're doing the right thing..I love you Kev..I really do, but the best thing, just walk away okay, best for me, best for you."

Kevin felt the tears prick his eyes, this was so hard. "Maddy yell at me, slap me..something.."

Maddy smiled and held his hand tight. "Kev...I want you to kiss me one last time, and leave...Okay?"

Kevin shut his eyes trying to stop the tears. Maddy cupped his face and caught one with her finger. Kevin opened his eyes and bent to capture her lips with his. Maddy breathed his familiar scent in, her heart skipped at the familiar sweet kiss. His tongue nudged her lips and she parted for him and moaned as his tongue plundered her mouth, trying to burn her taste and feel in his memory.

Kevin pulled back a little and placed small kisses on her lips wanting to linger, his body responding wanting her.

Maddy smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you Kev." Kevin wrapped her tight in his arms wanting to protect her.

Maddy pulled away and took his hand kissing it. "Go now Kev, okay."

Kevin looked at her. "Maddy are you okay?"

Maddy wasn't okay,but she wasn't going to cry or break down , not in front of Kevin.

"I'll be fine, I don't want you worrying about me..I'll call you okay, in a couple of weeks."

Kevin stood and nodded. He bent and placed a kiss on her forehead and he left.

Maddy stood and packed her bag, she had to get out of here before Scott got back, or Mark came charging in, she just wanted to get out of here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott walked in the room expecting to find Maddy sobbing on the bed, but she was gone and her stuff was gone. "Fuck."

He dialed her number on his phone but all he got was voice mail. "Maddy call me."

He sighed and sank down on the bed. His first desire was to go beat the shit out of Kevin, but right now, he needed to figure out where Maddy took off to, maybe home. He would wait for Mark, Mark would help him track her down. Scott just kept telling himself Maddy would be fine.


	31. Chapter 31

**thanks so much for the reviews...you guys are great!**

* * *

Mark stomped in the hotel and got on the elevator, he was so angry, he felt like his head was going to explode. He had tried to talk to Kevin and Maddy before they got in too deep. But no, they just ignored him. Kevin playing with Maddy's emotions, dragging her in deeper and deeper.

He got out on the floor Maddy was staying on and banged on the door. Scott answered and Mark pushed past him. "Wheres Maddy?"

"She took off, I have tried call her cell and I've left messages, but she wont answer." Scott said looking worried.

"Fuck...I knew this shit was going to happen." Mark said slamming his fist on the table.

Scott just shook his head, he would hate to be Kevin right now. "I'm going to get some time off work and find her."

"NO!" Mark practically shouted. "Thats the last thing she needs, let me handle this, if you would drag your head out of your ass for five seconds this would never have happened."

"Look Mark, I'm not going to discuss my and Maddy's relationship with you, this is not about me, its about Kevin." Scott snapped.

Mark just looked at Scott, the man could be so dense sometimes. "Of course its about you, it always is Scott, She loves you, she might love Kevin, hell I know she loves me in her own way, but she is head over heels in love with you, everything that has happened here, is on you, she would never have turned to Kevin, if you would just wake up, and be with her."

Scott just shook his head, Mark was misunderstanding his relationship with Maddy, he had used her once, he wouldn't do it again, Maddy had made it clear, they could be friends and nothing more.

"What room is Kevin in?" Mark asked.

Scott looked at Mark, he knew Mark wouldn't leave till he seen Kevin, so he gave him the room number. "Look Tamara is pregnant, don't do anything stupid in front of her."

Mark flopped down in one of the chairs. "Well you just get on the phone and tell her you need to see her, meet her somewhere or whatever, because I'm about to do something stupid." Mark snapped.

Scott didn't argue. He got Tamara on the phone and asked her to meet him in the lobby and then hung up. "You sure don't seem very intent on defending your best friend." Mark observed.

Scott shrugged. "He hurt Maddy, he deserves what he gets." He said and opened the door and left the room.

Mark got up to leave. He figured either Maddy headed home, or to her dads house, more likely Joe's, she felt safe there. He would go to her house first and then on to Joe's. Mark was worried, she was hurting anyway, and he wasn't sure if Joe's was the greatest place for her, lots of memory's there anyway, she might become even more depressed.

Mark rode the elevator down to the third floor and got off stalking over to Kevin's room. He banged on the door.

Mark let his fist fly as soon as Kevin opened the door. Kevin was stunned and staggered back as Mark's fist connected with his jaw. "I fucking told you not to hurt her." Mark said hitting him again making him fall to the floor. Kevin just got up and faced Mark, he didn't try to defend himself. Mark dropped his fist. "Dammit Kev, fight back, don't just fucking stand there."

Kevin shook his head. "I deserve it."

"Man just stay away from her." Mark said his anger suddenly deflated. He had to find Maddy.

Kevin watched as Mark turned and left. Mark couldn't make him feel any worse than he already did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark spent the next two days traveling, first to her house, she wasn't there. Then he decided to head to her dad's house hoping she was there. He had left a ton of messages, Scott was calling him every day wanting to know if he had found her yet. Mark was tired of telling him no, he was eager to get to her, his worry got worse as each hour passed and she wouldn't answer the phone.

Mark pulled into the driveway and was relieved when he seen her car parked there. He got out slamming the door and walked up the driveway to the front porch. Mark banged on the door, but apparently she had no intention of answering. Before he kicked in the door, he took a stab at the door being opened, he was shocked actually when it was. He walked in and looked around, it was dark, no lights on and completely quite.

Then he started to have a creepy feeling, her car was here, surely she wouldn't do anything stupid over Kevin, he took off up the stairs to her old bedroom, he opened the door and flipped on the light and his heart stopped, she was fully clothes lying motionless on the bed. Mark felt as if he couldn't breathe, and he raced over to the bed, grabbing her, he about cried, when he found she was breathing and she was warm, the girl had taken ten years off his life. He held her in his arms tightly for a minute and thats when he noticed the liquor bottles laying in the bed and around it. "Fuck."

He sighed, Maddy got tipsy after two drinks, she must have been drinking like this for two days. He shook her. "Maddy."

She wasn't rousing and picked her up carrying her in the bathroom, he reached in and turned on the cold water and stuck her under it, she sure woke up then, sputtering and cussing. Maddy was still drunk and fought against him, but Mark held her under the water till she was wide awake. "Let me go fucker." She screamed at him.

Mark ignored her and dragged her out stripping her wet clothes and throwing them in the floor. Maddy was fighting him, but it was pointless, he was to strong. Mark wrapped a towel around her and carried her to the bedroom dropping her on the bed. "Mark leave me alone, I don't need you or anyone."

Mark just ignored her, knowing that talking to her while she was drunk was pointless. Her grabbed a t-shirt and pair of panties and dressed her while she struggled.

Mark ignored her cussing and screaming and picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen. "Maddy Sit in this chair and don't move." Mark firmly planted her in a chair.

"Mark go away!" She shouted getting up.

Mark turned back to the coffee maker. "You sit your ass down, Maddy, or I'm going to bust your tail, I been looking for you for two days, worried sick, Scott's beside himself with worry, don't push me, or you'll regret it."

Maddy might have been drunk, but she wasn't stupid, she knew how far she could push him, and he had reached his limit. She sat down and put her head on the table.

Mark sat a cup of coffee in front of her. "Drink it."

Mark sat at the table sipping on a cup himself. Maddy lifted the cup and took small sips. Mark said nothing, just sat there staring at her, she looked away from him.

Mark sat there with her, and he made her drink three cups of coffee and then he got up and made her some toast and made her eat it.

Maddy felt herself sobering up. She wasn't completely sober, but she was getting there. "Okay." Mark said getting up. "I want you in the bed, for a good nights sleep."

Maddy was about to argue, but her head was pounding and she just wanted lay down and forget everything. "Can I have some aspirin?"

Mark nodded and they headed upstairs and Mark stopped in the bathroom grabbing a bottle of pain relievers. He shook out four and handed them to Maddy, she threw them in her mouth and swallowed them dry and turned and headed to her room. Mark followed and he watched as Maddy climbed in the bed and pulled the covers over her. Mark sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his big hand down her back, trying to offer her some kind of comfort, he frowned when she flinched away from him. "Mark I just want to be alone."

Mark shook his head, this wasn't his Maddy, she loved to touch and be touched, even when they weren't having a sexual relationship, Maddy spent a good deal of time cuddled in his arms. He knew she was hurting, maybe he just needed to give her some space, they had all day tomorrow to talk.

Mark got up and turned off the light and left the room. Maddy was feeling numb, and numb was better than pain, she didn't want to touch anyone, love anyone, all it brought was pain, she had enough of that to last a lifetime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Maddy woke early and went downstairs to make coffee, being here brought back good memories of her dad, at least those were a comfort to her. Maddy was masking her pain, she was tired of crying over men, she was done with that shit. She just wanted to be left alone. She sat at the table drinking coffee and looked up when Mark walked in. "Morning." He said pouring a cup of the coffee.

Maddy just looked away from him, she didn't want him here, all she wanted was to be left alone.

Mark sat down studying her, Maddy was not herself and it wasn't just drinking her self unconscious, she seemed almost emotionless. He had called Scott and let him know Maddy was okay, he told Scott he would have Maddy call him. "How about calling Scott, he's been worried."

Maddy laughed. "So the fuck what, let him worry."

Mark frowned. "Maddy I know you're hurting, but shutting your friends out, is not going to help."

Maddy looked up at Mark. "You don't know shit about the way I feel Mark, you sit above us mere mortals, you never been in love, don't tell me how I feel."

Mark didn't like this, her voice was angry and bitter, so unlike anything he had ever seen from her. "Maddy talk to me baby..I know that you're hurt, but this anger and drinking are destructive."

Maddy just laughed and got up pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Don't worry I wont be drowning my sorrows no more, that was dumb, but my anger is mine, its the one thing I have control over, so just fuck off, I want you to leave and tell Scott to stay away, I've had it with all y'all. I just want to be left alone."

Mark was stunned to say the least at her attitude. "Maddy you don't mean that."

Maddy turned to stare at him with cold eyes. "I do mean it...I want you to leave, I'm fine, I wont drink anymore, I promise you that, but I want to be alone, I don't need you or Scott."

Mark wanted to argue, hell he wanted to put her across her knee and tan her butt, but she had been hurt and he figured maybe she just needed some time and then she would be alright in a couple of weeks when she had time to sort through things. "Maddy we care about you, we just what to help."

Maddy laughed a humorless laugh. "Help, how the hell can anyone help, all I ever wanted was to be with the man I love, have some kids, stay at home be a wife and mother, is that too much to ask, I'll never have that Mark, how can anyone help?"

Mark didn't know what to say to her, he wanted to help her, but he didn't know how.

"Mark, I'll be twenty seven in a month, I'm not getting any younger, I'll never have what I really want. I lost all my hopes when Kevin went back to Tamara, I thought I could have a husband and family, but I know now its just not meant to be, just leave, I don't need you or anyone else, I just want to be left alone."

Mark looked at the bitterness in her eyes and shook his head sadly. Maddy was in a world of pain right now, but she wasn't ready to let anyone in. "Okay Maddy, you got my number, call me if you want to talk." He said standing.

Maddy didn't answer. Mark bent and kissed her cheek and turned and went and got his bag and left.

Maddy let out a sigh as he left, this was what she wanted to be alone, and forget about Scott and Kevin, she didn't want to see anyone or be around anyone, at least thats what she kept telling herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark flew back to Texas, he had injured his knees again and needed time off to let them heal properly, the hardest thing he ever had to do was walk away from Maddy, but he knew she needed to feel she had some control over her life right now, and he decided not to push her, he would be here for her when she came around. He had called Scott and told him to leave her be for a while, Scott didn't like it, and he didn't know if he would listen or not, but he hoped so.

Maddy returned to Tampa after a week, she was lonely for her home. She called Dana and had her drop the kids off, she loved them and wasn't about to shut them out. Dana had tried to talk to her, but Maddy just told her she wanted to forget about the whole thing and move on and Dana had let it drop.

Maddy spent the whole week with the kids, they went to the beach for a few days and then they went to Disneyland, Maddy had a blast and put everything but the kids out of her mind.

Maddy smiled as Cody cuddled closer to her on the couch, they were all three watching cartoons and having popcorn. "Maddy I love you." Cody said suddenly hugging her.

Maddy smiled and pulled the boy in her lap. "You're not getting to old to set on my lap are you?" Maddy asked grinning.

Cody shook his head and Maddy wrapped a free arm around Cassidy who was looking sleepy. Soon they had both dozed off and Maddy carried Cody up to his room and lay him down and then she went and got Cassidy and took her to her room.

She went downstairs to figure out what she was making for dinner when her doorbell rang. She opened the door to find Scott. "What do you want?"

Scott was surprised by her animosity, Mark had told him, but he couldn't believe it was actually true.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing Maddy." Scott said not liking the disinterested look in her eyes.

"I'm just fine, so you can go now." She said making no move to let him in.

Scott frowned, she was acting like a bitch. "Dana said the kids are here."

"Their taking a nap." She said still blocking the door.

Scott's fragile hold on his temper was about to slip. "I haven't seen them in two weeks, I want to see them now." He snapped.

Maddy just stared at him. "Dana said I could keep them the whole week, I still have two more days, she can come get them then." Maddy said calmly.

Scott lost it then and there, he grabbed Maddy's arm pushing her back in the house and shutting the door. "Get them up, there coming home with me, I don't want them around you, when you're acting like this."

Maddy looked at him shocked, she would never do anything to harm the kids, what the hell was he talking about. "What is your problem, I'm not hurting the kids, their having a great time."

Scott got right in her face. "Get my kids now, I don't know who the hell you think you are trying to keep them away from me, those are my kids Maddy, not yours, you have no say so about them, now go get them."

Maddy realized he was right, there was nothing she could do to keep him from taking them. She went upstairs and woke them telling them that daddy was here to pick them up.

Maddy carried Cassidy downstairs in her arms and Cody followed rubbing his eyes.

Scott took Cassidy in his arms and took Cody's hand. "Daddy I want to stay with Maddy."

"Son, we're going home, I want to spend a few days with you." Scott said opening the front door, he was still pissed that Maddy would act the way she had.

Cody pulled away and ran back to Maddy. Maddy bent down and hugged the boy. "I love you Maddy."

"I love to too Cody." Scott took Cody's hand. "C'mon."

"I'll see you too soon." Maddy said.

Scott just looked at her. "Don't count on it." He snapped. Maddy shut the door behind them, holding back her tears, surely Scott was just mad, he wouldn't keep her from the kids, he knew how much she loved them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana looked up from the stove, where she was cooking her and Scott some dinner. "Why do you have the kids?" She asked taking Cassidy from Scott.

"Cody take your sister and watch TV." Scott said. Dana sat Cassidy down and her and Cody wan to the living room.

"Maddy was being a bitch, so I took the kids." Scott said grabbing a beer and sitting down.

"Scott have you lost your mind, the girl is hurting, she loves those kids, she been like a second mother to them, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dana asked looking at him.

"Dana, she was hateful to me, then she practically told me I couldn't see the kids." Scott said sitting the beer down.

"Scott the girl, just had her heart broke, you expect her to be all warm and fuzzy about any man right now?"

"Look, Kev fucked up, I was just trying to be a friend to her and check on her and she threw it back in my face." Scott snapped.

Dana just shook her head. "As usual Scott its all about you and how you feel, maybe you should start thinking about how other people feel."

Dana grabbed her car keys. "Where are you going?

"I'm going to check on Maddy and tell her she can come see the kids when you go back to work."

"No, she can just stay away, till she starts acting right." Scott snapped.

Dana just laughed. "Scott you wont win this one, the kids love her, I'm not keeping them away from her.

Scott watched her leave and sighed, he knew Dana was right, but Maddy had never treated him the way she had today, she acted like she didn't give a damn about him and it hurt.

All he wanted was for Maddy to be happy and he had no desire to keep the kids from her, that was just his shitty temper talking. He had to be back at work in a few days, he just hoped Maddy would come around soon, and go back to her sweet self, he didn't think he could take losing her, she was the one constant thing is his life.

Scott got up and threw the beer can away. Maddy would be fine, she would get over this crap with Kevin and be the same sweet girl, she always was. Scott could bare to think otherwise.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

* * *

"Scott you really shouldn't have done that, you know she's going through a rough time." 

"I know I know, damn it Mark, her whole attitude just pissed me off, believe me I had to listen to Dana bitch me out the whole time I was home, and Cody was pissed cause I made him leave." Scott said flopping back on the motel bed.

Mark sighed. Maddy was not coming around as he had expected her to. Her birthday was only a week away, and she refused to take his phone calls, refused to talk to Scott. "I'm just saying you should have handled it differently."

"Hell Mark, I called her and left an apology on her voice mail, since she wont take my calls, told her she could see the kids anytime she wants, then what does she do, she calls me back after I'm on the road and told me to shove my apology up my ass, and she didn't need my permission to see the kids."

Mark heard the frustration in his voice and he chuckled. "Scott shes pushing your buttons, and you're letting it work, shes mad at the world, as long as she's angry and mad, Maddy's blocking out the pain...I've been patient enough with her, I'm heading down there tonight."

Scott just shook his head. "Well be prepared to have the door slammed in your face."

"We'll see about that..I've had enough of her brat routine..I'll call you in a couple of days." Mark said and hung up. He called the airlines and made reservations. Maddy had enough time, now she was going to sit down and listen to him, if he had to tie her down to get her attention.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin looked at Scott. "Why wont she answer the phone?"

Scott just stared at him like he was stupid. "Look Kev, you hurt her, she's taking it on me and Mark, not talking to us either, and what she does say ain't very nice. I would think you would be the last person she wants to talk to anyway, leave her be."

Kevin took a drink of his beer. "Just because we're not together don't mean I stopped caring about her, I miss her."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Ya know Kev, you're way to in touch with your feelings, almost like a girl."

Kevin set his beer down and glared at his friend. "I am not girly."

Scott just shrugged. "You sure sound like a girl..Hows things with you and Tamara?"

"Surprisingly well..I mean we always loved each other, that wasn't the problem, but with her being pregnant, its seems to have changed everything."

"Well at least things are good with someone." Scott said downing a shot of JD.

"You and Dana getting along?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, for the most part..things are okay." Scott said ordering another round of drinks.

"This thing with Maddy is really getting to you."

"Well thank you for the insight, captain obvious." Scott said as he downed another drink.

Kevin shook his head, Scott loved Maddy, he was just too dumb to realize it, Kevin kept his mouth closed, he knew that Scott was not receptive to any advice about Maddy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana sat at the kitchen table with Maddy. Maddy just wasn't herself, the only one she talked to was Dana and the kids. "Maddy you okay?"

Maddy just nodded. "Yeah sure." Dana had come to pick up the kids, they were going to spend a week with her parents.

"Maddy, I know you're hurting over Kevin, but you have to open up to your friends, Scott and Mark are worried sick about you."

Maddy just shrugged. If Scott cared about her so much, he would be with her, he didn't give a fuck about her, but she couldn't tell Dana that.

"I'm just sick of the guys always telling me what I need to do, Scott and Mark, cant wait to tell me ' I told ya so' about Kevin. I don't need that shit."

Dana nodded, but she knew it was more than that, Maddy was shutting out the people in her life, except for the kids. Dana had tried to talk to her numerous times, but it wasn't helping, she knew Scott was worried sick about the girl.

Dana sighed as she sipped her coffee. She also knew that Maddy was in love with Scott, but she had never went after him as far as Dana knew. Maybe she was trying to distance herself from him, because her and Scott were getting married again. Still they didn't explain why she was staying away from Mark. Dana just hoped they worked out things soon, Scott was a bear, because of this, she didn't think his mood was going till improve until he and Maddy straightened things out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark got in around midnight, he was hoping Maddy was asleep, so he could get a good nights sleep before he had to deal with her, with her attitude lately, he knew things were going to get ugly. He used his key to open the door and set his travel bag down. The lights were off, she must be asleep. He went in the kitchen and grabbed a soda and took it up to one of the spare rooms and laid back on the bed.

He sipped on the soda and tried to figure out how to get though to Maddy. Mark sighed and got up stripping off his clothes and tossing them to the floor, he would worry about it in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy got up around six and headed downstairs to make some coffee, she was working on a new program and wanted to get in a full days work, she figured work was all she had left, so she had taken to burying herself in her work, making more money that she didn't really need or want. Life seemed so pointless to her these days. Maddy stopped when she saw the travel bag in the floor and she felt her temper start to boil, she sighed and pushed back the mass of curls that had fell over her face.

She knew it was Mark, he had the key, she was sure Kevin wasn't stupid enough to show up here.

Maddy stomped up the stairs and slammed into the spare room, he always crashed in, to find him, laid back on the bed in nothing but boxers. "Coffee ready?" he asked sitting up.

Maddy concentrated on being mad, so she wouldn't have to think about how good he looked. "Get the fuck out, I don't want you here." She snapped.

"Too bad." He said standing up and grabbing his jean and sliding them up his muscular thighs. Maddy closed her eyes and counted to ten and then looked at him once more. "I mean it Mark, get lost."

Mark just shook his head. "No."

Maddy put her hands on her hips, her messy curls falling back in her face, which she impatiently tried to push back.

Mark hid a grin, Maddy was adorable, even mad as a wet hen, he just wanted to grab her and hug her.

"If you don't get the hell out my house...I will..." She stopped for a moment seeming to think about it. "Kick your ass." She finished.

Mark couldn't help it, he lost he , he started laughing, the thought of that little thing kicking anyones ass, was hilarious.

Maddy frowned. "Its not funny you jerk, I will." She threatened. Mark just laughed harder and fell back on the bed.

Maddy walked a few steps closer. "You big jerk, quit laughing at me, I can too kick your ass, just cause your some big bad wrestler, don't think I can't. She said glaring down at him.

Mark just shook his head. "What is your short little ass going to do, kick me in the ankle?" He asked falling into another fit of laughter.

"I'll show you, big jerk." She muttered and pounced on him, punching him in the chest while she straddled him.

Mark let her go at it, since she wasn't hurting him in the least. He knew she needed to vent, maybe it would do her some good to pound on him for a while.

Maddy just kept pounding his chest, she was so angry and hurt, she wanted to hurt somebody back. "It's not funny." She said over and over and she flailed away at his chest, Mark did nothing to stop her.

Maddy hit him harder, her anger and frustration overwhelming her, Mark flinched a bit, that one hadn't felt too good, but if Maddy needed to pound on someone to feel better, he didn't care, he just wanted her to snap out this anger that was building up in her.

Maddy hit him so hard her knuckles started to hurt and she stopped and starred at the red mark she had left on his chest, and then her eyes were drawn to the angel and her name and she lost it, what the fuck was she doing, this was her best friend. Maddy collapsed on him, bursting into tears. Mark wrapped his big arms around her and sat up holding her in his lap. "Thats it darlin', let it out." He soothed as he rocked her in his arms.

Maddy felt like a damn had burst and she couldn't stop crying, crying for Kevin and Scott and the life she would never have. Mark just continued to hold her rubbing her back as she cried. Maddy finally slowed down, trying to stop crying, she wrapped her arms around Mark and buried her face in the crook of his neck, trying to get as close as she could. Mark ran his hand through her long hair, letting the curls spill through his fingers. "Feeling a little better?"

Maddy nodded still not moving from his arms. Mark just let her lay in his arms for a while longer, he figured she was overdue. After a few minutes he stood with her still in his arms. Maddy clung to him and Mark just smiled and he carried her down the stairs, he had missed his girl, he wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

Mark set her on a hair and made coffee and then her grabbed a paper towel wetting it with cold water and bent in front of her wiping off her red face with hit and holding it for a few moments to her swollen eyes. "Better baby?"

Maddy nodded and Mark got up and poured them both a coffee and he sat down beside her. Maddy sipped at the coffee and then looked over at Mark. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Mark just smiled and leaned over kissing her. "I figured you needed to hit something."

Maddy just looked away, she had been miserable ever since she had left Kevin, it was a lot of work being mad all the time. "Maddy don't shut me out again baby."

Maddy looked at him. "I'm just so tired of hurting Mark, so tired of watching everyone else be in love, get married and have kids..I want that too, its just never going to happen."

Mark put his arm around her. "Maddy I wish I had a magic wand and could make it all better for you but I cant, I can just be here and be your friend."

Maddy hugged him. "I really am sorry about being such a brat."

Mark smoothed her curly hair back from her face and he pinched her nose playfully. "Well my back up plan was to paddle your ass, so you got off lucky." he teased.

Maddy made a face. "Yeah right, you big bully..I don't think so." Mark just laughed. "I love you Maddy, don't pull no shit like that again."

Maddy looked at him seriously. "Mark..I just felt like I'm so tired of being hurt..I mean the only way to protect myself is to push everyone away..and then I didn't want to hear 'I told you so'."

"Maddy I know that..and the last thing I wanted was for Kevin to hurt you..I want you to be happy to have what you want, but don't shut me out or even Scott, sometimes he can be a prick, I know that, but he loves you, just like I do." Mark said.

"I know he does." She said getting up and refilling her coffee. "But its not the kind of love I want from him, I want forever..I want the house and white picket fence and lots of babies."

Mark nodded. "I know you do honey, but sometimes we have to accept things the way they are."

Maddy turned and looked at Mark. "The reason I fell apart over Kevin, is one, I love him, maybe not the way I love Scott, but I do love him and two, he made me feel like I could have a husband, a family, he made me believe that him and me could have that, when he told me about Tamara I felt like I had lost everything, all hope to ever have a happily ever after."

Mark stood and pulled her in his arms. "Maddy don't give up just yet, you never know what the future holds."

Maddy lay her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She knew what her future didn't hold, it didn't hold Scott as her husband or the father of her children, she had to figure out where to go from here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy followed Mark up the sloping rocks on the beach and plopped down beside him.

Mark could tell she was feeling better. She looked better, she was eating better. He had been here for a week, they had spent her birthday at home, Mark had cooked for her and even made her a cake, although the cake in his opinion had looked fucked up, she had ate it, declaring to him, it was the best cake she ever tasted.

Mark smiled at the new tattoo sporting her stomach, it was sexy as hell, it was a dragon with its tongue wrapping around her belly button, it was giving him ideas, but he kept his libido under control.

Mark knew the worse thing he could do was to drag her back into his bed, so to speak, she needed time to get past this thing with Kevin, and she still hadn't called Scott, he was surprised Scott hadn't at least called for her birthday, that wasn't like him. But he supposed Scott was tired of being cussed out by her.

Maddy wrapped arm around him and leaned on his shoulder. "Mark thanks."

"For what Darlin'?"

"For coming down and just being here and putting up with me, ya know, just everything." Maddy said.

Mark bent and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Best friends Maddy, I got ya baby, always."

"So have you thought about calling Scott?' He asked.

Maddy looked away, truth was she was a little scared, she was afraid she had gone to far in pushing him away, and maybe she had pushed him away for good.

Mark took her hand. "Maddy he loves you, you don't have to be scared."

Maddy just shook her head, sometimes it scared her how Mark seemed to read her thoughts. "I think, I'll go see him in person, the phone, well I don't think a phone call is going to do it."

Mark nodded. "That might be a good idea, they will be in Georgia Thursday, if you want me to book you a flight."

Maddy turned to look at him. "What about you, going home?"

"Well I was going to wait around here, if you want me to..I'm out till November, thats if you want me to." Mark said.

"I would love that, stay." She said hugging him. Mark stood up pulling her up with him. "Good, c'mon...we'll make those reservations and then we'll go out to dinner."

Maddy took his hand as he lead her down the rock face. She was still hurting, but having Mark around was helping, she had forgotten how her best friend, always made things better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddy walked in the hotel where the guys were staying and she wanted to die, of course who had to be in the lobby but Kevin, with his pregnant wife. Maddy decided she would wait till they went up and go to the front desk, but Kevin spotted her. "Just what the fuck I need." She muttered to herself.

Kevin said something to Tamara and headed toward her, Maddy figured she could run away like a idiot or stand there and pretend everything was just peachy.

Kevin stopped in front of her and Maddy wanted to poke the look of sympathy right out of his eyes. The last thing she needed was his pity, in fact it was pissing her off, real bad. "Hey Honey, how are you, you okay." Kevin asked.

Maddy wanted to puke, was he for real, how the fuck did he think she was. "Fine." She said and hoped he would take his pregnant ass wife and get lost.

Kevin took her hand and squeezed it. "I been worried sick about you."

Maddy supposed the problem was she had hid her real feelings from Kevin that day and just let him off the hook, she had never let him know how much he had hurt her.

Maddy's foot itched to kick him, but she really didn't want to try to kick the big mans ass right in front of his pregnant wife. "You know Kev, maybe you should get back to your pregnant wife." She said and pulled her hand free.

Kevin frowned and for the first time he seen the anger in her eyes. "Why are you here if you didn't want to see me?" he asked confused.

Maddy actually laughed and for the first time, she seen how big his ego was. "Really Kev, why would I want to see you, I been shit on enough by you, don't ya think?"

Kevin took a step back shocked by her animosity. "Maddy I never meant to hurt you, you must know that."

Maddy nodded. "I do know that, thats the only reason I'm not planting my foot in your balls right now, I loved you Kev, I still do, and it hurts, you told me we would get married and have babies, hell we even picked out names, you expect me to feel better in a month, sorry but I still feel like shit, now I walk in here and see you with your pregnant wife and you expect me to hug you and tell you its okay, well its not okay, I didn't tell you how I felt that day, because I was trying to protect you, I didn't want you to feel bad, so I made myself feel bad, thats over, I'm telling you, you suck, now get out of my way."

Kevin turned and went and got Tamara and disappeared down the hall.

Maddy felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest, she had held in her feelings for too long, thats why she had felt like shit. Now she had to find Scott and try to salvage her friendship with him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for the reviews. This chapter contains some sexual content.  
**

* * *

Maddy took a deep breath and knocked on Scott's door. She waited a minute and knocked again, she knew the wrestlers hadn't been here that long, surely he wasn't asleep this early. Maddy leaned against the door thinking, where would he be?

"Hey girl."

Maddy smiled. "Hey Sean." She said giving him a hug.

"What ya doing here?" he asked, he knew what had went down between Maddy and Kevin, and was surprised to see her. "I'm looking for Scott."

Sean frowned. "Well he should be in his room, did you knock?"

"Yeah twice, but no answer.

Sean shook his head. "No idea where he could be, come on down to the bar, I'll buy you a drink"

Maddy shrugged. "Might as well, I'll try again in a little while."

Sean grabbed her hand and they headed down the elevator. "You don't think Kevin will be there, do you?"

Sean shook his head. "No, he wont, he'll be.." Then he stopped, he didn't want to upset her.

"Go ahead, finish what you were saying." Maddy said as they stepped off the elevator.

"Well he don't hang out much these days, He stays in the room with Tamara." Sean said.

Maddy just nodded, it still hurt, but the pain wasn't quite as sharp, telling Kevin how she felt seemed to make her feel better. Sean led her into the bar and they took a table in the back and Sean ordered a beer for himself and asked Maddy what she wanted . "I'll have a beer too."

"So." He asked once they had their beers in front of them. "How have you been or is that a dumb question?"

"Really shitty, but getting better." She said laughing.

Sean smiled and they sat for a while, drinking and chatting about work. Sean talked in her into a few dances and by the time they had a seat again and she looked at the time, she realized two hours had passed. "Damn I didn't mean to sit here this long..I'll catch you later, thanks for the drinks."

Sean grinned. "Anytime Maddy."

Maddy hoped Scott was back, she really didn't want to stay here long and have to stare at Kevin and Tamara, she was beginning to think she should have just hooked up with Scott when he came home.

Maddy found herself back at Scott's door knocking. She was about to leave and say fuck it, when he answered the door. He looked shocked to see her and not to friendly in her opinion, which made her clam up. The one thing Maddy had hated even when she was little, was thinking Scott was mad at her. Finally he held the door wider. "Well come on in."

Maddy walked in and stood in the middle of the hotel room, now she wasn't sure what to say or do, Scott had always seemed a little larger than life to her, and now when she was unsure of herself, it made her nervous around him.

Scott sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come to cuss me out some more?" Maddy just stared at the floor. She felt tears blur her eyes, what if she lost him, by pushing him away, she would die without Scott, she had always at least had his friendship, she couldn't lose that. Instead of looking at him. "You didn't call me on my birthday."

Scott heard the pain in her voice, truthfully he had thought about it, he had never missed a birthday since he had known her, if he couldn't be there in person he had always called. 

But he had felt like she didn't want anything to do with him. Scott stood and walked over to stand in front of her, he lifted one big hand to cup her chin and tilted her head up. Scott felt his heart lurch at her tears, he could never stand to see Maddy cry. "Hush now, don't cry Sugar." Scott pulled her in his arms and Maddy sighed as she was folded in his strong arms, God how she loved this man, just touching him, feeling his arms around her gave a her a sense of well being nothing or no one else did.

Scott held her for a long time, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "C'mere, sit down with me."

Maddy sat down beside him, leaning on his shoulder. "Scott I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

Scott rubbed her back. "Maddy if any body ever had a reason to act like a bitch, its you, I can only imagine how hurt you are, I'm sorry about the way I acted too, forgive me?"

Maddy nodded. "Always."

Maddy really wanted to beg him to reconsider marrying Dana, and be with her, but the words wouldn't come and besides even if he would, she wouldn't mess up Cody's and Cassidy's chance to have a family again.

"Where ya been, I been here a couple of hours, I couldn't find you."

"I was out with some of the guys having a few drinks." He said.

Maddy frowned. "I was at the bar with Sean..I didn't see you." Scott shook his head. "No we were at a strip club, we were just chillin' been a hard week, we all needed a little down time."

"Too bad you didn't take Kev, with you, of course I ran into him, on the way in the hotel." She said.

Scott tightened his arms around her. "I'm sorry Maddy, I know that must have been hard."

Maddy shrugged. "I'm getting better, I unloaded on him, that felt good."

Scott knew it probably did, holding things in was what caused her to melt down in the first place.

Scott nudged her. "Didn't you bring any clothes with you?"

"Uhh no, I wasn't planning on staying, I just wanted to talk to you in person." Maddy said standing.

Scott laid back on the bed. "Don't even think about it, you can at least stay the night, I'll have dinner sent up, we can stay up late and talk like the old days."

Maddy wasn't sure that was a good idea, being in a hotel room with Scott reminded her of the last time they had made love, it was hard not to think about that. "C'mon Sugar, just one night, I've missed you like crazy."

Maddy smiled, she was being silly, she had put any thoughts of a sexual relationship with Scott behind her, she missed him too and wanted to spend time with him. Maddy flopped on the bed beside him and propped her head on his chest. "Sure..I missed you too."

Scott kissed her cheek. "Great..I'll go pick up some food, you take a shower and grab one of my shirts to sleep in."

Maddy rolled on her back and let him get up. "Okay, will you grab some beer."

Scott gave her a look and Maddy started laughing. "I been grown a long time now Scott and I do drink beer on occasion."

Maddy found it funny that someone who drank like a fish was going to disapprove of her having a beer. "Fine." He said and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back soon."

Maddy got up and went though his bag and grabbed a shirt. Might as well shower and relax a bit, after he little showdown with Kevin, she felt a little drained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott went down the street and picked them up Japanese, it was one of Maddy's favorites. He stopped and picked up a six pack, he wasn't having any, he had already had a few shots at the strip club, and he tried to keep his drinking to a minimum around Maddy.

Besides both of them drinking, in a hotel room together was a recipe for disaster, better not to tempt his own resolve where Maddy was concerned.

Scott walked in the hotel and seen Kevin walking toward the elevators. "Hey Kev." He called out.

Kevin turned around. "Hey Scotty, just grabbing a bite for Tamara." He said indicating the bag of food in his hand.

Scott nodded. "Yeah Maddy came for a short visit."

Kevin stepped on the elevator. "So you and Maddy work things out?"

Scott nodded, looking happier than Kevin had seen him for a while. "Yeah..I'm so relieved..I was going nuts."

Kevin looked at the beer in his hands. "Think thats a good idea?"

"Its for Maddy." He said looking annoyed that Kevin brought it up.

"Thats even worse..Maddy gets crazy when she drinks too much." Kevin said .

Scott frowned. He didn't like the insinuation that Kevin knew Maddy better than him, he had known the girl since she was a baby practically, he didn't need any advice from Kevin. "I don't need any advice on Maddy."

Kevin stared at his friend, he was acting like a jealous lover. "Hey chill man, I'm just telling you, things could get dicey, if you let her drink all that, you want to end up sleeping with her again thats your business."

Scott was getting angry, he didn't need Kevin popping off about Maddy, it was really pissing him off bad. "Kev, just worry about you wife and leave Maddy out of anything, she's not your business."

Kevin shrugged. "Sure, she's probably back with Mark anyway, he circles around her like a vulture, he was just waiting for me to fuck up, so he could get her back in his bed."

Scott set the things down calmly and grabbed Kevin and punched him as hard as he could, Kevin fell back against the wall."Shut the fuck up about Maddy, keep you opinions to yourself, you don't know shit about her, me or Mark." He snapped. He picked his stuff up and walked of the elevator when it opened.

Scott was steamed, he was acting like Maddy was some slut they was passing around,and she wasn't, she was fine sweet girl, who deserved more than any of the three men could give her.

Scott might not have been thrilled when Mark and Maddy first hooked up, but he knew that Mark was good for her, she loved Mark and Mark had always treated her like gold, he didn't like the insinuation in Kevin's tone, that Mark just used her for sex.

He opened his door to find Maddy sprawled on the bed in one of his shirts watching TV. "I'm starving." She said sitting up.

Scott shut the door and sat the food on the table, Maddy got up and had a seat and grabbed one of the trays, Scott handed her a beer. "Thanks."

Scott sat down and started eating, Maddy noticed he was drinking Soda and not beer and was grateful.

Scott had always kept his excessive drinking away from her and for that she was grateful. "So how is work going?"

"Well there some rumors going around that Turner is going to unload WCW, its losing money." Scott said.

"Will you still have a job?"

Scott shrugged. "Nobody really knows anything and if they do, there not saying, who knows..Maybe I'll go back to WWF."

Maddy nodded. "Maybe you could take some time off, the kids would love it and I know I would."

Scott smiled. "My girl is missing me huh?"

Maddy couldn't help but catch her breath at his sexy grin, Scott had always had that effect on her, just one look from him, one word, set her heart to racing. "Yeah I do, miss you."

Scott smiled, He could never get over how beautiful Maddy was, and it wasn't from make-up, she didn't wear any, she was naturally beautiful, her hair was gorgeous.

Maddy grabbed another beer and opened it. "Slow down Maddy, you'll be drunk in a hour if you keep that up."

Maddy juts smiled. "I'm only going to have three, the next is my last."

Scott asked her about how her work was going and they spent awhile talking about her new games she was working on.

Scott finally got up and put the trash in the garbage. "I'm going to shower, find a movie or something."

Maddy hopped up and climbed on the bed and grabbed the remote flipping channels.

She stopped and her eyes got wide, since when did this TV's have porn on them, she couldn't help but watch. "Oh my gosh." She said as she watch what the woman was doing to the man, its not that she was dumb, Mark pretty much educated her in sex, but Maddy had never watched porn before, and she was fascinated.

"Little girl, turn that shit off."

Maddy turned red as she looked up to find Scott standing there looking way better than the guy in the movie, she took in his damp curls and his chest, damn but he looked good. Maddy quickly flipped the channel. "Uhh I didn't know that was on there, I flipped on it and well it was kinda fascinating."

Scott just shook his head and flopped back on the bed beside her. "You don't need to be looking at that shit."

"I'm not a baby Scott, do you watch it?" She asked starring at him.

"Sometimes." He shrugged. "But I'm a guy." Maddy rolled her eyes. "Thats a chauvinistic thing to say, like woman are not supposed to watch porn."

Scott turned to his side. "Woman can do anything they please, but not my girl, you're a sweet innocent girl."

"Not so innocent, if you remember you rid me of that a long time ago." Maddy teased.

Scott smiled. "Wasn't talking about that, you have a innocence about you, got nothing to do with sex, and you are sweet, always was my sweet girl." He said ne bent over her pressing his lips lightly to her cheek.

Maddy wondered if that wasn't the problem with him, he seen her as some innocent little girl and not a woman. Did it really matter, he was going to marry Dana, and she needed to keep their relationship in the right prospective.

Maddy smiled suddenly and moved into his embrace. "Cuddle time."

Scott laughed and wrapped her in his big arms. "Never to old for that Sugar."

The lay that way watching TV until Scott fell asleep, Maddy just lay there watching him as he slept.

She was glad for the chance to study him and touch him while he slept. Maddy ran her finger over his jaw, loving the feel of his skin, his scruffy beard under her fingers.

He slept deeply so she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, her fingers running down to his belly. "I love you Scott." She whispered.

Her lips traced a path over his chest, she loved the feel of him, the taste of him. Maddy wished in a way, he was drunk, then she could have him, and he probably wouldn't even remember, but if she tried to much, he would wake up, be mad probably. Maddy sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Maddy smiled, the man might be asleep, but his body responded, his erection was growing by the minute. "What a waste." She muttered wanting nothing more than to climb on top of him.

Maddy ran her hand lightly over his growing erection which had his sweats tented.

Maddy disgusted with herself stopped and lay her head on his chest. She was molesting a sleeping man, what the fuck was wrong with her. She was frustrated, a little drunk and a lot horny, life just sucked sometimes.

Maddy turned her eyes back to he TV, she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott woke the next morning to find Maddy's ass pressed against his raging erection, sleeping with her wasn't the brightest idea he ever had. Scott groaned and rolled away from her pulling a pillow over his face.

God this wasn't easy, it would be so easy to roll over and take her, he knew she wouldn't protest, Maddy always wanted him as much as he wanted her, but he had Dana to think of, they were trying to get back together, hell they were getting married in less than a month, then there was the promise.

Scott groaned, his erection almost hurt all he wanted to do was sink in Maddy's sweetness, just once and he would be happy.

Maddy rolled over to see his dilemma, she would love nothing more than to help him out, but they agreed to leave this part of their relationship behind them. Maddy leaned close, Scott unaware that she was awake, she could touch him, without really breaking the true letter of their agreement. Her hand slid his sweats down and Scott jumped pulling the pillow away from his face. "Maddy..."

But Maddy shook her head. "I'm just going to touch you, we're not going to have sex."

Scott wanted to protest, sex was sex, even if they didn't do the deed, the feel of her hand on his hardened shaft stopped all thoughts.

When he felt her warm mouth cover the head, he jerked like he had been shot. He tried to tell her to stop, but he lost the power of speech and he watched her suck his shaft down her throat, his head fell back and all he could do was moan, as she moved her head up and down over his erection, her silky curls brushing his belly and thighs with each movement.

Scott's big hand moved back to cup her head, guiding her in a rhythm that was pleasing to him, her hand cupped his balls and his hips shot forward burying his erection all the way in her warm mouth. "Maddy." He grunted as he emptied himself in her willing mouth, Scott almost passed out from the pleasure, and his hand ran through her curls as he watched her.

Finally Maddy lifted her head and got up getting dressed. "Maddy..."

Maddy shook her head. "It was just a dream Scott, a nice pleasurable dream, its better to think of it that way."

Scott lay on the bed watching her. Sometimes he couldn't figure her out. Maddy bent over the bed and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "Love you...see you soon."

Scott was confused, he still wanted her, he wanted to make her feel good, but the look on her face stopped him, she was already pretending it had never happened.

Maddy stopped at the door to look at him. "Bye."

"Bye Maddy." He said an watched as she left. He threw his pillow across the room. Why did things always have to be so difficult?


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for your reviews..I'm glad you are enjoying the story**

* * *

"You know, I don't think anything could suck worse than this."

Mark put his arm around Maddy and took the drink from her fingers. "No more drinking for you." He said sitting it down on the bar.

"Gee Mark, I'm at the wedding of the man I'm in love with, and the other man I loved is walking around here with his pregnant wife, looking so happy it makes me want to puke, I deserve to be drunk."

Mark kissed her cheek. "You're a very brave girl, but no more drinking or you'll end up doing and saying something you regret, the wedding starts in a a little while , we'll leave right after they say I do, I know Scott doesn't expect you to hang around, he understands."

Maddy frowned as Tamara giggled and Kevin pulled her close kissing her. "Is it wrong to want to kill a pregnant woman?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah I think it is, quit looking at him like that."

"Like what?" She asked as Mark lead her over to sit in some chairs that were set up for the wedding.

Mark settled beside her. "Like you want to pull his nuts off and feed em to him."

Maddy grinned. "Now theres an idea."

Mark just shook his head. 

Maddy looked around at the big banquet hall Scott had rented for the wedding, it was plenty big, they were having the reception here to, not that she would be staying for that. "At least their not getting married in a church this time, the roof would probably fall in on Scott's head."

Mark gave her a look. "Why, Scott cheating again?"

Maddy didn't say anything, while technically they hadn't had sex, and he had tried to stop her, he seemed to enjoy that damn blow job she gave him. "Not that I know of."

Mark watched her, she wasn't handling this well at all. "Look make it through the ceremony, and we'll get out of here, I'll even let ya get drunk if ya want, and I'll throw in a back rub." he said rubbing her shoulders. "You're tense as hell."

"Ya think?" She asked sarcastically. Mark laughed at her, ever since Kevin had pretty much dumped her Maddy had developed a slightly more sarcastic side to her, but it was good to see her letting her feelings out instead of stewing in them. "Be a good girl, and daddy will give you a treat later." Mark said winking at her.

Maddy just looked at him, was he flirting with her? Maddy figured she must be pretty fucked up from all this mess with Kevin and Scott if she couldn't figure out if Mark was flirting or joking. She shook her head and turned away from him, he must be joking, her and Mark were just friends and God knows she needed a friend, if it wasn't for Mark, she would have lost her mind by now.

Mark chuckled at the confused look on her face. "Whats wrong cat got your tongue?"

Maddy turned back to look at Mark and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down face to face and kissed him , hard, her tongue tangling with his. Mark responded throughly enjoying the intimate kiss, his attraction for Maddy was always there, he just kept it in check. "No you do." She said and winked at him. 

Mark grinned and sat up. "You're a bad bad girl Maddy."

Maddy just shrugged. "What did being a good girl ever get me, it got me shit thats what?"

Kevin walked over and stopped in front of them. "Hey Maddy."

"Kev." She said looking at him.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Just Peachy." She said wanting him to go away. "So you and Mark together?" He asked.

Maddy groaned inwardly, he just wanted to know so he could stop feeling guilty. "Oh Yeah..we're just waiting for the debacle of Scott's and Dana's to be over, we can hardly wait to get out of here, so we can go fuck."

Kevin and Mark both looked at her in shock, she had developed quite the mouth on her. Mark suppressed a grin and Kevin took her arm and pulled her up. "Let's talk."

Maddy looked at Mark for help, but he shook his head, he thought the two of them needed to talk.

Maddy jerked her arm away from Kevin but followed him to a small room off to the side. Kevin shut the door and looked at her. "Maddy I love you and I never meant to hurt you, girl, you must know that."

Maddy sniffed and looked away from him. "You told me we would get married and have babies and now you're having a baby with Tamara."

Kevin heard the pain in her voice. "Maddy I wish I could go back and change things but I cant, If Tamara hadn't showed up pregnant, I would still be with you, but she is, I cant do anything about that, I'm sorry I asked about you and Mark its none of my business."

"Mark is my best friend, he's the only thing holding me together right now."

Kevin nodded, he had no right to make judgments about Maddy anyway. " I know you probably don't even want to look a me, but I want us to stay friends Maddy, maybe not now but sometime down the road you can forgive me."

"I doubt Tamara would like that." She said still not looking at him.

"This don't have anything to do with Tamara, I wont lie to you I love her, always have, but that don't have a thing to do with you and me."

Maddy sighed and looked a him, she had always like Kevin, and she still did, she was just hurt and mad. "Maybe we can still be friends."

Kevin smiled and tugged her in his arms. "Okay, we'll work on it." He lifted her chin and shocked Maddy by pressing a very hot kiss to her lips. Maddy let it go on for a minute and then pulled back. "What kinds of friends are you talking about?" She asked laughing.

Kevin shook his head. "Dammit I cant help myself Maddy, I'm around you and I forget everything else."

Maddy hugged him. "You're married and have a baby on the way, we cant just be playing tonsil hockey like this."

"I know..I don't what got into me." Kevin pulled her over to a sofa sitting on one corner and pulled her down oh his lap. "I guess it ended so abruptly, that I never had time to let you go. It's hard Maddy, when we made all those plans I meant them, I planned on spending the rest of my life with you."

Maddy looked up at him. "You look happy enough with Tamara."

"I guess I am, she's having my kid..I cant regret a child Maddy, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, that I don't want you, I still do, I just cant have you."

Maddy let him embrace her, she still had feelings for him, she was hurt, but she still loved him. When Maddy loved someone it was forever, she knew that she would always care for Kevin. "I do love you Kev, but we cant get back what we had, but I would like to stay friends if we can."

"Me too Maddy. I know you're still hurting and if it will make you feel better to cuss me out, kick my ass whatever, go at it, I deserve it for hurting you."

"I might have took you up on that a few minutes ago when I seen you kissing her, I might still take you up on it, if I get pissed again, but your balls are safe enough for now."

Kevin smiled a little and pulled her closer."Maddy I know you probably think I'm a dick for kissing her and then coming in here and kissing you, I cant explain, I have feelings for both of you."

Actually Maddy did understand, her feelings for Kevin, Scott and Mark were often confusing, hell she had just kissed Mark and then Kevin had swept away her bad feelings with a kiss, and not to mention she had given Scott a blow job and just walked away. "I understand better than you know Kev."

Kevin cupped her face and kissed her again and Maddy let him, one because it felt good and two because she loved him. The kiss became passionate way to fast and Maddy finally pulled back and stood up. "I'll be seeing you." She said and turned and walked to the door.

Kevin was in pain, he wanted her so bad, he thought he would die from it. "Maddy I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

Maddy shrugged. "Its okay Kevin, I didn't exactly fight you off, now did I?"

Kevin looked at Maddy, ever since he had seen her last month, there was something different about her, more confident, definitely more mouthy, he couldn't put his finger on one exact thing.

Maddy smiled at him. "Call me Kev, keep in touch, okay?"

Kevin nodded. "I will."

Maddy opened the door and left and Kevin leaned back on the sofa. He could not let that happen again, he was still too attracted to Maddy to be kissing her. Maybe someday he could kiss her without wanting to tear her clothes off, but it wasn't today.

Maddy wound her way through the crowd of people heading back to where Mark was seated, when she was intercepted by Scott, he stopped her by planting himself right in front of her causing her to run into his hard chest. Maddy put her hands on his chest looking up at him. "You look handsome."

Scott smiled. "You look beautiful." He said taking in the pale white dress that floated around her making her look like an angel to him.

"Thanks." Scott lifted his hand to run his hand over her curls. "You been avoiding me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Maddy shook her head. "No I just been otherwise occupied, I do have a life ya know."

Scott put his hands on her should and drew her into a hug. "Mouthy little thing." he said laughing.

Maddy smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So you ready to take the big walk down the isle?"

"Yeah I guess." Scott said, he really wanted to ask her about that day in the hotel. "Maddy about that morning.."

"Scott people have dreams all the time, they're not real, just dreams." Maddy interrupted him.

Scott looked down at her realizing she wanted to pretend to have amnesia. "Bullshit, what the hell is going on with you?"

Maddy looked up in his brown eyes." Did you enjoy it?"

Scott looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course I did, thats not the point."

"What exactly is the point, don't look a gifted horse in the mouth, or in this case a blow job." She said laughing.

"Maddy, whats got into you?" Scott asked.

Maddy sighed. "Scott I spent to much of my life just hoping for something thats never going to happen, from now on, I'm doing what I want, if it makes me feel good, I've wasted a lot of time being noble and trying to be the good girl, no more."

Scott didn't like the sound of that, Maddy was a sweet girl, he didn't want her to lose that. "Maddy you're a good girl, you always have been, don't change that."

Maddy smiled. "Scott I'm a good person, but I'm not repressing myself no more, if I want to do anything. I'm going to do it."

Scott bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I know you don't want to be here today, its probably tough with Kevin here."

"It aint been a picnic, but me and Kev had a nice talk, I'll be fine." Maddy wasn't so sure about watching Scott walk down the isle again, but she was here, she would deal with it.

"He didn't upset you, did he?"

Maddy's lips twitched in humor at the thought of Kevin's kiss. "Nooo I wouldn't say that, we're cool really, look don't worry about it, what do you say next week, we get together and spend some time together?"

Scott smiled. "I would love that, I'll call you."

"Good, now go on , get, you have a wedding to attend." She said giving him a gentle shove.

Scott waved and walked off and Maddy sighed and made her way back to Mark and plopped down beside him.

"You okay?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for hanging me out to dry with Kevin, friend." She said closing her eyes.

"I figured you two should talk, its for the best Maddy, you needed to clear the air between you." He said.

Maddy opened her eyes and looked at Mark. "Yeah we cleared the air."

Mark looked perplexed, she was not telling him something." What happened?"

"Well he kissed me." Maddy said 

Mark frowned. "You mean a friendly kiss, right?"

Maddy laughed. "Yeah, real friendly if you considerer he shoved his tongue halfway in my mouth."

Mark made a move to stand. "I'm going to kill him." 

Maddy put a hand on his arm. "No you're not..you're my best friend. I should be able to tell you anything, without you going nuts on me, stop it." She said softly.

Mark sat there, but he was angry. "He shouldn't be messing with your head, you're just starting to feel better, and he goes and does this shit."

"Mark, we still have some of those strong feelings for each other hanging around, that will fade with time, I mean its not like we had sex, he just kissed me, I'm fine, I'm not pining for him okay, I know me and Kev, cant be together." Maddy said keeping her hand on his.

"Okay, but I don't like it."

"Just calm down, or I'll never tell you anything else." Maddy said sitting back. 

Mark sighed, he wanted her to trust him, but really, he wanted to go pound Kevin's head in, what was he thinking?

"So, you going to be okay for the wedding?" He asked trying to get Kevin and his fucked up kiss out of his mind.

"Yeah, I just love public hangings." She said joking.

Mark smiled and shook his head and wrapped his big arm around her. "I promise we'll get out of here right afterwards..we'll stop pick up some takeout, get some beer and JD and just relax."

Maddy leaned back in his embrace. "That sounds great Mark." He felt her relax and he smiled, he would get her through this and take her home and take care of her.

Maddy manged to get through the ceremony without bursting into tears, but she wanted to. She told Mark she would meet him outside, she had to at least go say bye to Dana and Scott.

"Hey guys, beautiful wedding." She said putting on a fake smile for Dana's sake.

Dana hugged her. "Thanks for coming Maddy, it means a lot to me."

Maddy hugged the woman she had come to like and even consider her a friend. "Of course I would be here..look I know the kids are going to stay with your mom, I'll come get them for a few days when they get back."

Dana smiled. "Sure Maddy thats fine."

Maddy smiled and hugged Dana again. "You look beautiful."

Dana grinned. "Thanks, did you and Kev talk?"

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, we're cool." Dana nodded but knew Maddy was holding something back. "We'll go out to lunch when I get back, okay?"

"Sure." She said knowing Dana wanted to know what went on between her and Kevin.

Scott pulled her in to his arms. "Thanks for coming Maddy."

Dana went to talk to some guests and give them some privacy, she had learned long ago, not to question Maddy's and Scott's relationship to much or look at it too closely, she just accepted whatever it was they felt for each other, as she didn't see it as a threat.

"Maddy smiled. "I just want you to be happy and stop all that damn drinking and partying and settle down Scott."

Scott just nodded, he wasn't about to get in a discussion about his drinking habits. "I'll call you when I get back, okay?"

Maddy smiled. "Great, I'll see you then."

Scott gave her a kiss on top of her head and let her go, he watched and his heart swelled with love for the girl, he wished he could go back in time to when she was a teenager and declaring her love for him, and actually listen to her, if he knew now, what he didn't know then, he would have waited till she was eighteen and done things right, started dating her, then asked her to marry him, treated her like the special princess she was. 

He imagined what his life would be like if he went down that road, they would have a houseful of kids and be happy beyond belief, Maddy never would have been hurt by him or Kevin, life would be perfect.

Scott sniffed and wiped his eyes which were burning, that wasn't his life and he would be better off keeping such thoughts from his mind, what he needed was a good stiff drink. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for the reviews..warning mature sexual content!**

* * *

Maddy giggled as Mark fed her the chicken nuggets, she had insisted on. Mark just shook his head, he would never understand her penchant for McDonald's. "You're drunk baby." Mark said watching as she took another shot of JD.

"So, you promised I could get drunk member?"

Mark smiled and leaned over from where her sat beside her on the living room floor. He brushed the curls back from her face. "Yeah baby, I remember."

Maddy smiled and leaned over toward him. "Wanna fuck?"

Mark fell back laughing and Maddy started laughing to and lay down beside him looking at him. "Maddy thats the booze talking."

Maddy propped up on one elbow. "No its not I been wanting to fuck you all day, before I even had a drink."

Mark just grinned at her. "If Scott could hear your mouth right now, you'd be in big trouble."

Maddy frowned. "He treats me like I'm two."

Mark smiled as he watched her. God knows she was adorable even drunk. He knew she would fall asleep soon. Mark got up and threw away the trash and came back in the living room. "C'mon little girl."

Maddy went straight to his arms and Mark lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He lay her down and climbed in beside her pulling her close in her arms. "Maddy. You're the strongest person I know, I'm really proud of you baby, you did great today." he knew how hard the wedding had been on her emotionally.

Maddy cuddled closer to him. "Thanks for coming with me Mark, You're my best friend ya know." She said yawning.

"Yeah I know." He said softly stroking her back. He held her as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Maddy woke to Mark's hand stroking her back. "Hmm feels good."

"Want some coffee?" he asked sliding his arm around her.

"That would be great." She sighed. She thought she would be hungover this morning, but she actually felt okay.

Mark gave her a squeeze and got up. Maddy got up to go take a shower and brush her teeth. When she got out Mark was sitting on the side of the bed sipping coffee. She climbed on the bed and reached over him for her cup that was sitting on the bedside table.

Mark grinned as her shirt rode up enough for him to get a good look at her cute ass. He shook his head, he was horny as hell, but he wasn't going to attack Maddy. "Bad Idea." he kept repeating in his mind. Maddy sat beside him and drank her coffee.

Maddy sat her cup down and looked at Mark. "I never did get that back rub you promised."

"Roll over." He said knowing this was a bad bad idea.

Maddy rolled over on her stomach and propped her head on a pillow. Mark scooted over and started rubbing her back. "No not like that, I cant feel it, lift my shirt doofus."

Mark groaned inwardly and lifted her shirt swallowing hard at the tiny slip of panties she had on.

Mark concentrated on giving her a good back massage and trying not to think about, she was wearing next to nothing, her skin felt so good, and she smelled like a spring morning, he tried to block it out but it wasn't working, his dick was as hard as a battering ram.

He didn't even realize his big hands had moved down to rub her ass until he heard Maddy groaning. "Feel good?" he growled.

"Mmmmmm yeah." Maddy moaned.

Mark sighed, this was a really bad idea. Her slid his hands between her legs and found his way to her panties pressing against her , feeling the wetness through the cotton of her panties. "Maddy tell me to stop now, or else you getting the fucking of you life." Mark managed to grunt out even as he lifted her hips and pulled the panties down and tossed them.

"Stop and I'll kill you." She panted out and he shoved two fingers deep in her moist passage.

Maddy screamed out when his fingers entered her, she was so damn hot she thought she would die if her didn't sink into her and soon."Mark dammit now!" She screamed.

Mark grinned and got up pulling his fingers out causing her to whimper. "I'm coming baby." he soothed as he climbed back on his knees behind her. Mark pushed at her opening teasing her causing her to squirm and whimper beneath him. "Damn baby, you wet for daddy aint ya?"

Maddy pushed her hips back moaning and Mark figured he had teased her enough, he was dying here too. He sank into her tight wet passage, grunting as he went, he forgot just how good Maddy felt, he forgot how damn tight she was. "Fuck." he groaned and stopped when he was sheathed in her to the hilt.

"Mark move." She begged moving her hips against him. Mark did because he had to, he wanted to come so bad he couldn't stand it, he pulled back and slammed into her hard and fast. Her little moans and whimpers were doing him in fast. "Baby what ya want honey, tell me." Mark urged even as he sank into her tight wet heat over and over.

"I wanna come." She moaned as the tingling between her legs began to get bigger and spread.

Mark hair was dripping with sweat from his effort, it clung to his face and back as he thrust into her like a savage beast, he could never get enough of this girl.

Mark gripped her hips and pulled all the way out and slamming back in, Maddy screamed as her climax washed over her and light blinded her. "Marrrrrrk!"

Mark grunted as he thrust hard three more times and emptied his seed deep in her belly, still moving as the pleasure blinded him. "God damn." He muttered as his he fell forward.

Maddy continued to whimper beneath him as her climax continued to wash over her body, she trembled and shivered from it.

Mark let go of her and fell back on the bed, that was intense shit, he thought, Maddy collapsed on her belly and lay there almost in a coma. Mark gave her a few minutes and then he pulled her over on top of him. He kissed her lips, pushing his tongue to her lips, she submitted immediately to his wishes and parted her lips, and moaned as his tongue played with hers. She had missed this. Sex with Kevin had been good, Kevin was a sweet tender lover, but she had missed Mark's demanding ways, she loved it.

Mark ran his hands over her breasts squeezing the soft flesh teasing her nipple to hardness. Maddy groaned as he played with her, her flesh heating again under his skill full hands.

Mark slid one hand down between her legs pressing into her wet folds. "Wet again so soon baby?" He asked pulling back to look at her beautiful face.

Maddy just lay her head on him and enjoyed his hands on her body and in her body. Mark smiled as her hips squirmed beneath his roving fingers. "I missed you mark." She gasped out.

Mark cradled the back of her head as it lay over his wildly beating heart. "Baby I missed being with you too." He said and lifted her hips pushing his shaft into her slowly, filling her inner walls, Maddy whimpered with need as he moved slowly and Maddy clung to him. Mark held her tight as he pushed deeper in her willing heat. "Maddy my baby." he moaned filling her slowly. Maddy pushed herself up and started riding his shaft, she couldn't wait, she needed to move on him.

Mark grabbed both breasts playing with them pinching her nipples as she rode him. "Baby you going to come for me?

Maddy gasped out a yes and moved faster up and down over his shaft.

Mark gazed at her beauty, she was breathtaking. "Come for me now." He demanded and she did, screaming his name, Mark flipped her over and drove into her relentlessly as she trembled and bucked in his arms, as his own pleasure found release deep in her womb, emptying his seed in her wet core.

Mark finally lifted his head and kissed her gently. He pulled her close and they both snuggled close together. Mark ran his hands through her long curls, he loved to play with her hair. He kissed and nuzzled on her, giving way to all the pent up emotions of not being with her for well over a year, he missed touching her like this and making love to her. He smiled as she stretched and yawned. He kissed her nose. "Did daddy wear you out?"

Maddy giggled. "Go away ya freak and let me sleep."

mark pulled her tight in his arms. "You don't want me to go away Maddy."

Maddy smiled and closed her eyes. "No I don't Mark, Scott may own my heart and soul, but you own my body, I could never resist you, wouldn't life be so simple if I could just fall in love with you."

Mark chuckled. "Who ever said life was supposed to be simple?"

Maddy nodded sleepily. "I guess you're right." Maddy didn't bother trying to figure her and Mark out anymore, she used to worry so much over dumb details, she loved Mark as a friend, he was hot in bed, she didn't need to figure out anything else, for now that was enough.

* * *

Mark continued to stay with Maddy, he didn't have to be back to work till November. When Scott and Dana got back from their honeymoon, Mark and Maddy picked the kids up and too them to the beach for a week.

Mark loved Scott's kids like his own, he didn't figure at the rate things was going he would ever have any of his on, so he showered Cassidy and Cody with love just as Maddy did.

The two kids adored both of them as much as they did their parents.

Mark lay back on the beach towel watching Maddy splash around with the kids. He smiled, Maddy would be such a good mother, he wondered why Scott would choose Dana over Maddy, maybe he wasn't in love with Maddy, for years Mark had thought Scott was in denial, but maybe he just didn't have the same kind of feelings for her.

"You guys c'mon, I'm starving." He yelled down to them.

Cassidy came running out of the water straight into Mark's arms. Mark smiled and kissed the sweet two year olds cheek. "lub Mark."

Mark smiled and wrapped a towel around her. "Mark loves you princess."

Cassidy giggled and Mark dried her off.

Maddy and Cody plopped down on the towel and dried off. They sat in the sun for a few minutes to dry so they could get dress. "Alright get moving..I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow." Mark said jumping up.

Cody cracked up. "Mark you cant eat a whole cow."

"Wanna bet..c'mon Maddy get moving, daddy gets grumpy when he don't eat."

Maddy grinned and dressed Cassidy. "God forbid, we let you go hungry Mark, lets go."

Mark just smiled. He was having a great time with Maddy and the kids, he was starting to feel his age, not that he was ancient, he was only thirty three, but he was starting to feel the same way Maddy did, he longed for kids of his own. But he hadn't found the woman he wanted to have them with, he looked at Maddy, she would be a wonderful mother and he cared for her, Mark at this point, would settle for someone he cared for and respected, bur he knew Maddy would say no once again, Scott was the man who had her heart.

* * *

"Maddy I'll be back in a week." Mark said hugging her. He was having a new home built in Texas and the contractors had fouled a few things up, he had to go home and take care of it.

Maddy smiled up at Mark. "Okay..I'll miss you."

Mark lifted her in his arms. "I'll miss you too baby."

Maddy waved at him as he walked down her front stairs. Being with Mark was so easy, she enjoyed her time with him. She decided to get some work done, they had just got back from the beach yesterday and she hadn't done any work since the wedding. She had several programs that were half finished.

She figured with Mark gone, it was a good time to work on them.

* * *

Maddy stretched and grabbed a cup of the fresh brewed coffee and went and sat on her back deck, it was dark and it was cooler now, and she lay back in one of the lounge chairs enjoying the breeze.

She was just relaxing when her doorbell rang. "Shit." She said getting up to go see who was bugging her.

She opened the door to find Scott parked on her porch. "Hey Scott."

Scott hugged her. "Hey Sugar, I haven't went back to work yet and thought I would stop in and visit with you."

Maddy smiled. "Come on in."

Scott followed her and couldn't help but notice her fine ass in those cut offs she was wearing, he sighed, he really needed to get better control over himself these days.

Maddy poured him some coffee. "Come sit outside with me." She said handing him the coffee.

Scott followed her outside and Maddy took a set in the lounge chair and scooted to one side. "Sit beside me."

Scott did so nervously, ever since the blow job, he didn't really know what to expect from her. Maddy sipped at her coffee leaning on his shoulder , she missed times like this, the past was on her mind a lot lately, all the good times she had with Scott growing up. "Scott you remember the time you took me to Disney land when I was six?"

Scott smiled and put his arm around her. "Yeah we had a blast didn't we?"

Maddy started laughing. "Uhh Yeah till I caught you with that Cinderella bitch, and I tried to kick her ass."

Scott laughed. "Yeah, the only six year old at Disneyland to try and kill Cinderella."

Maddy set her empty cup down and turned to lay in his arms, which he wrapped around her. "You shouldn't have been trying to make time with Cinderella, on my time."

Scott smiled. "Yeah I know, but I was young and horny."

Maddy giggled. "Hell that ain't changed just now you're old and horny."

Scott smacked her ass. "I'm not old, brat." Maddy just laughed. "I know Scott, I was just teasing, you're just as handsome as the day I met you."

Scott pulled her close, his past was so tied up in her. He needed her the way he needed air. "Maddy I love you sugar, you know that right."

Maddy nodded. "Of course I do Scott, I've never doubted that ever, you saved my life Scott and you and daddy raised me and took care of me, I know you love me."

They lay there a long time, not saying anything, just in each others arms.

finally Maddy broke the silence. "Can you stay here tonight?"

Scott looked down at her in question.

Maddy looked down. "Not that way, I just need to be next to you." She said not really understanding herself why she needed him so bad sometimes.

"Sure Sugar." He said.

Maddy got up. "I'm going to shower."

He nodded and continued to sit there. He had hoped she would ask him to make love to her, but in a way he was relieved, he had just got married, he was trying to make things work with Dana, if Maddy had wanted him, he couldn't have said no.

Maddy got out of the shower and put on sleeping pants and a tank top, she didn't figure her usual t-shirt was a good idea. She brushed out her curls and went and climbed in the bed.

Scott came in and couldn't suppress a smile, still his sweet Maddy no matter what, curled on her side, smiling up at him. Scott pulled his jeans off and left his t-shirt and boxers on and climbed in beside her, he pulled her over so she was resting nestled to his side, Maddy laid her head on his chest. "Scott thanks for staying."

"Anytime you need me sugar, you just need to say so, I'll be here."

Maddy needed him like this everyday of her life, but she couldn't tell him that, she wanted to curse whatever fate, that left her loving a man she couldn't have. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed being surrounded by his warmth and big arms, she felt safe here. "Goodnight Maddy."

"Night Scott."

Scott lay there awake for a long time just watching her sleep, the older he got the more difficult it got to pretend he felt nothing but friendship for her. Scott thought it would get easier with time, but it didn't. He sighed, he couldn't just give in, he had promised and besides, there were three good reasons he couldn't go any further than friendship with Maddy, his wife and kids he owed it to them to make his marriage work.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks so much for the great reviews.**

* * *

**October 1999**

Maddy ran around her block for a third time, she had taken up jogging, as she never did like working out in the gym. The lest few weeks though, she was to tired to fool with it much. Maddy decided to quit early and go back home. She pulled her key from around the lanyard around her neck and opened the door.

She shut the door and went to grab a bottle of water and fell back in a kitchen chair, either she was getting old or lazy, but she felt like she had run a marathon.

Maddy sighed, truth was she was a little lonely. Her and Mark had picked up their relationship like it had never stopped. They had spent all of August and September together.

Mark had a few autograph signings at the end of September in California, he had kissed her and told her he would see her in a week, that was a month ago, and he hadn't been back.

He had called of course and told her he wanted to be at his new home while they were putting the finishing touches on it, that wasn't to unusual, what was is that he didn't ask her to come stay with him, she had stayed with him in Texas several times over the years.

It was odd that he hadn't wanted to spend the rest of his time off with her, she had a feeling something was going on, but she didn't ask him, her and Mark were honest with each other, she knew whatever it was he would tell her when he was ready.

The thing was he called her every day, checking on her, asking her if she was okay, she assured him, she was fine and not to worry, his behavior was a little odd.

Maddy shrugged, sooner or later he would tell her what was up.

* * *

Maddy sleepily got up. Who the fuck rang a doorbell at three in the morning. She half stumbled down the stairs and looked through the peep hole.

"Kevin what the fuck are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She asked opening the door.

Kevin grinned. "We're doing a show here in Tampa."

Maddy just yawned and motioned him in. "How's Tristan?" She asked of his month old son.

Kevin smiled. "He's great Maddy, smartest baby in the world, he can lift his head a little already."

Kevin followed her in the kitchen. Maddy started a pot of coffee and sat down across from Kevin. "Thats great."

"Mark here?" he asked.

"No." She said shaking her head. "I haven't seen him in a month, he is staying in Texas while they finish up his house."

"Why aren't you with him?" Kevin asked as she got up to pour them a coffee.

Maddy set the cup in front of him and sat back down. "Because, we don't roll like that, we are friends that sleep together, thats it, I don't tell him what to do, or get nuts if he wants time alone and he doesn't get nuts if I want to be alone."

Kevin just shook his head. "I just don't get you guys relationship..I mean how can he stand to just stay away from you girl, I would be here making sure no other guy was trying to get in your bed."

Maddy laughed. "Kev, don't try to understand me and Mark, no one can, what we have works for us."

Kevin shrugged. "You deserve better."

"Mark treats me good, Kev, he treats me better than anyone ever has, and he is honest with me, Mark is my best friend in the world." Maddy said not liking Kevin's tone.

"Okay Okay, sorry." Kevin said not wanting to fight with Maddy, she had a blind spot where Mark was concerned.

He was just happy that Maddy forgave him, and they could still be friends, he frequently stopped in to see her or call her, she was right Tamara wasn't thrilled about their friendship, but Kevin told her too bad, he had hurt a person he cared deeply about and he still cared for her, that would never change.

"So hows work?"

"Its sucks, we all know that its going to over soon, but I got a gig back at WWF, so I'm not to worried."

"What about Scott?" Maddy asked refilling their coffee.

"Him too, we'll be fine." Kevin said.

"Great...I haven't seen Scott to much on TV." Maddy said.

"He's been hitting the bottle to much, going out drunk, he's lucky they don't fire his ass." Kevin said. "Vince wont put up with that shit, he better get straight before he goes back there."

Maddy was upset to hear that, Scott was never drinking when she seen him, so she didn't really know what was going on.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you, don't worry, you know Scotty, thats just his way, he'll be fine." Kevin said, the last thing he had wanted to do was upset her.

Maddy looked over at him, she didn't really feel like discussing Scott, they were close as they always were, and he didn't drink around her, he was always sweet as he could be to her. She didn't feel like dissecting her relationship with Scott. "I'm wide awake now, thanks to you, want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, but I'm starving." he said trying to look pitiful.

"Okay, go find a movie, and I'll whip you up something to eat." She said getting up.

Kevin bent and kissed her cheek. "Thanks doll."

"Yeah Yeah, get out of here." Maddy said shooing him away.

Kevin grinned and left the kitchen. Maddy just shook her head, she was glad he had stopped by, she missed Mark like crazy, it was getting a little lonely around here without him.

* * *

"Slow down Kev, you're going to choke." Maddy said laughing, her and Kevin were on the floor in front of her big Screen watching 'Message in a bottle'

Kevin grinned as he grabbed another one of her home made quesadilla. "Damn girl, I thought I was going to get a sandwich or something, these are good."

Maddy smiled. "I like having someone to cook for."

Kevin looked at her sitting next to him, she was so beautiful, he always tried to get past his attraction to her, but he just couldn't. "Tamara cant cook worth a shit."

"Hey thats the mother of your kid, be nice Kev." She said turning back to the movie.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded, but she cant, I eat fucking sandwiches and soup all the damn time."

Maddy laughed. "You don't look like you're starving there big guy." She said patting his belly.

"Hey you trying to say I've gained weight?" Kevin asked frowning.

"Yeah, but it looks cute Kev." Maddy said grinning.

"Well shit, the girl thinks I'm fat." He said shoving another quesadilla. In his mouth.

"Not fat,you just have a cute belly." She said giggling.

Kevin just laughed and shook his head. He grabbed a soda off the table and took a drink.

"So how long you in town?"

"A couple of days." He said sitting the soda down and laying back on the floor.

"You can stay here if you want." Maddy offered.

"Sure you don't mind?" He asked.

"Naw, its cool...You got a show tomorrow night?"

Kevin nodded. "Want to go to the beach tomorrow?"

Kevin tugged her down to lay against him. "I would love too."

"Great, I'll pack lunch, we'll make a day of it." Maddy said yawning.

"I've kept you up sweetheart, its after six in the morning, go get some sleep, we'll head to the beach around noon."

Maddy nodded, but made no move to get up. Kevin pulled her closer, damn but he missed this girl.

Kevin turned his head to look at her. "Maddy can I kiss you?"

Maddy smiled. "No, not the kind of kiss I think you mean?"

"Why because I'm married?" He asked pulling Maddy closer and running on big hand though her silky curls.

"No, I'm with Mark now..I wouldn't do that behind his back." Maddy said although she was enjoying laying in his arms, she didn't play games with Mark ever, he was the one person who she trusted and he trusted her.

"So if you wasn't with Mark, would you kiss me?" He asked looking in her eyes. "Yeah, I would." Maddy said.

Kevin lay back still holding her close.

Maddy lay a hand on his chest. "Kev, I still care about you, I always will...I still want you, that never stopped, there was a time in my life where I would have died before I would come on to a married man, but my high morals never got me nothing but heart ache, don't think too badly of me."

Kevin reached down and stroked her cheek. "Maddy I could never think badly of you."

Maddy got up and bent down pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to get a little sleep."

Kevin nodded and sat up watching her head upstairs, he was playing a dangerous game and he knew it, but damned if he could help himself, he wanted her, and time hadn't taken the edge off.

He was glad in a way she was with Mark, because if she had been willing, he would be making love to her right now.

* * *

Maddy and Kevin spent the better part of the afternoon at the beach, Kevin managed to put his baser intentions on the back burner and had a great time with Maddy, he kept in mind they had been friends before they had ever been lovers and that she was still the fun girl she had always been. Maddy packed them chicken and potato salad and chocolate cake for dessert.

They sat on a big beach blanket eating and Maddy looked over at Kevin. "Does Tamara know where you're at?"

"Yeah." He said picking up his soda to take a drink.

"And..."

"And nothing, she knows, I didn't lie, she knows we're friends." Kevin said.

"Uhh huh." She said. "But that doesn't mean she's cool with it."

"Maddy stop worrying, she's much to busy with Tristan to worry about very move I make." Kevin said.

"You have to leave after the show tonight?" She asked laying back on the blanket.

Kevin closed his eyes, damn but she looked hot spread before him with that little bikini on. "Uhh yeah."

"Too bad, I like having you around." She said smiling.

Kevin swore she was trying to make him nuts with her fine body. "I like being around, but got to head out to the next gig."

"I know..still, its great having you here." Maddy said sitting up.

"I'll be back to see you soon." Kevin said. Maddy just nodded. "let's get going, I have to get back and change and get the the arena."

Kevin helped her up and the gathered their things together. Maddy was not as unaffected as she appeared to be to Kevin, Mark had been gone awhile. He better get back to stake his claim soon or Maddy was going to take Kevin up on his offer real soon.

Self denial was no longer her bag and she didn't feel like going without sex. She sighed, Mark would be home soon and everything would be fine.

* * *

Maddy spent the next week working, hardly coming up for air, she turned her phone off and concentrated on getting her new game she was working on done, the company she had contracted to do the game for was wanting it time to market it by June, that meant she had to get it done and get the bugs worked out by January at the latest. By the time she had most of it finished she realized a week had past, she lost track of time when she was working. Maddy was taking a shower when she heard her phone ringing, she hadn't checked her voice mail yet. She got out and wrapped a towel around her.

"Hello." She said when she flipped open her phone.

"Where in the hell ya been all week?"

"Well hello to you too sunshine." Maddy said laughing and lay down on the bed.

"I was worried when ya didn't answer the phone, I'm in town now, can I come by."

Maddy frowned, was Mark crazy? She hadn't seen him in month and he had the house key. "Uhh Yeah, why would you even ask?"

Mark didn't answer and Maddy had the weird feeling again that something was up. "So when are you going to be here?"

"Half and hour or so." Mark said.

"Okay, see you then." She said and hung up.

Boy was he acting strange. Maddy pulled the towel off and pulled on a pair of cut offs and a tank top, she brushed out her long curls and went down stairs to grab a soda.

She went out the sliding doors and sat down on her deck, she felt so tired, working all week without much sleep and left her drained and she was starving, but she really didn't feel like cooking. Maybe her and Mark could go out and grab a bite.

Maddy was so tired she closed her eyes and before she knew it was sound asleep.

* * *

"Baby wake up."

Maddy slowly came awake to find Mark bent by the lounge chair shaking her gently. She smiled and reached wrapped her arms around hid neck hugging him. "I missed you."

Mark lifted her in his arms placing a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you to Maddy."

Mark sat down putting her on his lap. "I was worried cause you didn't answer your phone all week."

Maddy leaned on his chest, she always felt so at home in his arms. "I was working, you know how I get, single minded when I'm working."

"Next time call me and let me know, I was worried sick." He said his hand rubbing her back.

"You look exhausted, you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired, more tired than I thought, I must have passed out." She joked.

"Well you probably just need a good nights sleep."

"Hows the house, finished?" She asked.

He nodded. "yeah, all done its a beauty Maddy, you'll have to come down and see it."

Maddy knew that something was up with Mark, he had never walked back in her house from a long absence where he didn't have her naked and fucking her with in ten seconds of his arrival, asleep or not.

Last time, he had barely got the front door shut, before he had taken her against the nearest wall.

"So whats going on?" She asked.

Mark looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've know you Mark, somethings different, for one thing, we're both fully clothed, what gives?" She asked.

Mark looked down at her and he bent his head kissing her lightly on the lips. "Maddy It finally happened."

Maddy was confused. "Umm what happened?" She asked

Mark took her hands in his. "I finally fell in love, I met the girl I'm going to marry."


	37. Chapter 37

**Wow guys..I woke up to 15 reviews for one chapter..you guys are great..I love reviews..so to thank you here's the next chapter a little early..Thanks so much..Please keep reviewing.**

* * *

"Mark thats wonderful." Maddy said hugging his neck.

Mark pushed her back looking confused. "You're not upset?"

Maddy punched his arm. No, goofball, why would I be upset?" Mark pulled her back in his arms. "I was just worried, I mean we have been sleeping together ."

Maddy laughed and looked up at him. "I don't recall a whole lot of sleeping going on."

Mark grinned. "Yeah I know."

"C'mon I need some coffee." Maddy said hopping up. Mark followed but he couldn't help but wonder if she was hiding her feelings like she had done so often with Scott and Kevin.

Mark sat at the table while she made coffee. "So tell me about her, how did you meet her?"

Mark smiled. "At a autograph signing, it was like I was zapped with lightning, I just looked at her and knew this was the woman for me, Her name is Sara, she's nineteen, shes beautiful, she loves sports , shes a tough little chic."

Maddy poured them both a coffee and sat one in front of Mark and sat down next to him.

"Maddy I want you to know, I have spent the last month with her, but I haven't slept with her, I wanted to talk to you first."

Maddy smiled, she knew Mark must have it bad if he hadn't slept with her, but was sure he was in love with her. "I know that Mark."

"You sure you okay?" he asked. Maddy nodded. "You're my best friend Mark, nothing has changed about that."

Mark had been worried sick, he still was, he didn't want Maddy to fall into a depression again, like she had with Kevin. "Nothing will change Maddy, you're my best friend, I'll still be around driving you crazy, look I already told Sara how close we are and that nothing comes between us and she understands."

"Mark I don't want you fucking up a relationship over me, believe me true love only comes around once, don't let anyone ruin it for you, not even me." Maddy said.

Mark got up and pulled Maddy up and lifted her so his face was in hers. "I'll never turn my back on you Maddy, thats not happening."

Maddy smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "Okay bossy ass, so when so I get to meet your lady?"

"Sara cant wait to meet you, how about next week, I'll go home and get her, bring her back here , you'll love her I promise."

Maddy hoped so, she had never liked anyone Mark had dated. She hoped this time would be different.

* * *

"Maddy if Kevin comes sniffing around here again, just tell him to shove off." Mark said turning to look at Maddy.

Maddy just rolled her eyes. "Ya know I think maybe you hanging out in my bedroom is a bad idea."

Mark had been at Maddy's a few days and he didn't seem to get the fact, that sleeping with her, was probably not the greatest idea, Maddy was really thrilled he had finally found someone, but her body and her mind were two separate things, he still made her hot.

Mark smirked at her from the other side of the bed. "Whats wrong, cant control yourself ?"

Maddy laughed. "Let's just say its a good thing I'm not drinking."

Mark pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Maddy I'm not going to let our friendship get weird just because we're not screwing anymore, we always slept together even when we weren't a couple, so why change now?"

"Have you told your lady, you're sleeping my my bed." Maddy asked tugging at his goatee. "I would think she would be none to pleased."

Mark sighed, Maddy just didn't get it. "Sara is not like that, I've explained our relationship to her, she has no reason to be jealous and she's not."

"Uhh huh, okay if you say so, so when are you going to get around to sleeping with her, you're not usually so patient." Maddy said.

Mark chuckled. "I was waiting for a reason, I wanted to talk to you first, I've done that, when I get home, that girl is going to get it."

Maddy started laughing." Lucky girl."

Mark shook his head, she was very good at changing the subject, but she wasn't getting out of a Kevin discussion so easily. "Now back to Kevin..."

"Mark, I'm an adult, if I want to have sex with Kevin, I will, I love you very much, but don't try to dictate to me, it pisses me off." She was wishing now she hadn't said anything about Kevin's visit.

"Maddy he's married with a kid, leave it alone, I don't want to see you hurt again." Mark said as he played with her hair.

"I don't care, I'm tired of worrying about everyone else Mark, I'm going to do what I want." Maddy was tired of being a good girl, why should she just sit back and let life pass her by.

"Okay, if thats how you feel, why aren't you going after Scott, married or not, I know you love him, he's fair game right?"

Maddy turned her back to Mark rolling over on her side. "Scott's different , I want him on my terms, I want him forever, if I cant have that, then I will just take his friendship, You know how bad I want to say fuck it and just sleep with him, but its not just about sex with him, I love him more than anything Besides that I like Dana, she has become a friend to me over the years and then theirs Cass and Cody, I want them to have a family."

Mark felt bad for pushing her, he didn't mean to upset her, he would just go have a talk with Kevin himself and warn him what would happen if he caught him in Maddy's bed, he would beat the prick with in a inch of his life. Mark pulled Maddy against him. "Get some sleep."

Maddy sighed and closed her eyes. She was glad Mark stayed a coupled of days she had missed him like crazy.

* * *

Mark turned to look at Maddy plopped down on a rock. "C'mon lazy, whats wrong with you."

Maddy just shook her head. They had decided to go walking on the beach this morning after they had grabbed breakfast. "I'm just tired."

Mark came back and sat down beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little winded, I'm going to rest for a minute." Maddy said leaning on his shoulder.

"You been sick?" Maddy shook her head. "No, I may be coming down with a cold or something, just feeling tired.

"Want me to stay on a few days?" He asked, he didn't want to leave her sick and own her on.

"no no, you get home to your woman." She said grinning.

"We'll both be back next week anyway..I know you two are going to get along great." Mark said wrapping one arm around her.

"As long as she loves you and makes you happy, we'll get along great." Maddy said.

Mark lifted her chin and kissed her gently brushing his lips over hers. Maddy pulled back. "You really need to get home and get ya some, stop Mark, you'll break my resolve."

Mark just laughed. "It was just a kiss Maddy, I didn't even use no tongue."

Maddy just laughed and hugged him. Things with Mark was so easy, he never stressed her, she hoped they would always stay this way with each other, she needed him in her life, he was her anchor.

She also hope Sara was as wonderful as Mark said she was, she wouldn't stand back and let anyone hurt him.

* * *

"Why are we stopping here Mark?"

Mark smiled down at the love of his life, the last week had been heaven almost like a honeymoon, the two hadn't left the bed for anything. He bent kissing Sara on the cheek. "I got some business with Nash, I heard he was home for a few days, don't worry it wont take long."

"You have that 'I'm going to rip some ass' look on your face. Whats he done?" Sara asked, she may have only know Mark a little over a month, but she had learned to read him very well, he wasn't happy about something.

Mark sat in the truck looking at Kevin's house. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of Tamara. "He's trying to get in Maddy's pants, fucking bastard, and she's vulnerable right now, I'm just going to let him know what is going to happen if he goes screwing with her head or anything else."

Sara smiled, from the first day, he had told her about Maddy, she knew they had to be close, hell Mark had her named inked on his chest, he had asked her if it bothered her and she told him no, it didn't, she knew Mark loved her, she had felt it when their eyes first met. "You sound Jealous." She teased. Mark looked at her and smiled. "Maybe I am to a certain extinct, but its more than that, he'll hurt her and Maddy just ain't thinking straight right now."

Sara nodded. "Well I'm sure he'll listen to reason."

They got out of the truck and headed up the stairs and Mark knocked on the door, Kevin answered a few minutes later. "Mark, whats up?"

"Not much, can we come in?"

Kevin stood back and let then in. "So who's this?" he asked smiling at the blond girl.

"Sara this is Kevin Nash, Kevin this is my girlfriend Sara."

Kevin and Sara shook hands. "So you and Maddy done?" Kevin asked sitting on the sofa.

"No, Maddy is my best friend, we're not done." Mark snapped.

Sara sat down on a chair to watch thinking this was going to be entertaining.

"Wheres your wife?" Mark asked.

"She's out." Kevin said,

"Good, stay the fuck away from Maddy, you're a married man, If I catch you trying to snake your way into her bed, I'll hurt you."

Kevin stood up, his height as impressiveness as Mark's. "Mark, Maddy does not belong to you, she is a grown woman, back off."

Mark got right in his face and Sara was worried it would come to blows. "Do the right thing and stay away from her Kevin."

The two men looked at each other for minutes and Kevin backed away finally. Mark looked at Sara. "Let's go."

Kevin watched them leave. Mark was probably right, he should just stay away from Maddy, but he had never really got over her. That was easier said than done.

* * *

Maddy was just getting up when her doorbell rang. "God I need coffee." She muttered going to the door. She smiled as Mark grabbed her hugging. "Sorry its so early, but our flight just got in."

Maddy backed out of his arms and was surprised when the blond standing beside him hugged her. "Hello Maddy its great to meet you, Mark talks about you all the time, I feel like I know you."

Maddy looked in the woman's eyes when she pulled back and seen nothing but friendliness in her blue eyes. "I've heard quite a bit about you too. You guys come on, I need coffee."

They all settled at the kitchen table and Maddy poured coffee for all of them. "You still feeling bad?'

Maddy shrugged. "Not bad, just a little tired, I probably just need to sleep one good night, haven't been sleeping good."

"So Sara are you going to travel with Mark when he goes back to work.?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, I cant wait it sounds so exciting."

It is its a lot of fun, I loved it, loved the traveling , you'll like all the guys too, their a lot of fun."

Sara smiled. "You need to tell me who to stay away from, any creeps/" She asked.

"Well..Mark Henry is kind creepy." Maddy said laughing

Mark sat back and smiled as the girls chatted. He could tell Maddy liked Sara and that was important to him.

Maddy and Sara got up after a while and fixed breakfast and Mark grabbed more coffee. "We should go find a hotel after breakfast."

Maddy turned and threw a piece of toast at his head smacking him. "Hey brat."

Sara laughed and Maddy glared at him. "I got six bedrooms in this place, you guys can crash here, are you taking stupid pills or something?'

Mark shook his head. "I just didn't want it to be weird for you."

Maddy laughed. "Mark for the last time, its not weird, I'm happy for you, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said grinning.

Sara smiled. "He's been so worried."

Maddy smiled at Sara. "He don't have to worry, we're friends."

Mark was relieved that the two seemed to click, his life seemed so perfect right now, if only Maddy could have what she truly wanted everything would be perfect.

* * *

Sara and Maddy spent the afternoon shopping, Mark had decided to go visit Cassidy and Cody and take them to the zoo, since he hadn't seen them in a while.

"So what do you think?" Maddy asked spinning around in the short skirt and Halter top. "Girl, you look hot." Sara said grinning.

Maddy smiled and went back in the dressing room, deciding to get the outfit. She really liked Sara, Mark had picked a winner this time.

"Okay where next." Maddy asked coming out of the dressing room.

Sara shrugged. "Let's get some beer and JD and go home, we'll have a few drinks and watch a movie or something.  
"Okay." Maddy said and they grabbed the pile of stuff they had picked out and headed for the check out.

* * *

Maddy and Sara sat on the deck drinking beer and taking shots. "Does Mark let you drink, though its a little late to ask?" Maddy said laughing.

Sara giggled. "Um well,not really, but hell I'm not a little kid."

"Damn straight." Maddy said popping the top on another beer.

Sara leaned back on the railing of the deck. "So , how long have you known Mark, he didn't tell me that?'

"Seven Years, I met him when I went out to visit Scott, it was like at first site." Maddy said smiling.

Sara grinned as she sipped her beer. "He is something else isn't he?"

Maddy propped her back against the rail next to Sara." Yeah, he's been such a good friend to me, he has been there through everything, good and bad."

"Scott as in Scott hall?" Sara asked, Mark had said they were all friends, but not much else.

Maddy reached down and poured herself a shot. "Yeah, Scott Hall, the only man I ever truly loved, or let me clarify, been in love with, I love Mark, but not like that."

Sara could see the pain in her eyes. "How long have you know him?"

"Since I was five, he pretty much saved my life, he found me a home, and helped raise me, I knew the moment I seen him, he was for me, I been in love with him, practically my whole life, I lost my virginity to him."

"So why aren't you guys together.?" Sara asked and she poured herself a shot.

"Scott thought I was just a kid with a crush and married someone else, started having kids, it just never happened for us." Maddy said laying her head back on the rail.

She looked at Sara. "You know its nice having someone to talk to , a girl ya know, the only female friend I got is Dana, and her being married to Scott makes things a little weird." She said laughing.

"I bet it does." Sara said smiling.

"Listen Sara, I don't want you to feel weird about me and Mark, we're just friends." Maddy said.

Sara suddenly grinned. "He's great in bed huh?"

Maddy choked on her beer, coughing and sputtering. Sara slapped her on the back. "Maddy its okay, Mark told me you two slept together."

Maddy set her beer down, she had only had two and a couple of shots and she as always was a little drunk from just a few, plus it seemed to be making her sick, or maybe it was the fact that Mark's girlfriend knew they had been fucking, what was Mark thinking when he told her that shit.

"Maddy really, don't get upset, Mark's honest person, you know that, really I'm not upset, I know you two are close...I'm really not the jealous type."

Maddy looked at Sara. "He loves you Sara, I don't want you to think, that me and Mark had some big romance, he was good to me and helped me through some bad times."

Sara put her hand on Maddy's arm. "Quit worrying, its cool...I mean he had your name inked on him, its not like I didn't know, you two had something going on."

Maddy just shook her head, what planet was this girl from, she could never be so understanding.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks so much for the review!**

* * *

Maddy giggled, she had stopped drinking earlier because she had started feeling sick, but she had a buzz from the few drinks she had earlier. Her and Sara were sitting on her living room floor looking through Maddy's old albums, she was telling Sara about Kevin and Scott and showing her old pictures of Mark.

"Maddy ya know I really like when he grabs my hair and well ya know." The girl said blushing.

Maddy laughed. "Yeah I know, Mark is a sex God, and his tongue, Jesus." Maddy said sighing.

Sara smiled. "I don't have much experience but he's is teaching me a lot."

Maddy lay back on the floor and sighed. "Yeah he's damn good teacher." Maddy turned to look at Sara. "I'm going to have to find me a man now, I could have Kevin, but with him being married, I'm not sure."

Sara nodded. "That might be a bad Idea, Mark will kill him if he found out Kevin slept with you."

"I got that feeling." Maddy said grinning.

They heard the door open and Mark walked in. He stopped and looked at the beer cans and Liquor bottle. "You two drunk?"

Maddy grinned. "No I just had a few beers and a drink."

Sara laughed. "I'm drunk." Mark shook his head. "You're not old enough to be drinking brat." he said snatching the beer from her hand.

Sara pouted. "No fair."

Mark sat down beside the girls. "So you two shop all day?"

"Some." Maddy said.

"Then we ate and then we got smashed." Sara said laughing.

Mark just laughed. "So what you two up to besides drinking?"

Maddy giggled if he knew they had spent the last hour comparing him in bed he would shit a brick.

Sara being way drunker than Maddy blurted out. "We were talking about how fucking hot you are in bed."

Mark started laughing. "You girls are a mess, I knew you two would get along, but thats just crossing the line."

Maddy and Sara grinned at each other. "Okay guys, I'm heading to bed."

Sara hugged her and Maddy got up and went upstairs to her bedroom. She fell back in the bed and pulled the covers over her and smiled.

She was truly happy for Mark, Sara was a great girl, and Maddy could tell she adored him. Mark was a good person and he deserved to have love and happiness.

Maddy heard her door open and she turned as Mark sat down on the edge of the bed. "What?"

Mark smiled. "I just came to tuck you in."

Maddy laughed. "Okay goof."

Mark tucked the covers around her and bent kissing her forehead. Maddy patted his cheek. "I'm really okay big guy, stop worrying."

"Maddy I want you to stay away from Kevin, please for me, I've never asked you for anything, but I'm asking you, for me, stay away from him." Mark said covering her hand with his.

Maddy sat up and looked up at the big man. "Mark why?" She loved Mark and he was right, he never asked her for nothing, but she couldn't understand why he was so worried about her and Kevin. "Maddy I don't want to see you hurt, and he'll hurt you, I mean he's married for God's sake, and he has no intention of leaving Tamara, but he's attracted to you, remember how bad you felt when he just dumped you on the spot, when he found out about Tamara being pregnant, he'll sleep with you and go back to his wife, you deserve better."

Maddy leaned into Mark's arms and he wrapped them around her. "Okay Mark, I like Kevin, I wont cut him out of my life, but I promise I wont sleep with him."

Mark was touched that she cared enough about him to do as he asked. "Thank you baby, I just don't want to see you hurt again."

Maddy leaned against him for a few minutes,she always did love the closeness her and Mark shared. Mark bent and kissed her on top of the head and pushed her down and once again pulled the covers up and around her. "Good night Maddy."

Maddy giggled. "Good night daddy, thanks for tucking me in." She teased.

"Smart ass." he grumbled, she knew it tore his ass up when she called him daddy. "Tease." He accused.

Maddy just closed her eyes. "Uhh huh."

Mark chuckled and left pulling the door closed. Maddy grinned, it was good too know that things would never change between her and Mark.

* * *

Sara and Mark spent the next week at Maddy's place, Mark had to be back to work at the end of the week, he had asked Sara if she had minded spending his last free week with Maddy, she had just smiled and told him it was fine. The two girls got along great and he found the two girls together were a handful. He couldn't help but laugh at the antics the two got into when he let them loose for any amount of time.

Sara was a speed demon, and she managed to get three tickets while they were at Maddy's. He had a feeling Maddy encourage it as she had always had a bit of a lead foot, he had been called to come pick the girls up, because they had cussed the cop out when he gave them a hard time about speeding.

The cop had let him take the car, but refused to let either girl drive, because they had acted up so bad. "You two, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Mark snapped at them.

"Now I got to come back and get my truck." He said taking the keys from the officer.

"He talked to us like we were idiots Mark, I don't have to take that crap." Maddy said glaring at the cop.

"Well gee lady this is your friends third ticket in a week, and you got quite a nice speeding record yourself."

Sara rolled her eyes. "He called up dingy."

Mark just shook his head and herded the two girls in the car. He got in and glared at both of them. "You are acting like two rowdy teenagers, good God, do I have to go with you two everywhere."

Maddy just smiled. "No, he was insulting, and then we told him how stupid he was, he took the keys, but he cant stop us from driving, I always pay my tickets, and usually I'm just a couple miles over."

Mark just stewed in silence and the two girls grinned, he was just being grumpy. Maddy jumped out of the car when she got to the house, Scott was sitting on her porch. "Scott." She yelled, she hadn't seen him in a while.

Scott grinned and grabbed her in a bear hug. "Hey Sugar."

Scott kept a arm around her and greeted Mark. "I hear you're Mark's lady." He said winking at Sara.

Sara smiled up at Scott, Maddy grinned, not many women were immune to his charm.

"Scott I need to you to ride with me, so can I get my truck, these two are grounded from driving for at least the rest of the week."

Maddy stomped her foot. "Mark Calaway you cant ground me..I'm an adult."

Mark just grinned and slipped her keys in his pocket. "Wanna bet."

Sara just pouted and didn't say anything, she knew it wouldn't do her any good.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

Mark explained about the tickets and cussing the cop out. Scott who still had his arm around Maddy looked down at her. "How many tickets Maddy?"

"Umm a few?" She said avoiding a direct answer.

"How many in the last six months?" He knew Maddy used to get her share of tickets as a a teenager, but when her dad had taken her car away for six months, that had cured that problem.

Maddy looked up at him. "Just four, thats not many."

Scott frowned at her. "You should know better Maddy. C'mon lets get your truck."

Maddy and Sara went into the house and Maddy made some coffee. "Mark's pissed." Sara said sitting down at the table.

"Yeah I know, we probably should have just took the ticket and kept our mouth closed, but that cop was a jerk." Maddy said sitting down waiting for her coffee to brew.

"Mark is so mad, I'll never hear the end of this." Sara said.

Maddy just laughed. "He'll get over it, Mark has this big bad Neanderthal thing going on, its kinds sexy, if ya think about it. He'll beat his chest for a bit and lecture you, it'll be okay."

Sara smiled. "He'll probably spank me."

Maddy set her coffee down and started laughing and so did Sara. "Thats just foreplay for him girl."

Sara giggled and nodded. "He is a freaky bastard ain't he?

Maddy nodded with a smile on her face, Mark had found the perfect woman for him.

The guys walked in a Mark frowned as he looked at the two of them. "You two have anything to say for yourself?"

Sara and Maddy looked at each other smirking and then at Mark. "Sorry daddy." they said at the same time and burst out laughing.

"Nothing but brats." Mark muttered and lifted Sara throwing her over his shoulder and taking off upstairs. Maddy laughed. "You two, not so loud okay?" Maddy called after them.

"Girl, keep it up, and you'll be next." Mark yelled back stomping up the stairs.

"Promises promises." Maddy yelled back.

Scott sat down shaking his head, he knew Mark and Maddy cared for each other, but this whole set up with Mark and his new girlfriend was a little weird to him. "That bother you at all?" He asked pouring himself some coffee.

"No, should it, Mark is my best friend, he's happy, Sara is a great girl, I'm thrilled." She said.

Scott just didn't get it, maybe he was getting old, he thought the whole thing was strange.

"Now whats with all these tickets?

Maddy just rolled her eyes. "Scott I been grown a long time, give it a rest."

Scott frowned at her. "Maddy, I don't want you to get in a accident or anything, you should be more careful..."

Maddy cut him off. "Scott didn't you have kids of your own, I'm not your kid, I told you when I was little I didn't want you to be my daddy, I don't need a daddy, okay, go home and parent your own kids." She snapped getting up.

Maddy regretted the harsh words as soon as she saw the look of hurt in his brown eyes, she couldn't help it, she wanted more than a friend, more than a father figure, she wanted it all, she wanted a lover, a friend and whatever else he had to give, not just that one part he was willing to share with her.

Scott got up. "I can see you don't need me, I'm just driving you crazy, sorry I care." He said and turned and headed for the door.

Maddy knew she should let him go, and just let him walk out of her life, it would be easier not to see him at all, rather than torture herself with this bit of a relationship they both allowed, he played friend/ daddy, she let him and pretended it was enough, but it hurt like hell.

She held out till he put his hand on the front door, but Scott was like a drug, she could never let him walk away completely, she needed him and anyway he deemed to fit her in, if just a small part of his life, she felt pathetic and weak as she called his name. "Scott don't leave me."

Scott had the door open, but hadn't turned around. "Please Scott."

Scott closed his eyes, she thought all he wanted was to be some kind of father to her and that wasn't it at all, he cared about her and worried about her, that was all he could give her and it wasn't enough for him, but he was married, he had no right to ask for more and he had made the promise, he wouldn't use her again, he had nearly destroyed there relationship the last time. He pushed the door shut, there was no way he could walk away from her completely.

Maddy walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his back. "I'm sorry."

Scott turned in her arms and pulled her tight to him. "Its okay Sugar."

Maddy felt relief wash over he like a balm, he wasn't going to leave her, she could breath again, how could the man be so dense, why did he seem so oblivious to the way she felt.

"So how about I take you out to dinner, then we go back to the boat and sail under the stars." He asked.

Maddy tilted her head up to look at him, her heart jumped in that familiar way it always did when she looked in his eyes. "I cant think of anything I would rather do."

Scott smiled as she ran upstairs to get ready, he saw Maddy on a as needed basis, when he was away from her too long, his drinking got worse, his attitude got shitty and he waited till he could no longer stand it, the when he seen her his heart lifted and he could actually smile again, she made him happy.

He would make the most of the precious moments they spent together and then go back to his life, until he needed to see her again, it sucked, but it was all he had.

* * *

Maddy came in around four in the morning, trying her best to be quite and she took off her shoes and padded across the carpeted living room.

"Where ya been?"

Maddy jumped and seen Mark sitting on the recliner in the dark. "Goddamn Mark, you scared the shit outta me, I think you take that whole dead man thing a little to seriously, why the fuck you sitting down her in the dark?"

Mark chuckled. "I got up to check on you and you wasn't here, I was worried."

Maddy walked over and Mark pulled her down on his lap. "I was with Scott, we had dinner and took the boat out."

Mark nodded. "Have a good time?"

Maddy smiled. "Yeah I did, I assume you did too?"

"Yeah you could say so." He said his voice full of amusement."

"We're leaving tomorrow, you know..I got to go back to work in a few days, thought I'd let you know, so you're not too shocked, I'm getting my hair cut off, Vince wants me to go for a whole biker thing, this time."

Maddy reached up running her hands through his thick hair. "I hate that, I love your hair."

"It'll grow back darlin." Maddy nodded.

"Me and Sara was wondering, if you want to come with us?" Mark asked.

"No way, you guys need time alone, you don't need your former lover hanging around." Maddy said.

"Maddy, theres nothing former about you, you're my best friend, and Sara likes you a lot, you're welcome to come." Mark said and Maddy laid her head on his bare chest , she traced the letters of her name on his chest, the tattoo, that he got for her.

"I tell you what if I get too lonely, I'll catch up with you guys okay, but you really need to spend time alone Mark, life is hard enough on the road, you guys need to be with each other for a while, but I may drop in from time to time, and of course you guys are welcome here anytime." Maddy said.

"Okay, but I expect to see ya Maddy, don't hide out from me, I knew the first day I met you, you were going to be someone special in my life."

Maddy felt tears prick her eyes, through everything Mark had been a rock for her, always, it scared her to think maybe he wouldn't be as available anymore, but she pushed the thought aside. "Friends always."

Mark smiled and hugged her. "Always Maddy."

* * *

The next morning was a rush, as Mark and Sara had a flight out at ten. Maddy and Sara fixed a hurried breakfast, which Mark noted she just picked at. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just not hungry."

Sara looked at Maddy. "you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No, but I'll catch up with you guys and visit soon, I have some work to get finished anyway."

Maddy cleaned up the kitchen while Sara and Mark got their stuff together. Maddy turned when they came back in the kitchen.

Sara hugged Maddy. "Maddy it was great meeting you, please come visit, you're like my girlfriend now, okay."

Maddy hugged the younger girl, she truly like Sara and was grateful Mark had fell in love with such a likable person. "You know it, I will see you soon, you got my number, call me."

Mark cleared his throat. "Forgetting someone?"

Maddy smiled and went over into his waiting arms. "I'm going to miss you."

Mark patted her back. 'I love ya girl, don't forget it."

"I love you too, now get before I start blubbering or some shit." Mark let her go and Sara gave her another quick hug. "See ya Maddy."

Maddy turned when she heard the front door shut. The house was quite, to quite, the loneliness would settle in quickly. Maddy had all these people who cared for her, but she felt like the loneliest person in the world.


	39. Chapter 39

**January 2000**

"Yes Mark, I'm fine, I'm still out of town, I told you before Christmas I decided to take up traveling for a while, I got no ties, plenty of money and I'm just being lazy and seeing Europe."

"Maddy I haven't seen ya since October, I'm just worried about you, sure you're okay, Scott is worried sick to, says he hasn't seen you either."

"I'm great, having the time of my life, okay?"

Mark sighed, Maddy had just disappeared from his life and he was supposed to be okay with that. "Call me as soon as you get home, me and Sara will come down and visit, we're getting married in July, she wants you to be her bridesmaid or some shit."

"Okay, I will." Maddy said.

"I love ya Maddy."

"I love you too Mark." Maddy said and closed her phone.

"When are you going to quit lying to Mark and Scott."

Maddy sat down at the table in her boat's cabin, she had moved the boat further down the coast and she had been staying here since November. "What choice do I have Dana?"

Dana sighed. "What are you going to do hide out here for the next twenty years or so, at least talk to Scott."

Maddy shook her head. "This is for the best."

"Best for who, you're living on a boat, miles away from your friends, you don't see anyone but me, and I'm really tired of lying Maddy, you cant just keep this up."

"I give up, look do you need anything?" Dana asked.

"No, theres that little store around the corner, I get everything I need there." Maddy said

Dana did not know what to do to get thought to Maddy, she was so damned stubborn. "Is Cassidy and Cody okay?"

"They miss you." Dana said.

Maddy nodded. "I miss them too, how is Scott doing in WWF?"

"Not great, he cant leave the booze alone." Dana sounded disgusted.

"How are things between you and him?" Maddy asked.

"Well I know you got your own problems, thats why I hadn't said anything, I met someone, someone boring , safe and dependable."

Maddy was stunned. "Dana you guys haven't even been married a year."

"I know, I care for Scott, he was my first real love, but the only reason we gave it another go, is for the kids, Scott didn't cheat on me this time, but his drinking and wild behavior is not what I want, he doesn't really want to be married to me, we already discussed it, he has been staying at the house because of the kids, but whats between us is over, I'll file for divorce next month." Dana said.

"I'm really sorry Dana." Maddy said and she was. She had come to like Dana over the years.

Dana smiled, "Thanks but I'm really okay, I'm more worried about you, please call Scott and tell him the truth, he cares about you Maddy."

Maddy got up looking out the small window over the deep blue ocean as the boat rocked gently."I cant Dana, I have to figure this out on my own."

Dana felt bad for Maddy and she realized she was the only one Maddy had come clean with, she felt a obligation to live up to the trust Maddy had put in her, but she felt like she was hurting Maddy by letting her hide out like this.

Dana got up and gave the younger woman a hug. "I'll see you next week, if you need anything, call me."

"Thanks Dana." Maddy said and got up looking out the window and watching Dana climb off the boat.

Maddy sighed and left the cabin with the small kitchen and went below to the sleeping cabin.

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, why did her life always have to be so complicated.

* * *

"Scott I'm telling ya, she was fine with me and Sara, she likes Sara, she still calls, I asked her if anything was wrong, she said no."

Scott sat back on his bed frustrated, he had just got home a couple of hours ago, stopped at Maddy's house to find it still locked up tight. "Mark you know her as good as anyone, you tell me, do you think anything is wrong?"

Mark sighed heavily."Truthfully my gut says yes, but she sounds so reasonable, I figured she was just tired of hanging around all of guys, all of us are in relationships, I mean maybe it got to her and she just wanted to be away from us for a awhile."

"That may be true, but its not like Maddy to stay away this long, she hasn't even been to see Cass and Cody, you tell me you think thats normal, she worships those kids." Scott said.

"Okay you're right, its out of character for her, but I even went to see if she was holed up at her dads and she's not there, maybe she really is traveling and she is grown Scott, we cant make her come home." Mark said.

"I know I know, I'm just so worried, then Dana decides she wants a divorce, I just got a lot of shit going on."

"Has Kevin heard from her?" Mark asked.

"No, and thats strange too, she's not even taking his calls, and the two of them made up and was getting along great, something just is not adding up here. I'm off for a few days, I'm going to see if I can find her."

"Well if you hear anything let me know, I talked to her today, but she just told me she was traveling in Europe."

"Alright, talk to you later." Scott tossing his phone on the bedside table. He hadn't seen Maddy in three months and he was getting more worried by the day.

Then this whole divorce thing again, Dana had asked him for the divorce, told him she had met someone, Scott wasn't that upset, he was mostly worried about the effects on the kids, but him and Dana had agreed to joint custody and she told him , he could see the kids whenever he wanted.

He just hoped it didn't have a disastrous effect on his kids. Right now they seemed more upset that they hadn't seen Maddy than anything, Scott knew there was something wrong if she was staying away from the kids.

Scott heard the front door open and walked down stairs. "Hey Dana."

"Hey Scott." She said setting her purse down.

"I didn't know you would be in town.' She said heading for the kitchen. Scott followed. "I'm off for a few days, wheres the kids?"

"There at Mom's, but you can drive down and get them if you want." Dana said getting a soda from the fridge.

"Have you heard from Maddy?"

Dana sat down, she hated lying. "She calls me all the time, she's fine."

Scott dropped into a chair. "Something is wrong with her, I know it, I went down to see if maybe she was on the boat, its gone."

Dana looked away."Maybe she sold it."

"No she loves that boat, she wouldn't sell it." Scott said

Dana got up. "I'm going out tonight, I guess I'll see you later." She said leaving the kitchen.

Scott got up and grabbed a beer, the kids weren't here, so he decided he would have a couple. He was at his wits end what to do about Maddy, Mark was right they couldn't force her to come home.

* * *

Scott was laying in the den, it was dark, well after midnight, just laying her unable to get Maddy off his mind. He had tried her phone but there was no answer. He heard the front door open and heard Dana come in the foyer. Her cell phone was ringing. "hello."

"Hey Maddy, you okay?"

Scott sat straight up, but kept quite, he figured he would learn more this way, than barging in there, in the middle of their conversation. He walked quietly to the door, pressing his ear against it.

"He's in town for a few days, and he noticed your boat was gone, Maddy let me tell him where you're at he's worried sick."

Scott frowned, Dana knew where she was at. He could only hear Dana's side of the conversation, but he wasn't liking what he heard.

"Maddy be reasonable, I hate lying to him, he loves you and so does Mark."

Scott was getting angry, Maddy didn't want to see them, she was hiding something.

"Okay, calm down Maddy..I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Scott opened the door as Dana hung up. "Where the hell is she?" Dana turned around shocked to find Scott behind her, she knew the gig was up.

"I'll tell you Scott, but promise not to go down there yelling and screaming, she don't need that." Dana said.

"I promise." He said sighing. "Is she okay?"

Dana got a pen and wrote down the address and handed it to Scott. "She needs you, she is probably never going to speak to me again."

Scott shook his head. "How in the hell did you two ever become friends? You used to hate her."

Dana shrugged. "Back when I was so in love with you I couldn't see straight and you was cheating with everything in a skirt, Maddy was always there to talk to me, take the kids when I was a mess, she's been a really good friend, and besides, she backed off from you, when I knew she wanted to do otherwise, she put Cass and Cody above her wants." Dana said.

Scott never realized that Dana saw so much of his and Maddy's relationship. "I'm not dumb Scott , don't look so surprise, you would have to be blind to miss the fact that Maddy is in love with you, but then you never did see good did you?" With that she walked up the stairs.

Dana was wrong, Maddy had crushed on him for years, there was attraction there, but she put that behind her years ago, and then he realized he was in love with her, but by then it was too late, she made him make that damn promise.

Maddy loved him, but the kind of love Dana was talking about was long gone, they had been lucky to salvage a friendship after the way he had used her that night.

* * *

Scott found the dock quick enough, Maddy was hiding right under their noses, so to speak. He stepped on the boat, there were no lights on, he figured she was asleep.

The moonlight shone down on the deck, and that when he seen her, sitting on the lounge chair just watching the stars, he looked at her in shock. "Maddy sugar, why didn't you tell me?"

Maddy jumped and saw Scott standing there. "Dammit, she told you."

Scott shook his head. "I overheard your phone conversation, she didn't have a choice."

Maddy looked away from him, but Scott wasn't having any of that. He walked over and pulled her up in his arms, that all it took before she broke down clinging to him, her face burrowed in his shirt, she finally felt safe.

Scott sat and pulled her in his lap, holding her while she cried. "Its okay Maddy, Sugar its not the end of the world." He said rubbing her back.

Maddy lifted her head. "Scott what am I going to do?" Scott kissed her forehead and tucked her wild curls behind her ears. "Call him, tell him, what else is there to do?"

Maddy shook her head. "I cant ruin his life."

"Maddy he loves you, you know that, but its not fair to keep this from him, what are you going to do hide for the next eighteen years?"

"I don't know." She said laying back against his chest.

"Well I do know, you're not staying here one more night, you need to be at home, have you even been to the doctor?"

Maddy nodded. "Yea of course, I may be upset, but I'm not stupid."

"How far along are you?" Scott asked.

"Five months, I finally figured out whatwas wrong with me in November and I decided to just disappear for a while."

Scott shook his head. "Maddy you could have come to me."

Maddy hung her head. "I was scared to tell anyone, Dana figured it out and she's been making sure I go to the doctor and stuff."

"I want you to pack up your stuff, I'm taking you back to the your house, I've been worried sick, the kids miss you."

"Promise you wont tell Mark." She said still holding on to him.

"Maddy he has a right to know." Scott said firmly.

"He's going to get married, he's in love, I'm not ruining that, he'll think he has to do the right thing or some stupid shit." Maddy said.

Scott lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. "You two are best friends, I think you can figure out a way to be good parents."

Maddy just sighed and hugged Scott closer to her. "I'm scared."

Scott kissed her cheek. "You don't have to be, I'm here and I wont let anything hurt you Maddy."

* * *

By the next day, Scott had Maddy back in her house, he could tell her nerves were shot, he ordered her to bed, even though it was the middle of the day, he called her doctor, the same doctor Dana had used for both his kids and talked to him about Maddy and how she was getting along. The doctor talked to him, even though he probably wasn't supposed to, but he had known Scott for a long time and knew Scott was concerned about Maddy.

Scott wanted to know everything about her health, he wasn't taking no chances with her. He had to be back at work, But Dana had promised him, she would watch after Maddy, he knew she would. He made the decision not to tell Mark, he knew Mark pretty well, he loved Maddy, it wouldn't be too much longer before Mark showed up at her door, and there was no way she could hide the fact she was very pregnant.

Maddy awoke to find Scott sitting on the edge of the bed "You have a good nap Sugar?"

Maddy smiled and sat up and Scott pulled her in his arms. Maddy leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "I have to leave in the morning, but Dana will keep an eye on you, if you need anything, call her, she's going to bring the kids by in a couple of days."

Maddy snuggled in his arms. "Good I miss them."

"Believe me they miss you too." Scott said.

Scott couldn't describe how he felt holding her, he was so relived to find her and know she was safe. The feel of her in his arms felt so right. Scott smiled as the baby kicked against him and he heard Maddy giggle. He pushed her back running his hand over her belly, his smile getting bigger, when the baby kicked even harder. "Do you know, what you're having?"

Maddy smiled. "Not yet, next month when I go back for my six month checkup."  
"Let me know the date, I'll come home and go with you." Scott said.

Maddy was so touched by his concern, she had been as scared to tell him as she was to tell Mark, she thought he would be mad, but he wasn't, he was being so sweet. She loved Scott so much, she never thought she could love him more, but at this moment, she did. "Thank you Scott."

"You don't have to thank me Sugar..I love you."

Maddy smiled and he helped her up. "Come on , I got you some dinner ready." Scott watched her, he knew this was Mark's child, but being here with Maddy feeling the baby kick, sharing it with him, he felt like they were in this together.

He vowed he would be here for Maddy every step of the way, she needed him now more than ever. He just hoped she would get up the nerve to tell Mark soon. The man had a right to know he was going to be a father.

They had a show in Tampa next month, he had the feeling, things would come out then, he knew Mark would stop here. He had promised not to tell Mark she was pregnant, but he could let Mark now she was back at home. He knew Maddy was scared, but he knew Mark, he was a good man, Mark would be there for her, girlfriend or no girlfriend.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you so much for the reviews. YESSSSS...Taker has his belt back..Last night was Awesome.**

* * *

Maddy smiled as she clutched Scott's hand. She assumed he came into town for her appointment, but she didn't know that the WWE was in town. If she did, she would probably be freaking out. He knew Mark would be in some time tonight.

"Okay, lets take a look here." Doctor Slater said running the probe over her belly.

Maddy watched with big eyes as she saw the shape of her baby. Scott grinned, he was always awed by this.

Doctor Slater smiled. "You sure you want to know what it is?" Maddy nodded eagerly.

The Doctor grinned. "You're having a girl."

Maddy smiled up at Scott. "Oh Scott, I'm having a little girl." Scott bent and kissed her. "Congratulations Sugar, you're going to make a great mama."

Maddy was so happy, she had always wanted children, and she was completely happy about this baby, she might be upset about the circumstances, but she wanted this child more than anything.

The doctor finished up and Maddy stopped at the front desk to make her next appointment.

Scott was happy to see her in better spirits, it wasn't good for the baby, for her to be depressed.

Scott dropped her off at her house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sugar, I have to pick up Cass and Cody and I'm taking them on a overnight trip to the beach, but I'll be here tomorrow afternoon before the show."

Maddy leaned over to hug him. "Okay and thanks for coming with me today."

Scott kissed her. "You're welcome Sugar, now get some rest."

"Yes sir." She said grinning and got out of the car.

Scott watched her, he knew Mark would be by tonight, he should feel guilty for not warning Maddy, but he knew she would take off if she knew, it was better this way.

* * *

Maddy fixed her a sandwich and a glass of milk and went to sit at the picnic table on her deck.

She was happy, she felt like telling the world, that she was having a little girl, she wished she could share this with Mark, but she just couldn't ruin his future with Sara, Mark loved Sara, Maddy knew how hard is was to live without the person you truly loved, she didn't want that for Mark.

She heard a loud banging at the door and got up to go get it, she opened the door shocked to see Kevin."Know how to return a phone call brat?"

Maddy smiled and hugged him. "I been preoccupied, sorry."

Kevin looked at her swollen belly. "I see you have, does Mark know?"

Maddy let him in and then turned to look at him. "No, and you will keep your mouth shut too."

Kevin sighed. "Fine, but you know he'll find out, but not from me."

Kevin sat down on the sofa and pulled her down beside him. "So you okay, the baby fine?"

Maddy grinned. "I'm having a girl, and we're both fine."

Kevin hugged her. "Thats great Maddy, I know you always wanted kids."

Maddy nodded. "I'm thrilled." Kevin looked at her. 'I bet Mark would be too, you need to tell him."

Maddy got up."I have my reasons, I don't want to talk about it."

Kevin followed her in the kitchen and sat down at the table. Maddy made him some coffee and handed him a cup. "So why have you been ignoring me, I thought we had something going on between us."

Maddy laughed. "Kev, I'm pregnant, I'm hardly in the mood for casual sex."

Kevin grinned. "You're still sexy as hell." He said winking at her.

"Kev, no way, forget it."

"Why..I still want you." He said sipping the coffee.

"I just told you why." She said. "Fine Fine, just keep me in mind." He said winking at her.

Maddy laughed. "You're such a pig Kev, but I like you anyway."

Kevin stood and pulled her in his arms. "You love me, I'm adorable, how could you not love me?"

Maddy laughed and leaned against him. "Yeah I do, Sorry I haven't called you, I just been worried, upset, ya know?"

Kevin lifted her chin with one big hand. "I bet you have, but you know you can talk to me, I'll always care for you Maddy, anytime, you need to talk, I'm here."

Maddy nodded, she had closed everyone out, but she had been so upset when she realized she was pregnant. "Want to go to the beach for a while, we'll go down to the boardwalk, I'll buy ya one of those hot dogs you like so much, we'll take a walk, hang out a bit?"

Maddy nodded. "Sounds good, I haven't got out much lately."

"Go get some shoes on then, we'll go now."

Kevin sat down to wait for her. He had missed Maddy, he was still attracted to her, he probably always wood be, but he was glad to see the intense feelings he once had were fading, the last time he saw her the need to have her had been so intense, maybe his feelings were turning into a deep friendship, he hoped so. Kevin loved Maddy and wanted to be there for her, but his strong feelings had stood in the way of being friends, he was starting to feel like his feelings for her were more manageable, even though he knew if she were willing, he would be in bed with her pregnant or not.

Right now Maddy needed a friend, and he was her friend, he would just be there for her, right now thats what she needed.

Kevin spent the better part of the day with Maddy, just walking along the boardwalk, eating junk and talking. Kevin thought Maddy had never looked more beautiful than she did at this moment, pregnancy agreed with her, her body was even more full and lush , than it had been before and her cheeks were glowing. He threw a arm around her as they walked along, enjoying the breeze off the ocean. "So what are you plans after the baby gets here?"

"Same as always, I work out of my home anyway, so thats not a problem, mostly just enjoy being a mother, I've wanted a child for so long, thats really all I'll be concentrating on for a while."

Kevin pulled her down a bench to rest. "When she gets older, I'll take you two to Disneyland..I bet she's going to be a beauty just like you."

Maddy laughed. "I just hope her life has more peace than mine does, I hope when she grows up, she falls in love with someone who can love her back..I want her to be happy, if I get that wish thats enough."

Kevin felt bad about what had happened between him and Maddy, it bothered him that he had hurt her. He couldn't change things, he wished he could make it up to her, but whats done was done. Kevin fingered her silky curls. "I'm sure her life will be perfect for her, you'll make sure of that."

"We'll I'll sure try." She said.

Maddy knew one thing, she was going to make sure if it was in her power to make sure her daughters life was smooth sailing.

Kevin dropped her at her door late that evening. "I had a great time Kev."

Kevin bent to press a light kiss to her lips. "Me to, now you do remember how the phone works right?" He teased.

"Yeah, I'll call I promise." She said hugging him tightly.

Kevin opened her door for her and stole another kiss. "See ya Maddy.'

Maddy watched him leave and shook her head. She sometimes wondered what her life would be like now, if Tamara hadn't got pregnant. Maddy shook her head and went in her home, there was no point thinking such things.

* * *

"Sara can you go on to Maddy's..Vince has got some stupid meeting going on at the hotel..I told him I wasn't staying there, but he told me to come to the meeting anyway, its fucking after ten at night, the man is a asshole."

Sara reached up kissing the big man. "Sure, but what if she's not home?"

Mark handed her his key to Maddy's house. "Scott said she was back in town, I'm sure she there, but just in case."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while."

Mark nodded and bent to press a lingering kiss to her lips. He pulled back. "I'll get a ride with one of the guys, you take the rental." He said handing her the keys.

Sara nodded and grabbed her bag and waved as she walked out of the airport.

Sara got in the rental car and pulled out onto the highway, she was curious about Maddy, she agreed with Mark, there had to be some reason she was avoiding them, everything had seemed fine the last time they had seen her, and then boom she just takes off. Sara had talked to her a few times and she had sounded fine, but something seemed off, unless maybe she was just trying to give her and Mark time together, she knew Maddy didn't want to be a third wheel, but Sara or Mark didn't feel that way, Sara had come to like Maddy, she just hoped everything was okay.

Sara pulled into Maddy's driveway, her car was there, but the house was dark, she decided to use the key, she didn't want to bother Maddy if she was asleep.

She grabbed her bag and walked up to the front door and used the key to get in. She sat her bag down and went to the kitchen to get a soda, she decided to go check and make sure Maddy was asleep, she didn't want Maddy to think someone was breaking in the house, she might just be upstairs watching TV.

Sara reached Maddy's room, the door was open and Maddy had fell asleep with the TV on. Sara just stood there in shock, no one had to tell her who this baby belonged to, she was far enough along, that it could only be Mark's.

Sara went quietly back down the stairs, no wonder Maddy had avoided Mark, she must be scared to death. Sara flipped her cell open and dialed Mark's number.

"Hello."

"Mark I need you to come to Maddy's right now."

"Sara whats wrong, I got this meeting going on." he said impatiently.

"Mark now, get over here." She said and hung up.

Sara went out on the back deck and sat down. She needed to talk to Mark before he seen Maddy, he had a bad temper sometimes, and she didn't want him to just see Maddy and explode, she could only imagine how Maddy must be feeling, scared and alone.

Sara knew that Maddy had probably kept this from Mark to protect him , hell to protect her.

Now she had to figure out how to tell Mark without him imploding.

* * *

Mark stomped up the steps to Maddy's house, he didn't know what the fuck was going on, but Vince had been none to happy because he had left early. Sara was waiting and let him in, she shushed him and lead him through the house out to the deck. "Sara whats going on?' He demanded.

Sara paced in front of him. "I went up to see if Maddy was awake, she was sleeping, the thing is Mark, she's pregnant, very pregnant, like maybe six months."

Mark sank on the steps of the deck, shock coursing through him, he wasn't stupid, he knew he was the father. "Why would she hide this from me?" He asked the anger apparent in his voice.

Sara bent down in front of him. "Mark come on, you announce you're in love with me and that we're getting married, what would you expect her to do, she's probably scared to death, don't go up there angry and yelling, she don't need that."

Mark looked at Sara. "How are you taking this?"

"Mark this happened before I met you, Maddy is having your child, I love you, I'll love you child, its as simple as that, but Mark, Maddy needs you, I mean really needs you."

Mark nodded. "I know that, I mean she could have come to me, what did she think I would do, I mean for God's sake its my child, I had right to know."

"Be easy with her Mark, she don't need you yelling or being mad, Okay?"

Mark nodded, but he still sat on the deck. He was trying to soak in the fact he was going to be a father, he had always wanted kids, now it was going to happen sooner than he thought.

Finally he pushed himself up and looked at Sara. "I'll be out here if you need me."

Mark nodded and walked through the darkened house and up the stairs, he stopped at Maddy's bedroom door watching her laying there asleep.

He was unprepared for the rush of emotions that hit him at the site of her swollen belly, swollen with his child, he smiled at the rush of pure happiness, he was thrilled and he couldn't help it, his baby, his child, with Maddy a person that he loved and admired, he could find nothing to regret in that.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, she was even more beautiful pregnant if that was possible. Mark lifted her shirt and ran his hand over her belly, smiling as his hand was kicked. He felt tears prick his eyes. He was going to be a daddy. He bent kissing her stomach and that when he felt her stir. He looked up to find her sleepy eyes on him.

Maddy couldn't believe it, he was here with her, she didn't know what to say and her emotions got the best of her tears running down her cheek. "I'm sorry Mark."

Mark pulled her in his arms. "You should be for keeping this from me, Maddy we're best friends,you could have come to me."

Maddy laid her head on his chest. "I was scared, I want this baby, I was afraid you would want me to ..." She trailed off.

Mark frowned and lifted her chin. "Maddy I would never ask you to get rid of our child."

Maddy tearfully looked at him. "But I didn't want to mess up what you and Sara have, she is probably going to hate me."

Mark smiled and kissed her cheek. "She's the one that walked in her and saw you and called me, and told me not to yell at you, she's fine okay, I promise."

"But Mark what are we going to do?"

"Well darlin, we're going to raise a baby together, I'll come stay here, when the baby gets older you can bring her down for a few weeks at a time, we'll be a family Maddy, maybe not a conventional family, but a family."

"But what about Sara?"

Mark just hugged her tighter his hand roaming over her belly. "I just said family, do you really think Sara is the wicked stepmother type, she'll love this baby, c'mon , you know that."

Maddy sniffed back tears, her face nuzzled in his neck. "Maybe she'll hate me or the baby."

Mark just shook his head. "No she wont."

"You'll start to resent us, being tied to a child you didn't want." Maddy said still pressed agsisnt him.

Mark pushed her back holding on to her shoulders. "Maddy don't ever say that, ever, I want this child, I'm happy about this baby, do you understand?"

Maddy nodded. "Mark I didn't do this on purpose, I was on birth control, I wasn't trying to ruin you life." She said tears spilling down her cheeks again. "I know that ya silly girl..Shh, stop all that crying." He said pulling her back to his chest.

Maddy felt so good and safe in his arms. Mark rubbed her back, willing her to calm down. "Baby its going to be fine, I promise, you got me and I know Scott has probably been glued to your side, Dana and Sara both are here for you, you're not alone in this, okay."

Maddy nodded, but didn't move. Mark felt her calming down and he moved her back laying her back on the bed. He lifted her shirt and ran his hand over her swollen belly smiling.

"Mark what are you doing? Maddy asked trying to tug her shirt back down. "Stop..I want to look at you, you're carrying my child." He growled at her.

Maddy sighed "Umm hello..I have next to nothing on, your girlfriend is downstairs, you dumb ass." She snapped.

Mark just grinned and ignored her noting the changes in her body, her figure was even more lush than it used to be, and it had been pretty damn good in the first place. "Maddy there is something so hot about the fact, I planted that baby in your belly." He said rubbing her belly.

"Jesus Mark, what don't make you hot, get." She said slapping his hands.

"Aw come on honey, I just found out we're having a little taker, come on, I wanna touch." He said laying down beside her.

"Mark, really bad idea." She protested.

"So have you been going to the doctor regular, everything okay." He asked ignoring her protests by rubbing his hand softly over her belly. Maddy sighed, it did feel good, but she felt like he shouldn't be doing that with Sara downstairs. "Yes, I went today and everything is fine, we're having a little girl."

Mark stopped and his smile got even bigger. "Aw darlin, a little girl, for me to spoil to pieces, I bet she'll look just like you."

Mark leaned down and kissed her gently, he couldn't help himself she had given him the sweetest gift of all, and his emotions overwhelmed him.

"Can I come in?"

Maddy jumped like she had been shocked and pulled away from Mark to see Sara standing in the doorway. Maddy sighed and closed her eyes, the woman had just caught them lip locked, Maddy figured the shit was about to hit the fan.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for the reviews...Please keep reading and Reviewing..I know this fic is longer than usual...but I got this story in my head and its got a while to play out..I'm planning a sequel to imperfect match, its going to be Mark's story, but I still have a bit to go on that one too.**

* * *

Maddy pulled a pillow over her head and waited for Sara to start yelling and cussing her and Mark out.

Not that she would blame, what the fuck was Mark thinking, she should have kicked him out when he started rubbing her belly, but hell you didn't exactly stop Mark from doing anything.

"Maddy whats wrong?" She heard Sara's voice near her.

Mark answered for her. "She thinks you hate her and the baby, she thinks she ruining my life, she thinks you're going to be pissed cause I kissed her."

Sara pulled the pillow off Maddy's face. "I'm not mad, and I don't hate you and I could never hate a baby, so sit up here, I made you some tea, you look like you need it."

Maddy looked warily at Sara hoping she hadn't put rat poison in it. Maddy took the tea and sipped it, it was good and it settled her nerves a bit, Mark was rubbing her back and she wanted to slap him, he wasn't helping things. "Mark get the fuck away from me."

Mark gave her a look. "Watch the mouth girl, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Well you're not." Maddy said moving beyond his reach.

Sara laughed at Mark's look, he wasn't used to out right rejection. He went to open his mouth and Sara cut him off. "Mark let it go."

Mark frowned, he didn't like being told what to do, but Maddy was emotional right now, he let it go.

"Maddy I'm really not mad, you and Mark didn't plan this, but we have to deal with it, Mark is going to be here for you and this baby and so am I, Mark has to work, but I'll stay here with you, you don't need to be alone."

Maddy shook her head. "I cant ask you to do that, I wont be the reason you two cant be together."

"I'm offering, you're not asking, beside Mark will be here on his days off,Mark wont have to worry about you, its perfect." Sara said smiling.

"I don't know.." Maddy said.

"You hungry?" Sara asked.

Maddy looked up realizing she was starving. "Yeah I could eat."

""What do you want?"

"Umm well, ya know a burger sounds good, and some of those loaded cheese and chili fries, maybe a chocolate milkshake." Maddy said.

"Mark go get her some food." Sara said.

"Where the hell do I find that this time of night?" He asked getting up.

Sara just smiled sweetly at him. "I have faith in you, bring her some food, now."

Mark grumbled but bent and kissed Sara's cheek, he then leaned over and kissed Maddy's cheek. "I see a pattern developing here, but I love both of ya anyway."

Sara laughed and Maddy managed a smile as he left.

Sara sat back on the bed and handed Maddy a couple extra pillows to prop behind her back. "Okay talk to me, whats wrong?"

"Lord what ain't wrong, I'm pregnant by my best friend who is is in love and engaged to someone else, you just walked in on us kissing, can it get any worse?" Maddy asked.

Sara looked at Maddy. "I want you to listen to me Maddy, I bet the last few months have been hell for you, I want the rest of your pregnancy to be happy worry free, I'm not jealous, I told you that once, Mark has a lot of feelings tied up in you, he just found out your pregnant with his child, that was sure to cause emotional over load on both your parts, You need Mark right now, and I know that, I'll share him." She finished grinning.

"Sara I don't mean this in a ugly way, but you're fucking nuts." Maddy said just shaking her head. "Mark is going to walk all over you, if you just let him go around kissing random women."

Sara started laughing. If I caught Mark kissing a random woman, he would have a problem on his hands, you're not random, he loves you, I would be willing to bet if me and Mark never met each other, you two would have ended up married eventually , his feelings for you run deep Maddy, he let me know that from the first, Mark is feeling some strong feelings right now, I don't want you to worry anymore, things are going to be fine."

Maddy just sighed and got out of the bed. "Okay Sara, but I don't want to have any of this hurt you."

Sara jumped up. 'It wont, now come on, its a nice night out, lets go sit on the deck, while we wait for Mark."

Maddy followed after Sara, but she still wasn't convinced that having Mark around was a good idea, the last thing she wanted was for Sara to get hurt.

* * *

Mark came in the kitchen sitting the bags on the table, he seen the girls sitting on the deck. "Get in here and eat."

Mark really couldn't take his eyes off Maddy, she had on loose sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts, she was so damned beautiful pregnant, he almost couldn't wait to get Sara pregnant, he found himself wanting lots of kids, and this little girl was going to be his first. "Here darlin' sit down." Mark said handing her a bag and a milkshake. "Thanks Mark."

Mark bent to kiss Sara. "Here baby."

"Thank you."

Mark was starved himself, he parked his big frame in the nearest chair and started eating, He looked up a few minutes later to see Maddy had demolished her food. "Damn girl, when did you develop a appetite like that?"

Maddy looked like she was going to cry. "I know I'm fat, you don't have to point it out." She got up and left the room.

"Mark really, you could be a little more sensitive." Sara said.

"What the fuck, I didn't call her fat, shes done lost her damn mind." Mark said raking his hand through his short hair.

"Mark she's pregnant, you just found out, she's had a rough time, be a little sensitive okay, she's got all kinda hormones rushing around in her, most women have a husband, some stability, what does she have, you, the baby's father getting ready to marry someone else and Scott the man she loves married to someone else." Sara said getting up.

Mark sighed, if she was like this the rest of her pregnancy he just as soon stay on the road.

Sara found her in her in the shower. "Girl, you okay?' She yelled over the shower.

Maddy turned off the shower and stuck her head out. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I get nuts sometimes, I'm fine."

"I'm heading to bed, if you need anything, just yell." Sara said.

Maddy smiled. "Thanks Sara."

Sara just smiled and left. Maddy got out and dried off. She brushed her long hair and pulled on one of her big T-shirts, one she had stolen from Mark when he lived here.

She heard her cell ringing and went to the bedroom to pick it up. "Hello."

"Hey Sugar."

Maddy smiled and settled under the covers, propping herself up on some pillows. "Hey Scott, I miss you already."

Scott smiled, he was quickly becoming attached to the girl again, for years he had put a certain distance between them, but he was letting down his defenses again, he supposed because she needed him right now.

"I miss you too Sugar."

"You guys having a good time?" She asked.

"Yeah the kids are having a blast, but Cody was pissed cause you weren't here, he's excited you're having a baby, he said he going to take care of you and the baby."

Maddy laughed, Cody was her little sweet heart, he would be seven in July, she couldn't believe how fast time went, seemed like just yesterday he was a baby.

"Mark and Sara are here." She said.

"How did that go?" Scott asked.

"Good, he's happy if you can believe that."

"Well why wouldn't he be, and thats what I been trying to tell you." He said.

"Yes sir, you're always right." She said laughing. "Kev stopped by today too."

"Oh yeah, how was that?" he asked.

Maddy laughed. "Oh the usual, he flirted outrageously and tried to charm his way in my pants."

"Dumb ass, he'll never learn, so did you fall for it?" Scott asked sounding not to happy.

"C'mon Scott I'm six months pregnant, I'm not really looking for a roll in the hay, believe me sex is the last thing on my mind."

"Sorry, its none of my business anyway." Scott said and changed the subject. "Can I bring the kids with me tomorrow, Dana is off with her boyfriend for a few days."

"Yes Scott, you don't even have to ask, leave them here, when you have to do the show tomorrow and you can come back and spend the night if ya want."

"Sounds like a plan, Get to bed and get some rest, I'll see you around two tomorrow,okay."

Maddy smiled. "Okay, love you."

"Love you too Sugar."

Mark stood in the doorway, he would kill Kevin if he caught him sniffing around Maddy, luckily Maddy wasn't thinking about sex right now, but Mark wouldn't stand for Kevin drawing her into some drama, after all anything that affected Maddy affected his kid. He walked in sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sorry I hurt your feelings Maddy, I didn't mean nothing by what I said, okay?"

Maddy looked up at the big man and nodded. "Its okay, I was probably being overly sensitive."

Mark ran his hand over her soft curls. "Maddy you really are beautiful and you're not fat."

"Thank you." She said feeling somewhat uncomfortable with him being here, she didn't like feeling this way with Mark, they were friends, but with Sara here, she felt awkward about having Mark all over her, then when he kissed her it threw her for a loop, she didn't want Sara to be hurt, she did understand what Mark was feeling, she was feeling much of the same things, they had made a baby together, there was a special bond with him now, that made her need him, to share every single thing about her pregnancy , just to be close to him.

"Maddy whats wrong?"

"I just feel funny, I mean you're with Sara, if you wasn't, I would be than happy to have you climb in bed with me and hold me, theres so much I want to tell you, but I don't want to hurt her or damage your relationship with her."Maddy said.

Mark lifted her chin. "Maddy you have to trust me and trust Sara , you aren't going to ruin our relationship, Sara and I love each other, However I love you too, you're having my child, she accepts and understands that, and she knows you need me right now, My child comes first Maddy over anyone, and making sure you have what you need and that you are taken care of benefits my child, and besides even if it didn't I told you long ago, friends always, I think maybe you need your best friend right now, huh?

Maddy nodded and sat up wrapping her arms around Mark. He enfolded her in his arms holding her close. They sat that way for a long time, her head resting on his chest and they talked. Maddy apologized for lying to him about being away on a trip, she told him she had been hiding out on her boat.

Maddy felt horrible about that she didn't lie to Mark, she didn't like how it had made her feel being dishonest with him.

Maddy told him about each and every doctor's appointment and how it felt when the baby kicked, about the changes in her body, all the things she had bottled up for months, not being able to share them with him.

Mark asked questions and just listened to her, they both needed this, this time together. Mark had eased them both back to sit side by side on the bed and he stroked her belly as she talked, Maddy leaning on him, one big arm wrapped around her shoulder, finally she yawned and Mark pulled the covers over her and pulled her more fully to lay against him. Maddy gave in to the good feeling and lay in his arms as she quickly fell asleep. Mark sat for a long time just watching her.

This day had been a shock but a good one, he was happy about the baby, and he cared deeply for Maddy, he knew things would work out. They would make it work for his daughter's sake. He bent and brushed his lips over her belly and then got up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love ya Maddy." He whispered before he left.

Mark got in the bed trying not to wake Sara , but she turned to him when he lay down. "She okay?"

Mark shrugged. "I think so, we had a nice long talk, she's just so worried about breaking us up, that she cant think about anything else. I tried to talk to her, I hoped it helped." He said pulling Sara to lay against him.

"Me to..hopefully, she'll get that out her mind when she see everything going smooth and stop worrying about that."

Mark looked down at Sara. "Can you handle all this, I mean I know you like Maddy, but can you handle me being tied to her forever, We friends anyway, but this is more, having a child with somebody is real, Maddy and this baby are going to be around a lot."

Sara wrapped her arm across his chest and moved closer to him. "Mark, I love you..I can handle it, okay, don't worry about me."

Mark hoped that she could, he wasn't going to be some part time father and Maddy wasn't the type to just send her child off for weeks at a time, so Maddy was going to be around a lot. Sara wasn't the jealous type, but what if it started to wear on her. Mark shook his head, he wasn't going to worry about this now, the baby wasn't even here yet.

* * *

Maddy awoke early the next morning , she found she only slept in four hour installments, after that she was awake for a while, so she got up and pulled on a pair of sweats and loose tank top, she ran a brush through her curls and went down to the kitchen, she made a pot of herbal tea and took a cup out to the deck and sat and watched the sunrise. She felt better after the long talk she had with Mark last night, like maybe they could make this whole parenting thing work, she wanted Mark to be a big part of their daughters life.

Maddy got up feeling much better. She decided to make cookies for Cassidy and Cody.

She went in the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients for cookies and got busy.

She got lost in what she was doing and looked up only when Mark walked in. "Morning."

Mark smiled and kissed her cheek. "Morning darlin." He said pulling her close for a hug.

"Want some coffee?'

Mark nodded and sat down grabbing one of the warm cookies. "For breakfast?" He asked taking a bite.

"No, their for Cass and Cody, Scott's bringing them by today, he took them to the beach yesterday."

"Good, I miss the kids..been a while since I seen em."

Maddy smiled. "Cody is becoming such a little man, he's so cute."

Mark knew Maddy had a soft spot for Cody, that was her baby, he could do no wrong.

"Their going to spend the night and then Scott is coming back after the show." Maddy said putting the cookies in a Tupperware container.

"Why?" Mark asked.

Maddy looked at Mark. "Cause I want him here, he takes care of me and I like having him around and the kids."

Mark didn't say anything, he knew how she felt about Scott, hell she loved him, he knew Scott and Dana were getting divorced. He just hoped Maddy wasn't getting her hopes up about her and Scott, Scott always managed to fuck things up with Maddy, now would be no different. "You two sleeping together?"

Mark cursed as a plate came flying at his head, he dunked just in time to miss getting hit. "That is none of your fucking business, let me tell you one thing Mark Calaway, just because I'm carrying your child does not give you the right to question me, about my life, who the hell I'm sleeping with or anything else, stay out of my business, or you can just get out and stay the fuck away from me!" Maddy yelled and went storming out of the room right past Sara who was standing in the doorway.

Sara walked in giving Mark a look. "What did you do this time?"

Mark jumped up. "I didn't do a damn thing..I just asked her if her and Scott was sleeping together, good grief."

Sara just shook here head. "Okay and you really think you have the right to know the details of her personal life?"

"Dammit Sara I'm just concerned for her, I don't want her hurt."

Sara grabbed a cup of coffee and turned to look at Mark. "So, she cant sleep with Kevin, and now she cant sleep with Scott, is their anyone you approve of, or is she allowed to sleep with anyone, C'mon Mark, you're jealous."

Mark looked at her anger flashing in his eyes. "I am not, I just care about her."

Sara laughed. "Mark, yes you are, you really are in denial, you don't want any man to have her, she's your best friend, she supposed to be here for you, and you only and now she's carrying your baby, you think you can dictate her life to her, better loosen up some Mark." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

Mark sighed, he really was concerned for Maddy, but there was some truth to Sara's words, he wanted Maddy and the baby to himself, didn't mean he didn't love Sara, he did, but these feelings for Maddy were overwhelming him, he assumed it was because she was pregnant. Mark knew he would have to tread carefully or he would end up pushing Maddy away and that was the last thing he wanted to do.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Mark had given Maddy a wide berth for the rest of the morning. Her and Sara had holed up in Maddy's room and he hadn't seen either of them since.

They were probably talking shit about him. Mark sighed, he just couldn't win with Maddy lately, maybe he was being a little overbearing, but it was just because he was worried about her.

He grabbed beer from the fridge and turned on the sports channel, hopefully Maddy wouldn't stay mad at him too long.

* * *

Sara and Maddy sat on Maddy's bed eating ice cream from the carton. "So want to talk about it?" Sara asked.

Maddy sighed and stuck the spoon in the ice cream. "He just made me so mad, asking me some shit like that, I mean what if I was, but I'm not, but even so, what gives him the right to ask me that, then he made me promise not to sleep with Kevin, its like he thinks he can control me or something."

"Was he like this when you two were together?" Sara asked.

"Well no, not like this, I mean he knew I wouldn't cheat on him, he wasn't jealous, he's always been a little bossy, a little demanding in the bedroom, that didn't bother me, this trying to control my life, that bugs me." Maddy said.

"I know, but I think he is just concerned, maybe he's having a little trouble, letting go, especially now that you're pregnant, I tried to talk to him, hopefully, he'll back off a little." Sara said spooning more ice cream in her mouth.

Maddy grabbed her spoon again and took another bite. "Stuff like this never used to bother me, maybe I'm being a tad sensitive, hormones, looking like a shamu, I mean its starting to get to me, I'm so fat."

Sara laughed. "Girl you are not fat, you got a kid in there, and yeah probably some of it is hormones, I think you're scaring Mark to be honest, he looked pretty upset."

Maddy looked at Sara. "I was awful, I should go apologize, I never yell at Mark."

Sara smiled."Well he shouldn't be asking you that, but Mark speaks before he thinks sometimes, I'm sure he meant well."

Maddy sat up and got off the bed. "Thanks Sara."

Sara just grinned. "For what?"

"Just talking to me..it helps to have someone to talk to." She said.

"You're welcome, now go put him out of his misery." Sara said laughing.

* * *

Maddy walked in the living room to find Mark watching TV. He looked at her her warily and Maddy felt even worse, this was her buddy, her best friend, and she had tried to knock his head off."Mark I'm sorry I don't know whats got into me."

Mark held out his hand and Maddy took it, he pulled her down beside him and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Maddy, I had no right to ask you that, its just we been friends so long we talk about everything, we never really had no subject off limits between us, I really didn't mean anything by it."

Maddy looked up at him. "Are you jealous?"

Mark looked at her big brown eyes, he could never lie to her. "Yeah I am, and I don't have any right to be, so if I start acting like a jealous lover, you have my permission to kick me, hard."

Maddy didn't say anything, it made her feel good in a way, that he was jealous, she knew she should be horrified that Mark was having any kind of feelings like that for her, but she wasn't.

"Its okay, its probably just cause of the baby." Maddy said.

Mark nodded, but he knew it wasn't just that, even before he knew she was pregnant, he didn't want her with Kevin, part of it was concern, but Sara was right, the only man that seemed good enough for her, was him. He knew it was wrong to even be thinking like that. He loved Sara, they were suited to each other and the feeling for her had been immediate, but there was something with Maddy thats had always been there. Mark was pretty confused right now, he just hope things got clearer as soon as Maddy had the baby.

* * *

Maddy rushed to the door smiling as she opened it.

Cody rushed in hugging her and Maddy bent to plant a kiss on top of his head. "Hey little man."

"Hey Maddy, hows my baby?"

Maddy laughed the baby is just fine, its a girl." Cody considered this with a serious look on his face. "She'll need someone to watch after her, I'll take care of her Maddy."

Maddy smiled at the oh so serious look on his face. The older he got the more he looked like his dad, his hair had darkened up, it wasn't as dark as Scott's but he had the same intense brown eyes.

Maddy impulsively hugged him again. "I love you so much Cody."

He grinned. "I love you too Maddy."

"Maddy!"

Maddy bent to catch Cassidy in her arms. "Hey baby."

"Hey Maddy..I go to da beach wif daddy." The little girl said.

"So I heard, you have fun?"

"Uhh huh."

Cody spotted Mark and ran over throwing himself at the big man. "Mark I missed you."

Mark lifted the boy high in the air. "I missed you too, big guy."

Cassidy ran over attaching herself to Mark's leg." Mark Mark!"

Mark lifted her in his free arm kissing her cheek. "Hey Princess."

"Mark I go to da beach."

Mark grinned and carried the kids off to the kitchen to give them a snack. Scott pulled Maddy in his arms. "Hey sugar, you okay?"

"Yeah." Maddy pulled him in the house and shut the door. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, I have to be at the arena in a couple of hours."

Maddy nodded. "Want some coffee and I made you and the kids some cookies."

"Sounds good." he said and followed her in the kitchen where Mark was loading the kids up on the cookies. "Maddy thank you, the cookies are good." Cody said grabbing another handful.

"You're welcome."

Maddy poured Mark and Scott a cup of coffee and sat down. Sara came in and sat down next to Mark. "And who are these cuties." She asked smiling at the kids.

"This is Cassidy and Cody Hall, Kids this is Sara my girlfriend." Mark said.

Cassidy smiled and said hi, but Cody frowned and looked at Mark. "Maddy is you're girlfriend."

In Cody's mind, there longstanding friendship was like being married, Maddy was always with Mark.

"Cody, Mark and I are just friends." Maddy said not realizing just how much kids noticed.

Cody just shook his head. "Mark is your baby's daddy, aren't you getting married?"

Mark looked uncomfortable, how the hell did you answer a question like that, when Maddy had told Cody she was pregnant, he wanted to know who the daddy was and she had told him, maybe that hadn't been such a good idea.

Cody was now glaring at Mark. "Cody thats enough." Scott said.

Maddy held up her hand. "Leave him alone."

"C'mon Cody, lets go for a walk."

Cody got up and took her hand. He looked back at Mark. "I'll take care of Maddy and the baby, since you don't want to."

Mark was surprised by his attitude, Scott stood up. "Cody, I'm going to tan your hide boy, watch your mouth."

Maddy pushed Cody behind her. "You better not lay a finger on him."

Scott sighed, it was always this way with Maddy, Cody could rob a bank in front of her and she would defend him. Maddy grabbed his hand and they heard the door shut. "Mark I'm sorry, he's getting to big for his britches."

Mark shrugged. "He just loves Maddy, I cant find fault with that."

Sara felt bad for the boy he was to young to understand what was going on. Scott shook his head, he was not going to put up with Cody being rude no matter what the excuse. "Cassidy, want to go outside and play on the swing set?" Sara asked smiling at the little girl.

Cassidy nodded and happily got up and took Sara's hand.

"So how are you?" Scott asked when Sara and Cassidy went outside.

Mark sighed. "Stunned, shocked, happy , scared, all of the above."

Scott grinned. "Fatherhood is a scary thing, but you'll be a great dad, the kids love you."

"Scott this has brought up a lot of feelings for Maddy, I love Sara , but I'm feeling this attraction to Maddy, I cant explain."

Scott nodded. "She's carrying your baby, its a aphrodisiac, its hard to resist, but you have Sara now, you'll be working so its not like you have to be holed up with Maddy the whole time she's pregnant."

Mark nodded, but the thought appealed to him, he wanted to be with Maddy through her pregnacy, however because of his work schedule that wasn't going to happen.

"Sara offered to stay here with her." Mark said.

Scott Shrugged. "She can if she wants, but I'll be here and Dana will be around."

"Don't you have to work?" Mark asked.

"Vince suspended me for six months, I'm supposed to make a appearance tonight and get injured, but he may as well have fired me, I don't really give a shit. I'm going to stay here with Maddy and after she has the baby, I'm thinking of going to wrestle in japan, I got a few offers on the table."

Mark knew it was over his drinking. "Well I know Maddy will love having you here." Mark wanted to say more but he bit his tongue, Maddy didn't want him interfering in her life, so he would just stay out of it.

* * *

Maddy looked over at Cody who sat next to her on a swing, neither of them were swinging, just sitting there.

"Why did you get made at Mark, Cody?" She finally asked.

Cody kicked his feet in the dirt. "If he don't marry you, the baby wont have a daddy."

"Cody thats not true, Mark will be a good daddy to this baby, but we don't have to get married, okay?" She asked.

Cody finally looked up. "What if he goes away, I mean if you're not married, he might go away."

Maddy knew what was up, Scott and Dana must have told him about the divorce. "Cody, your daddy is never going away, he loves you and Cass more than anything."

"You sure?" He asked.

Maddy heart melted at the unsure look on his face. She stood. "C'mere little man."

Cody went into her arms and Maddy hugged him tight. "I promise you Cody, you're daddy will always be here for you."

Cody looked up at her. "You too."

Maddy grinned. "Yeah me to, little man."

* * *

Scott was starting to worry when Cody and Maddy came back. "Where have you two been?"

"At the park." Maddy said.

Cody looked at his dad, he hoped he wasn't in to much trouble. "I'm sorry daddy."

Scott nodded. "I think you need to apologize to Mark, he's outside with Cass, why don't you go find him."

Cody nodded and took off. Maddy looked at Scott. "You know, he's really worried about you and Dana getting a divorce, he thinks you're going away, you could have been a little nicer to him."

"Maddy, he did wrong, I wasn't mean to him, I'll talk to Cody and let him know, I'm not going anywhere, that don't excuse his behavior."

Maddy just shrugged. "He's just upset, he didn't mean anything, he loves Mark."

"Well he talks like that to an adult again, he going to get his bottom tore up, whether you like it or not, I never let you get away with shit like that, he wont either."

Maddy rolled her eyes, Scott was strict with the kids, he didn't like no talking back, she knew that first hand.

"C'mere, I need to ask you something."

Maddy went and sat beside him on the couch. Scott took her hands in his. "I'm leaving Vince, me and him ain't seeing eye to eye, I want to stay here with you, while you're pregnant, keep a eye on you." he said.

Maddy smiled. "I would love that Scott." He heart soared having Scott here with her everyday would be a dream come true.

"Good Sugar..I'll take care of you and you wont have to worry about a thing." He said pulling her close for a hug.

Maddy just snuggled closer, she could stay like this forever and be happy.

* * *

Maddy lay in her bed unable to sleep, the guys should be home soon, she was so happy about Scott leaving Vince, that she didn't even bitch at him about his drinking, she knew thats why he was leaving.

Maddy had told Sara to go on back with Mark, that she would be fine here with Scott, but she had asked Sara maybe to come stay the last couple of weeks, just in case something happened and Mark couldn't get here in time, she wanted Sara with her. Everyone seemed fine with the arrangements and she was happy to have Scott to herself for the next few months.

"Maddy."

Maddy looked up to see Cody in the doorway. "Hey little man, come on in."

Cody ran over and climbed under the cover. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I just cant sleep." He said.

"Me either, I'm wide awake. Cody put his hand on her belly laughing as the baby kicked. "What are you going to name her?" Cody asked.

"I don't know haven't really thought about names." She said.

"Well I kinda got one if you like it, it was in a story book mommy read to me, Isabella, but we could call her Bella." He said patting her belly.

Maddy smiled. Bella Calaway. I love it, Bella it is, but we still have to think of a middle name."

"Really, you like it, you're going to let me pick out the baby's name?"

Maddy nodded and hugged him. Cody put his head on her belly. "Hey Bella, I'm Cody and I picked your name, I'm gonna be your friend and take care of you."

Maddy smiled and brushed her hand through his hair, he was such a sweet boy. "Maddy do you think she will know me?"

"Of course if you talk to her everyday, she recognize your voice when she's born." Maddy said.

Cody smiled and continued to carry on a one sided conversation, only stopping when the baby kicked.

Maddy suddenly smiled. "I got it, Isabella Heaven Caliway, what do you think?"

Cody grinned. "I love it, its perfect."

Maddy pulled him close. "Thanks for helping me with the name."

Cody nodded sleepily. "You're welcome."

Mark came in to check on her when he got in, he had beat h Scott by a few minutes, he smiled when he saw Cody was curled up with her. He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her long curls off her face. He bent kissing her lips lightly and when she stirred, he lifted his head. "Hey Mark." She murmured.

He smiled "Hey beautiful." Maddy smiled sleepily.

"I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed." he said rubbing his hand over her belly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said.

"Want me to carry Cody to bed?" Maddy nodded and Mark went around the bed hoisting the sleepy boy in his arms.

He was back shortly and sat down taking her hand and kissing it. "I have to leave tomorrow morning, but I'l be back on my days off."

Maddy nodded. "Okay, and I'll call you and let you know how I'm doing."

"Good." He said and bent pressing his lips to hers, Maddy let him, she knew he needed this physical closeness to her right now."

Maddy smiled when he pulled back. "You should go to bed now, okay?"

Mark chuckled. "Still cant resist me, I see."

Maddy laughed and sat up hugging him. " I told you once that I could never resist you, now get."

Mark smiled and let his hands linger on her a another minute, his lips brushed hers once more and then he tucked the cover around her. "Goodnight Maddy."

"Night Mark." She said and closed her eyes and he shut the door, she hoped Scott would be home soon, she was going to ask him to sleep with her, she couldn't help herself, the way she figured it, she had Scott till the baby was born, she was going to make the most of every minute she had.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Scott smiled at Maddy, she was sound asleep, he had hoped to get in before she went to bed. He bent to brush his lips against her cheek. "Scott." She murmured sleepily.

"Sorry sugar, didn't mean to wake you."

Maddy smiled. "Lay down with me."

Scott pulled his shirt off, he had on sweats and left them on and slid in beside her. Scott pulled her in his arms. "How was your evening?"

"Good, me and the kids had a great time, I love having them here." Maddy said resting her head on Scott's chest.

Scott scratched her arms and Maddy started laughing. "I used to drive you crazy when I was little with that, I would make you scratch my back, my arms and my legs, and I wouldn't go to sleep till you did."

Scott chuckled. "Yea I know, but I never minded, still relaxes you, don't it?"

Maddy nodded sleepily. Scott kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep sugar."

Scott held her and watched her drift off, he was planning to leave as soon as she went to sleep, but he didn't , he closed his eyes and inhaled her unique scent. He had never stopped wanting Maddy, sometimes when he was depressed, he would close his eyes and remember the first time they had made love, it was the most beautiful and defining moment of his life, he cherished that memory, and took it out and revisited it, when life just seemed to much for him.

Scott pressed a kiss to her cheek and pulled her closer, smiling as the baby kicked. He was thrilled for Maddy, he knew how bad she wanted children, he just couldn't help but wishing, it was his child.

* * *

Scott woke to someone poking him, he opened his eyes to find Cody standing beside the bed. "Daddy why are you in bed with Maddy, is she okay, did she have a bad dream?"

Scott sat up and pulled Cody up beside him putting his arm around the boy. "No, she's just like you and Cass sometimes, she just likes someone to cuddle with, she needed daddy last night."

Cody cuddled close to his father. "Maybe you should stay with her and take care of her."

"I am, daddy is going to be staying with her, until she has the baby." Scott said.

"Good, I love Maddy, she's my best friend."

Scott smiled and kissed his son on the forehead. "Maddy is a good friend and she loves you very much." Cody nodded. "Guess what Maddy let me name the baby, I picked out her name myself."

Scott looked at him surprised. "She did huh?"

"Yep Isabella, but we're going to call her Bella and Maddy picked out the middle name, her name is Isabella Heaven Calaway." Cody said yawning.

"Thats a fine name." Scott said smiling. He liked it, he tried to imagine what Maddy's little girl would look like, he hoped she looked just like Maddy.

Before long Cass wandered in and Scott made room between him and Maddy for her. Maddy turned and opened her eyes. "Morning Cass."

The little girl grinned and hugged her.

Cody reached over his dad for a kiss and Maddy kissed the boy. "Morning little man."

"Morning." He climbed over and put his head on Maddy's belly. "Morning Bella, its Cody."

Scott couldn't help but smile, he wondered how someone like him got such great kids, he figured it was mostly due to Dana and Maddy since they were the ones with the kids most of the time.

Mark stood at the doorway watching, they looked like a family, he couldn't help but feel left out, it should be him in bed with Maddy, not Scott, after all it was his baby." "Morning."

Maddy smiled. "Good morning Mark, you're daughter is kicking up a storm, come here."

Scott got up and called the kids. "Come on..lets get some breakfast started." He knew Mark was leaving, he probably wanted to spend a little time with Maddy. Cass jumped off the bed and hugged Mark on her way out. Cody lingered for a moment and patted Maddy's belly. "See you later."

Mark smiled and tousled the boys hair affectionately.

Mark closed the door and lay down next to Maddy his big hand settling on her belly delighting in feeling his child kicking.

Maddy smiled as she watched the pleasure in his face. "Maddy when the baby gets here, I'm going to take some time off work to spend with you and the baby, I need to bond with her, I want her to know I'm her daddy."

Maddy nodded. "Okay, I think that would be great."

Mark leaned over kissing her belly. Maddy smiled and ran her hand through his short hair, she actually liked it short too, which surprised her. Mark pulled her in his arms, just laying there with her. "I'll be back to see you next week."

Maddy leaned on his chest. "Me and Cody kinda picked out a name for the baby, I hope you like it, Isabella Heaven, but we're going to call her Bella."

Mark smiled. "I love it, its beautiful."

Mark was so full emotions over becoming a father, he never knew he would feel like this. Mark pressed his mouth to her kissing her, Maddy let him, she too was full of emotions, the need to be close to him. She parted her lips and let him slide his tongue in her mouth, her tongue gliding for ward to meet hers.

Maddy simply melted into the kiss, she had always had this sexual heat with Mark, and now was no different. Maddy and Mark however both kept it under control, the stopped at kissing, they just both had a need to connect, Mark spent the next ten minutes kissing her and just touching her , rubbing her belly.

Maddy smiled when he pulled back and stroked her hair. She ran her hands over his big arms. "I needed that Mark, I need you, I just need to touch you and be close to you."

"Me too baby." He said and pulled her closer in his arms.

* * *

Scott helped Sara with breakfast. He scrambled eggs while she fixed pancakes. They chatted about wrestling and the kids, but Scott's mind wandered. He wondered how Sara could be so calm when her boyfriend was upstairs with the woman he got pregnant, in the bedroom with the door closed.

Maddy had tried to explain back when Sara and Mark first started dating, how her and Sara were friends and there was no jealousy there, but he just didn't get it, he wondered if Sara was upset and just hiding it. Scott fixed the kids a plate of food and sat them down to eat. He grabbed a coffee and went to sit on the deck.

Sara followed him out a minute later and sat down. "Does it really not bother you that Mark is upstairs in Maddy's bedroom?"

Sara looked at him and smiled. "Mark just found out he is going to be a father, he needs time with Maddy, what good would it do me to throw a fit, I would just piss him off, besides I really do like Maddy , and she is not trying to take Mark from me, however, they do need something from each other, I'm not sure what that is, but I'll accept it, Mark is marrying me in July, thats not going to change, I love him and he loves me."

Scott just shook his head. "You're either a saint or a fool."

Sara did laugh then. "Neither one, Maddy loves Mark, but she is not in love with him, its not Mark she wants, not on a permanent basis anyway, I'm not worried."

Scott looked at her curious as to what she meant. "How do you know?"

"Oh no, you want to know what Maddy is feeling, you ask her, its not my business to tell." Sara said.

"They could be up there making love." Scott growled.

"Seems like that thought bothers you worse than it does me." Sara said grinning at the jealousy that filled his words.

"Maddy and me are friends, good friends, nothing more." Scott declared.

Sara just shook her head. "Boy you are in full blown denial aren't you?"

"Why would I be jealous, her and Mark were together a long time, I never had a problem with it, he treated her good, he made her happy." Scott said looking away from her.

Sara could see why Maddy had never got anywhere with him, the man was stubborn and hardheaded. "Well I'm really not jealous, whatever the two of them need from each other, is fine with me, Mark loves me, he loves Maddy to, just in a different way. I'll never stand in the way of what the two of them have, and I know that me and Mark are meant to be, so I really don't have anything to worry about."

Scott just shook his head. "I hope you're right." He got up and went back in the house. Sara sat there thinking. She knew Mark loved her and she knew Maddy wouldn't do anything to stand in between her and Mark, she also knew there was sexual attraction between the two of them, she could throw a fit, and most likely lose Mark, he wasn't going to let anyone come between him and Maddy, she figured the best thing to do, was let the attraction play out between them, once Maddy had the baby, she knew things would cool between them.

Besides Maddy was in love with Scott, if he would just wake his ass up Maddy could have the man she truly wanted.

* * *

Mark sighed. "I have to get up."

Maddy opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I know..you need to eat."

Mark bent and kissed her. "I know you're probably worried cause we made out a little, but don't, I just need you now Maddy, I'm not leaving Sara and I'm not going to propose or no stupid shit like that, I love two women thats all, in totally different ways."

Maddy nodded. "I do understand..I told once before that you owned my body, when it comes to you I have no self control."

Mark grinned suddenly "Maybe I cant get Sara to let me have both of you, ya know two wives, that would be fucking great."

Maddy slapped his arm and fell back laughing. "You're a idiot."

Mark kissed her once more and got up. "I'll be downstairs, get up and get dressed."

Maddy nodded and watched him leave the room. She adored him, she just thanked God, he wanted to be a part of her and their child's life.

* * *

Scott just sat and looked at the three of them like they were crazy. They chatted like there was not a damn thing wrong, Scott was pretty sure Maddy and Mark had done more than hold hands upstairs, but Sara and Maddy chatted and laughed like old friends. The two girls got up and washed dishes and Mark took the kids out to play before he had to leave.

Scott watched Maddy as she smiled and joked with Sara, he was glad she was happy and wasn't stressed, but he wasn't sure if this weird three way relationship was good for her, in the end Maddy would lose. Mark was going to marry Sara and start their own life, then where would Maddy be, alone, thats where.

Mark came back in with the kids. "I have to get going, c'mon Sara."

Sara hugged Maddy. "Now if you need me for anything, just call."

"I will." Maddy said.

Mark bent to hug and kiss the kids. "Cody you watch after Maddy, okay big guy."

Cody nodded solemnly. "I will and I'll take care of Bella too."

Mark smiled and stood pulling Maddy in his big arms. "You take care of yourself and that precious girl of ours, I'll see you next week."

Maddy leaned again him. "I will, love you."

"Love ya to baby." He said planting a kiss on her cheek."

Scott stood after they left. "I have to take the kids home. Cody has school."

Maddy nodded. "You're coming back?"

Scott walked over put his arm around her. "Yeah Sugar, you're stuck with me for the next few months anyway."

Maddy smiled. "Good, tell Dana to call me, we're going to go shopping for the baby, since I know what it is now."

Scott nodded and smiled as the kids ran in to hug and kissed her goodbye.

"Love you Maddy." Cody said and then he pressed his face to her belly. "Bye Bella."

Cassidy who thought that was funny, did the same.

Maddy bent and kissed the girl.

"I'll be back in a little while." Scott said and gathered the kids up and left.

Maddy sat down at her kitchen table, she really felt like going back to bed, but decided to try and get some work done, she had a few new programs she should be working on.

* * *

When Scott came back later that afternoon he found her working, as usual when she was working, she didn't even notice him come in, so he left her alone and went down to grab a beer and sit on the deck. He wasn't going to drink a lot around Maddy , but he didn't figure one beer would hurt nothing.

Scott had better control over his drinking than most people thought, he knew most of his friends thought he was a alcoholic, but Scott didn't see it that way. He never got drunk around his kids or Maddy, he just enjoyed drinking and partying, and when he was at work, he cut loose.

Scott knew he had some issues, but he knew it wasn't alcohol, not specifically, more like he drank and tried to have a good time, to forget.

What he tried to put out of his mind, was Maddy and how he would never have her like he wanted her.

He had come to realize after years of denial, was that he loved her, no more he was in love with her.

Maddy however had got over her crush years ago, she loved him, yeah he knew that, but not like he wanted her to love him.

Scott wasn't the same man she had once fancied herself in love with, age had caught up with him, he was practically a old man compared to her, Maddy was beautiful, she could have any man she wanted, why would she want him, sure he was in good shape for his age. Never the less, he was forty two years old.

Maddy was only twenty eight, still young enough to find the right man to settle down with, why would she want his old ass.

Scott jumped when he felt soft lips touch his cheek. He looked up to find Maddy leaning over his shoulder. "Hey handsome, lost in thought there, huh?"

Scott smiled and took her hand pulling her around and easing on his lap, he wrapped his arms around and and kissed her cheek. "Yeah guess I was, you was working when I came in, I didn't want to bother you."

"You okay, you look kinda lost in there." She said tugging playfully at his long dark hair.

He smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, how about I fix you some dinner, you hungry?"

Maddy grinned. "I stay hungry these days, how about we both fix dinner, I'll help."

Scott just looked at her, she was so beautiful, he wondered if he was wise to stay her with her for the rest of her pregnancy, pregnant or not, she was testing his will power on keeping that damn promise, he made.

He wanted her bad. "Maddy , you're very beautiful sugar."

Maddy smiled. "I'm glad you think so, I look like a whale."

Scott shook his head. "No way, you're gorgeous, as always, you always was so beautiful, now even more so, you're glowing."

Maddy blushed at his compliment and Scott chuckled and lifted his hand to cup her heated cheek. He brushed his lips over hers lightly then patted her thigh. "Get up, and we'll feed you young lady."

Maddy got up and watched him head in the house. It wasn't exactly a passionate kiss, but it was different from the kisses he usually gave her, was he feeling something besides friendship for her.

Maddy was scared to get her hopes up, all she wanted in the world was him, now that he was divorcing Dana was he starting to see her as more than a friend, as some kid. Maddy prayed he was, but she figured only time would tell, she wouldn't push him, she would let him come to her on his own, she just hoped he would and she wasn't reading to much into a simple kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks once again for the great reviews. I know I'm driving you crazy with Maddy and Scott, but the course of true love and all that,lol. I have a certain way this is playing out in my head and my muses will not be denied, so hang with me.**

* * *

**May 2000**

"Sugar, you sure you're okay?"

Maddy sighed, if one more person asked her that she was going to scream. She knew she had come to the hospital to early. She had been having mild contractions all day, she was already three days past her due date, she figured Bella was going to be the size of a elephant if she didn't have her soon.

She looked in the room, it was full off people, while she wasn't about to give birth in the next few minutes, she wished the doctor would clear them out.

Sara and Mark were standing on one side of the bed and Dana and Scott on the other, talk about weird, it was kinda creeping her out.

"Hey sweetness."

Maddy looked up and smiled. "Kev." She said happy to see him.

Kevin pushed past a none to happy looking Mark and bent kissing her lightly. "They driving you crazy?" He whispered in her ear.

Maddy nodded. "Guys I would like to visit with Kevin a bit." Maddy said.

Mark's frown deepened. He didn't like it but Sara smiled and pulled him out of the room. Scott had to be herded off by Dana.

"Thank God." Maddy said and Kevin grinned and enveloped her in a hug. Maddy wrapped her arms around him. "Its so good to see you."

Kevin sat down on the edge of the bed pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Even in labor, you're gorgeous."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Flirting as always."

Kevin grinned and leaned back beside her."Of course, its what I do best, am I wearing you down yet?"

Maddy Started laughing and leaned against Kevin. "Trying to make time with a woman about to give birth, Kev, you're one of a kind."

Kevin just smiled and wrapped a arm around her. "You know you want me." He said winking at her.

Maddy smiled and lay against him, maybe the thing with Kevin was he always made her laugh. And the last three months had been nothing to laugh at.

Mark guarded her like a prize mare or something, getting ill when anyone came around but him, Scott was a sweetheart but he hovered over her like a mother hen. All the months he had stayed with her, he had never once tried anything, once again he had fell into daddy mode.

Sara was sweet, but even though her or Mark didn't say a word, she sensed a tension between them, and she knew it was probably because of her, and she hated that, not that Sara was anything but sweet to her, she was nice and supportive, but she thought that Mark spending all his down time with her,was taking a toll on their relationship. Maddy was sure Mark kissing and hugging on her all the time wasn't helping either, Maddy felt bad, but she was at a loss of what to do, she needed Mark and wasn't going to push him away.

"I bet they're making you nuts."

Maddy nodded. "I mean I know they love me and mean well, its just I feel like i've come between Sara and Mark, without meaning too, Scott becomes more like my dad everyday, I don't need or want a dad, I need a man who wants me, and he just acts like he's blind to the fact, I'm a woman who loves him. Dana is the only one who don't make me want to scream."

Kevin bent and brushed his lips across hers. "Scott's a fool and so is Mark, if you were having my baby, I would have a ring on your finger, and Scott what a idiot, he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have a woman like you. Maddy I often wonder what the fuck is wrong with both of them."

Maddy grinned. "Beats me." then she gasped as a stronger contraction hit.

Kevin took her hand. "Squeeze my hand sweetness."

Maddy breathed through it and then smiled up at Kevin. "Thanks."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I'll stay with you a while, let them stew outside, they deserve it."

Maddy grinned and lay back against Kevin ,Having him here, went a long way in calming her down.

* * *

Mark paced outside the door. "Thats my baby in there, who the fuck does Kev, think he is?"

Sara rolled her eyes and Scott just shook his head.

"She wants him here, she called him remember ?" Sara asked.

Mark just growled and continued to pace.

Scott went over to Sara. "Don't worry, he'll calm down after the baby is here, you and him can get back to normal." Scott witnessed the toll this was taking on their relationship, he admired Sara for the way she acted, she was wonderful to Maddy despite what had to be a trying situation for her.

"I hope so." Sara said. "We're getting married in two months, I just want Mark's head in the right place, sometimes I think he would rather be married to Maddy than me."

Scott shook his head. "The two of them have a different kinda relationship, their friends, close friends, but Mark is crazy about you, if he wanted to marry Maddy he would have asked her, Mark is honest you know that, he wouldn't string you along."

Sara nodded. "I guess I know that."

Scott pulled her down beside him. "It'll get better."

Sara hoped so, Mark's obsession over keeping Maddy away from other men, was nerve wracking.

They all looked up when the doctor came out of Maddy's room. "Maddy is in active labor, it wont be long now."

Kevin came out and called Scott over. "She wants you and Mark in there and thats it, her nerves are a little shot, you guys take it easy on her okay?"

Scott nodded and went over to get Mark. "Its the two of us, thats it." Mark nodded, he knew she would want Scott with her, he accepted that.

They went in the room and Maddy wasn't looking to hot. Scott went to one side and Mark to the other.

Maddy grabbed Scott's hand. "This fucking shit hurts, remind me to sue the birth control company."

Scott smiled. "I know Sugar, scream if ya want."

Mark took her other hand and Maddy turned to look at him. "Just couldn't keep you dick in your pants could ya?"

Mark laughed. "You know my control is zilch when it come to you darlin'"

Maddy did smile then. "I know, sorry, this crap just really sucks."

The doctor looked up from the foot of the bed. "Maddy I want you to start pushing on your next contraction."

Maddy nodded and Mark put his arm around her and braced her back. "You can do this Maddy, you're the strongest person I know."

Maddy leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

When the contraction hit, Maddy said fuck it and screamed her head off, and pushed as hard as she could. Mark and Scott both held on tight to her. After the contraction Maddy leaned against Scott and he kissed her forehead. "You're doing great kiddo."

Both men watched as she suffered through each long contraction pushing as hard as she could, Mark watched helpless wishing he could take the pain from her.

"Almost there Maddy, your girl's got a head full of curly hair, come on just another good push." The doctor said.

Maddy pushed herself up at the next contraction and pushed as hard as she could. Mark and Scott both held her up.

"Good girl Maddy." The doctor said and Maddy started crying when she heard her baby cry her first. Mark was mesmerized by the site of his daughter being born, he watched the nurses take her over to clean her up and wrap her in a blanket.

Maddy and Scott watched too, they all had tears in their eyes. The nurse brought the baby over to Maddy handing her the little girl. "Nine pounds , two onces, she's a whopper."

Maddy took her dauther and cried when she looked in her girl's eyes, she was so precious.

Mark was bent beside her tears on his cheeks as he looked at his daughter. "Well look at that , just like your mama, with that curly hair and big brown eyes."

Maddy looked up at Mark. "Yeah, but check out the hair, same color as yours."

Mark bent and kissed Maddy and then put a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Scott bent and pressed a kiss to Maddy's cheek. "You did great Kiddo, I'm going to give you guys time to get settled in a room and tell everybody whats going on, I'll be back later."

Maddy looked up at Scott. "Thank you Scott for everything."

He just patted her hand and left. Mark was completely taken with his daughter, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Mark why don't you take your daughter for a minute, while we finish taking care of Maddy?" the doctor said.

Maddy smiled holding out their daughter to him. Mark lifted her carefully in his big hands , using one hand to support her head. "Hey Bella." He said rocking her back and forth, the tiny girl stared up at him and he just lost it, tears falling from his eyes.

Mark looked down at Maddy. "Maddy I love you."

Maddy just grinned back him. "I love you too Mark."

* * *

Scott let the two women peck him to death for a while, with non stop questions. "Okay, thats enough, when they get her moved in a room, you can go see her for yourself."

Scott walked away, his emotions overwhelmed him, he kept wishing that was his and Maddy's baby back there. He was thrilled for Maddy and Mark, he knew they would make wonderful parents, but he longed for Maddy and a life with her, he could never have.

* * *

Maddy smiled and as Sara and Dana cooed over Bella, she was a beauty if Maddy did say so herself.

"Maddy, she's a doll baby." Dana said smiling up at Maddy.

Maddy smiled at Dana, she loved the woman, she had been a good friend to Maddy. Sara smiled, the baby was adorable, she looked like Maddy but had Mark's auburn hair.

Sara got up. "I'm going to get something to eat, either of you hungry?"

Maddy shook her head. "No thanks."

"Coffee would be great." Dana said.

Sara nodded and left.

Dana was busy talking to Bella and Maddy grinned. "Dana I have to ask you something?"

Dana looked up. "Sure Maddy what is it?"

"I want you to be Bella's godmother, if something would ever happen to me, I want you to take care of her."

Dana blinked. "Maddy are you sure?"

Maddy nodded. "I'm sure, you been good to me and I would want her raised with Cody and Cass, and Scott's the godfather, I know he would be around."

"Have you discussed this with Mark?" Maddy nodded. "I told him I want you and Scott to be her godparents, he agreed, I'm going to a lawyer and have a will made out, make my wishes known, I know whats best for my daughter, thats what I want."

Dana nodded. "Then if it ever comes down to to it, I'll do my best to keep her."

Maddy smiled relieved. "Thanks Dana."

* * *

Mark came in and smiled at the site of his daughter breastfeeding, he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Maddy looked up smiling. "She has your appetite."

Mark laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, running his finger over Bella's tiny arm. "I cant stop looking at her."

Maddy laughed. "Neither can I, I get out of here tomorrow, I cant wait to get her home."

"Me too, I took a few weeks off, I know you probably just want some piece and quite, I hope you don't mind?"

Truthfully Maddy wished her and Mark and Bella could spend some time alone for a few weeks, but she knew that wasn't fair to Sara, she had been so nice to Maddy and so understanding of the whole situation. "Its fine, she needs to bond with her daddy."

Mark smiled."Daddy, I love the sound of that."

"You should go back to my place and get some rest, its been a long day, its after midnight now."

"Do you want me to stay, I will if ya want?"

Maddy shook her head. "No, you should go home with Sara. Okay?"

Mark got the message, he knew he needed to focus some on his fiancée, it wasn't fair to shut her out.

Mark nodded and bent to kiss Maddy and the he pressed a kiss to his daughter' cheek. "You're right as usual Maddy, goodnight."

Maddy hated sending him away but she had no choice it was time for him to concentrate on his relationship with Sara , it was for the best.

"Hey sweetness, your guard dog is gone, can I come in?"

Maddy grinned and motioned him in. Kevin sat on the bed and smiled down at the baby. "Thank god, she looks like you, she's gorgeous."

Maddy laughed. "Thank you, I think she's perfect."

"She is, I'm jealous though, I would love to be in her place right now." Kevin said winking at her.

Maddy laughed. "Kev, you're such a pervert."

Kevin nodded. "One of my better qualities."

"Seriously, I'm thrilled for you Maddy, you're going to be a great mother, look when you have enough of Mark driving you nuts call me, we'll take the baby and take a trip together." He said.

"Kev, you're a married man." Maddy chastised.

Kevin took her hand. "As friends, I promise okay, just if you need a break call me, I would like to get to know this little lady, I have a feeling, she's going to be just as interesting as her mama."

Maddy squeezed his hand. "Okay as friends."

Scott came in and flopped in a chair. "Kev, quit trying to get in Maddy's pants."

"Kevin grinned. "I was doing no such thing, you're beginning to sound like Mark, I was here to see this beautiful little lady."

Scott just grinned. "Yeah right."

Maddy was glad Scott and Kevin seemed to able to remain good friends no matter what. "Sweetness, I'll be by and see you when all the riff raff clears out, call me when you have a free minute."

Maddy smiled. "I'll do that." she hugged him as he bent down to kiss her. "Thanks Kev."

Kevin winked at her and waved to Scott.

Scott just grinned and waved him off, he got up and walked over smiling down at Bella. "Sugar, you done a great job, I'm proud of you."

Maddy grinned and patted the spot beside her. "Sit here with me and Bella."

Scott slipped in beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm pretty sure this is against the rules."

Maddy snuggled closer and lifted Bella off her breast and started rubbing her back to burp her. Scott lay propped beside her just watching, he reached over puller her gown closed and Maddy grinned. "Am I tempting you?"

Scott smiled and bent to kiss her gently. "You'd tempt a priest Maddy, you're stunning, as always."

Maddy smiled as she settled her daughter in her arms. "Will you stay with us tonight?"

Scott lifted her chin. "Of course I will." He bent to kiss her cheek. "Maddy I have to tell you something."

Maddy looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow, I'm going to wrestle over there ."

Maddy sighed. "Do you have to?"

Scott leaned over and smiled when Bella gripped his finger. "Yeah, I need to do something Maddy, I have to get my life back on track, I'll be around, you know I'm not going to stay away from my kids to long, or you or the newest little angel in my life."

Maddy played with the buttons on his shirt. "You promise."

"Of course I promise, Sugar, I'll be back to see you soon, You and Mark need some time with Bella, to adjust, you know I always come back, didn't I promise you that a long time ago."

Maddy smiled at the memory.

"_Don't forget Scott, you have to come back and marry me when I'm old enough, you wont forget me when you're on TV, will ya?"_

_Scott smiled. "Maddy I would never forget you sugar."_

Unfortunately Scott seemed to have forgot about the marriage part, Maddy was losing hope that Scott would ever want her in the way she wanted him.

* * *

Scott walked back and forth in Maddy's room, walking with Bella. He smiled down at her beautiful face. "You're beautiful just like you Mama, you know that. Bella I love

your Mama, I been wishing all day, that you was our little girl, but I love you little girl, mine or not."

He smiled as she stared up at him. He kept walking her till she fell asleep, he put her in the little bassinet, pulling the small blanket over her. He lay down beside

Maddy and put his arm around her. "I love you Maddy." He whispered as drifted off to sleep himself.


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you once again for the reviews..I'll be posting more updates on this than Imperfect Match, cause I got more done on this story, my Taker and Scott muse are being demanding,lol.**

* * *

**August 2000**

"Cody be careful now."

Maddy just looked at Cody and winked and he winked back smiling. He was sitting on the couch holding Bella, a now fat , happy smiling three month old.

Cody was always careful with Bella. He adored her and Maddy figured she had been right when she told Cody, Bella would recognize his voice, she adored Cody, and always had a happy smile for him.

Mark had stayed the first few weeks and he visited Bella frequently, he was a wonderful daddy. Him and Sara had been married last month and Maddy and Bella had attended and Maddy had been Sara's maid of honor, although Sara had been acting a little weird, something was off with her.

On the outside everything seemed perfectly happy, and for the most part it was, but Mark still fought his attraction and jealousy of Maddy, he hated when he would come around and find Kevin parked here.

Mark got up and followed Maddy in the kitchen. "You sure he's not going to drop Bella?"

She poured Mark a cup of coffee. "I'm sure, okay, Cody is wonderful with Bella and very careful, its not like I let him baby sit, he just likes to hold her and she adores him."

"Sorry." He said knowing she was right.

"It's okay, you're just being a overprotective daddy." She said grinning.

They walked back into the living room, where Cody was reading to Bella who watched him with rapt attention.

Maddy smiled at her beautiful daughter, her curly auburn hair got longer and curlier by the minute, she looked like an angel.

Maddy looked at Mark who watched their daughter with the same rapt attention. "I cant get used to that monstrousness tattoo on your neck, that shit must have hurt like hell."

Mark shrugged. "Yeah like a bitch, but it was her wedding present."

Maddy nodded, he had Bella's name inked on the other side of his chest along with a red headed angel. Maddy had went recently to have Bella's name inked on her arm.

They sat down on the sofa keeping a eye on Cody and the baby. "So how are things, why didn't she come with you?"

"She's been at home, she's a little tired of traveling, she's taking a break, but things are great." Mark said.

"Well good, I'm glad." Cody finished the little board book and he looked at Mark. "You want to hold her?"

Mark smiled and got up and went and lifted his daughter, who started wailing. "Whats wrong with her?"

Maddy laughed. "You took her from her best friend over there, she does me the same way sometimes."

Cody got in front of Mark so Bella could see him. "I'm right here little girl." Cody said smiling at her.

She stopped crying and smiled back.

Mark just shook his head. "Why don't you two take her outside for some fresh air, since I got the two of you here today, I'm taking a little nap. Mark get me up if she wants to eat."

Mark nodded and Cody followed them out the back door.

Maddy went by Cassidy's bedroom, she had put the little girl down for a nap a bit earlier, she was still sound asleep.

Maddy lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, she stay tired these days, Bella kept her going and breastfeeding seemed to drain her energy. She napped whenever she had a chance, Bella hadn't really got she was supposed to sleep through the night.

Maddy thought about the last three months, she missed Scott like crazy, she had heard through the wrestling grapevine, that he had gotten into trouble over there, excessive drinking and partying and he had a few run ins with the law.

He called her often though and never mentioned trouble, he was coming home next week and she was glad, not so much for her sake but Cass and Cody missed him terrible. Dana was getting remarried and Cody was not happy at all. He had been spending a lot of time at Maddy's and Dana let him, because he seemed happiest here.

Dana deserved some happiness though and Maddy didn't hold that against her, Cody was a child, he didn't understand things, he would some day, but now he was angry with Dana.

She just hoped Scott would hang around for a while, she told him, he could stay with her, since he hadn't bought him a new place, when him and Dana had split up.

Maddy prayed he had sowed whatever wild oats he had and was ready to come home to stay.

* * *

Mark carried his fussing baby into to Maddy's room, he hated to bother her, but he didn't have the right equipment to feed her and Maddy refused to bottle feed her. "Maddy darlin' wake up." He said sitting down beside her.

Maddy opened her eyes and held out her arms for the baby. Mark watched as she pulled her shirt off and laid the baby beside her, Belle latched onto her like a leach and all Mark could hear was his greedy daughter gulping her meal. "Mark hand me one of those nursing towels over there, or the other one is going to leak all over the place.

Mark got up and brought her one of the small towels and watched her press it to her other breast.

They were laying in the middle of the bed and Mark eased down beside her , he missed to many moments like this, working all the time. Maddy looked at him and smiled. "She's greedy."

Mark laughed. "I don't blame her." He said smirking at her. Bella started fussing and Maddy flipped over and put her on the other breast. Mark scooted behind Maddy and wrapped her arm around her. "Where's Cody?"

"He fell asleep watching TV in the living room, I covered him up and brought Bella up here."

Maddy nodded sleepily and Mark stroked her back. "Go on back to sleep Maddy, I'll put Bella in her crib when she's done, she's half asleep anyway. "Thanks Mark." She murmured sleepily.

Mark watched as his two girls fell asleep and he smiled and got up lifting Bella in his arms he kissed her cheek and took her across the hall to her room and laid her in the crib, he stood there for a while watching her sleep peacefully.

He worried about Maddy having to take care of Bella by herself, he knew that Dana was around a lot, but she needed someone, hell even if him and Maddy was together it wouldn't help, he was working all the time.

Mark walked back over to Maddy's bedroom and slid in the bed beside her , he pulled a light cover over her and pulled her close to him, he smiled as she snuggled closer, he had worried for a while that him being married would make Maddy push him away, but she hadn't, they were still close and he wanted to make sure it always stayed that way.

* * *

Mark awoke to Cassidy poking him. "Mark I hwungry."

Mark turned over and lifted the girl beside him. "What do you want Princess?"

Cassidy grinned. "I want candy."

Mark laughed and tickled her. "I don't think so, c'mon, we'll start some dinner."

Mark picked the girl up and stopped to check on Bella, who was still sleeping soundly and they headed down to the kitchen. Mark decided on hamburgers and went out to turn on the grill. When he went back in the kitchen Cody had come in rubbing his eyes. "Where's Bella and Maddy?'

"Still asleep, you want some juice?" Cody nodded and sat down and took the juice Mark handed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mark said and took some fries from the freezer.

Cassidy was playing with her coloring book and Cody walked over to Mark. "My daddy will be home next week, I miss him."

Mark dumped some fries on a pan and set them aside. "I know big guy, he's working, I bet he misses you like crazy."

Cody nodded. "He said he did, he is staying with Maddy since Robert moved in with Mommy, their getting married."

Mark looked at the boy. "You like him?"

Cody shrugged. "He's okay, but I like daddy better."

Mark smiled and pulled the boy in a hug. "Of course you do, he's your dad, but I bet Robert nice huh?"

Cody reluctantly nodded. "He takes us to the park and he helps me with my homework."

"Well he sounds pretty nice." Mark said lifting Cody to sit on the counter. "He's not my daddy, even if he marries mommy." he said crossing his arms.

"Of course not, you got one daddy, Scott's your daddy." Mark said feeling for the boy, he hope Bella never felt confused like this cause him and Maddy weren't together.

Cody hugged Mark. "I love you Mark, I wish you lived with Maddy."

Mark smiled. "hey, I see you all the time, you know I come to see you all the time." Mark said patting the boys back.

"Not just Bella?" Cody asked looking up at Mark. "Come on boy, you know I love you, I come to see you and Cass and Maddy and Bella, I love all of you."

Cody nodded and lay his head against Mark. Scott needed to get his ass home to his kids, Mark knew that Cody missed his dad like crazy, there was no excuse for him staying gone for three months.

"C'mon little man, you can help me fix the burgers." Mark told Cassidy to stay put and he took Cody out to help him.

Cassidy looked up and smiled when Maddy came in holding the baby. "Hey Bella." Cassidy said smiling.

Maddy bent to kiss her and held the baby so Cassidy could give her a kiss. "Where the guys at?"

"Cooking." Cass said and went back to coloring.

Maddy walked out to the deck to see Mark letting Cody carefully put the hamburgers on. "I wondered where my two favorite guys got too."

Mark smiled at her and then smiled at his daughter. "Hey baby girl."

Bella grinned and cooed at her daddy.

Cody finished and ran over. "You have a good nap Maddy?"

"Yes little man, I did,"

Cody tickled Bella's foot and her smile grew even wider. "Hey Bella." he said and she smiled down at him.

Maddy handed Bella to Mark and he lifted her in the air causing her to grin. "Daddy loves his baby." Mark said pulling her close to kiss her.

Maddy smiled, it made her happy to see Mark with Bella, he loved her so much. She just hoped they always stayed so close.

* * *

That night after the kids were in bed Mark and Maddy were relaxing on the couch watching TV. "Maddy I have to leave tomorrow, I had a week off, I want to spend the last couple of days with Sara."

Maddy nodded. "I understand Mark, I don't expect you to spend all your time here."

Mark sighed, he felt pulled between Sara and his daughter, he loved Sara, but he wanted to be with Bella every chance he had. "Mark you're not superman, you need to be with your wife, I understand that, you're a good daddy and Bella knows you and loves you."

Mark took her hand and kissed it. "Maddy will you come out to Texas and spend a few days at Christmas, I don't want to miss her first Christmas, I could ask Sara to come here and she would, but I would really like Bella to be in my home on Christmas."

"Of course we will, no problem." Maddy said hugging him. "Thanks Maddy, you're great ya know that."

"Yeah I know." she teased. Mark pulled her on his lap and they they watched the movie he had switched on. Maddy was as happy as she could be without Scott, she had Bella and that was enough, It would have to be, for now.

* * *

Maddy waited till Mark had been gone a couple of days and called him to make sure he was back at work. She was worried about Sara , after Bella's birth, Sara had started distancing herself from Maddy and Bella, after a month, she stopped coming with Mark to see Bella and when Maddy asked, she always got Sara was tired or just any kind of excuse.

Maddy felt bad, she really liked Sara, she also was still attracted to Mark, she probably always would be, she realized her and Mark were a little touchy feely, maybe that had pissed Sara off, she just wasn't sure what was going on, but she was going to find out.

Maddy dropped off Cassidy and Cody with Dana." "I'll be back before Scott gets home."

Dana nodded as she played with Bella. "Okay, just be careful, call me when you get there."

Maddy nodded and smiled even Dana was becoming a mother hen these days. "C'mon Bella we're going on our first plane ride little girl."

* * *

Maddy pulled the rental up in front of Mark's house, she had been here for the wedding and it was beautiful place. Maddy jumped out and got Bella out of her car seat and grabbed the diaper bag and headed up to the front door, she rang the door bell and waited. Sara opened the door looking shocked to see her. "Maddy what are you doing here?" She asked clearly surprised. "Mark is at work."

Maddy smiled. "We didn't come to see Mark , we came to see you." and with that Maddy placed Bella in Sara's arms giving her no choice but to take her.

Maddy noticed she looked confused. Something was eating her but what. Sara shut the door and followed after Maddy. "I'll fix some coffee." Sara said trying to hand the baby back to her.

"I'll do it." Maddy said breezing in the large kitchen. "So Mark says you been staying at home, tired of traveling ?" Maddy asked as she fixed the coffee.

Maddy turned and noticed Sara had actually sat down with Bella was smiling at her and talking to her.

Sara looked up. "Why did you come here Maddy?"

Maddy sat down. "Cause I thought we were friends, you're Bella's stepmother and you never see her, I want to know whats wrong, have I done something. We seen you for a hour at the wedding and that was it, whats wrong?"

Sara looked down at the baby. "Maddy Bella belongs to you and Mark, when I tag along for a visit, I feel like I'm a outsider, like I'm distracting him from his daughter."

Maddy got up pouring them both and coffee and Sara got up and put the sleeping baby in her carrier.

They both sat back down and Maddy looked at her. "Sara you're married to her daddy, you're her stepmother, someday, I'll be sending her here to visit Mark and you'll be the one taking care of her, I want you two to be close, I want her to love you and trust you, if you never see her thats not going to happen, you're not a outsider, you're her family too." Maddy said.

Sara sighed. "Maddy I love you and I love Bella, its just I feel like I'm not needed, you're her mother, Mark's her father, thats leaves me out here somewhere..I don't know."

"Sara is this about me and Mark, I mean I know me and him can be kinda well..you know..." Maddy sighed trying to get her thoughts straight.

"You want to know if I'm jealous because he touches and you and kisses you all the time, and sleeps in the bed with you when he visits?"

Maddy looked down at her coffee, she didn't want to hurt Sara, she never did, yeah she was attracted to Mark, but she controlled it.

"Maddy I cant lie, sometimes it gets to me, but then Mark tells me he loves me and I know he means it, when he makes love to me, I know he's not faking it, we talk about having children and I know he really wants kids with me, so I know he isn't sleeping with you, he's the type of guy that would tell me if he was."

Maddy felt bad, she loved Mark dearly and he finally found someone he could love and have a nice life with and she was causing problems."I'm sorry Sara..truthfully, I'm attracted to him, I love him, he's my best friend, I should let him go but I cant."

"I don't expect you to let him go, Mark doesn't want you to let him go, as much as you feel for him thats what he feels for you, I never believed a person could be in love with two people, but now I do, he loves you, I've accepted it because I know he loves me too." Sara said.

Sara got up and poured more coffee. "Maddy why didn't you marry him, when he asked you all those years ago?"

Maddy looked at Sara. "As much I love Mark, and I do, took me years of wrapping it in friendship to accept my feelings for him, I love Scott more than I could love any man, I couldn't let go of that, I still can't , Mark deserved a woman who would love him, the way I love Scott with their whole being, and he found that in you, you must love him, if you put up with me, knowing how I feel about him."

Maddy only hoped she had done the right thing by coming down here to clear the air between them.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Sara smiled at Bella as she lay on the floor in the den, pushing herself up, she couldn't turn over yet, but Maddy said it would be a while yet before she could.

Sara was surprised when Maddy fed her and asked Sara to watch her for a couple of hours while she went shopping, she knew Maddy was showing trust in her and was sincere about her wanting her to be closer to Bella, she knew from Mark, that Maddy never left the baby with anyone.

Sara knew that Maddy wasn't after Mark, she had accepted a long time ago, that Mark loved her, that wasn't the reason she had stayed away, she truly felt like a third wheel when it came to Bella, she didn't know exactly where she fit in the little girls life.

Sara picked up the baby and kissed her cheek, she was a beauty and Maddy was right, she had to bond with her, she was going to be a part of Bella's life and she wanted them to love and care for each other, she didn't want Bella to ever feel unwanted or unloved by her.

The phone rang and Sara got up to get the phone. "Hello."

"Hey baby, you miss daddy?"

Sara laughed. "Yeah you old freak, I miss you."

Mark smiled. "I just wanted to call, check on you, tell you how much I love ya, ya know shit like that."

Sara grinned as Bella smiled up at her. "Guess what, I got your little girl, right here grinning at me."

"You go to visit?" Mark asked surprised.

"No Maddy and Bella came to visit me, Maddy went out shopping, so its just me and Bella." Sara said.

Mark smiled, he got immediately what Maddy was doing, Sara had been avoiding her and Maddy knew she was so, she went and forced her to get to know Bella. He knew Maddy wanted Bella to have a stable family and she would do what she had to , to make it happen. "So how are my two favorite girls getting along?"

Sara smiled and sat down in the rocker, rocking Bella who seemed to be getting sleepy. "Great, she's a doll Mark."

"I know, I'm glad you're spending some time with her." Mark said, he hadn't voiced his concerns about Sara's standoffish behavior, because he was hoping she would snap out of it, but he was relieved Maddy had taken things into her own hands.

"Sara I love ya girl." Mark said.

"I know you do, I love you too." And she did, he was her whole world, just as Maddy said and if this was the way Maddy felt about Scott, she felt sorry for her loving him, and him not loving her back, it must hurt her deeply. She would die if Mark didn't feel the same way she did.

They got off the phone and Sara sat there rocking the sleeping baby. Sara realized she did love Bella, she had just been afraid to show it, afraid that she would love her too much and have the child pulled way from her by Mark or Maddy, but she knew now, they wouldn't do that, both of them wanted Sara in Bella's life.

Sara felt foolish for ever thinking anything else.

* * *

Sara and Maddy sat on the den floor watching TV and eating popcorn. Bella was sleeping in the travel playpen across the room. Sara smiled as she thought of how Maddy had practically made her take care of Bella all evening, she made dinner and asked Sara to give her a bath, Sara had loved every minute of it.

"Maddy thanks for coming down and bringing Bella."

Maddy smiled. "Sure, I think we needed a little vacation anyway."

Maddy lay back on the floor. She had admitted something to Sara and herself today, that she was actually in love with Mark, for years she had claimed not to be in love with him, that she loved him as her best friend, and he was her best friend, but it was more than that and she was always afraid to admit it, the truth was she could have married Mark and been very happy, but she couldn't let go of her deep feelings for Scott, maybe she should have, it had never gotten her anywhere.

"What are you thinking about?"

Maddy looked at Sara. " Scott and the many mistakes I've made in my life, I sometimes wonder if I wasted my whole life loving a man , who is never going to get it."

Sara could feel Maddy's pain. "Have you ever just went after him, I mean just say to hell with everything and go for it?"

Maddy shook her head. "He was married and he had kids, I tried to do the right thing."

He's not married now." Sara said.

Maddy sat up. "He'll be home next week, he's staying with me."

Sara grinned. "Well now there's nothing holding you back now, is there."

Maddy grinned. "No I guess not."

Maddy thought about it Sara was right, she was tired of playing the good girl, if she wanted him, she had to go after him, sitting around waiting for his dense ass to wake up, was going to get her no where.

Maddy hung with Sara a few days and then headed to California, where Mark was at, she had some unfinished business with him, then she planned to head home.

Maddy arrived at the hotel where the guys were staying and went to the desk to get Mark's room number.

"Sweetness."

Maddy turned and smiled at Kevin. "Hey Handsome."

Kevin held out his hands. "Let me see that little princess."

Maddy handed him Bella and Kevin kissed her cheek. "What a beauty just like your Mama." Kevin winked down at Maddy. "I knew you wouldn't stay away long, missing me huh?"

Maddy laughed. "I actually came to see Mark."

"I'm heartbroken." He said grinning.

Maddy just shook her head. "I don't guess you'd know what room, he's in?"

"Sure do, but you'll have to pay, I want a kiss." Kevin said tickling Bella's tummy, making her smile.

Maddy rolled her eyes. "I guess I don't have a choice." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Kevin grabbed her around the waist and let the kiss linger for a minute. He pulled back grinning. "Guess that'll have to do."

Maddy just shook her head and took Bella. "Room number." Kevin gave it to her with a grin. "Say why don't you let daddy babysit and you head down to my room later?"

Maddy just shook her head. "You're such a whore Kev."

"Maybe, but you know I still love you Maddy, I always will, yeah I want a little of what we used to have, can you blame me?"

Maddy knew he was being serious for a change. "Kev, I care about you, you're my friend, but you have a new life now."

"Not the one I planned on though." He said almost sadly. Maddy grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Nothing is ever what we plan on Kev, believe me."

Kevin nodded. "Stop in and say bye, before you leave."

Maddy nodded and turned to go find Mark.

Maddy knocked at Mark's hotel room door, hoping he was in. "Want to see daddy?" She said smiling at Bella.

Mark opend the door and smiled in delight. "Hey there, what a surprise." he said plucking his daughter in his arms and pulling Maddy in the room.

Maddy laughed as he gave Bella a ton of kisses and he sat down. "Sit down here, so what do I owe this pleasure too?" he asked making goofy faces at Bella.

"Well I was visiting Sara and just thought Bella should see her daddy." Maddy said settling back on the bed.

Mark bent and kissed her. "Thank ya Maddy, for bringing Bella and for going to see Sara , she called me and well, she seems so happy now, I knew something was bothering her, but whatever it was, she seems fine now."

Maddy reached out to run her finger down Bella's smooth cheek. "I think she was feeling a little like a outsider when it came to Bella, and we couldn't have that could we Bella?" She said kissing her daughter.

"I'm glad you came Maddy, I miss her so much." Mark said cradling the baby in his big arms.

Maddy had a few things she needed to talk to him about, but it could wait, he was fully entranced by his daughter.

Maddy yawned and laid back on the bed. "You're tired aren't ya darlin'?"

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, a little." Mark looked at her, more than a little from the looks of it.

"Why don't you take a little nap, I'll take Bella out to dinner with me, I'll show her off to all the fellas."

Maddy smiled getting up and handed him the diaper bag. "She's got some baby sweet potato's in there, she loves em, and her carrier is in my rental" She said putting the keys in the diaper bag. "She's still to little of a highchair, she just slumps over."

Mark nodded. "Okay then, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Maddy kissed Bella and crawled back in the bed and closed her eyes. Mark smiled at his daughter. "C'mon Bella, you're going with daddy."

Maddy smiled, he sounded so happy, she would have to do this more often, Bella was old enough to travel without too much fuss, Mark needed to spend more time with her.

* * *

Maddy was up when Mark came in with Bella fussing. "She's hungry."

Maddy smiled and took Bella and lifted her shirt, unhooking the front of her nursing bra. Bella latched on and Mark smiled and sat down. "We had a great time, the guys all think she a little doll." Mark said proudly.

Maddy smiled. "I'm glad you got to spend some time with her, we're going to do this more often, she needs time with her daddy, and she takes to traveling pretty well, so we'll be popping up."

"Thats great Maddy, but don't wear yourself out." Mark said.

"Hey as long as I get a nice long nap, I'm good." She teased.

Maddy finished feeding Bella and laid her on the bed putting pillows around her, the baby was fast asleep.

"Mark I need to talk to you." Maddy said going to sit on the sofa.

Mark followed her over and sat down beside her. "Whats wrong?"

Maddy smiled. "Not wrong exactly, I just need to tell you something, I haven't been honest with you, I was talking to Sara and realized that you deserve to know how I feel about you."

Mark smiled and took her hand. "Darlin' I know how you feel about me, we're best friends."

Maddy sighed and scooted closer to him and Mark wrapped his arms around her. "Mark, I love you."

Mark chuckled. "Well I love you too, nothing new about that."

"No, What I mean is, well I'm in love with you, I hid it from myself for a long time, cause it scared me, cause I didn't want to give up on Scott, I wasn't fair to you or us or what we had, I lied to myself and I lied to you." Maddy finished.

Mark lifted her chin looking at her. "Maddy, don't ya think I know that, We both hid behind our friendship, I was scared loving someone, who loved another man the way you did Scott, so I let it go, I loved ya then, I love ya now, I always will girl."

Maddy lay wrapped in his arms, she felt better getting that off her chest. "I'm not coming on to you if thats what you think."

Mark laughed. "I know that, kinda wish you was though."

Maddy just shook her head. "Mark, you have Sara now and she worships you, she can give you all her love the way I never could and thats what you deserve."

"Maddy look at me." He said forcing her chin up, pinning her eyes with his. "I love Sara , I never would have married her if I didn't, okay? You're not a danger to what we have, just like Sara is not a danger to what you and I have. I love both of you, I cant help it, I do, I cant change I wouldn't change it, if I could have both of you I would and I don't feel guilty about it. Stop wallowing in guilt for loving me, I mean it."

Maddy smiled and hugged him. "Bossy ass as always."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Maddy closed her eyes, that she did, she did love him, but a future with Mark other than the mother of his child was past, now it was time to look to the future and she hoped that was Scott.

* * *

Maddy looked at Dana. "Well you got that breast pump, c'mon, she's old enough where taking a bottle once in a while is not going to mess up breast feeding."

"I don't know Dana..."

"Maddy do you trust me, she'll be fine, you need a night to yourself, besides Scott will be back with the kids tomorrow night."

Maddy looked at Dana like she didn't have a clue. Scott had come home four days ago and took the kids to Disneyland to spend time with them, Maddy hadn't spent much time with him, only seeing him a couple of hours before he took off with the kids.

"What does Scott have to do with anything?" Maddy asked.

Dana rolled her eyes and went and got the breast pump. "Do you really think I'm dumb Maddy, you been in love with Scott your whole life, well nows your chance, don't blow it, let me take Bella, she'll be fine and you start fighting for what you want."

"Dana..I..." Maddy didn't really know what to say. "Its okay, I'm in love with a fine man, I'm getting married soon, you and Scott sometimes I think you were made for each other, you already love our kids, why would I mind or care, but you got to stop sitting around waiting for him to wake up, Maddy take what you want."

"I don't know Dana, he acts like my daddy or some shit, I don't think, he sees me like that." Maddy said.

Dana patted her arm. "You'll never know if you don't try."

Maddy looked at the breast pump. "This looks painful."

Dana laughed. "Thats the spirit."

* * *

Maddy was full of nerves as she watched Scott. He was playing with Bella and she couldn't help but smile and he tickled her little feet and she grinned up at him

"Scot loves Bella." Scott said kissing her belly making the baby Squeal.

Maddy sat down on the floor beside them. Scott grinned at her. "She's just like you Maddy, so sweet and beautiful."

Maddy smiled. "Yeah and she loves you."

Scott looked up at Maddy, she never changed she looked so pretty the same way she had looked the first time he made love to her. The doorbell rang and Maddy jumped up. "Hey Dana."

Dana winked at her and came in. "Came by to pick up the kids."

Cody and Cassidy came running out of the den. "Hey Mommy."

Dana hugged and kissed her kids and sat down to listen to their adventures at Disneyland.

"Sounds like you had a great time with daddy."

"We did." Cassidy said.

"Guess what Bella is going to spend the night with us." Dana told the kids.

Scott looked up surprised, but Maddy had a diaper bag she handed to Dana.

"Oh Boy, Bella's first sleep over." Cody said. "I'll help take care of her mommy."

Dana smiled. "Good, we're going to have fun."

Scott looked confused but didn't make any comment. Maddy bent and picked up Bella and kissed her. "Mommy loves you, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and handed the baby to Dana.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." Dana said.

"Be sure and refrigerate those bottles when you get home, and she has extra clothes and tons of diapers, and baby food."

Dana smiled at her patiently. "I will, Scott will yo go get her carseat and put it in my van." Scott nodded and hopped up and went out to get the car seat.

Maddy kissed Bella again and bent down to hug Cody and Cassidy.

"Don't worry Maddy, we'll take good care of Bella." Cody said.

"I know you will." She said. Dana waved and Maddy walked in the kitchen, she had one shot at this with Scott and she was scared she was going to blow it. She opened her fridge and grabbed a beer and opened drinking half of it in less than a minute, she hoped she had some liquor around, she was going to need more than beer to settle her nerves.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks so much for the reviews..i didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so heres the next. Warning Sexual content!  
**

* * *

When Scott came back in he found Maddy with a beer and a bottle of Jack on the counter. "Should you be drinking?"

Maddy shrugged. "I'll have to express my breast milk anyway with out Bella here to nurse, the booze will be gone before she eats again."

Scott leaned on the counter. "So why is Bella staying with Dana?"

Maddy took another shot of Jack, it didn't take much to make her drunk, and hopefully soon she would have enough liquid courage to seduce Scott.

"Dana thinks I need a night to relax, since I haven't been away from Bella since she was born."

Scott grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down. "She's right, makes sense, you need a night to yourself once in a while."

Maddy nodded and threw back another shot. Scott got up and took the shot glass. "Slow down sugar, ya know it don't take much to get you drunk."

Maddy felt the alcohol working and smiled. "Yeah, okay, bring the beer and lets go snuggle and watch TV."

Scott looked at her suspiciously, she was up to something, but he wasn't sure what. Scott grabbed the rest of the beer and Maddy grabbed the Jack and the shot glass and followed him upstairs to her bedroom.

Maddy had lost any inhibitions she had after her third shot, she shed her clothes leaving her in her panties and bra and flopped back on the bed.

Scott sat the beer down and stopped, God she was beautiful, her figure was fuller since she had Bella, but she had started running again, she was toned as usual. "Maddy you might want to put some clothes on."

Maddy just rolled her eyes. "Scott I've known you twenty -three years, you've seen me naked before, whats the big deal?"

Scott sighed, what was the big deal, his dick was trying to bust from his pants, that was the big deal.

Scott opened another beer and drained it before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Scott get over here, you're supposed to be cuddling with me." Maddy said and reached across him for a beer.

Scott figured the best thing he could do was leave, the more she drank the worse she was going to get. "Scott."

Scott turned to look at her and knew he was sunk, she looked so sweet and unsure of herself.

"What Sugar?"

"Come over here with me please?" She said sitting up, Maddy was scared he was going to reject her, she just didn't think her heart could take it.

Scott stood and pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on. He propped himself against the headboard and Maddy smiled leaning against him.

Scott grabbed the liquor bottle and took a drink straight from the bottle, maybe if he got drunk, he would pass out, he hoped.

Maddy's hands were resting on his chest, well not resting moving over his skin making him nuts. "Give me a beer." He growled.

Maddy smiled at him sweetly and handed him one. Maddy continued to plaster herself to his side and Scott had to use every bit of will power he had not to rip her panties off and take her.

After four beers and several shots, which wasn't helping, he was still hard as a brick, he turned and risked looking at her.

She looked sweet as she had that very first time, and unsure of herself. He lifted his hand to brush a curl back from her face. "God, Maddy you're so pretty, girl."

They were both pretty drunk by this time and Scott if asked wouldn't be able to recite any promise he had made.

Maddy leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, Scott didn't resist, resistance had left after the last two shots he had drank, he pushed his tongue into her sweet mouth and rolled over pinning her to the bed. Maddy wiggled beneath him, her legs spreading so he could settle there.

Maddy felt his hardness pressing at her and she moaned, she wanted him so bad, this feeling she had with him, these need for him, she had never felt with another man, it felt so right to be here in his arms.

Scott kissed a path down her neck and lapped at her nipples through her bra, he was hungry for her, he felt giddy from just touching her, kissing her.

Scott couldn't take it, he got to his knees and reached down stripping the panties off and tossing them,he pulled her up and reached behind her to unhook her bra and removed it letting his hands catch her breasts, he sighed with pleasure. Maddy reached out to draw his boxers down and her heart raced at the site of him,hard and ready. "Take them off Scott, now." Maddy insisted.

Scott scrambled to his feet and flung them off and climbed back over her. "Maddy I cant wait, girl I gotta have you now." Even as the words left his mouth his fingers sank in her wet passage making sure she was ready for him.

"Now Scott." She begged needing him, not wanting to wait, her hips rising off the bed

Scott removed his fingers and thrust into her wet heart, sinking in her inner passage making her scream.. "So wet for me Maddy, always ready for me Sugar." He murmured as he set a hard fast rhythm of thrusts, sinking again and again into her wet willing heat.

"Scott." She begged wrapping her legs around his waist.

Scott bent and kissed her their tongues mating even as there bodies joined again and again.

They were both drunk on alcohol and each other. "Maddy, my Maddy , always, my girl." He whispered against her lips.

Maddy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "More Scottt." she begged, which drove him to thrust harder. Maddy gave a cry and fell apart in a sea of pleasure. "Yessssss Scotttttt." She cried.

Scott felt himself following her heat closing around his shaft drawing him in deeper. "Godddd yesss." He grunted as he thrust harder and his brain seemed to stop as all he could feel or know was the pleasure radiating over his body.

Scott collapsed on her and rested his head on hers for a moment. They both were trying to catch their breath. Scott lowered his head and kissed her, he wasn't going to think about what they had done, not now, it had been seven years since he touched her, made love to her, he was going to spend tonight making up for lost time.

Scott finally pulled himself away and rolled to his back. He tugged her next to him kissing her deeply, his tongue tasting her and teasing her own. Maddy fell against him running her hands down his chest.

Scott pulled back and looked in her eyes they were glazed with lust and he knew he looked much the same. "Maddy." He said taking her hand and putting it around his still hard shaft. "Get down there girl, show me how much ya want me."

His words brought a rush of arousal between her legs and she eagerly complied and lowered her head licking up and down his shaft, eager to please, knowing he would make her scream again soon enough.

Scott watched her, in this moment he could love her, show her how he felt, how much he wanted her, Maddy did things to him, no other woman had ever some close to.

When her mouth closed over his shaft his head fell back and he groaned his hand coming down to rest on her head, urging her to pick up the speed, she was making him crazy. Maddy moaned as he came, satisfied that she had such control over him, it made her feel powerful to know she could bring him to his knees, Maddy crawled back up his body laying her head on his chest, his shaft was still pressed to her leg and Maddy smiled, knowing they weren't done yet.

Maddy kissed his chest running her fingers up and down pinching playfully at his nipples. Scott growled and flipped her on her back. "Spread those legs Sugar."

Maddy happily complied and moaned in pure bliss when he lowered his head and ran his tongue over her wet center, Maddy arched off the bed as his tongue flicked over her nub and then down again, he kept this torture up, till he had to hold her hips down to keep her from bucking off the bed. "Thats it Maddy, come for me Sugar." He said and continued his pleasurable assault with his tongue.

"Scottttt!" Maddy yelled as she came crashing down in a powerful climax that blinded her, her body quivering as he still stroked her sensitive flesh through the earth shattering climax.

Scott didn't give her any reprieve, he flipped her over, urging her to her knees, using his big hands to spread her legs further, he thrust into her hard, causing her to whimper as her tender sensitive flesh was once again invaded.

Maddy whimpered in pleasure as he rode her hard and fast, quickly coming to a blinding orgasm, as he grunted behind her his big hands gripping her hips. Maddy heard him gasp her name as he emptied his seed deep in her belly, his hips still thrusting hard. Maddy's strength gave out and she collapsed with Scott still on top of her, their bodies still connected.

Scott finally moved, he rolled to his side and pulled her close, spooning with her, his arousal still evident pressed tight to her backside. "Rest for a while, cause I ain't through Maddy, not by a long shot."

Scott was still drunk enough that he didn't give a fuck about the promise or he didn't remember it, all he knew was he was going to have Maddy as many times as his body would let him.

* * *

Maddy groaned, she was having a pleasurable dream. "Scott." She opened her eyes to find him on top of her, already inside her moving slowly, his eyes locked with her and her arms came up to grip his shoulders. "You could have woke me first."

Scott bent and nipped at her lips. "I'll take ya when I please Maddy." He growled. Maddy thrust her hips up to meet his , his words made her even hotter. "I'm your's always Scott."

Scott kissed her theirs tongues tangling together as he thrust hard and fast invading her wet heat again and again. Maddy trembled as he pushed into her, her body at the edge of climax again. "Scottt." She whimpered, but his mouth closed over hers drowning out anything else as he entered her again and again. Maddy moaned into his mouth as her body tumbled into pleasure and Scott followed behind her, they collapsed together and both exhausted they fell asleep with their limbs still tangled.

* * *

Maddy squinted as the sun hit her eyes and she smiled. Scott had woke her twice more and did things to her, she didn't think were possible. Last night was a dream come true. She finally lazily rolled onto her back and frowned , Scott was missing. She sat up. "Scott!" She called but there was nothing but silence greeting her.

Maddy got up and pulled on a t-shirt and started out of the room when she seen the folded note propped in front of the TV.

A feeling of foreboding crept over her and she walked over and picked it up carefully unfolding it.

_Maddy, _

_All I can say is, I'm sorry, last night was a mistake, I drank too much and lost control._

_I promised you I would never use you again, but I did, I hope someday you can forgive me, last night should have never happened...Scott._

Maddy crumpled to the floor sobs escaping her body, she curled up in a ball, the note crushed in her fist and cried, she thought it meant something to him, but he was just drunk and she was once again a cheap fuck to him.

Maddy cried till her throat was raw and her face was blood red, the pain to be hurt again by the man she loved was just too much.

Maddy finally got herself together and drove over to get Bella. When Dana answered the door she dragged Maddy in the den and shut the door. "What the hell happened, Scott was here early this morning to say bye to the kids, said he was going to be living in Puerto Rico for a while, wrestling there, he looked like shit and so do you."

Maddy cried every tear she could for Scott and there was no more. "He slept with me, made love to me, and the sneaked out and left a note, telling me it was a mistake and we were a mistake that should have never happened."

Dana hugged the girl. "Maddy I'm sorry, ,he's such a idiot."

Maddy hugged Dana. "Its okay, I'm done with him, I love him, but I cant live like this no more."

* * *

Scott sat on a flight to Puerto Rico, tears in his eyes. When he had woke up and realized he had broke his promise and betrayed Maddy's trust, he was heart sick. All because he had got drunk and he had ruined what was left of their relationship, Scott couldn't face her and see the hate in her eyes, he loved her and he had never wanted to hurt her again, he had got up and left the note, hoping someday Maddy would forgive him, but the question was would he ever forgive himself.

* * *

Maddy took Bella home and fed her and put her down for a nap. She walked to her room and grabbed her cellphone. She dialed Sara's number. "Hello."

"Sara, its Maddy, I was wondering if me and Bella can come for a visit for a while."

Sara could tell there was something wrong. "Sure, I would love it, whats wrong Maddy, you sound upset."

"Can we talk when I get there, uhh this is going to be a extended visit, if its inconvenient, let me know, I don't want to be a bother." Maddy said.

"Don't be silly, stay as long as you want, are you okay?"

Maddy sat down on the bed. "Truthfully no, but I cant talk about it right, now, I'm going to pack up mine and Bella's things and we'll be down in a couple of days."

"Okay girl, I'll get a room fixed up for you, and Bella already has a nursery here." Sara said.

"Thanks Sara, I really appreciate this." Maddy said.

"No problem, see you in a few days."

They got off the phone and Maddy grabbed some suitcases and started packing, she wanted out of here, she didn't want Scott trying to find her, she had enough of his crap.

* * *

Dana stood at the gate with Maddy, Cody and Cassidy beside her. "Maddy I wish you werent leaving, but I understand."

"Hey I'll be in at least once a month to see the kids, just give me a heads up, if he's In town." Maddy said hugging Dana.

"I will, you take care and call me when you get in safely." Maddy nodded and bent to kiss Cody and Cassidy. "I'll see you guys soon and your Mom said you can come and visit me too, it'll be fun."

Cody threw his arms around her neck. "I'll miss you Maddy."

"I'll miss you too little man."

Cody Pressed a kiss to Bella's cheek. "I love you Bella."

Maddy smiled and hugged both kids one more time. "I'll see you soon." Maddy said and headed through the boarding gate.

Dana shook her head. "Scott hall you're a real fool." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Maddy was relieved when Sara met them at the airport, Bella was cranky and fussing and all she wanted to do was sit down somewhere and rest. Sara took the fussing baby and lead Maddy out to her truck. "You look like you're ready to drop."

"I'm tired." Maddy said as she watched Sara strap Bella in a car seat. The drive home was quite for the most part. "Did you tell Mark, we were coming, he don't mind does he?"

"Of course he don't mind Maddy, don't be silly."

Once they got home Maddy fed Bella and took her upstairs and put her in her crib for a nap, she went back downstairs to find Sara in the kitchen making Coffee and sandwiches. Maddy was starving and ate two and then sat back looking at Sara. "Maddy whats wrong?"

Maddy looked down and in a halting voice told her what had happened. Sara got up and came around the table hugging her. "Maddy he's such a fucking jerk, I'm sorry."

Maddy hugged her. "I'll be okay, I just had to get away. I've cried over that man till I cant cry anymore, I'm done."

Sara nodded. "You're right you're going to be fine, you stay here as long as you like, okay?"

Maddy nodded gratefully, she just needed time and distance and she would get over him, she didn't have any choice.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you for the kind reviews.**

* * *

**June 2004**

"Bella, get over here, I'm going to tan your hide."

Four year old Bella stuck her bottom lip out and looked across the room at her daddy. "CODY!"

Maddy watched as eleven year old Cody came running in the room. "Whats wrong Bella?" Maddy smiled, the boy was tall for his age, he already was taller than Maddy.

Bella burst into tears and Cody lifted the girl in his arms. "Shh its okay."

Mark rolled his eyes and Sara and Maddy tired not to laugh.

"Cody is not going to get you out of this one." Mark said crossing his big arms.

"What did she do?" Cody asked of the girl, who now had her face buried in his neck.

Mark sighed. "She was climbing on the trophy case again, the one in my den, the den she is not supposed to be in, the one she's going to brake her neck on, the one she's been told a million times not to climb on, she dropped one of the frames, a glass one and broke it." Mark said his voice getting louder.

Cody looked at Bella and sat her down. "You know better little girl."

"I said sorry." Bella said her bottom lip poking out even further in a pout.

Cody sighed and looked at Mark. "She's sorry."

Maddy laughed not much had changed in four years, Cody was Bella's protector, guard dog and best friend according to her.

Maddy had never expected to still be in Mark's home, well now it was her home too, four years later, but funny how things work out.

Maddy had been there a few months when she found herself back in a similar situation, pregnant and alone, she had went to Mark and Sara with plans to take Bella and move away, she had tried repeatedly to call Scott, he didn't take her calls, after five months, she said fuck it and gave up.

Mark and Sara had insisted her and Bella's home was with them, and there was no reason for her to leave.

Maddy had been reluctant at first, but she liked it here, Bella had became comfortable here, with Mark and Sara and herself, Maddy had decided to stay.

With Sara's, Mark's and Dana's help, she had come through another pregnancy with a beautiful boy, who looked just like his daddy. He had a a head full of black curls, thick like Maddy's and Scott's intense brown eyes.

Maddy had named him Joseph Mark Hall after the two most important men in her life, her dad and Mark.

She had never tried to contact Scott again after that initial five months she had run herself crazy trying to track him down. She figured he knew they didn't use birth control, he should have known she might get pregnant, he obviously didn't care.

Maddy had holed up in her bedroom and cried for three days after Joey was born, until Mark had enough. "Maddy you're making your self sick, you got a beautiful baby boy and a family that loves you." he had said and taken her in his arms.

Maddy had took his words to heart , she made a life for herself and her children and they were happy.

Then to put the icing on the cake Dana's husband who was a lawyer, was transfered to Houston two years ago, she got to see Cass and Cody as much as she wanted now, she had hated being so far away from them.

Maddy knew that Scott wasn't doing too good, from everything she heard, drinking, popping pills again, he had messed up his time with TNA wrestling, no showing for events, Scott was on a downward spiral if Kevin was right,she knew he didn't see the kids much. She still worried about him, hell she still loved him, but she didn't let it eat at her no more.

Maddy turned her attention back to Bella. She was a real beauty with her long thick auburn curls and big brown eyes, she could be a little mischievous and a lot stubborn, but for the most part was a sweet child.

"Bella get your butt to your room right now." Mark ordered.

She looked tearfully at her daddy and took off upstairs.

"Mark you ain't going to spank her are you?" Cody asked looking worried.

Mark came over and put his arm around the boy. "I don't want you fretting over Bella, Cody, I ain't never hurt one of my kids, but a couple swats ain't going to kill her."

"Sara , Chasey is up from her nap." Cassidy said as she came in carrying two year old Chasey, Maddy smiled, Cassidy was a beauty with her dark hair and eyes.

Sara took her daughter, she looked just like Mark with his hair, but blue eyes like her Mama.

"Thanks Cass." Sara said smiling at the girl.

Cody walked over and sat down beside Maddy. "Maddy can I go ride my bike around the yard?"

Maddy nodded and Cody jumped up and kissed her cheek and took off. Maddy loved him dearly, he reminded her so much of Scott, he looked more like him everyday, just like Joey.

Her boy was Scott's spitten image, she wondered how long it would be before Cody figured out Joey was his brother, Maddy hadn't lied about it, Cody was little back then, he had just assumed that Joey was Mark's, just like Bella, she had never corrected that.

Maddy considered that people thought the whole arrangement they had was a little weird, and maybe it was, but it worked for them.

Maddy was Mama, thats what all the little ones called her including Chasey, Sara was Mommy, even Joey called her that, Bella called her Sara. Mark was daddy even to Joey, when he was little and first started talking , she had tried to correct him, telling him to call Mark by his name.

"Maddy let the boy be, he needs a daddy, I love him, thats all that matters." Mark had said.

Maddy considered her life in the last four years, she was damn lucky, her kids had a family and so did she, if Sara had any jealousy of Maddy it had dissipated long ago the two were like sisters and they raised their children together as a family.

Rumors abounded in the WWE about their strange living arrangements, people gossiped, about the three of them living together, People always wanted to know what exactly was going on behind the bedroom doors in Mark's house, the few people that had the nerve to ask him, got a earful. It pissed Mark off when people got in his personal business, his private life was his, he tried to keep his kids far removed from the rumor mill.

"Mama." Maddy smiled down at Chasey. "What baby?" She asked picking the small girl up and sitting her in her lap. "Play." The little girl said smiling at her.

"Alright baby." She said getting up. "We'll be outside if Joey gets up from his nap."

Sara nodded. "I'm going to start dinner, Cass want to help?"

Cassidy jumped up. "Sure, what are we having?"

Sara threw her arm around the girl. "I was thinking home made Pizza."

"Great." Cassidy said running ahead.

Sara looked at Maddy. "Is Dana stopping by after work?"

"Yes, she picking them up, her and Robert are taking them to see her parents for a week." Maddy said.

"Oh God, have you told Bella yet?" Sara asked.

"Uhh no, she's going to freak." Maddy said dreading the fit her daughter was going to throw.

Sara shook her head. Bella adored Cody, and Cody loved her just as much. Mark came down the stairs. "Hey baby girl."

Chasey smiled at him. "Daddy." Mark bent and kissed her. "We're going outside to play."

Mark nodded. "Mark, I'm helping Sara make pizza."

Mark picked Cassidy up. "Well then Princess, it will be the best pizza in the world."

Cassidy giggled and hugged Mark. Cassidy and Cody were both close to Mark, over the last few years, Scott's visits had dwindled, and they had come to rely on Mark more and more, they had a good relationship with their stepfather, but Maddy thought they looked up to Mark so much , cause he had been around their whole life.

Maddy took a now squirming Chasey outside and put the little girl down in the huge play yard out back, there were playhouses and a huge sandbox, a swing set, a play castle and more.

Mark had built his life around his kids, every thing centered around them. Maddy put Chasey in the baby swing and pushed her, the little girl laughing.

Bella ran outside and down to her mother flinging her arms around Maddy's waist. Maddy lifted her chin, noting a few tears in her eyes. "Daddy's mean."

Maddy sighed and bent down in front of Bella. "No, your daddy is not mean, he loves you, he's told you a million times to stay out of his den, and a million times not to climb on the the trophy case, you did it anyway, you know better."

Bella leaned in her mothers arms. "Daddy's mad at me."

Maddy smiled and wiped her tears away. So that was the real problem, not the couple of swats she had gotten, but the thought her beloved daddy was mad at her. "No, he's not, why don't you go talk to him, hmm."

Bella hugged her mother. "Okay." Maddy patted her back and sent her off back to the house. The problem was Bella was just as stubborn as her daddy.

Maddy lifted Chasey from the swing and they went over and sat in the sandbox, Maddy watched her playing and couldn't help but smile.

Maddy was truly happy here, the kids were her life, when Sara wanted to travel with Mark, Maddy stayed here with the kids, when Maddy had to work on one of her programs for days on end, Sara took care of the kids, they kept Cody and Cassidy a lot because Dana worked, either Sara or Maddy was always available. It worked great around here, her and Sara worked together to take care of the house and kids.

Cody came riding up on his bike. "Maddy is Bella okay?"

Maddy smiled. "Yes, shes fine, stop worrying so much Cody."

Cody got off his bike and plopped down beside Maddy, his dark hair falling in his eyes. Maddy smiled and pushed it back. "My little man, is growing up way to fast."

Cody put a arm around her. "Don't look so sad Maddy, even when I grow up, I'm going to stay right here with you, I'll never leave you, not like daddy."

Maddy looked at him in shock, they never mentioned Scott in front of her, Maddy wasn't sure what Cody thought about Maddy not seeing Scott anymore.

"Cody, you're dad's a good man, its nothing to do with you."

Cody looked at Maddy. "He hurt you, I know he did, I'm not a little kid Maddy, Joey looks just like daddy, me and Cass."

"Cody you're dad doesn't know about Joey, I tried to call him to tell him, we had a misunderstanding and he never called me back, I was mad and after a while, I just gave up."

"Don't matter, Mark is a good dad to Joey..I know he's my brother, I love him, I love all of you guys...I just wish daddy could be with us sometimes."

Maddy hugged him. "Me too Cody..me too."

* * *

Maddy smiled as Joey ran in the kitchen. I wake now!"

Maddy grinned and pulled him on her lap. "Just in time to eat baby."

Joey hugged her. "Wub Mama." "Yeah Mama loves you too."

Maddy sat him down between her and Sara in his booster seat and cut him a piece of pizza.

"Tank you." He said shoving the pizza in his mouth.

Mark grinned at the boy, he was something else.

Bella was sitting in her daddy's lap eating her pizza, Maddy figured they had kissed and made up. "Mommy, wan some juice, pease." Joey said grinning up at Sara.

"Sure baby." She said and got up getting him a cup of juice.

"Guys I have to go back to work tomorrow, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior." Mark said eyeballing his kids.

Sara and Maddy looked at each other and smirked. "That included you two brats."

Cody laughed as did Cass, used to the friendly bickering between Mark and the girls.

"Now Mark, we're always good." Maddy said laughing. "Yeah." Sara said.

"My foot, you are." Mark said but laughed along with the girls. "Mark, I talked to my mom, she said when I got back, I could go travel with you for a few weeks, its still okay isn't it?" Cody asked looking worried, he hoped Mark hadn't forgot.

"I haven't forgot Big guy, its fine." Cody smiled. "Great, thanks." he said he had been wanting to go with Mark for a while, but his mom thought he was to young, this year she finally said yes.

Bella dropped her pizza back on her plate. "Cody where you going?"

Cody looked at her worried. "Umm I have to go visit my grandparents."

Bella poked her lip out. "NO!"

"Here we go." Mark muttered. "Bella I don't want any fits tonight, I mean it."

"But daddy, I want Cody wif me." Bella said leaning against her daddy.

"We don't always get what we want Bella." Mark said wrapping his arms around the girl.

"It's only a week , Bella, and I'll bring you back a present, okay?"

Bella pushed out of her daddy's arms and ran over to Cody climbing on his lap. "Promise?"

"I promise, but ya have to be good, and not throw any fits, or climb on the trophy case, deal?" Cody asked.

Bella smiled at him. "Deal." they all breathed a sigh of relief that Cody had diffused her.

* * *

Mark walked down the hallway heading to his bedroom, he stopped when he saw Sara in the hallway outside Maddy's door taking pictures. "What ya up to baby?"

"Shh look." Sara said smiling. "One for the album."

Mark smiled, Maddy must have been reading the kids a story in her bedroom, Maddy was fast asleep in the middle and kids all curled around her sound asleep. Chasey and Joey were asleep with there heads resting on her shoulders and Bella had laid down with her head on Maddy's stomach. "Maybe I should put them to bed."

Sara shook her head. "Leave them be, Maddy just as soon have them in here with her, half the time she lets them sleep in here anyway."

Mark nodded. "She looks tired, she okay?"

"Yeah she worked straight through about fours days, not a lot of sleep, she'll catch up." Sara said , she had grew used to Maddy weird work habits. Mark looked at Sara. "You don't think she's pregnant, do ya?"

Sara laughed. "No, she said next time she gets pregnant, its going to be planned, and she hasn't told me about any plans , so I would say thats a no, but I am." She said smiling at the look on his face.

Mark smiled and bent down kissing her. "When?' he asked coming up for air. "February, I'm just a month along."

Mark grinned and kissed her again. "I guess this means you're happy?"

"Little girl, I want a whole houseful, I'm thrilled." He said pulling her in his arms.

"I guess you want a boy this time?" She said as they walked down to his their bedroom.

"Don't give a damn, you know that, boy or girl, don't matter, don't start fretting over producing a boy, I got Joey and Cody, they might as well be mine, you know that."

Sara smiled. "Sorry, I just want you to be happy."

Mark turned to her and pulled her in his arms. "I am happy, I never thought I could be as happy as I am , so you just stop you're worrying, okay?"

Sara nodded and leaned in his embrace, Maddy had tried to tell her, he would be happy, she had been scared to tell him at first, Maddy had said he would have a hundred kids if he could, Sara smiled, maybe not a hundred, , but she wouldn't mind a couple more.

* * *

Maddy opened her eyes and smiled. "What ya waking me up for?"

Mark smiled. "I know its early, I have to get to the airport, I wanted to say bye."

Maddy sat up and smiled as she seen the kids still spread out in her bed. She scooted over the kids and took his hand. "C'mon I'll make you some coffee, is Sara up?"

Mark walked down the stairs with her. "I woke her long enough to say goodbye, but she's sleepy, I told her to go back to sleep."

Maddy made them some coffee once they got in the kitchen and handed Mark a cup. "You hungry?"

"No, I'll grab a bite at the airport."

Maddy looked at him, he had a smiled plastered on his face. "I guess Sara told ya huh?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, I'm thrilled, I figure five or six more and I might be done." he said with a big grin.

Maddy laughed and reached over tugging at his hair, it was growing back , it had made it down to his shoulder. "You better be doing consulting before you just go throwing out numbers like that."

Mark laughed and got up. "I gotta get going, I'll call you guys tonight."

Maddy hugged him. "Okay, be careful." Mark bent and kissed her. "I will...Tell the kids I'll talk to them tonight."

Maddy turned off the coffee pot and decided to go back to bed, it was still early and she could catch a couple hours before the kids stirred.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Kevin paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, he had got the call a couple of hours ago, Scott had been in a car accident, his blood alcohol was off the charts and he had some kinda problem with his heart.

Kevin was scared to death, he knew Scott was on a downward spiral, but the thought that his friend might be in serious danger caused his heart to stop with fear, Scott whatever else he was, was Kevin's best friend. He had tried to help him, but Scott didn't seem to want any help.

Kevin debated for a minute then he picked up the phone and dialed Maddy's number.

* * *

Maddy ran down the stairs looking for Sara , she found her in the den with the kids helping them paint pictures. "Sara, I need to talk to you."

Sara took one look at her face and got up. "Bella you watch the little ones for a minute."

"Okay Sara." She said and went back to painting.

Sara took Maddy's hand and lead her in the hallway. "Girl whats wrong?" Maddy looked as white as a ghost.

"Its Scott, he was in a accident, Kev called, they said there may be something wrong with his heart." Maddy said and then burst into tears.

Sara hugged her. "Go to him Maddy."

Maddy sobbed out her pain, it had been four long years since she seen him, she had moved on, but she still loved him, if anything happened to him , she would die.

"Wheres he at?" Sara asked.

"Miami, thats where he had the accident." Maddy said pulling back. "Go pack a bag, the kids will be fine, go on, and I'll book you a flight out."

Maddy hugged Sara."Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go on, get moving."

Sara watched Maddy run upstairs, she knew Maddy still loved Scott, she needed to see him, it was time anyway, Maddy needed to tell the man he had a son. She just hoped Scott would be alright, because if he wasn't she didn't know how Maddy would cope.

* * *

Kevin walked in Scott's room and was shocked, he looked like shit, he was bruised all over from the car accident, and he was hooked to several monitors, he also had a IV drip in his arm.

Kevin sat down saddened to see his best friend in such a state, after he had left Maddy, he had went down hill fast, Kevin had tired to talk to him, but Scott wouldn't listen.

Kevin knew about Joey, but it wasn't his place to tell Scott and truthfully, he would do nothing but hurt any of his kids in the shape he was in, for now Joey was better off without him.

Kevin watched as Scott opened his eyes and groaned. "You really trying to kill yourself huh?" Kevin asked.

Scott looked at him and just turned his head. "I don't need a fucking lecture, I already feel like shit."

Kevin got up and poured him some water an handed it to him. "Scott you're killing yourself, the drinking, the pills have caused damage to your heart, if you stop now you'll be fine, you can recover, keep it up you'll be dead."

Scott sipped the water and then set the cup down and leaned his head back. "I called Maddy."

Scott sat up abruptly. "Why?" He snapped.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Because she cares about you dumb ass."

Scott slumped back. "She hates me."

"And when did you come to this brilliant conclusion, you haven't spoke to her in four years."

Scott turned his head to stare out the window. "I betrayed her trust, I broke my promise, I couldn't hang around and see her look at me with hate, I didn't want to see the pain I put her through."

Kevin just shook his head. "Well aren't you noble, no its more like you made love to her and then left some fucked up goodbye note for her, thats why she's hurt."

Scott turned back to Kevin. "She talked to you about this?"

"Of course she did, but thats for you two to talk about." Kevin said.

"Did she say she will come? She wont come, she hates me." Scott said looking dejected.

Kevin stood. "She didn't say, but she will, I know her, Get some rest, I'll be back later."

Scott lay back and closed his eyes, she wouldn't come, his nervous hands smoothed over the hospital blanket. Maddy was done with him, when he had first left, she had tried to call him, he had his number changed. He couldn't deal with the anger she would surely heap on his head.

Scott had figured she was better off with out him, she could forget about him, but the problem was he couldn't forget her, he started drinking even more heavily, taking uppers, taking downers, anything to kill the pain, he had inflicted on him self, sex with faceless woman, each time pretending it was Maddy he was holding, Scott knew Kevin was right, he was killing him self, maybe thats what he was trying to do.

Then when Cody had slipped up a couple of years ago and mentioned that Mark and Maddy had a little boy, he had really sunk into despair, she had a life and was doing just fine without him. He sank even further. He might as well die, he figured he didn't have a damn thing to live for, even his kids didn't need him, they had a new father and they had Mark, he was useless to everyone.

* * *

Maddy called Mark when she got into Miami. "Hey Mark."

Mark sighed. "Sara called me, have you seen him yet?"

"No, I'm heading to the hospital now." Maddy said heading for the rental car.

"Baby are you okay, do you need me to come down there?" he asked.

Maddy smiled. "No, but thank you, I'm going to take him to my place in Tampa when they release him, and try to get him straightened out, but I want to bring him home when he's on his feet, only if its okay with you?"

"Maddy its your home, you don't have to ask, maybe being around his kids will snap him out of this, I may want to ring his neck, but he's been my friend a long time, I just want him to stop this destructive behavior and stop hurting you." Mark said.

"Thank you Mark, I just don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable." Maddy said.

"Its fine Darlin', are you going to tell him about Joey?"

"Yeah, I guess its time he knew, beside all he would have to do is look at him and he would know, are you okay with that?" Maddy asked, she knew Mark loved Joey she didn't want to hurt him.

"Baby listen to me, I love that boy, like he's my own and nothing will ever change that, Scott needs to know, Joey need to know his dad, me and you, Sara , the kids we are a family and Scott knowing is not going to change that."

Maddy blinked back tears, she thanked God she had Mark, the day she met him was a blessing in her life, he had helped her make it through some of the darkest days of her life. "I love you, ya know."

Mark smiled. "Yeah I'm kinda fond of you myself, girl."

Maddy smiled. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay baby, if you need me, just call, I'll be there before ya know it." Mark said.

Maddy got off the phone and got in the rental, now she just had to deal with Scott and she had a feeling that wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world to do.

* * *

Maddy talked to Kevin for a while in the lobby, she thought she would be nervous to see Scott, but really she was just eager to set her eyes on him. Kevin filled her in on what the doctor said. "He is going to have to quit drinking and doing pills, he's slowly killing himself."

Maddy frowned. "Oh he will, I'm not letting that man self destruct, if I have to hound him every minute of every day, he's going to stop this crap, did you call Dana?"

"Yeah, I told her you were going to come get him, she hasn't told the kids yet, anyway she said to call her if you needed any help." Kevin said.

Kevin pulled her in his arms. "Sweetness, I know this is hard for you, if you cant do this, I'll take care of him, okay, after the way he's done you, nobody expects you to deal with this."

Maddy rested her head on his chest. "I have to, I love him Kev, I cant stop."

Kevin nodded. "Okay, but you know I'll be around if you need me,okay?"

"Thanks Kev." Maddy said as she pulled out of his embrace. It was time to face him, she just hoped she didn't fall apart.

Maddy walked in the room and her heart broke, Scott looked like hell, and not just the bruises from the accident, he was pale, a shadow of the Scott Hall she had fell in love with, the man was committing slow suicide. He was asleep and she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, she took in the heart monitor and the IV drip and lost it, tear falling from her eyes. Maddy took his hand in hers and kissed it.

"Sugar don't cry, I cant stand it when you cry."

Maddy looked up to meet his brown eyes. "Then why are you always making cry?"

Scott looked away. "I'm sorry."

Maddy just stared at him."Sorry for what, for leaving me, for not picking up the phone in four years, for slowly killing yourself?"

"Why do you care if I kill myself, you hate me." Scott said pulling his hand out of hers.

"You really are a peace of work Scott, I love you , ya stupid idiot, why did you leave me?" Maddy asked taking his hand again , no way was she letting him pull away from her.

"Because I broke my promise, I couldn't stand to see you look at me with hate Maddy." He said still looking away from her.

"What promise?" Maddy said looking confused.

Scott kept his head down. "I promised you I wouldn't have sex with you again, that I wouldn't use you, I broke that promise."

Maddy couldn't believe him, the man was a idiot sometimes. "You left me because of some stupid promise you made damn near eleven years ago, good grief!"

Scott looked up and seen she was mad. Maddy just shook her head. "Ya know what it don't matter anymore, I'm going to help you, you got two choices, they want to stick you in some rehab center for a while, I doubt that will help you, you'll just get out and start this crap all over again, or you can come to Tampa with me, we'll get you straightened out, then I want you to come home with me to Texas."

Scott shook his head. "I don't need no help, I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah, You're doing a bang up job of that huh?"

"Maddy, just let me be, I don't care about anything anymore." He said laying back and looking out the window.

Maddy let go of his hand. "You don't huh, what about your kids jackass, Cody misses you so bad, its eating him up, and Cass, she daddy's little girl, she adores you and she don't understand why you don't see her anymore, Oh and theirs your god daughter whom you haven't seen since she was baby, the only way she knows who you are is cause I tell her about you, how you helped her into this world, what about them Scott?"

Scott turned to look in her eyes. "I do love my kids Maddy."

"I know you do, so you need to let me help you." Maddy said.

"Fine." He answered.

"Kev says you can get out of her in a week, I'll make arrangements for us to fly to Tampa, but Scott, this is not a game, no drinking, no drugs or I will kick your ass."

Scott nodded. "I heard you and Mark have a little boy."

Maddy sighed, no time like the present and maybe it would light a fire under his ass. "No, I have a little boy, his name is Joey, but Mark has been like a dad to him, Mark is the only dad he knows, but no Mark is not his father."

Scott looked at Maddy, his mind spinning, if Mark wasn't the father, who the fuck was. Maddy seen the question in his eyes. "Really Scott is it that hard to figure out, we did have sex, multiple times, I was breastfeeding, so I wasn't on birth control, are you trying to tell me it never crossed your mind, I might be pregnant?"

Scott was floored, actually it had never crossed his mind, that he may have gotten her pregnant, he was so shocked, he didn't know what to do or say. "Maddy why the fuck didn't you tell me? He finally snapped.

"I tried Scott, you wouldn't take my calls and then you had your number changed, yeah I could have tried to track you down, but I was like fuck it, I figured you just didn't give a damn about me no more." Maddy said.

"Maddy I never stopped caring about you." Scott said trying to catch her eye, but Maddy just turned away from him.

"Sorry Scott, after you took off and wouldn't even call or come see me anymore, I didn't feel like I owed you shit."

Scott had dreamed at one time of having a child with Maddy, he realized he had well and truly fucked up Maddy;s life, why she even wanted to help him was beyond him.

Maddy opened her purse and pulled something out and handed it to Scott. "Look at this when you want to give up Scott, this is what you got waiting for you in Texas."

Scott took the picture and he couldn't help but smile. It was Cassidy, Cody and Bella, he would recognize Bella anywhere, she looked just like her mama, He caught his breath at the little dark haired boy, that looked so much like him it was scary.

Slowly he started to talk as he held tight to the picture. "You said his name was Joey, you named him after your dad?"

Maddy smiled. "Yeah, I figured it was a good name."

Scott smiled. " Yeah it is a good name, He thinks Mark is his dad?"

"He's only three Scott, He calls Mark daddy, when he first starting to talk, he started calling Mark daddy, I tried to stop him, but Mark told me not too, all the other kids call him daddy, it was confusing for him, you'll have plenty of time to get to know your son Scott." Maddy said.

Scott nodded. "I want that, I want to be with all my kids, and Bella, my God she looks just like you, whats she like?"

"Hmm well, sweet, stubborn, hardheaded and totally devoted to Cody." Maddy said grinning.

Maddy stood. "I need to go, I'll be back later, you rest."

Scott looked at her, she hadn't changed a bit, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He just nodded and closed his eyes, he should be grateful she even wanted to help him.

He knew he looked like crap, he had gained weight, the pills were killing him, she would be crazy to want someone as fucked up as he was. He heard his door shut and opened his eyes. He wanted to scream and kick and beg her not to leave, just seeing her after all these years made him need her more than he ever did.

* * *

Maddy checked into a hotel and got a shower, she called Kevin to find out when he was leaving.

"In the morning Maddy, unless you want me to hang around a while, I can." Kevin said.

"No, thats fine, I can handle him, but thanks." Maddy said laying back on the bed.

"Meet me at the hospital early, we'll have breakfast before I leave, okay?" Kevin said.

"Okay, sounds good, Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetness."

Maddy hung up and dialed Sara letting her know what was going on. "I'm probably going to be here three weeks, I want to make sure he's alright, before I bring him around the kids."

Sara agreed. "Good idea, I'll get a room ready for him, it will be fine Maddy, maybe you're what he needs right now, maybe he'll finally be able to admit his feelings for you."

"Sara, I cant even think like that, he's hurt me one to many times, I just want to get him well, for his kids sake, after that he can move on, I'm done trying to make him love me, it just don't work between us."

Sara didn't argue, she knew Maddy loved Scott, if he could get his act together, maybe the two of them could have what Maddy had always dreamed of.

Maddy talked to Bella, Joey and Chasey for a while.

She wasn't used to being away from the kids and it sucked, she would be nuts without the kids by the time three weeks rolled around. She smiled as the kids blew kisses over the phone, it killed her being away from them, but she had to help Scott, his kids needed him.

Maddy was still reeling over how bad he looked. He hardly resembled the man she had fell in love with, but that was going to change, she was going to whip his ass into shape as soon as his doctor cleared him , he would be working out again, she would feed him right, make sure he got rest and exercise, he would be fine, He just had to be.


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys keep me writing.**

* * *

Maddy had got up early and met Kevin for breakfast. Kevin filled her in on what the doctor had told him, and gave Maddy his name, so Maddy could get with him about Scott. "So are you really planning to take him to Texas?" Kevin asked as he buttered his toast.

Maddy nodded. "Thats where his kids are at, Mark and Sara don't mind, his house is huge, its perfect."

Kevin looked over at her. "Mark don't mind, yeah right." He said.

"Kev, Mark supports whatever I do, he always has, well there were a few exceptions, but he cares about Scott's kids, he knows they need him." Maddy said grabbing her coffee.

"Yeah, until Scott gets better and decides he wants you, wants to be with you, then Mark is going to go ape shit." Kevin said.

Maddy just glared at Kevin. "Me and Scott are done on that level, I love him, I care about what happens to him, but I'm not opening myself up to be hurt again with him, so that shoots your theory all to hell."

"No, it really doesn't, my point still remains, that you're under Mark's thumb, Maddy you live with the man, with him and his wife, c'mon, you need to leave, get a place of your own." Kevin said, he worried about her living there with Mark, she would never move on with her life, if she didn't get away from Mark.

"Kevin , you know I care about you and you're my friend, but don't try to come between me and Mark, I'll never leave him, I'll never be far from him, he's the father of my daughter, we are a family, I'll not take his daughter from him, when I was falling apart, it was Mark and Sara that held me together." She said with a finality that made him realize, she had a blind spot where Mark was concerned.

"Fine Maddy, if you're happy being his woman on the side, go right ahead." Kevin snapped a little irritated with her.

Kevin knew he made a mistake when he saw sparks almost shoot out of her eyes. "Kev, what I am with Mark, or whats goes on in our home is none of your damn business, I expected better from you." Maddy said getting up.

"Maddy wait, I'm sorry okay, I just worry about you Sweetness, thats all." He said getting up and grabbing her arm.

Maddy sighed and looked at him. "Kev, I know, just don't get in my business, I'm happy, thats all that should be important to you."

Kevin nodded and pulled her in a hug. It was important to him, but he felt like she wasn't as happy as she could be, she just needed Scott to wake his ass up and treat Maddy like she was number one, he didn't like the thought of Maddy taking the backseat to anyone, not even Sara.

* * *

Kevin went in to say goodbye to Scott. "I'm leaving you in good hands, don't give that girl a hard time either, or I'll come back down and kick your ass."

Scott rolled his eyes, they had him on pain medication, the real test was going to be when he was out of the hospital and off the meds, it wasn't going to be pleasant, he was used to staying doped up and drunk, he could just imagine how his body would react.

"Yeah whatever Kev." He snapped, he was getting tired of being told what to do.

Kevin just shook his head, Maddy was going to have her hands full for a while.

"Kev, is Maddy sleeping with Mark?" Scott asked.

"Well Bro, you got some nerve, what the hell would you even care for?" Kevin asked.

"I'm just curious, I heard the rumors, they all live together down there, that Maddy and Sara are both, well ya know."

"Thats not a rumor I would repeat to Mark, he hates it when people start that shit and thats the million dollar question, if they are all living like one big happy family and what exactly that means, but you go ahead and ask Maddy, she'll take your head off too."

Scott shrugged. "Not like I care, I was just curious."

Kevin laughed. "You're a terrible liar, my friend." He got up and hugged Scott. "You need anything, call me."

Scott hugged Kevin, no matter what Kevin was always here for him. "Thanks Bro."

Kevin got up and nodded. "See you soon."

Scott lay back, he was tired of being in this bed, it made him feel helpless, he didn't want Maddy looking at him like he was some helpless old man, he ran his hand through his hair, there was more than a touch of gray these days, God he didn't even want her looking at him.

Scott looked up when the door opened. "Morning." Maddy said coming in.

"Morning." He mumbled.

Maddy came over and sat down and set a bag on the table. "The nurse said you didn't eat a bite of your breakfast, I brought you something, when I get you back to Tampa I'll fix you some descent food, but no more salt, you'll have to be careful what you eat." Maddy said pulling a bowl of fruit out of the bag and some pancakes. "You''ll have to skip butter, cant have that either, your doctor says you have high blood pressure, and your cholesterol sucks."

Scott lifted his head, he wasn't some invalid. "I don't want it, and I'll eat what the fuck I want."

Maddy glared at him. "Scott Hall, you'll do what I say, or I'll kick your ass, you're not going to jeopardize your health, one more minute, now fucking eat."

"Watch your mouth girl." He snapped.

Maddy laughed. "Uhh huh, I knew you were in there somewhere, now eat, or I'm going to sit on you and shove it down your throat, if you don't eat and get your strength back, you'll never get out of here."

Scott glared at her but picked up the fork and speared a piece of melon and ate it. "Good boy." Maddy said smiling.

Scott growled but kept eating, he was starving."Don't think I cant still put you across my knee, girl, you developed a real smart mouth."

Maddy sat back in the chair. "Umm I hate to point out you cant even walk across the floor by yourself, save the threats till you're feeling better."

Scott looked at her, she was so pretty sitting there in her shorts and tank top, looking cocky and self assured, he wanted to smile and joke with her like he used to but he dropped the fork and lay back in the bed, just eating made him tired. Maddy got up and walked to the edge of the bed. "You're tired, get some rest."

Scott closed his eyes and he sighed when he felt her fingers in his hair, she had done that since she was a kid, play with his hair. He relaxed as her fingers ran through his hair, he wanted so bad to pull her down beside him, but he controlled it, he was fucked up, damaged, he had hurt her time and again, he was lucky she wanted to even help him. Maddy knew he was getting sleepy, she sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hand stroking it, she felt him relax. Maddy stayed until she heard his even breathing indicating he was asleep.

She bent and brushed her lips on his cheek. "I'll be back."

Maddy left to go talk to the doctor, she wanted to know what she was in for when she got him to Tampa.

* * *

Maddy sat in the the waiting room of the hospital. Every since she had talked to the doctor, she had just came here and sat wondering if she was doing the right thing. Scott was addicted to pills, he was likely to have severe withdrawals once he was off the pain medication they were giving him.

She was scared she couldn't help him. His doctor had recommended rehab, but Maddy wasn't willing to do that, she wouldn't see him stuck in some place with no one that really cared about him, she had to do this for his kids sake for his sake, she would help him, even if she had to kick his ass every day.

* * *

Scott was thrilled to be out of the hospital. They were on the flight to Tampa. The whole week had sucked, Maddy was there every minute bossing him around telling him what to eat, treating him like some fucking kid. She had bugged the shit outta him all week to get out of the bed and walk, he was bruised from head to toe and he was weak, all he wanted to do was be left alone, no such luck, she was like a pit bull, no matter how much he cursed or snapped, she still got her way.

Maddy looked out the window, she felt like crying, it seemed like the closeness she had shared with Scott her whole life was gone, he looked at her like she was the enemy and she was just trying to help him. He snapped and cursed at her, he was evil and hateful most the time, this was not the Scott she loved so much.

He had always taken care of her, now she was trying to return the favor and he wanted no part of it. Maddy was dead tired, she felt like she could sleep for a week. Maddy closed her eyes and leaned against the window trying to get comfortable.

Scott turned to look at her. She looked beat, hell she rather lay on the cold hard window than lean on him, not that he blamed her, he hadn't exactly been warm and fuzzy, but the need for the pills made him edgy, the pain medication from the hospital was out of his system, he craved the Amphetamines , or speed, he had quickly become addicted to, he also had popped downers regularly.

He hadn't know the craving was going to be this bad and it was making him want to get up and scream, he took a deep breath and leaned back in the seat.

Maddy was sound asleep, she looked like she was uncomfortable, He leaned over and pulled her toward him, resting her head against his chest, he sighed, she felt too good in his arms. He felt himself relax, just being close to her like this did that.

Every time he got upset in the hospital and yelled at her or got upset over being tired, or everyone telling him what to do, she would just sit on the edge of the bed and stroke his hand, or just hold it, it calmed him down.

It scared him, that he needed her so bad. Scott closed his eyes. He just hoped he could kick the pills, the drinking wasn't really the issue, he thought he could control that, but he felt like if he didn't get a upper soon, he was going to explode. He willed himself to relax and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Maddy woke to find herself snuggled against Scott's chest. Maddy yawned and looked up to find Scott's warm brown eyes looking down at her. "Old habits and all that." She said grinning at him.

Scott smiled back. "Yeah, I know."

Maddy laid there a minute longer, once in a while, she would see a flash of the Scott she knew and loved. He was in there, she just had to get past the booze and the pills that had changed him so much.

Maddy finally sat up and buckled her seatbelt as the plane was landing. Scott wanted to pull her back in his arms, but he buckled his seatbelt and sighed, all he could think about was getting high.

* * *

Maddy turned on the air when she got in the house, it was stuffy, she hadn't been here in six months, since she had took the kids to the beach, for a little holiday. Maddy watched Scott move around as if in a fog, he didn't seem to know what to do with himself. She went in the kitchen and pulled out the coffee, and made a pot. "You hungry?" She asked as Scott walked in the the kitchen.

"No." He said and walked to the sliding glass doors to look outside, it was getting dark.

"You haven't ate since this morning." Maddy said waiting for the coffee.

"I said I wasn't fucking hungry." Scott snapped hatefully. He was so on edge he felt like taking someones head off, he was beginning to wonder if staying her with Maddy was a good idea.

Maddy just shook her head sadly and poured her a cup of coffee and Scott opened the sliding glass door and walked outside for a minute to get some fresh air.

Maddy's phone rang and she flipped it open. "Hello."

"Mama I miss you."

Maddy smiled and sat down at the table. "I miss you too Bella, so much baby, you being a good girl?"

"Yep, Sara said I was a good girl, I helped her with Chasey."

"Thats great baby, you're getting to be a big girl, you're still Mama's baby though, right."

Maddy laughed as she giggled. "Yes mama, Cody got me a pretty necklace."

"He did, did you thank him?" Maddy asked smiling. It was good to talk to her baby.

"Uhh huh, I gave him a hug and kiss too." Bella said.

"Thats a good girl, I love you Bella, let me talk to Joey a minute."

"Okay Mama, love you, bye." Maddy grinned just talking to Bella made her feel better.

"Mama, come back." Joey demanded.

"Hey baby, Mama misses you." Maddy said wishing she was at home with her babies.

"Mama, lub you." Maddy could tell he was crying, it broke her heart, she had never really been away from the kids, it had been a week already. "Don't cry Joey, Mama will be home soon."

Maddy heard Sara talking to him and she smiled when Chasey got on the phone. "Mama Mama."

Maddy grinned trying to talk to a two year old on the phone was funny. "Hey baby girl, you being a good girl?"

"Yep, be good."

"I love you Chasey and I miss you."

"Miss Mama."

Maddy sighed when Sara got on the phone. "Is Joey alright?"

"Yeah, poor little guy, he just misses his mama, how are things?"

"Not great." Maddy said.

"He must be close by, he being a pain in the ass?" Sara asked.

"Yes, a big one." Maddy said getting up to pour herself more coffee.

"Well remember if you need Mark to come down and kick his ass into shape, just call him, you know he'll come." Sara said a little worried about Maddy being on her own with Scott.

"I'm fine, but I'll keep that in mind, I'll call you guys tomorrow, please kiss the kids for me." Maddy said.

"I will , love you, talk to you later."

Maddy got off the phone and took her coffee and went upstairs to get a spare room ready for Scott. She was tired enough to go to bed right now, but she figured he would be up a while.

Maddy put fresh sheets on the bed and turned on the ceiling fan so it would be cool in here when he wanted to go to bed.

Maddy yawned and went to take a shower, she wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

Scott was still sitting on the deck, he had caught her phone conversation with her kids, they missed their mother and it was his fault, she was here babysitting his stupid ass, and she should be home with her kids.

He felt even worse than he did before. He got up and went back in the kitchen shutting and locking the sliding glass door and poured himself some coffee, maybe he could get a little boost from the caffeine, lord knows he needed one. He looked down at the coffee can and cursed. Decaf, was she fucking crazy, he had to give up every fucking vice he had, and now she was trying to force decaf down his throat.

He stomped up the stairs to her bedroom and shoved the door open. "Maddy, I'm not fucking drinking this shit, I'm giving up, drugs, booze and cigarettes, hell if I'll give up real coffee, get your ass to the store and get some right to fuck now!" He yelled.

Maddy had just got out of the shower and still was wrapped in a towel, Maddy wasn't surprised by the outburst, the doctor had warned her of withdrawals, anger, wild mood swings.

She was planning to get some real coffee, that was just all she had in the house at the moment. She took a deep breath figuring yelling at him right now, wouldn't help the situation.

Scott realized Maddy wasn't even dressed and he had just burst in her room, yelling like a lunitic over nothing.

"Maddy grabbed some clothes from her drawer. "Fine, let me get dressed and I'll go get you some coffee."

Scott wanted to say he was sorry, but she had a look on her face, like she wanted to cry and Scott just hung his head, all he ever did was hurt her. He turned and walked down the hall to the spare bed room, going in and shutting the door.

Maddy pulled on a pair of denim cutoffs and a tank top and dug her flip flops out of the closet, she pulled her curly hair in a pony tail and grabbed her car keys, if it took coffee to keep him form going round the bend, so be it.

Maddy didn't let her self cry till she was out of the house. It wasn't so much that he yelled at her, she knew it wasn't going to be easy trying to help him, it was for the loss of the Scott Hall she knew and loved, who had been replaced by some hateful stranger, she didn't know anymore and the thought that the man she loved was gone forever scared her more than anything.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you guys so much, your reviews mean the world to me..I think this may be wrapped in another 4 to 5 chapters, maybe more maybe less..I do appreciate the reviews.**

* * *

Maddy came in the front door and turned to lock it. She took the coffee that by now, she wanted to shove up Scott's ass and threw it on the counter.

She had ran out of gas, she had forgot to put gas in the car, it was already low, she had to walk two miles to a gas station and then back to the car, she was already dead tired , now she was exhausted.

Scott came rushing into the kitchen. "Where in the hell have you been."

Maddy grabbed the coffee and opened it, and started measuring it out to make a pot, she counted to ten in her head. "I went to get your coffee."

"For three hours." he snapped.

"I ran out of gas, I had to walk to the gas station." She said and turned to face him. "Enjoy your coffee, I'm going to bed."

Scott watched her walk away and he breathed easy at last, he thought she got mad and left him. The whole time she was gone, he had paced and worried. His hands shook as he poured the coffee and took it out on the deck.

He had no one, no one but Maddy, if she dumped him, he had no one.

* * *

Maddy had fell in the bed and basically passed out. She awoke and looked at the clock, it was just after three in the morning, she got up and walked down stairs and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, she seen the sliding glass doors were open. Maddy sighed and walked out to find him sitting on one of the lounge chairs sucking down coffee. "Cant sleep?"

Scott jumped, she had startled him. "No."

Maddy said fuck it, she went over and slid down beside him, he looked at her surprised she would even want to be near him. "You should try to sleep, we're taking a long walk after breakfast in the morning, you need to build your strength up."

Scott set the empty cup down. "You're trying to kill me."

Maddy smiled. "No, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have shoved that can of coffee down your throat."

Scott tried his best not to smile, but he did and she seen him. Maddy laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I missed you Scott."

Scott put his arm around her drawing her closer. "I missed you too Maddy, I know you don't believe me, but I've missed you so much."

Maddy didn't answer, she lay there in his arms, feeling at home. Maddy twirled his hair and lay there thinking that just maybe she could get through to him.

Scott smiled as she played with his hair, Maddy never changed. "C'mon in and try to sleep."

"Okay." He said deciding he had drove her crazy enough for one day. Scott got up and held out his hand to help her up. "Next time you run out of gas, call me, I could have come and got you."

Maddy looked a little embarrassed. "I know, I should have, but I was pissed off, and I just didn't."

Scott followed her in the house and shut the sliding door and locked it. "You shouldn't be walking the roads at night. Its dangerous."

Maddy just rolled her eyes, he was falling right back into daddy mode. "Scott I'm grown okay."

Scott put his hands on her shoulders. "Believe me I know that, but its still dangerous to be out walking after dark."

Maddy looked up at him. To her he was still the most handsome man in the world, sure she seen the changes in him, he was older, he had harmed his body, he wasn't the same man physically, but she didn't care, she loved him with her heart, not her eyes. "Okay, I'll be more careful, but only if you cooperate with me."

Scott sighed. "I'll try."

Maddy smiled. "Try to sleep, we're up at seven, and I'll throw water on you if you give me any shit."

Scott tried to frown at her, but he couldn't manage it and smiled instead."Good night Maddy."

Maddy grinned and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Night Scott."

Scott watched her leave the room, he wished he had enough nerve to ask her to sleep with him, just sleep, he felt like he could actually sleep, if had Maddy curled up beside him.

Scott walked up to his room and stopped to look at Maddy's closed door. Well that wasn't exactly a welcome mat, she had closed her door for a reason he supposed.

Maddy lay in her bed wide awake now, she wanted to go in Scott's room and cuddle up with him, but he was so damn prickly, she didn't know how he would react to anything from one moment to the next, hell it seemed all she did lately was piss him off. Maddy flopped on her stomach, she could sleep a hell of a lot better with Scott in the bed with her.

Maddy was surprised at the knock on the door. "Come in." She called out.

Scott figured the worse she could do was to tell him to get lost. He just stared, she had shed her clothes for some too small tank top and some little tiny sleeping shorts that hid nothing of her curvaceous body.

Maddy lay on her stomach and just looked at him, he had on a pair of sweats and nothing else and while he had had gained a few pounds, she thought he looked just fine. The bruises on him were fading, now she just needed to get him out in the sun, he was too pale, the circles under his eyes, he needed to be taken care of, all her protective instincts rose when she looked at him.

Scott wondered how Maddy could just get more beautiful and desirable as she got older, time had been good to her and he knew he was a washed up old man, he felt like a pervert, lusting after her, but he couldn't help himself. Scott didn't know what to say, he had come in here wanting to just lay down with her, hoping with her near he could sleep, but now he felt foolish, after all the pain he had inflicted on her, he had no right to ask for anything.

Maddy broke the silence. "Come lay down with me, I cant sleep."

Scott released the breath he had been unaware he was holding. He walked over and lay back down beside her, giving her plenty of room, he didn't want her to think he was here to grope her or try to take advantage, he just needed to be near her.

Maddy scooted next to him, she couldn't help her self, Scott was a intricate part of her life, helped mold her into the person she was, over the years she had missed him, the closeness they shared, she couldn't put a wall between them, even if she knew she should. Scott jumped a little when she scooted under his arm and lay her head on his chest and her arm came to rest on his stomach.

Scott relaxed until her hand started rubbing his chest and stomach , he knew she wasn't coming on to him, he knew she just had the need to touch him as he did her, the connection between them was still there, but he felt embarrassed by the weight he had gained, he wasn't the same man, Maddy had known before.

Scott caught her hand. "I've gained some weight." He said keeping his eyes directed away from her, Maddy had always looked up to him, she had often called him handsome and when she was child, she had believed him to be the most handsome man in the world, she had told him often, now he felt like some out of shape old man.

Maddy just shook her head, she only seen Scott the man she loved, she didn't give a fuck if he had gained weight, that he had got older, that didn't mean shit to her. "You're still more handsome than ten movie stars." She said pulling her hand loose and grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at her.

Scott smiled at that. "That so?"

Maddy grinned. "Thats so." Maddy patted his cheek and let him go and settled back into the curve of his arm. Scott felt his eyes getting heavy and he smiled, his Maddy was the sleeping pill he needed.

Maddy too was becoming drowsy and shut her eyes.

Scott was what she needed what she had always needed, now she just had to help him through this mess and hopefully she would have her friend back and his kids would have their dad back.

* * *

Maddy just shook her head, he was in a shitty mood, she had tired to be nice, calling him at six thirty, she had coffee ready, all he had to do was get up. She wanted to walk while it was cool, it would be too hot later on. Maddy glared at him, he pulled the pillow back over his head. "Go away Maddy or so help me, I'll beat your ass."

Maddy looked at the time, she had been trying to get him up for half and hour. She walked in the bathroom and ran a glassful of cold water, he was going to get his ass up. Maddy walked back and dumped the cold water right on his head. "Fuck, dammit." He sat up sputtering.

"Now get the fuck up." Maddy snapped and started out of the room. Scott jumped up. "Girl, I'm going to whale the tar the hell outta ya." He said starting after her.

Maddy just laughed and ran through the door and down the stairs.

Scott went in the bathroom and grabbed a towel wiping the water off his face, he sighed, Maddy was not going to let him wallow, might as well get up, she was likely to just get more irritating if he didn't comply with her demands.

Scott grumbled, complained and bitched for the whole walk. Maddy ignored him, she enjoyed walking and running, she just tuned him out.

"I'm hungry, why couldn't we eat first," Scott said walking faster to keep up with her.

"Cause this way you work up a real appetite, instead of just eating for the hell of it." Maddy said and continued to walk, ignoring his cursing.

"Maddy I'm dying here, lets go back." Scott said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

Maddy turned around. "You're acting like a child, we barely walked a mile, stop being a baby, the doctor said walking is the best thing for you."

She reached in her small back pack and threw him a bottle of water. "Drink this, the best way to fush all that crap you put in you body out, is to drink plenty of water.

Scott opened the water and took a long drink and watched as she started walking again. He shook his head, she was a tough one, she wasn't cutting him no slack.

* * *

Scott lay on the couch breathing hard, he felt like he was dying.

Okay so maybe that was exaggeration, but he was tired and hungry and Maddy promised him something he liked for breakfast, not some fucking bland cereal or oatmeal which was even worse. He could smell the delicious scent of her blueberry muffins, she had stopped at the store on the walk back and got fresh blueberries, telling him that the muffins wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't have butter on them, she got him some kinda low cholesterol spread, he just hoped it didn't ruin the muffins, Maddy's baking was to die for.

The next thing Scott knew Maddy was shaking his shoulder and brushing his long hair back from his face. "Come eat, Scott."

Scott sat up and looked at her. "Okay, I must have dozed off."

Maddy nodded. "I thought you were starving."

He nodded getting up and followed her. Scott grabbed three of the muffins and about died, they were as good as he remembered. "Sugar these are so good."

Maddy smiled. "Good, I'm glad you're eating, dinner is just going to be grilled chicken breast and salad, and we're taking another walk before dinner." She informed him.

"Maddy no fucking way, you're killing me." He said eating his second muffin.

"Too bad, you're walking, no arguments. I need to run a few errands after breakfast, you can come with me, and then have a little nap before we walk this after noon."

Scott wanted to throw something, she was making him nuts. "How about I stay here while you run your errands, then Ill walk again this afternoon." Scott said sipping the strong black coffee.

Maddy was more than a little hurt , he didn't want to spend time with her. "Fine." She snapped and got up, she grabbed her keys. "I'll be back later."

Scott sat back and watched her huff off. "What the fuck was that all about?" He said to himself.

He got up and refilled his coffee. Who the hell could ever figure a woman out?

* * *

Scott was watching the news when he heard the door being opened , he looked up to see Mark standing there. He wasn't sure how to react, he was sure Mark wasn't very happy with him at the moment. "Mark."

Mark nodded and dropped his bag and came and flopped on the couch. "How ya feeling?"

"Truthfully, like shit, but its getting better." Scott said.

"Good, glad to hear it, Cass is so excited you're coming home, she cant wait, she misses you." Mark said.

"What about Cody?" Scott said wondering if his boy even wanted to see him.

"He misses you too, he's hurt because you've stayed away so much, I wanted to talk to you about him. I told him when I went back on the road he could go with me a few weeks, I know you'll be home soon, I can tell him he has to stay at home, but he really wants to go." Mark said.

Scott shook his head. "Let him go, I understand, he already had plans."

Scott wanted to see Cody, but he didn't want the boy to change any plans he had. "Look Scott, he's very happy your coming back with Maddy, he seems a little nervous, he'll be fine."

Scott nodded, he hoped so. "Scott I know Maddy told you about Joey, I love the boy, but I don't want ya thinking, I'll stand in the way of you being his dad, I want nothing more than you you to get your shit together and be with your kids."

Scott turned to look at Mark, he had taken care of Maddy, always and now he had taken up slack with his kids. "Mark, I'm grateful you were there for Maddy and my son, well for all my kids, I just want to get my act together and be a good father to them again, are you sure you don't mind me staying at your home?"

Mark shook his head. "Its fine, it'll be good for the kids, good for Maddy, ya know when I bought the land and built my house, I bought three other parcels of land, the last few years, I figured when Maddy got tired of looking at me, maybe she would build a house, next to mine, so I can stay close to Bella, I would die if Maddy moved away with her, hell Joey too, I'm hoping when she's ready to get on with her life, she'll take me up on the offer, of course if it were up to me, I wish she would stay forever, but I have a feeling, thats not going to happen."

Scott looked at Mark. He seemed to be rambling on about building a house next to his, was he trying to tell him something. Scott wasn't sure just what message Mark was trying to send.

"Of course if she got married, it would be perfect, close so the kids can come and go at both houses, but ya know the privacy of separate houses." Mark said

Scott had the feeling Mark was trying to lead him somewhere, he just wasn't sure where. "Yeah I guess that would be good, I know Maddy would want the kids close to you." Scott said.

Mark nodded. "Yeah of course, look Scott, I really hope you are serious this time, about getting your act together, if you hurt Maddy again, well I'm going to have to hurt you bad."

Scott knew Mark was serious, so he had come by to warn him, Scott didn't blame him, he had hurt Maddy badly several times and this last time, left her with a baby to raise. "Understood."

Mark sighed, here he was doing his best to try to give Scott a push in the right direction as far as Maddy was concerned, he mentioned the land and building a house, hoping dumb ass would get the hint, Maddy was already in love with Scott, all the idiot had to do, was tell her he loved her, ask her to marry him, done deal, but Scott seemed pretty stupid, maybe because he was still recovering, Mark figured he would talk to him again when his head was clear.

Maddy wanted Scott and by God she would have him, even if Mark had to act like some fucked up matchmaker and from the way Scott was acting, he would have his work cut out for him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Scott watched Maddy's whole face light up when she walked in and seen Mark. Mark jumped and pulled Maddy in his arms. "Hey baby, thought I would drop in and check on you."

"I'm so glad to see you." Maddy hugged him tight, Mark was a safe place for her, he took care of her. Over the last four years they had become even closer. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Maddy said.

Scott got up. "I'm going to go take a nap."

Maddy watched him leave. She didn't know what to do for him, beyond what she was doing.

Mark lifted her chin. "C'mon lets go grab a bite and spend a little time together."

Maddy smiled. "I'd love that."

Mark smiled and took her hand, he needed to talk to her, he wanted to push her and Scott in the right direction, hopefully the two of them, could finally make things work, he knew Maddy loved Scott and he was pretty sure Scott loved her, if he could just get them to open up to each other.

* * *

"So how is it really going?" Mark asked as they walked along he beach, they had stopped at a seafood restaurant for lunch and then decided to take a walk.

"It's hard, he's having a hard time, he's not himself, I don't know, I guess we'll just take it one day at a time, I want him well for his kids sake." Maddy said.

Mark stopped and sat down on the sand and pulled her down beside him. "And for your sake."

Maddy looked at him surprised. "No, I care about Scott, I just want to help him, theres nothing between us anymore."

Mark took her hand in his large one. "Maddy you love him."

"So what if I do, what did it ever get me, a broken heart, thats what." Maddy said sighing.

Mark pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders."Maddy, Scott is messed up, but this may be a do or die situation, if he can quit drinking and doing drugs, maybe he''ll have a clear enough head to realize you two should be together, you have to try Maddy, I want to see you happy."

Maddy looked up at Mark, not understanding. "You want rid of me don't you." She asked full of hurt at the thought.

Mark grabbed her sitting her on his lap. "I should put you across my knee Maddy, you know better, I love you, as far as I'm concerned , you can stay with me forever, but you deserve to have a man who worships you, loves you and to be his one true love, you deserve to have the love you always wanted, and I want that for you, I want to see you happy, married and with the man you truly love, don't think I'll let you go to far, fifty yards from my back yard at most." He said grinning. "I don't want to lose you, Bella or Joey, but Maddy its time for you to have what you really want."

Maddy leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I want you, and I want to go on living with you and being a family."

Mark kissed her forehead. "Maddy I know that, but you also want a life with Scott, I know you too well for you to claim otherwise."

Maddy just cuddled closer to Mark. "Baby, you're always going to be my best friend, I know you're scared, scared of changing things, scared of loving Scott, but I promise you, if you try and it doesn't work, you know where home is at, besides for now, you're staying put, at home where you belong, if things do work out with Scott, I'll make sure he knows you're staying in Texas, I promise Maddy, give things a chance."

Maddy knew he was letting her go, not their friendship, but his hold on her had always been more than just friendship. "Mark I'm not sure I'm ready to let you go." She said tears in her eyes.

Mark bent and kissed her gently. "I'll always be here for you Maddy, you know if things don't work out with you and Scott, I'll be here, I just want whats best for you."

"You're best for me." She protested.

Mark lifted her chin. "I'm safe."

Maddy shook her head. "Its not that, I really love you."

Mark smiled as he looked in her beautiful brown eyes. "I know you do, and I really love you, but you're in love with Scott. I want you to take things slow with him and just see how its goes, and I'll not let him hurt you again."

Maddy just sat there wrapped in his arms. "No."

"My baby's being stubborn, well you always was, you say Bella gets that shit from me, but truthfully, she gets that stubborn streak from you." He said chuckling.

Maddy laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't want him no more."

"Liar." Mark said still smiling.

Maddy didn't move, she wasn't sure she could give up the safety and security she had with Mark , yes she loved Scott, yes she still wanted him, but she was scared, scared of being hurt again, scared of losing Mark and Sara and the family they had built.

"I don't want things to change." She finally said.

"Darlin' nothing ever stays the same, all I can promise you is no matter what, we will always be a family, Maddy no matter what you decide with Scott thats not going to change." Mark said stroking her long hair with his fingers.

Maddy sighed, she knew Mark had come here for a reason, to let he know if she wanted to have another try with Scott it was okay with him, that what was between them was okay.

Mark knew she was fighting what she felt for Scott and he couldn't blame her, but he wanted what was best for her, if he were a selfish man, he would keep Maddy tied to him forever, close to him, she completed him, in a different way than Sara did, he loved both women, in different ways and they had both come to understand that.

If things didn't work out between her and Scott, he as more than happy to have Maddy stay with him forever, but he wanted to her to have this one last chance for the love of her life.

Maddy sighed. "We'll see."

Mark just held her, she needed him, Maddy would always need him and he would always be here for her. "I got a flight this evening, I just wanted to see you."

Maddy pressed her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes, how did one go about giving up a man like Mark, she wasn't sure she ever could completely. "I love you."

Mark's big hand cupped her chin and he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. "I love you too."

"We better get back, I got more torture in mind for Scott today." She said grinning.

Mark laughed and lifted her to her feet. "If any body can whip Scott into shape, its you."

* * *

Scott was surprised by the resentment he felt when Mark put his hands on Maddy, they had been friends forever, sometime lovers, hell she had Mark's kid, and he had never felt like this, but he wanted to kick Mark's head in, maybe it was the peaceful happy look on Maddy's face when she looked at him, she loved him, Scott would have to be blind not to see that.

Scott was thrilled when Mark said he had to go, he felt like doing cartwheels, he shook his head, he should be ashamed, Mark had been good to Maddy and to his kids.

Still he wanted Maddy to look at him, the way she looked at Mark.

"C'mon Scott, its time to take a walk."

Scott looked up to see Maddy standing there. He was so grateful to have her to himself again, he didn't even argue. "Okay."

Thats when she did it, she smiled and it just knocked him for a loop, the pleased happy look on her face. He vowed he would do what she asked to keep that look on her face even if it killed him.

Scott watched her as they walked side by side, she seemed in much better spirits since Mark's visit.

"Its a beautiful evening."

Maddy looked at him in surprise, no bitching and now he was trying to make conversation. "Yeah it is."

Scott really felt like laying down on the sidewalk and refusing to take another step, but he didn't. "Maddy whats Joey like?" Scott asked.

Maddy smiled. "He's wonderful, he's my little sweetheart, a mama's boy, he loves everyone, even as a baby, he didn't cry a lot, he's good natured and he loves his sisters. We spoil him, but he's not spoiled if you know what I mean."

Scott drank in the details of his son, he was eager to get to know the boy and to see Cody and Cassidy again. "I cant wait to meet him."

Maddy turned and smiled at Scott. "He looks just like you."

"Yeah I could see that," Scott said and he picked up his pace a bit to keep up with Maddy.

"How are Cody and Cass, really, do they hate me?" Scott asked.

Maddy reached out and took his hand squeezing it. "No, they adore you, Cass talks about you all the time, Cody's different, he's hurt, you know he always looked up to you, he's confused, I never told them Joey was yours, but well Cody is not a little kid no more, he figured it out, he don't really know what went on between us, he asked me about it, I just told him, I didn't tell you about Joey, he just needs you to be around again, you can salvage the relationship with your kids, its just going to take time and effort on your part."

"I'm going to try Maddy, I really am, I miss them so much, I was just so screwed up, I didn't want them to see me like that, so I stayed away." Scott said relishing the feel of her hand in his.

Maddy did understand, but the kids didn't, all they knew was their dad wasn't there anymore. "Cody is so big, he's taller than me, he already has girls checking him out, but so far he's oblivious to them." Maddy said smiling holding his hand a little tighter.

"He's a handsome fellow, ain't he?" Scott said grinning.

Maddy laughed. "Yeah just like his dad, and he's sweet and thoughtful, he's going to break a bunch of hearts along the way I'm sure."

Scott hated the fact he had missed so much time with his kids the last few years. "They spend a lot of time with you?"

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, Dana and Robert work, during the school year either me or Sara pick them up after school and they spend their days with us during the summer, better than day care or a baby sitter, their a part of our family."

Scott was grateful his kids had people who loved them so much, now he just had to make sure he was back in their life, he needed them as much as they needed him.

"Cass plays baseball, you should see her she's great, she is into sports, she can outplay any boy around." Maddy said grinning.

Scott was enjoying the walk and talking to Maddy so much , he didn't realize how far they had walked, when Maddy turned around to head back, he tightened his hand on hers, not willing to let go.

"Tell me about Bella." Scott said getting closer to her.

Maddy smiled. "Bella is a beautiful, sweet little girl, she's also stubborn and bull headed, which I assure you she gets from Mark, although he insists she gets it from me."

Scott smiled . "Oh yeah, I can see she didn't get that from you."

Maddy playfully punched his arm. "Hey I was a perfect child."

Scott did laugh then. "Uhh huh, you were a firecracker if I remember right, yeah you were sweet, but you could be a little brat when you had a mind to."

Maddy just grinned. "Whatever."

Scott looked down at her, it was to good to be laughing with her again, smiling, he felt good.

"She's crazy about Cody, she follows him around like a puppy, and he defends her at ever turn, tries to keep her out of trouble, sometimes I think she loves him more than she loves anyone, she calls him 'My Cody'." Maddy said smiling up at Scott.

"Sounds familiar." Scott said grinning.

"Yeah I know, believe me I've thought about that more than once, I think Cody may have his hands full when she gets older." Maddy said.

Scott wondered if Cody would be as dumb as him, when Bella grew up, or would he always see her as a child. Scott shook his head, the situations were different, Cody was like Bella's big brother, and most likely they would stay that way, maybe he was projecting his relationship with Maddy on them.

Scott was surprised when he looked up and realized they were back at the house. "I'll get dinner ready."

Scott followed her in. "I could help." He said.

Once again she graced him with that beautiful smile of hers. "Great come on."

Maddy felt like she was making some progress with Scott, it was nice to just spend time and talk to him, laugh together the way they used to.

Maddy just hoped that things stayed like this, she sensed Scott was on edge all the time.

* * *

Scott tossed and turned, he was trembling so bad, he couldn't lay still, the need for the pills he was so used to taking was making him crazy, it was all he could think about.

He was sweating and shaking and anger welled up in him, why shouldn't he have a few pills, just to make him feel better, so he could sleep, a few downers would chill him out, but his old contacts were far away from here, he knew where the drug dealers hung out though, he could take Maddy's car and drive down there, it was two in the morning, she would never know, he could get just enough to help him over the hump, till he could quit cold turkey.

Scott grabbed his pounding head, he felt sick, he wanted to scream.

He got up pacing back and forth, Scott hated feeling helpless and out of control, like he had to will of his own, all he could think about was something to dull this feeling, if not pills, booze.

"Scott." Maddy had peeked in because she heard him up. "You okay?"

"Maddy this is not a good time to be around me, go back to bed." He snapped. He was hurting and he didn't want to take his anger out on her.

Maddy came in the room, he was sweating and trembling so much, he looked sick, she knew he was still craving the drugs, he was weak right now, it would be easy for him to take off to find some and then they would be right back where they started. Maddy shut the door and cranked up the air and turned on the ceiling fan.

She touched his arm and he jerked away. "Maddy I mean it, get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone like this, lay down, okay, I'll be back."

Scott watched her walk in the bathroom, he felt like his nerves were on top of his skin, they seemed to scream in pain. He sighed and tried to control the anger welling up in him, he lay back on the bed, miserable.

Maddy came back in and climbed beside him on the bed, she took the cool wash cloth and wiped off his face and ran it over his arms. "I turned the air up."

Scott could feel the cold air filling the room and cool wash cloth felt like heaven, he was still trembling. "Maddy you should leave me be."

"Cant do that." She said as she laid the cold cloth on his head and lay on her side beside him.

Maddy took one of his trembling hands in hers and starting talking, not about anything important.

Just about a new game she was working on, she went into detail and her voice washed over him, he felt himself calming down. He stopped sweating, but the trembling would not go away, she scooted next to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, and she continued to talk, about work, about the kids, about the way her and Sara always managed to get into some kind of trouble when they went out for girls night out once a month.

Scott only moved once and that was to move down and lay his head on her stomach, Maddy smiled as his arm wrapped around her waist, she tangled her finger through his long hair. "Am I boring ya to death yet?"

Scott was actually relaxed and he smiled a bit. "No sugar, you're not."

Maddy twirled his hair between her finger. "You want some water or something?"

"No, just stay with me." He said relaxing as her fingers stroked the side of his face. "Okay."

Maddy loved touching him, she always had, Maddy was surprised that after all this time, the need to be near him, touching him, was still so strong. She smiled when she realized he was asleep. "You're going to be okay Scott, I promise you, I'm going to take care of you." She whispered.

Maddy closed her eyes, lulled by the weight of his head and his arm wrapped around her, and his slow steady breathing. It felt good to be near him, Mark was right she loved him just as much as she ever had.

One sided love was not enough though, did he love her, had he ever loved her like she loved him, if he didn't they would just end up repeating the same sad cycle in their life, him hurting her, because he didn't really love her.

She just wished the man would open his mouth and let her know how he felt, until then she was scared to hope for anything.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Maddy awoke to find Scott wrapped around as close as he could get, and so it had went for the last four nights, it had been rough, sometimes he had been so hateful, that Maddy wanted to cry, but she hadn't, she had put him in his place, sat with him through the sweats and the shakes, had talked to him till she was hoarse, and after hours of being sick and shaking, he would slowly relax and go to sleep.

Maddy saw how horrible addiction was first hand, she wanted to get him through this and make sure he never touched drugs again. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, he had his head on her chest and both arms around her, there was no way she could move.

But then again she didn't really want to move, she realized she still was deeply in love with him in spite of his many flaws.

Maddy watched as his lashes fluttered and his eyes opened. "Morning." She said.

Scott lifted his head a bit. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, I bet you're numb."

Maddy shrugged. "Its okay, I don't mind."

Scott just looked at her, did that mean she actually liked sleeping with him, that she wasn't just feeling sorry for him. "I'm starving, are you hungry?" Maddy asked.

"I sure am, why don't I take you out to breakfast, you been cooking for me since we got here." Scott said rolling to his back.

Maddy smiled. "Really, that sounds great."

Scott wondered why it had took him so long to do anything for her, here she was putting her life on hold for him, and all he did was take from her.

Maddy got off the bed and headed for the door. "I'll meet you downstairs in say twenty minutes."

"Okay, that will give me time to shower, Maddy?" He said rolling to his side.

Maddy turned to look at him, he took in the tank top and shorts she had slept in, she looked so damned good. "Thank you."

Maddy didn't need to ask what for, she knew he appreciated what she was doing, he had just had such a rough week, trying to get over his craving for drugs, she knew he didn't mean to be hateful.

Maddy walked back over to the bed and leaned over him kissing his cheek. "You're going to be fine Scott, I promise."

Scott could look at her and believe her, Maddy would help him, he knew that, but he was so afraid of bringing her down or disappointing her.

Maddy got up and left the room and Scott climbed out of bed, his head did feel a little clearer, and while the craving for the drugs was still with him, it was getting better, it just always seemed worse at night, he hoped he would get over the nausea and night sweats soon.

He wanted to be well enough to go to his kids, that was his number one priority.

* * *

They walked down to a little Cafe that was a mile from her house, and sat outside at one of the tables, having coffee and muffins.

"I wanted to take you somewhere nice." Scott said pouring her more coffee.

Maddy smiled. "This is plenty nice, its a nice morning, I like sitting outside."

Scott looked at her, she had on a light blue sun dress with white sandals, her long curly hair was loose over her shoulder, she looked like a goddess. "You look beautiful Maddy." He said looking down quickly, the last thing she probably wanted was him flirting with her.

"Thank you Scott." She said blushing, it thrilled her to know Scott was looking at her in that way.

Scott glanced up to see the blush on her cheeks and smiled, did she still have feelings for him after all this time, he found that hard to believe considering all he had put her through.

They finished their breakfast and got up for the walk home. Scott grabbed her hand and Maddy just smiled to herself, maybe just maybe he was coming around, she wondered if Mark was right, should she give him one more chance, she was scared of being hurt again, but the pull to him was like a moth to a flame, she found the urge to be with him uncontrollable to a certain extent.

Scott was happy just to walk with her and hold her hand, he saw men looking at her with admiring glances, she was so beautiful, she could have any man she wanted, he just wondered if that man was Mark, was he misreading her, was she just trying to help him, Scott knew how he looked, like shit, why would she still want him?

He thought about coming right out and asking her, but he was too scared, maybe she would just tell him, he hoped so, thinking about it was driving him nuts.

* * *

Maddy came down the stairs. "I'm heading to the mall, you need anything?"

Scott was watching TV and riding the exercise bike Maddy had pulled out for him. "No, I'm good."

Maddy nodded, glad to see him doing something without her nagging him "Don't over do it, rest and get some water in a while."

Scott nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours or so." She said grabbing her keys.

Scott waved as she left. He didn't like being by himself, but he couldn't expect Maddy to stay up his ass twenty four-seven.

He rode for another twenty minutes and then got off grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. He went and grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit on the deck.

Maddy hadn't left him five minutes for the last week and a half, she watched over him like hawk. He knew the extra car was out in the driveway, maybe he would go for a drive and get out a little, after all it wasn't like he was in jail, it would be good for him to get out.

Scott drove around aimlessly for a while. He didn't really have anywhere in mind, he decided to stop at the grocery store and pick up some stuff for salads, he knew they were out and Maddy was stuffing him on rabbit food, he wandered around in the grocery store and got the stuff they needed, he found himself in the beer section. Scott just stared, a cold beer sounded so good, and after all he wasn't really a alcoholic, why should he have to stop having a few beers, he grabbed a twelve pack and tossed it under the cart, trying to get rid of the guilty feeling.

Maddy would have a fit, well she would just have to have one, he was a grown ass man, he would have a beer if he wanted one.

* * *

Scott walked in and set the bag down and put the beer on the table. He put up the few grocery's up sat down at the table looking at the beer. He opened the case and pulled one out and opened it, just staring at it for a minute. He picked it up and his phone rang. Scott sat the beer down and picked up his cell and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hey Daddy." Scott swallowed hard. "Cass hey baby."

"Sara said I could call, she said you were feeling better, I miss you so bad daddy, are you coming home soon?"

Scott felt tears prick his eyes. "Yeah real soon, as soon as I'm feeling a little stronger, I miss you too baby girl, so bad."

"I cant wait daddy, Cody wants to talk to you."

"Hey daddy."

"Cody, you sound so grown up." Scott said wanting to just cry.

"You sound good daddy, I talked to Maddy last night, she said you were doing good, will you be here soon?"

"Yeah real soon, I hear you're going on the road with Mark soon." Scott said.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

"No of course not, you'll have a good time, You can tell me all about your trip, I'll call you?"

"Okay daddy, I miss you." Cody said.

Scott wiped his eyes. "I miss you too son, I love you."

"I love you daddy, Maddy said she told you about Joey." Cody said.

"Yeah, she did, hows he doing?" Scott asked.

"Not so good, he cries for Maddy all the time, he's never been away from her." Cody said sounding worried.

Scott frowned, that wasn't good Maddy needed to get home to her kids. Hell how could she he was sitting here this close to drinking a beer, trying to delude himself to think it was okay.

"We'll be there soon, in fact I'll talk to Maddy tonight, okay?"

"Good, cause I'm leaving in a couple of days with Mark, Joey is crying all the time and Bella is throwing a fit because I'm leaving, Sara has her hands full, she's pregnant ya know." Cody said.

Scott hadn't known that, but Cody was right, Maddy was needed at home.

"Alright son, we'll be there soon." Scott said.

"Great, I'll see you soon daddy."

Scott got off the phone, what the fuck was he doing, his kids needed him, Maddy's children needed her and he was being a selfish prick.

* * *

Maddy walked in with a ton of bags, she had went shopping for the kids, it made her feel better, she had got Cody a new game he wanted, a new doll for Chasey, the latest Barbie for for Cassidy, a big truck for Joey, and Disney princess doll for Bella. She sat the bags down and noticed how quite it was.

Maybe he was napping, Maddy walked in the kitchen to find him sitting at the table, thats when she seen the case of beer, she just lost it. "You fucking idiot, what the fuck are you thinking?" Maddy grabbed the whole twelve pack and opened the sliding glass door and tossed it off the deck into the yard, watching it hit and roll and bust open gave her some satisfaction.

She rounded on him again. "Are you a idiot or what, I been trying to help you for two and half weeks, and you go blow all that work on some beer, you big dummy!" She shouted at him.

Maddy figured he would toss her off the deck for throwing his beer out, but she was too mad to care.

Scott got up. "Maddy calm down."

"Calm down, yeah right, dammit Scott how the hell can I sit around and watch you destroy yourself?" Maddy asked tears filling her eyes, didn't he realize how much she cared for him?

Scott grabbed her and pulled her in his arms. "Maddy I didn't take a drink, I wont lie I was tempted, but Cass called me and then I talked to Cody and I realized, I was fucking up once again, Maddy I cant promise I wont be tempted again, I cant promise I wont screw up, I can only tell you I will try to never touch the stuff again, not the drugs or the alcohol, I'll keep trying Maddy."

Maddy leaned against him, she wanted him to be better, to leave all the drinking and drugs behind him, she knew there was no quick fix. "Okay, sorry I went off the deep end, it just pissed me off."

Scott kept her in his arms, he bent and kissed her on top of her head. "You're a real firecracker Maddy."

Maddy finally wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't expect anything less if you screw up Scott, I want you around for a long time."

Scott for the first time in a long time felt the same way, he wanted to get well, be there for his kids and be there for Maddy too. "Maddy I booked a flight for tomorrow afternoon, your kids need you."

Maddy looked up at Scott. "Whats wrong?"

"Cody said Joey was really upset and crying, missing you, I didn't know Sara was pregnant, you need to be at home." Scott said.

"Do you think you're ready, I mean I don't want you to have a melt down around the kids." Maddy said still wrapped in his arms.

"I can promise you this Maddy, if I have a melt down , I will get as far away from the kids as possible, but I feel stronger , I want to be there for the kids and for you." Scott said lifting her silky curls off her shoulder.

Maddy smiled. "For me?"

"Yeah, I figure I leaned on you enough for a life time, its your turn,I want to help you, I want to help you raise our child, I want to be there for Bella, I am her godfather after all, I want to be there for Cody and Cass."

Maddy leaned against him again, loving the way his arms felt around her. "Okay then, we'll go."

Scott ran his hands up and down over her back, she brought out the same protective urges he had always had for her, they had just got lost for a while in booze and pills.

"Are you hungry?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah I am, but I'll fix dinner, you go upstairs and get packed." Scott said slowly letting her go.

Maddy couldn't help but feel happy, this was her Scott, the one she knew and loved, it seemed he was slowly coming back, she didn't kid herself, she knew addiction was a lifetime thing, maybe he would always have to fight to stay away from drugs and alcohol, but she felt he had turned a corner today.

Scott noticed the happy smile on her face, all she wanted from him was to get better, he could make her happy, he just had to keep himself straight and he would do it for her. "Go on get, I stopped and the store and got more rabbit food, I'll make a chefs salad and theres a couple of sirloin fillets, I'll grill them." He said grinning.

Maddy smiled. "Sounds good." She turned and headed out of the kitchen and Scott smiled, she was more relaxed, like her old self, maybe because he was.

He opened the fridge and pulled out the steaks, whistling, things were looking up, he had a lot to make up to Maddy, he was going to be her friend again and take care of her the way he had before he had let drugs take over his life.

* * *

Scott looked up from the TV. Maddy was sitting next to him on the couch on her laptop. "Turn around."

Maddy looked up at him. "Huh?"

Scott smiled and scooted next to her. "Turn around, I'll scratch your back."

Maddy grinned and turned away from him. Scott slid his hands under her shirt and cursed himself, she didn't even have a bra on, of course she was ready for bed, why would she?

He ran his fingers up and down over her back and Maddy sighed. "That feels so good."

Scott kept it up feeing her relax, she deserved some pampering after all she had been through with him.

"What ya doing on there?" He asked of the laptop.

Maddy smiled. "Sara sent me some pictures of the kids, want to see? She asked leaning back against him so he could see the pictures, his hands slid around to her stomach and settled there as he smiled at the pictures. "There so beautiful." He said of Bella and Joey.

"Yeah I think so." She said smiling at the picture of her babies.

"Mark and Sara's little girl is a cutie pie." He said.

"Yeah, she a sweetheart." Maddy clicked on the next picture, it was of Cody and Bella. Cody was sitting on the grass and Bella was leaning on his back with her arms around his neck.

Scott laughed. "Their cute."

"Yeah you be hard pressed to get a picture of Cody without Bella in it." She said laughing.

They scrolled through the pictures and Scott couldn't believe how big his kids had got, Cody was getting so big, he looked like a teenager.

"Thanks Maddy." Scott said when she shut down the laptop.

She just smiled and realized his hands were still clasped around her stomach. Maddy had no desire to move, it was so nice just sitting here with him. Scott moved back away from her and Maddy tried to mask her disappointment, she got up and set her laptop on the table. She sat back down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Why are ya way down there?" Scott asked holding his hand out to her, Maddy smiled and took his hand and he tugged her right next to him. "Cuddle time?"

Maddy started laughing and hugged him. "I do love you Scott, I've missed you so much."

Scott smiled and pulled her in his lap. "I love you too Maddy."

Maddy lay there wrapped in his arms feeling truly happy. She wanted this feeling to last forever, she knew Scott still had issues, but she would help him, he would get through it, and she would at least have back the man who helped raise her and be able to smile at the old memories and make new ones, friends was enough, if it was all she could have, she would make it enough.

Scott was thinking the same thing, he was happy just to have her, near him, he had no intention of leaving her again, so what if they had to just live as friends, the last four years without her had been hell, he would make the most of what they had, they would raise Joey together as good friends, be good parents. After all that was the most important things making things stable for his kids.

Everything else would fall in place if it were meant to be.


	54. Chapter 54

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Maddy turned the car down Mark's long driveway, it felt so good to be going home, she looked at Scott and could tell he was nervous. "The kids are happy you're coming home, chill Scott."

Scott turned and looked at her. "I know, I guess..I just don't want to disappoint them."

Maddy stopped the car next to the garage. "You'll be fine, okay?"

Scott nodded and got out of the car. "DADDY!"

Scott turned and smiled as Cassidy launched herself in his arms. "Baby girl, I missed you so much." He said twirling her around in her arms.

"I missed you too daddy." Cassidy said kissing his cheek.

"Hey daddy." Scott looked up and was stunned by how grown his son looked, he set Cass down for a minute and pulled his son in a hug. "Hey Cody, I missed you."

Cody hugged his dad, he was so happy to see him, and even happier he was going to be staying with Maddy.

"Mama Mama Mama." Maddy turned and bent down catching Bella and Chasey in her arms. "Hey my babies, I missed you so much." Maddy lifted the girls in her arms kissing them on the cheeks.

The girls hugged her and clung to her, they had never been away from her, so they were relieved she was back.

Sara walked out smiling. "They really missed you girl."

Maddy smiled. "Yeah I was crazy without them too."

Sara walked over to Scott giving him a hug. "Good to see you again, c'mon I figure you and Cody and Cass, could use some time together, I got you guys lunch in the den and you can sit down and catch up."

"Thanks Sara." Scott said, he just wanted to sit down with his kids for a while, he was a little overwhelmed.

Maddy smiled as Sara showed Scott in the house and she kissed her girls again, she figured she would give them their presents after while, when she had all the kids together.

"Mama, look at the necklace Cody got me." Bella said.

Maddy smiled, it was a gold necklace that had her name hanging from it. "Its gorgeous, Bella."

Bella grinned. "I love Cody."

"I know you do sweetie." Maddy took the girls in the house and they went in the kitchen to have a snack.

Sara was in there making coffee. "My boy must be taking a nap." Maddy said.

"Yeah, he passed on on the couch , and I just left him there, he should be up soon, or you could go wake him." Sara said sitting some fruit down for the girls.

"Thank you." Bella said.

Sara grinned. "You're most welcome."

"I wont wake him, but I'm going to go peek in on him." Maddy said getting up.

Sara smiled and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, now I got my best friend to talk to, about you know who." Maddy said grinning.

"When he gets ready to take his stuff upstairs, he's in the room, right next to yours." Sara said getting her a cup of the decaf.

Maddy frowned. "That room has a connecting door to mine."

Sara just smiled. "Mark told me to put him there."

"He is a really pitiful matchmaker, he needs to quit." Maddy said.

Sara laughed. "He's just going to get worse, you know that right?" Maddy nodded. "yeah I know.

Maddy walked down the hallway to the family room, where the kids played and watched TV, she walked in and smiled at her boy, he was asleep on his back, with his little arms flung over his head. She walked over and sat down on the floor and just watched him, she had missed him so bad. She bent and pressed a light kiss to his forehead and got up. She was starving, she would get something to eat and then check on Scott and the kids, hopefully, it was going okay.

* * *

Scott smiled as he ate the sandwich and he couldn't help but smile as Cassidy told him about her baseball team and the home run she had hit last week. "Daddy I scored the winning run."

"Thats great baby, I cant wait to go see you play." Scott said leaning back with a cup of coffee.

"Well you can this Saturday, I know Maddy's coming, she always come to my games, and Sara too, and Mark if he's home, but he wont be, him and Cody are going back to work." The girl said grabbing her juice.

Cody looked at Scott. "Are you sure you don't mind me going?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't mind Cody, I want you to go and have a good time."

Cody nodded. "So are you playing sports?"

Cody shook his head.

"No daddy, Cody is a computer nerd." Cassidy said laughing.

Cody just rolled his eyes. "Maddy has been teaching me to write code, I even did a few simple programs and games myself."

Scott smiled. "Thats great Cody."

"Yeah I'll know more than the teachers by the time I go to college, Maddy is teaching me everything." He said proudly.

Scott could tell he still thought the world of Maddy, they had always been close. "Is that what you're going to go to College for, computers?"

"Yeah , I'll have to take programming and game art and design, but like I said, I'll know most of that stuff way before then with Maddy teaching me, she's great." Cody said smiling.

"Yeah she is." Scott said.

Cassidy got on Scott's lap and wrapped her arms round him. "Daddy, you're going to stay here aren't you, I mean with Maddy, you're not going to leave are you."

Scott lifted her chin and smiled down in her eyes, that were so like his. "I'm not going anywhere."

Cassidy smiled. "Good, don't make Maddy sad, she loves you ya know, just like me and Cody do."

"I know honey, I love Maddy too, we been friends a long time." Scott said.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Friends dad?"

Scott looked at Cody. "Yes friends." he knew what Cody was thinking but he didn't want to get into it in front of Cassidy.

"Daddy I'm not dumb, I know you're Joey's real daddy." Cassidy said tugging on Scott's arm.

Scott and Cody both looked shocked. "How do you know that?" Cody asked.

"Well duh Cody, he looks just like me and you, Daddy why didn't you ever want to be his daddy, don't you love him?" Cassidy asked staring at her dad.

"Cass I didn't know about him until recently, it was my fault, I didn't stay in touch with Maddy, and then when I seen her again, she told me about Joey, I really want to get to know him." Scott said trying to keep it simple.

"Okay daddy." Cassidy said accepting his explanation, however Cody looked skeptical. "Daddy I'm going to go see Maddy for a little bit, okay?" She asked hugging him.

"Okay baby." Scott said kissing the little girl. She slid off his lap and went out of the den shutting the door.

Cody turned to face his dad. "Daddy, I know how you make a baby, you had sex with Maddy, I thought you two were just friends, I mean Maddy says you helped take care of her when she was little."

Scott swallowed hard, how was he going to explain this to Cody.

"Cody, me and Maddy, well its complicated, we're friends, hell like family really, I known her since she was five years old, but when she got older there was always a attraction between us, Maddy had kinda a crush on me when she was a kid and well she got older and things just happened, I know I done her wrong, now I'm going to be here to help her raise Joey."

Cody leaned back and looked at his dad, Scott was a little unnerved, Cody was only eleven, but he looked older and he held a wisdom in his eyes, that Scott didn't think he himself had ever had. "So when you two getting married?

Scot choked on the coffee in his mouth and Cody got up and pounded him on the back.

When Scott could finally breathe he looked at his son, who had taken a seat. "Who said anything about getting married?"

Cody sighed deeply. "Seems like it would be the right thing to do, Maddy cares about you, she would do anything for you, you care about her, you're friends , you have a kid together, me and Cass love her, you're Bella's godfather, her and mom get along, its perfect." Cody said as if talking to a small child.

"Cody those are good points, but shouldn't two people be in love?"

Cody just shook his head. "Daddy, you two had ,ya know, sex, Maddy wouldn't do that if she didn't love you, and you love her, look me and Mark are going to be gone a week, then he's coming home to take everyone on vacation to Disneyland , he's taking everyone, except you and Maddy, now the way I see it, it would be the perfect time to tell her you're sorry for being a ass and propose to her."

Scott was so shocked by his son, he didn't even get on him about saying ass. "Cody its not that simple."

Cody stood up"Yeah it is dad, you got two weeks to get used to the idea." He said and got up and left the room.

Scott just shook his head, where was his little boy, Cody was not the same kid.

Now what the hell was he going to do?

Scott looked up and smiled when he saw Bella standing in the doorway, looking very unsure of herself, she was a beauty just like her mama, She had on a pink t-shirt and pink shorts and her long hair was pulled back tied with a pink ribbon. "Can I see you now, I waited and waited, till Cody and Cass was done?" She asked shyly.

Scot grinned. "Come here sugar and let me look at you."

Bella walked over slowly and stopped right in front of him. "You're my god daddy, Mama said so."

Scott smiled. "Thats so, she's right."

"Where you been?" She asked inching closer.

"Uhh well, just working to much, but I'm back now, so I can get to know you again." Scott said.

The little girl gave him a smile that lit the room , she was so much like Maddy it was scary. "May I sit on your lap?"

"Sure you can sugar." He said charmed by the little girl, he lifted her to sit on his lap.

"You're hansome, like my Cody." She said reaching up to play with his long hair. Scott just grinned. "Thank you."

She cocked her head to one side. "You're Cody's daddy."

Scott nodded. "Cody is my bestest friend, he takes care of me, and he punched a mean ole boy in the nose for taking my ice cream." She said proudly.

"He did huh?" Scott asked.

"Yep, he did." She said smiling.

Bella leaned against him. "You can be my Scott, I like you."

Scott's heart melted at that moment, she was precious. "I'd like that." He said wrapping his arms around the girl.

"But you cant go away, if I like you, you have ta stay, cause if you don't, I'll cry, then Cody will get mad at you." She said grinning at him.

"Okay, well we don't want that, so I guess I'll have to hang around."

Cody stuck his head in the door and smiled at the two of them, this was perfect, Bella already like him, now he just had to tell Maddy he loved her. "Bella you're daddy's home, he says its nap time, come on."

Scott looked at her smile turn upside down her bottom lip came poking out. "I don't wanna, I'm taking to my Scott."

Cody sighed. "Now Bella, come on, I'll read you a story, if you cant sleep, I'll just sit with you and read to you."

Bella seemed to consider it and looked at Scott. "I'll be back later." She said and reached up to kiss his cheek.

Scott hugged the little girl and set her to her feet, she scampered over to Cody. "Carry me please?"

Cody sighed. "Come on." He said lifting the girl in his arms.

Scott chuckled, the girl was something else. Maddy walked in smiling and sat down beside him. "You look in good spirits."

Maddy sat down beside him and Scott put his arm around her. "The kids are the best medicine in the world for me, its so great spending time with them, Cody is so grown up and Cass is still my baby girl." He said sounding happier than he had in a long time.

Maddy smiled and patted his hand. "I'm glad, they are so thrilled you're here."

Scott smiled suddenly. "Bella is the sweetest little angel Maddy, she so beautiful, just like her Mama."

Maddy blushed and Scott leaned forward wanting nothing more than to kiss her, he was inch from her lips and Maddy was frozen hoping he would kiss her when the door opened and they jumped apart.

Mark shook his head, bad timing but it couldn't be helped. "I got a certain sleepy little guy, who wants his Mama."

Mark set the sleepy little boy on his feet and he ran as fast as he could falling in Maddy's arms. "Mama Mama." He said wrapping his little body in her arms. "Joey baby, I missed you so bad.

"Me too Mama, no leb me no more." He scolded.

Maddy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Mama is sorry, she isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

Scott took in the little boy, it was his son alright, he had black curls and deep brown eyes and he still had that chubby baby look, he was so sweet, Scott wanted to just grab him and hug him.

Mark sat down. "I think we need to talk to him about all this."

Scott shook his head. "Its too soon." He didn't want to upset the boy, he thought of Mark as his dad.

Mark looked at Scott."He'll be okay, trust me."

Maddy looked at her boy and smiled. "Baby you know how you have me, I'm your Mama and then Sara , is Mommy?"

Joey nodded and grinned. "Mama and Mommy." He chanted.

Maddy grinned and kissed him. "Thats right."

"Then theres daddy." She continued. Joey smiled at Mark. "Dadddddy." He sung.

Scott smiled at the happy child, it was obvious he was a happy well adjusted child.

"Well you have two daddy's, this is Scott and he's your daddy too." Maddy figured to keep it simple, they could explain to him more fully when he was older.

Joey looked at Scott and smiled. "Yahhh Two daddy's." He said clapping his hands.

Mark and Maddy laughed and Scott smiled too, he didn't seem all that upset by the prospect. "Daddy." He said grinning.

Scott didn't want to confuse the boy. "You can just call me Scott." He said ruffling the boy's curly hair.

Joey frowned as if he hadn't thought of what to call Scott. He leaned against Maddy looking at Scott. He looked at Mark. "My daddy."

Mark leaned over and patted the boys leg trying to reassure him. Joey was thinking, his little mind spinning, he didn't call Mama or Mommy or daddy by their name. They were all silent as watched his face scrunch up in concentration. Finally after minute or two he slid off Maddy's lap and ran out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Scott asked looking worried.

"I think so, he's not upset, at least I don't think he is." Maddy said.

The little boy came back running into the room and ran to Scott with a book in his hand. "Da tree beawrs."

Maddy smiled it was his favorite book at the moment. "Up Pwease."

Scott lifted the boy onto his lap, keeping one arm around him relishing the feel of his son in his arms.

He opened the book and flipped through the pages and stopped. "Baby Beawr." he said and grinned at Scott.

Scott couldn't help but smile back. Joey flipped a page. "Mama Beawr." He looked at his mother and giggled.

Joey flipped a few more pages. "See Papa Beawr." He said looking up at Scott and patting Scott's chest. "You Papa Beawr."

All three adults laughed along with the boy and Scott hugged the child. "Papa bear it is." He said

Maddy smiled, things were going to fine, she just knew it, she finally had Scott with his children and things were good, the rest she couldn't think about right now.

For now it was enough.


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Scott sat in the den smiling as Maddy gave the kids their presents. Maddy was something else , she loved and doted on all these kids not just hers, He watched her with Chasey and she was just as loving to her as she was Joey.

"Thanks Maddy." Cody said hugging her. Scott could see the two of them were still close.

Dana had come by earlier to visit with him, and he was happy to see her, he cared about Dana and was glad she seemed so happy.

He frowned as he thought about her advice, everybody seemed to have plenty where him and Maddy was concerned. "Scott don't screw up this time, get a ring on her finger, she's not going to wait around forever and you're not getting any younger"

Scott was getting a little tired of everyone telling him how to handle Maddy, there was probably no way she was interested in him like that.

Mark stood. "C'mon Scott, I'll show you your room, me and Cody already took your stuff up, then we have to take off or we're going to miss our flight.

Cody stood. "My stuffs in the hallway."

Scott followed Mark upstairs and Mark showed him to a room down the opposite hallway. Mark opened the door and he showed Scott where the light switch was and the remote for the TV, Scott seen it had its own bathroom and a huge closet. "Whats the extra door?"

Mark looked at the door. "Connecting bedrooms, thats all, anyway, we'll be back in a week, then I'm taking the kids to Disneyland for a week." he said.

Scott looked back at Mark, the man was trying to play matchmaker he just knew it. "Mark, give it a rest, me and Maddy are friends nothing more. "

Mark chuckled. "Yeah okay, I got to get going, have a good week." he said and left.

* * *

Maddy sat watching the kids play, she smiled, she had missed just being at home with them. Sara plopped down beside her. "Mark is getting Scott settled in his room."

Sara grinned. "The one next to yours."

Maddy turned to glare at Sara. "Mark put you up to this, you two are taking this matchmaking a bit far."

Sara just smiled. "Yeah so?" She asked.

Maddy blew out a exasperated sigh. "Mark just don't give up. I Told him, I'm done with Scott in that way."

Sara smiled as she watched Joey and Chasey play, Joey was giving her doll a ride in his truck. "You're lying to yourself, you want him."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sara giggled. "You're pouting."

"Am not." Maddy insisted.

"You two stop bickering."

They looked up to see Mark standing there. "We're not bickering."

"Yeah you are, stop." He said and turned calling his kids over. The big man bent down and smiled. "Daddy has to go back to work, You be on you're best behavior."

Chasey smiled and hugged Mark. "Kay daddy."

Mark kissed his daughter. "I'll miss you."

Scott walked back in the den, to say bye to Cody. He smiled as he watched the kids saying bye to Mark.

Joey climbed on Mark's knee and hugged him. "Daddy be good, miss you."

Mark hugged the boy and kissed the top of his head. "I'll miss you to Joey."

Cassidy hugged Mark. "Bye Mark."

Mark hugged the girl. "Bye Princess, try to keep these little ones in line." He said grinning.

"I will." She said grinning.

Bella looked up at her daddy. "Bye daddy." She said sadly. Mark pulled the little girl in his arms, Bella hated it when he left, the other kids adjusted to his crazy schedule, but Bella hadn't, she was always sad when he left. "I'll be back before you know it, baby."

"Okay daddy." She said sadly. Mark gave her one more kiss and walked over to Maddy and Sara. He hauled Sara in his arms kissing her. "I love ya, I'll call you tonight." Sara kissed the big man and smiled. "I love you too."

Mark let her go and hugged Maddy tight to his chest. "Now be a good girl and do what I told ya." He said and bent to kiss her.

"I'll do what I please." She said but smiled at him, she wasn't really mad at him, she knew he meant well with his matchmaking.

Mark just grinned. "We'll see."

Cody hugged his dad. "I'll see you soon."

Scott held the boy close for a minute, he was so glad to be back with his kids. "I love you son."

"I love you too daddy, think about what I said." Cody said grinning and walking over to Maddy.

Scott shook his head, looked like everybody was in matchmaker mode.

"Maddy, I'll see you soon, I love you." Cody said giving her a hug. "I love you too Cody , you have a good time."

"I will."

Everybody stopped and stared at Bella as she let out a loud wail. "No, Cody, you cant go with daddy."

"Bella, you need to stop, Cody's going and all the fits in the world is not going to change it." Mark said picking his daughter up in his arms. "But daddy, I want him here with me."

"Baby girl, you cant always have what ya want, now be a good girl and stop crying." He said patting her back.

Bella tired to dry up the tears, but the thought of Cody leaving was to much to take, he had just been gone for a week, now he was leaving again.

Cody held out his arms and Bella leaned forward so Cody could take her. Cody held her tight. "I'll be back before you know it, okay, and besides you got my dad here, I'll bet he'll read you stories, and tuck you in, it wont be so bad, now stop crying, little girl."

Bella laid her head on Cody's shoulder. "Okay, will you call me on the phone?"

Cody nodded and kissed her cheek. "I will, I promise." He said and handed her to Maddy.

Cody grabbed his bag. "Bye Bella." He said giving her a smile. "Bye Cody." She said sadly.

Sara walked out to see the two off and Maddy kissed her daughter. "It's okay baby, Cody will be back real soon."

Bella laid her head on Maddy's shoulder. "I want my daddy, I want my Cody."

"I know sweetheart." Maddy said rubbing her daughter's back. Bella was so much more high maintenance than the other kids, a lot more emotional.

"I'm going to start dinner, want to help?"

Bella shook her head. "Want to play with Chasey and Joey?"

"No, Mama."

Sara came back in and walked over rubbing Bella's back. "I'm sorry you're so sad honey."

Bella sniffed back fresh tears.

Maddy looked at Sara and shrugged, when she was like this, there was nothing you could do for her. "Okay baby." Maddy said sitting her on the couch." Turn on cartoons if you want, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Bella lay down and nodded her head.

"Mommy." Joey said running up to Sara. "What baby?" She asked bending down.

"Chasey potty." He whispered, so he didn't embarrass the little girl. "Thanks Joey." She looked at Maddy. "I just love potty training."

Chasey looked like she was going to cry but Cassidy had already scooped her up. "Its okay Chasey." She said kissing the little girl. "I'll get her changed." Cassidy said.

Sara smiled. "Thanks Cass."

"Okay, I'll get dinner started." Maddy said

Sara nodded, and I have a ton of laundry with my name on it.

Joey ran over to Scott. "Papa Beawr will you play with me?"

Scott smiled and swung the boy up in his arms. "Sure I will." Sara and Maddy grinned, Joey already liked him.

Bella lay on the couch and watch Joey playing with Scott, Mommy had told her that Scott was Joey's daddy, that meant Cody was his brother, she sighed, Cody wasn't her brother though, cause she had asked Mama just to be sure, and was happy when she told her he wasn't.

She watched the two of them playing with Joey's cars and trucks, Joey seemed to like him, he was nice.

Scott smiled as he played with his son, the boy was so sweet. "Papa Bearw, can I wash toons?"

"Sure you can." He grabbed the remote and found cartoons and the little boy hugged him and then lay down on the floor in front of the TV.

Scott got off the floor and looked over at Bella who was still sulking on the couch. Scott walked over and sat down beside her. "C'mere Sugar."

Bella sat up and scooted beside him. "You're to pretty to have such a sad look on your face."

She looked up at him. "But I'm sad, my Cody went away."

Scott smiled, she was adorable. "Cody wouldn't want you to be sad the whole times he's gone,huh?"

Bella shook her head. "Okay then, if you try to be happy and have a good time, he'll be back before you know it."

"I'll try." She said but didn't look to convincing.

"I have to take a walk, for exercise, would you like to go with me?" Scott asked.

Bella grinned. "Yes sir, I would." She said jumping up.

"Great lets go tell your Mama, okay?" he said taking her hand.

Bella smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Maddy smiled as she put more food on the table. Bella had taken to Scott quickly, Bella sat on one side of him and Joey on the other, both vying for his attention. Scott patiently talked to both of them.

Joey looked at his Mama, his mouth covered with spaghetti sauce."More sketti Pwease."

Maddy smiled and put more on his plate and grabbed a napkin to wipe his face. "Tank you."

"You're welcome." Maddy said and dropped a kiss on his head.

Cassidy looked at her dad. "I got baseball camp tomorrow, Mommy is picking me up in the morning, will you come to my game Saturday?"

"Course I will baby girl." Scott said smiling at her. "Great I want you to meet my friends and my coach."

"I cant wait." He said and meant it, he wanted to get involved in his kids lives, he felt like he was on the right track for the first time in a long time.

Sara nudged Maddy and smiled. "All the kids love him , this is working out great." She whispered.

Maddy gave her a look, she wanted everyone to cut out the matchmaking.

* * *

Scott had throughly enjoyed his day and he found out with so many kids around, there was little time to feel sorry for himself or think about doing drugs or drinking, it was too busy around here. He had given Joey a bath, which he found to be a messy wet affair that he had a ball doing, then Joey, along with Chasey and Bella had taken off down the hall so Maddy could read them a story. "Which room are you in Scott, so I can give you a night night kiss before I go ta bed?" Bella had asked.

Scott had pointed out his room and Bella had nodded. "Okay, I'll be back." She said running after Joey and Chasey.

Scott smiled and decided on a up of hot coffee, it sounded great to him.

He found Sara in the kitchen sipping hot tea and munching on crackers. "Sick?"

Sara nodded. "Morning evening sickness." She said. Scott poured him a cup of coffee. "Maddy made that for you, said you'd be down for a cup, she knows you pretty well huh?"

Scott sat down across from Sara. "Yeah as well as anyone."

"So you have any plans with Maddy I mean, I know you're crazy about her, I'd have to blind not to see that."

Scott laughed. "Everybody got there heart set on me and Maddy it looks like."

Sara shrugged. "Everybody wants Maddy to be happy."

"Not sure I'm the one for the job, seems like I haven't done a good job in the happiness department." He said.

Sara smiled. "Well that was then, its a new days Scott, Maddy has taken a back seat enough in her life, I think she deserves more don't you?"

Scott couldn't agree more, but was he the one to give her what she needed? He wasn't sure. Sara got up. "I'm going to tell the kids goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Scott thought about what she said and just shook his head, he couldn't think about this anymore tonight.

He put the cup in the sink and went upstairs to say goodnight to Cassidy. "Hey daddy." She said smiling when he peeked in her room. "Hey baby girl, I just wanted to tell you goodnight." He said sitting on the edge of her bed. Cassidy leaned over and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're home daddy, I missed you so bad."

Scott held her close, he vowed he wasn't going to hurt his kids again, he would straighten his act up, move down here for Good, he wondered if Mark would sell him one of those parcels of land he was talking about, he could build a house, be near his kids, be a part of their lives and become a real father to Joey.

Cassidy leaned back. "Daddy, I hope you stay with Maddy, she needs you, Joey is little he needs you." She said very seriously.

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl." he said and reached out playfully tweak her nose. "Good." Scott tucked her in and kissed her. "Good night."

"Night daddy."

Scott walked down to his room and went in shutting the door, he fell back on the bed and flipped on the TV, it had been a long day.

He looked up surprised when the connecting door burst open. "Papa Beawr."

Scott smiled when the little boy leaped on his bed cuddling next to him. Scott put his arm around the boy. "Where'd you come from?"

Joey grinned. "Mama's room, der." He said pointing at the open door. Scott groaned inwardly, Maddy room was right next to his, he would die, he would lay awake all night now, thinking about how close she was to him.

He looked up and smiled when Chasey came slipping into the room and walked over to the bed. She had been a little shy around him. Joey smiled at the girl. " Sissy, come on." He said patting the bed.

Chasey gave Scott another wary glance and tried to climb on the bed, having a little trouble. Scott reached over and lifted her to sit beside him. "Hey pretty girl."

Chasey grinned.

Joey looked at Chasey. "He Papa Beawr."

Chasey giggled. "Papa Beawr." She said softly.

By the time Bella came in the room, Scott was tickling both toddlers who were laughing.

Bella smiled and jumped on the bed and Scott made a grab for her tickling her too.

Maddy smiled as she heard the kids laughing and walked in to find Scott chasing them and tickling them, they looked happy and he looked happy, she wished he could always be like this."Alright kids, it bed time." She was met with a chorus of groans, but she rounded them up. Chasey and Joey hugged Scott and kissed his cheek. "Nite Nite Papa beawr." Chasey said.

Joey followed suite and Bella looked at her mother. "Can Scott tuck me in?"

Maddy smiled. "Sure, I'll be in to say good night in a few minutes." She said scooping the two smaller kids up and heading out the door.

Scott lifted Bella in his arms. "Come on Sugar."

Bella smiled and laid her head on Scott's shoulder. She liked him, he reminded her of Cody. Scott laid her in her bed and pulled back the covers. "Okay, scoot under." Bella did and he pulled the covers over her tucking them around her. He bent and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Scott."

Scott smiled. "You're welcome Sugar." It was like deja vu looking at her, she was so like Maddy as a child.

Maddy came in and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Goodnight Munchkin."

The little girl grinned and sat up for a hug. "I love you Mama." Then she surprised Scott by leaning over and hugging him too. "I love you Scott."

Scott held the little girl close for a minute. "I love you too Bella."

They got up and Maddy turned on a night light for the girl and shut the door. Scott walked down the hall and stopped in front of Maddy's room. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Maybe we can go for a walk in the morning, early?"

Maddy smiled up at him. "I would like that."

Scott nodded. "Yeah so would I." He bent and brushed his lips lightly over hers and Maddy's heart skipped beat.

"Good night." He said and slipped into his room shutting the door.

Maddy leaned against her own door her face red and her heart pounding, God she wanted him.

"Naw, I can see you're right, you have no interest at all in that man."

Maddy looked up to find Sara standing a few feet away. Maddy started laughing. "Girl, I feel like I'm seventeen again, he just makes me so goofy."

Sara smiled and threw her arm around her friend. "Yeah I know, go on and get some sleep, so you two can go on that walk in the morning."

Maddy hugged her friend. "Goodnight."

Maddy went in her room and crawled in the bed. Just how the hell she was supposed to sleep with Scott in the next room and her hormones going wild was beyond her, but she better figure it out because he was going to be here for a while. Maddy closed her eyes and prayed for sleep.


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you for the reviews..One more chapter after this.**

* * *

Maddy and Scott walked hand in hand along one side of Mark's huge property as they had every morning for the last week.

This time of day was theirs and theirs alone, they always got up around five and met downstairs for coffee and walked for a hour or so, talking about the kids, Maddy's work, or anything at all.

Scott hadn't tried anything on her and he was proud of himself, he was trying to reestablish their close relationship and build trust between them again, he figured trying to get Maddy in his bed was the wrong route after everything they had been through, besides he was enjoying the slow pace of their relationship, enjoying being a parent to Joey.

Scott spent his days taking care of the kids , he loved it, taking them to the park, out for ice cream shopping. He had started working out at the local gym, teaching some young wrestlers down there, he was reestablishing his life.

He had never had time to be a hands on parent to Cody and Cassidy when they were small, he was always on the road, so this was new to him and he was loving it, and not just to Joey, to Bella and Chasey too, all three kids had taken to him.

He was learning to be a hands on dad and he was eating it up, he found he didn't have time to dwell on drinking and drugs, and the at night when the kids went to bed, he and Maddy and Sara would play cards or sit around talking and laughing, he liked Sara , she was a sweet woman, and he loved spending time with both women. He could see why Mark was so satisfied with his life, he had wonderful kids and Sara, plus Maddy too, what man wouldn't be ecstatic.

Scott and Maddy and the kids had went to Cassidy's ball game Saturday, and he was filled with pride, his daughter was a wonderful athlete. He wondered if he could be any happier, and he knew he could, if Maddy would give him some kind of indication about how she felt.

"Penny for you thoughts."

Scott smiled and looked down at Maddy. "I was thinking about how happy I've been this week."

Maddy grinned and stopped pulling him in a hug. "I'm so glad, I knew you would be fine Scott."

He smiled. "You always did have a blind faith in me."

Maddy pulled away and tugged on his hand. "It wasn't blind Scott, c'mon, Mark and Cody will be back today, I cant wait till they get here, I miss them."

A unreasonable jealousy shot through him, he knew she loved Mark, he hadn't seen a hint of jealousy between her and Sara , but he sensed a intimacy between her and Mark, that went beyond friendship, it was eating him up, Mark seemed to be pushing him and Maddy together, but what if Maddy didn't want that, she seemed content to be his friend and to parent Joey together and leave it at that, she had given him no indication she wanted anything more.

So what exactly was going on between her and Mark, he wondered.

* * *

Cody and Mark got in around noon and Bella had been clinging to Cody for the last two hours.

Maddy finally pried her away to help pack her clothes up for the trip to Disneyland, they were leaving the next morning.

Maddy helped her pick out her outfits, when it came to clothes, Bella was nothing like her, she liked girls clothes and loved dresses and had to have matching shoes and hair bows, she was all girl.

"Bella , you're going to walking quite a bit, maybe some shorts and tennis shoes." Maddy suggested.

"Mama, I want my go go boots they match my zebra dress." Bella insisted.

Maddy hid her smiled as Bella pulled out a huge box of hair bows looking for the matching hair pieces.

Mark walked in and sat down beside Maddy. "Going to take her all day to pack huh?" he asked as amused as Maddy.

Maddy nodded as she watched her daughter fussing and trying to decide over each outfit. "Hard to believe shes mine, other than she looks like me, I never gave a crap about clothes and I still don't, when I was a kid, it was jeans , t-shirts and sneakers."

"Daddy do you like this outfit?" Bella asked holding up the custom Minnie Mouse dress that Sara had bought for her.

"I love it, you'll look like a doll baby in it." He said reaching out to tuck her loose curls behind her ear.

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you daddy, I have matching shoes, you know, and hair bows."

Mark and Maddy smiled as she carefully packed her things. "Have I thanked you lately for Bella."

Maddy smiled and leaned on his arm. "No thanks necessary, she is a blessing, isn't she?"

Mark put his arm around her. "Yeah, she is."

"Mama, daddy, I'm all done, can I go help Chasey pack?" She asked running over to her parents.

Maddy looked at Mark. "Are you sure she is only four?"

"Course I'm four Mama, you're silly." She said giggling.

Maddy kissed her and sent her on her way. "I cant believe, you're making me stay at home." Maddy said pouting.

"Not making you, you and Scott need to get things sorted one way or the other, Darlin', this is a perfect time to do that." He said tugging on her long hair playfully.

"I always go on vacation with the kids." She pouted. Mark smiled. "Sometimes you're as bad as Bella, stop pouting."

"Is it working?" She asked. "No, so cut it out, its not like you'll never go on vacation again, hopefully next time, it will be you and Scott together, you know as in a couple." He said chuckling at the frown.

"Mark, why are you pushing me." She asked laying her head against him.

"Because, you and Scott are emotionally stunted and need all the help you can get, really why is it so hard for you two to sit down and tell each other how you feel?" He asked rubbing her back.

Maddy pout got even more pronounced. "Cause he thinks of me like a little kid, he don't love me like that."

Mark sighed, sometimes Maddy really tried his patience. "Maddy you had the man's baby, I don't think he was looking at you like you were some kid."

"He was drunk, so was I , it just happened." She insisted.

"Nothing between you and Scott ever just happened, Maddy if you don't take this time, to sit down and talk to him, I'm going to lock you both in a room and referee myself, now do you want me to go talk to him, spell it out for him , or are you going to do it?" He asked.

Maddy jumped up her hands on her hips. "Mark if you want rid of me, just say so, I can take my kids and leave, since you're so damn eager to be rid of me." She said and stomped off.

Mark sat there and counted to ten, he really wanted to tan her hide, she was so damn stubborn. Sara walked in and sat down. "Yeah I heard you two all way down the hall, maybe you need to quit pushing her so much."

"I just want her to be happy Sara." Mark said.

Sara wrapped a arm around him. "I know that, but for the last four years, she's had you, she's had us, we're her family, change is scary Mark and she's unsure of how Scott feels, scared to talk to him, scared he don't love her."

Mark smiled at his wife, he was lucky to have her, she had accepted his feelings for Maddy, his daughter by Maddy, and in spite of it all, she loved Maddy like a sister, treated her wonderfully, accepted what was between the two of them and never got mad, or jealous. "You're an amazing woman."

Sara laughed. "Not really, I just love you, thats all."

Mark hugged her and bent to press a kiss to her lips. Sara melted against him, as she always did. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Let her cool down, and talk to her later, Scott took the kids to the fair in town, so you can talk to her without a bunch of interruptions."

"He took all of them, think he can handle five kids?"

Sara laughed. "Scott's great with the kids, they all adore him, he'll be fine."

Mark relaxed. "Yeah you're right.

Sara smiled, Mark was a good man, he just felt the need to protect everyone he cared about and fix everyone's problems, Maddy and Scott might have to come to terms on their own, Mark would have to accept that.

* * *

Mark took Sara's advice and let Maddy cool down for a while. He knew this was hard on her, but he decided it was time for Maddy and Scott to get their shit together, and he was going to make sure it happened. He knocked on her bedroom door, and then stuck his head it, Maddy and Bella were a lot alike, even if Maddy refused to believe it, he was pretty good at handling both of them, so he knew she was probably over being Mad. He found her laying on the bed staring at the TV. "You still mad?"

Maddy shook her head and he stretched out beside her.

Mark turned on his side to look at her. "So, will you do what I ask, tell him how you feel?"

Maddy looked in his eyes, she knew he loved her and was concerned with her and she did love Scott, but she was having some problems, giving up what she had here. "I will."

Mark sighed. "Darlin' , I don't want ya thinking I want rid of you, I don't, you know I love you, I always have, but you deserve better than this." He said pulling her in his arms.

"I never once complained Mark, I love us being a family, I love the kids all living together, I love Sara like a sister and I love you, I guess I'm just scared to lose what we've built here, I mean how would Joey and Bella react to living away from you?"

"Maddy listen to me." he said lifting her chin. "This house is huge, if things work out , you can stay here, or build a house right next door, do you think I want to be away from my kids, no I don't, but you deserve to have a man who loves only you, as much as I love you, and I do ya know, its not fair you taking a backseat to anyone, we made this work Maddy, and it is wonderful, and if I were selfish I would just keep my mouth shut and keep you here, but its because I love you, that I want you to have more."

Maddy lay her head on his chest. Mark wondered if she knew this was as hard on him as it was on her. "Maddy if you really don't love him anymore, just say so." He was almost hoping she would say she didn't, then she could really stay forever and nothing had to change.

Maddy looked up at Mark. "No, I love him as much as I ever did, I'm just scared."

Mark held on tight to her, letting go was never easy and it had never been easy with Maddy. "Wanna make out?"

Maddy started laughing."What I get a last roll in the sack before I move on, Gee thanks."

Mark laughed too. "Well I never could control myself when it came to you Maddy."

"Believe me its mutual." Mark leaned over kissing her gently, Maddy was one of those women, you could just kiss for hours and never get tired of it.

Maddy caught his long hair tangling her hair in her hands. When she broke the kiss she smiled. "Its hell loving two men."

Mark chuckled. "It was never hell for me, but then I never had to choose between the two of you, if I had, yeah it would be hell."

Maddy traced the tats on his arm. "I do love you, but Scott's my dream, I loved him since I was a kid, and Sara needs me outta here, so she can have a normal marriage."

Mark shook his head. "Sara loves you, she wouldn't care if you stayed her, don't think like that, she's like me she just wants you happy, if this is where you're going to be happy, thats fine, she doesn't want you to go."

Maddy looked up at him. "Sara is wonderful, you know, don't ever fuck things up with her."

"I don't intend to, maybe you should talk to her, maybe you need a womans prospective."

Maddy nodded, maybe she did. "I will."

"She went to the mall to pick up bathing suits for the kids, for the trip, she'll be back after while." Mark said as he ran his fingertips up and down over her arm.

Maddy lay there her mind in a turmoil, Mark's hands trying to sooth her, but she was still very confused. If just once Scott would open his mouth and tell her how he felt, this would not be hard at all, but fear kept her clinging to Mark. Mark was safe, he was right about that. Mark wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Maddy walked in the kitchen to find Sara there making some tea. "Want a cup."

Maddy smiled. "Sure."

Sara handed her a cup of tea and they sat down. "So did you and Mark kiss and make up."

Maddy laughed. "Yeah, I guess I'm just confused right now, I love Scott, but I'm not sure how he feels about me."

"You'll never know unless you talk to him." Sara said.

"I know, its just hard, what if he don't love me like that, and then I don't want to really leave you and Mark." Maddy said.

Sara scooted her chair next to Maddy's. "Listen girl, we're family, Scott ain't taking you no where, and besides I need you now with the baby coming, and the kids would be devastated if they were separated, Scott or no Scott, you're staying right here, with your family."

Maddy smiled and hugged Sara. "You're great, ya know that?"

Sara grinned. "Yeah Yeah, I know."

"Now look at these cute bathing suits I got for the kids."

Maddy smiled, but her thoughts were on Scott and how the heck, she was going to have to come out and just tell him , she loved him.

* * *

Scott got out of the shower and dried off, he was dead tired, he had kept the kids at the fair all day, they had fun, but they were all worn out. Truth be told, he was nervous about being in the house alone with Maddy for a week, the kids were a buffer, but with her alone here, he didn't know how good his self control was going to be.

Scott pulled on a t-shirt and some sweats and went to the connecting door, he just wanted to say good night, he opened the door and smiled, all five of the kids were piled on her bed even Cody, and she was reading them a story, he leaned on the door frame and watched in awe, her voice was like music, and not just to him, the kids were mesmerized too. He realized she was reading them a chapter from Kig Arthur.

Cody looked up and seen him watching and smiled and waved him over. "Sit." He said when Scott got there. Scott sat down and Bella and Chasey immediately climbed on his lap. Scott couldn't get over the happy feeling at being here with his kid, Maddy's kid, hell it didn't matter, he already loved all these kids, he enjoyed taking care of them, he felt like he had a new lease on life.

Maddy finished the chapter, Joey was already asleep, and Bella and Chasey were almost there. "I'll put these two to bed." Scott said standing up with the girls in his arms. Maddy nodded and leaned over to kiss each little girl.

Cody leaned over hugging Maddy. "Night."

"Night little man." She said smiling. Cody grinned and left and Cassidy hugged her. "Night."

"Good night Cass."

Maddy lay there with her son cuddled in her arms, she decided to let him stay for the night, she had no desire to move him, she kissed his cheek and lay there watching him sleep.

Scott came in and smiled down at her. "The baby staying?"

She nodded. "He's leaving tomorrow, I want him with me tonight."

Scott laid down on the other side of the bed and he pushed the curls off his son forehead and bent to kiss him. "Thank you Maddy, he's a wonderful boy, you've done a great job."

Maddy smiled. "Its a joint effort, Mark and Sara have been great with the kids."

Scott nodded, he was going to take a bigger role in his sons life. "Do you mind if I stay?" He wanted to be here with the two of them, he wanted to feel like a family with her and their child.

Maddy looked across their son. "I would like that." She said smiling.

Maddy reach out and took his hand and closed her eyes, all felt right, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Scott kept her hand in his and watched her. He was still nervous about being alone with her all week, before when they had been in Tampa, he had been still recovering from the accident, still in a deep craving for the drugs, now he felt better his mind was clear and all he thought about was making love to her. One thing for sure, it was going to be a long week.


	57. Chapter 57

**Thank you so much for the reviews, last chapter..hope you guys like it. I'm sad this is over, cause I really have come to love these guys, I think I get to attached to my stories, lol. Thanks for all your support of this story.**

* * *

Maddy sat at the table pretty much pouting, the kids had been gone two days and Scott had gone out of his way to either avoid her or stay gone, he went to a couple of local ballgames, he had started going to the gym to workout, he had got the clear from his doctor to even do a little light ring work, and he was training young wrestlers at a local gym.

She hadn't seen him more than five minutes, he left before she got up in the morning and she was asleep before he came back.

Maddy sniffed tears coming to her eyes, he couldn't be any clearer than that, he didn't want to be around her, he was here for his kids only.

Maddy hated crying over his dumb ass, she had done enough of that, but she couldn't help it, she had been trying to do what Mark and Sara suggested and talk to him, but he was MIA.

Maddy wiped her eyes and picked up her phone and dialed his number. "Hello."

"Hey Scott."

Scott got off the treadmill and wiped his face, she sounded funny, he wondered if she was okay. "Hey Maddy, you okay?"

"Umm yeah, I was just wondering when you're coming home, I haven't seen you."

Scott sighed, he figured it would be safer to just stay away while the kids were away, his will power when it came to Maddy wasn't too good. He decided trying to start a relationship with her, would most likely end up with her being hurt, and besides, he really didn't think Maddy had those kinds of feeling for him. "We'll I'm going to do some training down here at the gym, then I'm having dinner with a friend, so late most likely."

Dinner with a friend, Maddy was furious, she had bent over backwards to help him, to help his kids, she gave birth to his kid and he had ignored her for four years, now that he was better, this fucker was dating? "Are you going on a date?"

"Yeah a girl I met at the gym." He said.

Maddy was done, she couldn't take anymore. "You son of a bitch, you know what Scott, get your shit and get the fuck out of my house, you can come visit Joey whenever you want, but you're the most cruel hateful bastard in the world and I hate you!" She flipped her phone shut and burst into tears. When would she learn what a jerk he was, she just never learned.

* * *

Scott's temper flared, what the fuck was her problem, he was staying sober and off drugs, trying to be a good dad to his kids, trying to get something going career wise again, he figured training up and coming wrestlers would let him do that, but not have to travel, and she went off on him?

He pulled his shirt on and grabbed his gym bag and headed out, he was going home to see what the fuck her problem was.

Scott got home and stormed in the house ready for a fight, but he couldn't find her. He checked the garage and her car was gone, he went in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and sat down.

He wondered if she was pissed cause he had been staying away, he was doing that for her own good, what did she want from him. Hell if he could ever figure out women.

* * *

Maddy droved aimlessly for a while and then stopped at the park a couple of miles away and decided to walk off her anger on the bike trail.

The man was impossible, she wanted to just kick his head in, how could he be such a prick. Her phone rang and she flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hey sweetness, I'm at the airport, came to check on you and Scott, can you pick me up, I'm just on a layover, I have to be back on a flight at six."

"Sure Kev." She said heading back to her car. "You been crying, whats wrong?" He asked.

Maddy sighed. "I'll talk to you when I get there."

Kevin shook his head wondering what his dumb friend had done this time."Okay sweetness."

Maddy got in her car, still crying, she was just so sick of trying to make Scott see her as a woman, instead of a little girl, he probably didn't even know what he had done wrong.

* * *

Kevin knew immediately there was something wrong "Sweetness, c'mere." He said pulling her in his arms.

Maddy tearfully told him how Scott had been avoiding her and then told her he had a date.

Kevin frowned, he was going to kill that big bastard. "C'mon, I want you to drop me off at the house, and I want you to go shopping for something pretty." He said leading her outside the airport.

Maddy sighed. "I don't feel like shopping."

"Do it anyway, go have lunch, just get out for a while." Kevin said taking her car keys.

"Why you ain't going to beat him up are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not, just do like I say, be a good girl." He said laughing.

Maddy laughed and shook her head as they got in the car."Fine."

When they got to the house, Kevin got his bag and got out. "Go on now, I'll talk to you later, I'll get Scott to take me to the airport." He said.

Maddy hugged him and got back in the car, she didn't feel like seeing Scott anyway.

Kevin walked up to the front door and used the key Maddy had gave him, he went in and dropped his bag by the front door. "SCOTT!"

Scott came down the stairs looking like he just showered. "Hey Kev, whats up bro?"

Kevin looked at his friend, he looked ten times better than the last time he had seen him, thanks to Maddy who had taken care of his ungrateful ass. Kevin waited till he got in front of him then punched him, making Scott fall back in the floor. "What the fuck Kev?" Scott asked pulling himself up.

"You hurt Maddy once again, really Scott, a date, after all that girl has went through with you, you're going to date someone else, she has been sitting around waiting for you to come to your senses since she was seventeen years old. Do the math Scott, she has put her life on hold fifteen years, waiting around for you to love her, fall in love with her, make a life with her, you're a prick." Kevin said turning away from Scott before he hit him again.

Scott just stared at Kevin for a minute. "How the hell am I supposed to know how she feels, she never told me nothing, I mean I thought she had no interest in me,"

"Scott you're stupid, everyone else can see it, are you blind?" Kevin asked.

"Kev, I want Maddy, but I'm old and broke down, she's still young, she can do way better than me."

Kevin sighed. "Scott I want to to listen to me carefully, and you're going to do everything I say and then everything will be fine, Okay?" He asked leading his friend into the kitchen.

Scott nodded and listened carefully to Kevin, things couldn't get worse, so he might as take Kevin's advice.

* * *

Scott looked at the time, he had dropped Kevin back off at the airport and made the few stops he had too. Her car wasn't in the driveway, hopefully she would be back soon. He got out and walked up the driveway to the back door and went in the kitchen making some coffee.

He just hoped Kevin was right, if he wasn't he was going to look like a fool.

He heard the front door slam and he closed his eyes, he just hoped Maddy was in a forgiving mood, he was a idiot, but he hadn't meant to hurt her. She walked in the kitchen, she didn't look mad, but she looked like she spent the best part of her day crying. "Maddy I'm sorry."

Maddy just stared at him. "You have a right to date whoever you want Scott, sorry I went off the deep end."

She walked over and poured herself some coffee , taking a sip and then sitting it down. "Maddy really, I am sorry, I was a jerk." he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Look, I was thinking, why don't we fly to Tampa, I booked us a flight already, and we can take the boat out for a couple of days, spend some time together, just like old times huh?" he asked as he ran one finger over her soft cheek.

Maddy wanted to kick him, but he did look sorry and the two of them spending some time together sounded good. Maybe she could work up the nerve to tell him how she felt about him. "Okay, sounds good." She said softly.

Scott smiled and bent kissing her lightly. "Go get packed then."

Maddy nodded and left the room and Scott sighed. Now he got past that, he just hoped the rest went as well.

* * *

Scott and Maddy got in in the early morning hours, Scott got a rental and they drove out to the dock, he parked the car and woke her. "C'mon Sugar, you can go back to sleep once we get on the boat."

Maddy woke long enough to let him lead her down to the one bed in the cabin. Maddy fell right back to sleep and Scott went back and got there stuff and then climbed in the bed beside her, he pulled her in his arms and she snuggled closer in her sleep.

He smiled, he had to go get supply's after while, then they would cast off. He just prayed Kevin wasn't wrong.

* * *

Maddy lifted her head and squinted at the the sunlight pouring through the cabin window. She got up and went in the small bathroom taking a shower and thinking about what she was doing, this was her chance to talk to Scott, tell him that she was in love with him, wanted a life with him, but what if he didn't feel the same, what then? Maddy sighed and got out drying off and pulling on some denim cutoffs and a tank top, she dried her curly hair and left the bathroom. She walked up the stairs to the deck to find Scott driving the boat.

"Coffees in the thermos." he called down to her.

It was beautiful day and Maddy walked over and poured herself a cup and went up the stairs to curl up on the seat behind him and watch him. He looked good and healthy and he had been working out, he was hot as fuck, she thought smiling.

Scott guided the boat through the gentle waves and Maddy just sat there enjoying looking at him. Finally he killed the engine and sat down beside her putting his arm around her, his heart lurched at the site of her, beautiful as always, the salt water making her hair curl even more. "You're beautiful."

Maddy smiled and blushed. Scott just grinned and kissed her hot cheek. "You hungry, or you want to go for a swim first?"

"Swim first." She said.

Scott nodded, he already had trunks on and he pulled off the muscle shirt and threw it on the chair.

Maddy stood and shed her clothes and Scott's heart stopped, she had on a two piece light blue suit that left little to the imagination, she had a few stretch marks from her pregnancies, but Scott hardly noticed, she was gorgeous. "Scott."

Scott snapped out of it and took her hand she had out. "You okay?"

"Hmm yeah." He said and followed her over to the ladder. Maddy just couldn't resist as soon as he was on the edge she shoved him in the water.

Scott came up sputtering. "Little girl, I'm gonna bust your ass."

Maddy threw back her head and laughed. "Just like old times." She said and jumped in as soon as she hit the water Scott grabbed her and dunked her. Maddy came up laughing and she grabbed on to his shoulders, she was right it was like old times and his body responded just like it had all those years ago, but he couldn't get distracted from his purpose, this was not the time to take her, hopefully that would come later.

Maddy was mesmerized by the droplets of water clinging to his hair and lashes, she wanted to kiss him so bad, but she knew they should talk first, maybe after they ate.

Scott broke the spell when he dunked her again and the chase was on, they played in the water for close to a hour before Maddy declared she was starving and they climbed back on the boat. "Go get dried off, and I'll get some lunch ready, you want to eat in the cabin or out here?"

"I think out here, we can set up the umbrella over the table there, so we don't burn to a crisp.

Scott nodded and Maddy grabbed a towel and went down to the cabin to dry off.

Scott Grabbed the cooler full of food and set up the table and put the big umbrella up over the table. Maddy came back up and he about swallowed his tongue, she still had the bathing suit on. Scott had pulled two chairs close together. He held the chair out for her and Maddy smiled sitting down, Scott sat down beside her, the only thing he had a mind to eat was her. Maddy smiled at Scott. "This is quite a lunch."

Scott shrugged. "I wanted you to have a nice lunch." Maddy looked at the spread, There were shrimp and scallops, eggplant Parmesan , all kinds of fruits with dipping sauces and chesses and chocolate mouse that looked wonderful.

Maddy was delighted and leaned over planting a kiss on his lips. "You're so sweet Scott."

He smiled and reached out to touch her still damp curls. "You deserve the best Maddy." Scott was finally realizing, he should have been treating this woman like a queen.

Maddy and Scott dug in and they laughed and talked about the kids, about the old days everything under the sun. Maddy finally reached for the chocolate mouse and she was delighted when Scott took it and fed her sinful spoonfuls, she blushed when he ran his thumb over the corner of her mouth catching a bit of chocolate and licking it off his thumb. Maddy's breath caught in her throat and Scott just smiled and poured them both cups of French roasted coffee. Maddy sighed and leaned back on the chair. "Scott that was wonderful, thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

They sipped their coffee and then Scott reached down and handed her a small bouquet of daises."

"You remembered." She said grinning from ear to ear, pressing the flowers to her face and inhaling their scent.

Scott laughed. "Your childhood obsession with daises of course."

Maddy leaned over kissing him again. "Thank you Scott, this was such a good idea, I'm having a wonderful time."

Scott pulled her out of her chair and she looked at him strangely , he was acting weird.Scott took the flowers and laid them on the table and then he lead her over to one of the chaise lounges and sat her on the end. "Close your eyes."

"Scott what are you up to?" She asked looking at him.

"Just do what you're told woman." he said teasing her.

"Fine." Maddy said grinning and closing her eyes.

Scott looked down at her and smiled, he loved her so much and had for a long time, just too big a coward to admit it. Maddy sat there with her eyes closed and felt Scott take her hand. "Open your eyes Sugar."

Maddy found Scott on his knee in front of her. "Scott..." But he put a finger over her lips. "Hush."

Maddy looked in his brown eyes and was lost, she loved him so much. "Maddy, I love you and I mean I'm in love with you, have been for years, I just been to damn dumb to admit it, if you'll still have me, if you still want me, I'm asking you to marry me." He held out his other hand where a beautiful gold ring inset with a big diamond sat.

Maddy was so stunned she was speechless, she had dreamed of this her whole life and now she couldn't even speak.

Scott was starting to worry, maybe Kevin had been wrong, maybe she wasn't in love with him. "Maddy I understand, if you don't feel the same way, after what I've put you through, I don't blame you, you could do so much better than some broken down old man."

Maddy finally heard what he was saying and shook her head. "I love you Scott, I always have. I would be proud to be your wife." She said a big smile lighting her face.

Scott looked up at her. "You would?" Stunned that she really wanted him.

Maddy nodded. "uhh huh, I would."

Scott grinned and slid the ring on her finger and then picked her up in his arms, Maddy didn't have to ask what he was doing, she leaned up kissing him, shivering when his tongue pushed in her mouth.

Scott carried her down to the cabin and dropped her on the bed and stripped his clothes as she watched with fascination. "Wow its even bigger than I remember." she said laughing.

Scott reached down and made short work of her bathing suit. "Yeah, well he's so big cause he missed you so much."

Maddy pulled him down on top of her and kissed him like a starving person. His lips moved from her lips, down the skin of her neck to her nipples drawing her deep in his mouth, he tasted the salt water still clinging to her breasts, his mouth moving down her soft skin , his tongue swirling over her navel. Maddy caught his hair in her hands her hips rising under him. "Scott I need you." She pleaded.

"I need you too Maddy." His lips whispered against her skin. His hands ran down her thighs parting them as he went, his thumbs tickling the sensitive skin, his mouth teasing as he licked the sensitive skin. "Scottt." She pleaded.

He dipped his tongue finally to taste her and she moaned at the pleasure. He ran his tongue over her pulsing heat and Maddy tightened her grip on his hair, pushing her hips toward him. He ran his tongue over her again and again building her to a fervor pitch until she was crazy with need, begging and pleading to come.

He lifted his head to look up at her. "Sugar, you'll come when I'm in you and not before." He growled and slid back up her body, the friction making her cry with need. He crushed his mouth to hers and drew his hips back and lurched forward impaling her on his hard length.

Maddy would have screamed but his mouth over hers swallowed her cries and his hips started a timeless rhythm, moving deep in her inner wet passage, he lifted one leg over his arm, so he could move deeper in her and the move made her groan even louder, "Whose girl are you Maddy?" he demanded as he pounded in her harder and harder. "Yours Scott, always." She managed to gasp out.

Scott captured her nipple between his lips and suckled as his shaft penetrated her again and gain. Maddy was nearly out of her mind. Maddy's hands traveled restlessly over the hard muscles of his back, she loved the way he felt, the way his skin felt, the way he rocked against her, the sensations were overwhelming her and she cried out as she came trembling and whimpering his name.

Scott continued to pump his erection into her tight heat, groaning himself as her hands slid between them to caress him. "God Maddy." he moaned

The feel of her slick heat and her hand and her muscles squeezing him, did him in. he grunted and shoved his shaft all the way home and his seed spilled deep in her womb, he continued. for a few more long stokes and fell down cover her, his body still connected to hers.

Maddy kept her hands on him, rubbing his back, when he went to move, she clung to him. "you're still hard." She informed him.

"Yeah I noticed." he joked but drew in a sharp breath when she tightened her muscles around his still swollen manhood. "God Maddy."

"More." She said and kissed him. Scott raised himself up and started to penetrate her sensitive flesh once more smiling when she whimpered beneath his assault.

He moved with hard long strokes which brought her quickly to the brink again. Scott smiled and bent to kiss her, he lowered himself his hands sliding under her butt to grip her and slid deeper in her tight passage. "Yessssss." She yelled as she once again climaxed. "Thats it sugar come for me." He demanded licking her lips teasing her tongue with his.

Scott followed her and groaned as he emptied his seed in her for a second time. They lay tangled together, both breathing hard and Scott rolled to his side and wrapped one big arm around her. Maddy wrapped her arm around his pulling him closer. "Scott Hall if I wake up in the morning and you're gone, I will track you down and kill you."

Scott knew she was only half joking, he had hurt her deeply before. He kissed her lips gently and pulled back. "I'm not going anywhere without you Maddy."

"Promise?" She whispered and he could here the fear in her voice. "I promise Sugar, I'll never leave you again. I love you Sugar"

Maddy cuddled closer. "I love you too Scott."

Maddy sighed deeply and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Scott wasn't sleepy, he lay there looking at her memories of the last twenty -seven years running through his mind, he had loved this beautiful woman in one form or another for most of his life, and he had spent way to much time, running from what he felt. He grinned as he thought of Maddy attacking his date for the evening.

_"Get off him, he's mine."_

Scott chuckled._"__I don't want you to be my daddy...I'm gonna marry you someday Scott." _

Scott remembered she was always adamant about that. He bent to kiss her and pulled her closer in his arms. "It took me so long Maddy, to realize we were meant to be, but now that I have you I'll never let you go." he whispered.

Scott closed his eyes, thinking about the long journey it took him to get here, and the fact that Maddy never gave up on him., he guessed some things were just meant to be.

_June 2008_

_Epilogue_

"_Maddy, I told you, I was gonna light your ass up." Mark said grabbing her and landing a loud slap on her bottom_

_Sara laughed until Mark grabbed her and gave her the same treatment. "Oww ya big bully." She complained._

_Mark was manning the grill and they had once again messed with his food. "You two don't shit about grilling, go cook some vegetables or some shit." He growled._

_Maddy laughed and stuck her tongue out at him and went in search of her husband, they had built a house directly behind Mark's when they had got married and they were still here, one big happy family._

_Cassidy came over carrying carrying the newest edition to their family. Jessie Marie Hall, she was two and she actually looked like both her parents. Cassidy was a tall leggy eleven year old, that held the promise of breaking lots of hearts. "She wants Mama." Cassidy said handing her over. "Thanks Cass."_

"_No problem, Joey is playing with Chasey and Gracie on the swing set, but he keeps showing them bugs." She said laughing._

_Maddy smiled. "Tell bug boy to lay off the bugs around the girls." Her seven year old had a obsession with bugs and loved to share with his sisters.  
_

_Cassidy nodded and took off and Maddy looked at the three on the swing set, Joey was more like his Papa as he called him ,everyday, and the two girls looked perfect combinations of Sara and Mark._

_Maddy sighed, they were growing up so fast._

_She looked around trying to spot Bella, but she was no where to be seen, probably following Cody, which might not go over so well, since he brought some girlfriend of his here today. Some little blond cheerleader, but Maddy hadn't been to crazy about her, neither was Bella._

"_There you are Sugar."_

_Maddy smiled and leaned into his embrace, even after all this time, he made her heart skip a beat. Scott __kissed her and bent to kiss his daughter."Hey baby girl."_

"_Papa." She said reaching up for him. Scott grinned, Joey's name had stuck through the years, Mark was still daddy, he was papa, it didn't bother him, never had, the kids were loved and happy, Mark's own kids called him Papa." He kissed the baby and settled her in his arms. "You seen Bella?"_

_Scott shook his head. "No, not for a while."_

_Maddy glanced around when she heard screaming, her and Scott knew it was coming from the back of their house, they rushed around toward the back and Maddy just stopped. Bella was kicking Cody's girlfriend and Cody was trying to get a hold on her to stop her. "Deja Vu." Scott muttered. _

"_Isabella Heaven Callaway , stop that!" Maddy raised her voice._

_Bella pulled away and looked at her mother and Scott. "Cody was kissing that heifer."_

_"Bella!" Maddy warned.  
_

_"What? he was." She said glaring at the girl._

"_You're sister is nuts." The girl tossed at Cody._

_Bella turned on the girl. "I"M NOT HIS SISTER!" she screamed._

"_Okay thats enough." Scott declared and handed the baby to Maddy. "You talk to Cody, Bella get over here." Scott said._

_Bella shuffled over to Scott and he lifted the girl in his arms and walked off._

"_Cody what happened." Maddy asked. She could not get over the fact that at fifteen , he was as tall as Scott, Cody looked at the girl. "Go get something to drink."_

_When she took off Cody looked at Maddy. "Bella seen me kissing Jenna and she lost it, I don't know whats wrong with that girl."_

_Maddy smiled and put her arm around Cody. "She loves you, just try to be patient."_

"_I know, shes just a little kid, I shouldn't have yelled at her. You don't think dad is going to spank her do ya?' he asked suddenly looking worried._

_Maddy snorted. "This is Scott not Mark, he has a blind spot where Bella is concerned, don't worry, okay?"_

_Cody grinned. "yeah you're right."_

* * *

_Scott settled under one of the big trees and sat Bella beside him. "I want to sit in your lap." She said._

_Scott smiled and opened his arms and gathered the girl close. "Sure you're not to big?" He teased._

_Bella frowned at him, and straightened her skirt, wiping a bit of dirt off. "Of course not."_

"_Now tell me why you attacked Jenna." He said._

_Bella shook her head. "You'll laugh at me."_

_Scott studied the beautiful girl, the older she got the more beautiful she became, she was so like Maddy in so many ways, but she had her own personality, and she was all girl, unlike Maddy who always ran along the tomboy line. "I wont laugh at you I promise." Scott said. _

_Bella leaned against Scott. "I love Cody, I'm going to marry him someday."_

_Scott didn't laugh because he knew the child was dead serious. "Bella, if I give you some advice will you promise to take it?"_

_Bella looked up at Scott and seen he wasn't making fun of her. "Yes sir."_

"_Bella right now you're a little girl, and you're going to be one for some time to come, I believe you love Cody, but you have to grow up first, when you grow up, Cody is going to look at you different, right now he See's you as a little girl, fighting and beating up every girl he brings home, is not going to do you a bit of good. "_

_Bella sighed. 'Okay, I'll try not to beat up no more of his heifers."_

_Scott had to bit his lip not to laugh. "Bella, thats not nice."_

"_Sorry." She said but she didn't sound in the least bit sorry._

_Bella suddenly hugged him. "I love you Scott, thank you for not laughing at me."_

_Scott wrapped his arms around the girl. "I love you too Sugar."_

"_I better go tell Cody sorry."_

_Scott patted her hand and let her up and she skipped off across the lawn looking for Cody._

"_Well Handsome, how did it go." Maddy asked sitting the sleeping baby on his lap and sitting down beside him._

_Scott wrapped his free arm around her. "She'll be fine, in twenty years or so."_

_Maddy just shook her head laughing. "I guess you guys were right all along, she's too much like me."_

_Scott kissed her. "I think thats a real good thing Sugar."_

_Maddy smiled and returned the kiss, the journey had been well worth it, she wouldn't change a thing._


End file.
